Accidentally in Love
by FunnyEasyMe
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki the king of all hearts meets Rukia Kuckiki who kind of hates him until they start to share a secret place...IchiRuki
1. The king

**Hey there my first fanfic please read I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**The best pairing in the world Ichigo x Rukia. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The King

As soon as Rukia Kuckiki entered the school a lot of feminine voices caught her attention. Momo her best friend understood that her best friend was getting irritated to no end.

"They are at it again" she stated through her gritted teeth

"Oh come on he looks cute what's the problem in it I don't get it" Momo said in her casual tone.

"I hare that guy since the day I came here" she glared at her so called friend.

Momo just laughed normally and followed Rukia who had started walking without her.

There were three hotties in the school Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kain Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki. Almost all girls of the student body were crazy for them. The squeals of all the girls or fangirls to be more clear were squealing that was what Rukia hates but the orange haired freak was the one she hated the most because of all the attention from the girls had made him a perverted egoistic asshole. How much she hated him...

* * *

As soon as Ichigo Kurosaki entered the school a flock of girls surrounded him. Looking at all the girls he smirked thinking they missed their king. Their_ king _oh how much he liked to hear that.

"We missed you king" one girl said.

"Are you free tonight?" one girl with big boobs said.

This caught Ichigo's attention to her "Sorry girls I won't be free for any nights except weekends" He said flirtyly.

He could hear the girls make an '_Ow_' sound at his not coming for any nights except for weekends.

"Caught attention of the girls as soon as you entered the school eh" a dark haired guy said.

"Yeah what do you expect from the king, Kaien" replied Ichigo

"Lets go and see which classes we are in this year" Kaien sad while walking ahead and Ichigo closely behind.

"Where is Toshiro?" Ichigo said through the squeals.

"He already went ahead he might be in his class" Kaien stated not caring to even look back.

At the board were the classrooms for the students were listed Ichigo could hear some fangirls praying to come in the same class as his.

"Seems like we are in the same class as Toshiro's" Kaien said.

"So lets go" Ichigo started walking to the direction of the classroom along with Kaien to his side leaving all the fangirls behind.

* * *

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh! We are in the same class Rukia along with Hitsugaya yeeeaaahh!" a certain bubbly brown haired girl said.

"Yeah I know I am happy for you Momo"Rukia rolled her eyes at Momo.

Momo literally hugged Rukia. Momo had a crush on the Hitsugaya guy since junior high she was lucky enough to get a seat behind him. Rukia took a seat behind some girl near the window she didn't like being in the center the window seat for her was the looked at Momo go and sit in her place behind the kid when two figures entered the room and almost all the girls squealed.

Throwing daggers at the girl in front of her who almost made her deaf she looked at the door to see who it was.

_'Fuck why do they have to be in the same class as I am?'_ Rukia thought not paying attention to the orange haired freak and the dark haired guy.

Ichigo as always wanting to sit near the window went their to see the whole place occupied. He say all girls looking at him with glittery eye except one girl who was not even looking at him as he came just looking out of the smirked and went to that petite girl.

"Excuse me, will you get up" Ichigo said faking a smile.

That's when she turned around to face him her black hair were perfect with her pale skin and a set of gorges amethyst eyes.

"And why should I get up..." she frankly stated.

"Cause I always sit on the window seat."

"Well sorry I you were late now sit somewhere else."

"How dare you talk to him like that" the girl in front of Rukia said getting boths attention before glaring at each other.

"Huh...?" was all Rukia said to the girl by now the whole class was looking at them.

"Get up you midget" he said anger evident in his voic no one says no to him.

"M-midget how dare you call me that" now she was standing.

"Cause you are one"

"Y-you shut up strawberry"

"What did you say"

"What you heard"

They both were baring their teeth.

"Stop it you two" they could hear Toshiro, Kaien and Momo say together.

"You can sit in my place Kurosaki-san" the girl in front said.

"Thanks" was all he said and sat in the girls pace.

The said girl was so happy to talk and let him sit in her place,she glared and Rukia and went somewhere else.

"Why this strawberry freak ruined my first day and I'll have to sit behind him" Rukia said in a voice only she could hear.

"I heard that midget, I should be the one saying this" Ichigo said.

Before she could say anything the bell rang and homeroom had started. They had Urahara sensei as their class teacher nothing special happened except the fangirls glaring at her.

* * *

In the lunch break Momo rushed to Rukia telling her that it was not a good fight and that she should later go and apologies to him. "Never" was what Rukia said but Momo knew she will apologies later.

"So what about Byakuya and your part time job?"Momo said bringing up a topic to speak.

"Oh! right I got a part time job at this ice skating place the money is enough for me whereas for nii-sama I am still angry"

"When are you starting?"

"From today or to be more precise tonight"

"If you get into trouble or need help just call me, I'll be right there"

"Thanks Momo you are my best friend"

...

"Hey Ichigo I think you should apologies the Kuchiki girl" Toshiro said.

They somehow managed to get out of the mess of Ichigo's fangirl they now where sitting on an isolated bench.

"Like hell I am going to"he said bluntly.

Kaien and Toshiro just sighed at his stupidity.

"So you still work there?" Kaien asked

"Well yes we are short of workers though" Ichigo said.

"Why don't you ask Kuchiki san to join"

"Why the fuck should I"

With that the bell rang and they went back to class.

She turned her head as soon as she made eye contact with that jerk. He just growled lightly in frustration 'she so damn annoying' he thought and looked at her, he say that she had the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. He shook his head and sat down without a word, it was the same with Rukia she had seen burning amber in his eyes when he shook his head she came to normal and started with her work.

* * *

It was around 7:30pm and Rukia was ready to go for her part time job it was her first day so she wanted to be early. She had worn a pink skirt which ended an inch above her knee a white top and a red coat above and a chappy the rabbit scarf as it is an ice skating rink it will be cold. She took her necessaries and locked up her apartment and went walking as it was just a fifteen minute walk.

She had a fight with her brother Byakuya, not a small fight a big one it was related with her late sister Hisana, she was very angry and decided to find a job and earn money on her own. Byakuya only pays her school fees, electricity bill and her apartment rent. The rest she has to earn on her own. She searched for jobs at so many places at last she got her job at a place called 'Ice Skating Palace' the money is sufficient for her to live in.

She reached the place on time Rukia took a deep breath in '_here's my chance_' she thought and went in.

"Ah! Welcome Kuchiki san are you ready for your job" a white haired man who might be in his 40's or 50's said while smiling.

"Yes, I will look forward to working here" Rukia said while bowing her head down.

"Okay so I'll introduce myself I'm Ukitake your boss and I manage the counter along with Kiyone" he said pointing to a girl beside him.

"Hi! I am Kiyone nice to meet you"

"Hi! I am Rukia Kuchiki I hope I get along with you all" Rukia said while smiling for their kindness.

"We have one more guy working here but he hasn't arrived y-" Ukitake san was cut off by someone.

"Sorry I am late"she heard someone say.

She turned around to see who the voice belonged to but was shocked to see who it was.

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing their panting from running. He looked up to see amethyst eyes staring right at him. He slowly regained composer looking with surprise to the person in front of him.

"What are you doing here in the staff only room" he said pointing a finger to her.

"She will be working here with us" said the white haired man.

"What?" was all Ichigo could say.

Rukia didn't know what was going on but it was a really bad joke. "What does this guy work here?"Rukia said breaking the staring contest.

"Yup so... you'll know each other well and good you will be working with him"said Ukitake with a smile across his face.

A cunning smile creeped it's way on Ichigo's face making Rukia raise an eyebrow on him.

"We didn't start well so lets start again I am looking forward to working with you"with that he raised his hand for a shake.

"Sure why not" was Rukia's answer while holding his hand for a hand shake.

* * *

**Okay so here's the first chapter its my first fanfic so hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. **

**OMG I just love IchiRuki the best couple read it love it **

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammar problems please bear with me.**

**Lets see the next chapter next to next week or next month if my lazy ass feels like don't worry I'll write it for sure.**

**Please review I need them for motivation to write the next chapter.**

**Bye, bye~FunnyEasyMe.**


	2. The Secret Place

Chapter 2:The Secret Place

**I'm back with another awesome chapter for you all.**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I expected I need your support so please review. **

**Well I really like this chapter you will get to know why so enjoy~~**

Previously

"We didn't start well so lets start again I am looking forward to working with you"with that he raised his hand for a shake.

"Sure why not" was Rukia's answer while holding his hand for a hand shake.

* * *

After Ukitake san explaining Rukia and Ichigo about their work he went with Kiyone to open the place for others to come. The place had an arrangement everyday at 8:30pm they would burst fire crackers from far for people to see and enjoy while ice skating Rukia felt it cute. But the fact that she and that orange haired strawberry were the ones who were going to burst them.

"Kurosaki san please take care of Kuchiki san and guide her properly"Ukitake san gave one last command before leaving.

"So midge- I mean Ku-kuch Rukia we first have to go to the store room to bring the stock" he turned around not facing her anymore.

"Hey it's Kuchiki by the way and don't act so bossy okay"she said walking ahead.

"Well I am going to call you Rukia cause Ku-chi-ki is a mouthful"

"You can't call me from my first name"

"I can and if not that then I'll call you midget so choose"

"Okay fine call me whatever you want Kurosaki"

He smirked and walked on 'One point for me' he thought while showing Rukia where the store room is. It as a five minute walk from the place. While walking she thought to break the silence by talking cause she was not the mean types.

"Hey so from the rumors your pretty rich then why did you take this job?"she innocently asked.

"Well that is personal, what about you?"

It is personal too..."

The awkward silence took the lead. She glanced up to him to see him staring right at her.

"Hey you are not like other girls, you don't melt when I talk to you"

"Don't you even compare me with them"

"We reached the store room"a small 1 room wooden house was in front of them.

"Well it took a while to reach here why is it separated from the place anyway?"

"Here is from where we have to burst the fire crackers thats why I guess"

"So what do we do now" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, keep those boxes in there first."

They both go inside there was a lot of dust around there and it was pretty dark, there was not a single bulb for light except faint moonlight. She kept the boxes as Ichigo instructed and took out the particular things which she supposed they'll need. After a while of work in the store room Ichigo checked his wrist watch before saying "Perfect" and grinning.

"Nows the time for the real deal" he said his grin widening.

She saw him put two-three fire crackers or rockets taking them he looked at her before lipping a 'wait and watch' to her. He started burning the firecrackers as they exploded illuminating the dark night sky.

She was staring at the beautiful night sky wide eyed when someone disturbed her from her little daze.

"What are you doing there just staring at the sky come here and help me."

Without saying a word she went back to the grumbling orange haired strawberry and started helping him with burning more firecrackers.

After they were done with the last firework they look up in the night sky and see the remnants of the light of the fireworks. Rukia sighs at the beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty I wonder how it looks from the ice skating place"Rukia mumbled.

"Yeah"Ichigo glanced at her "Come on lets go we have to clean the rink too"he said.

"Hm"with that started walking together side by side to the ice skating place. On the way Rukia was wondering why had Ichigo asked her that question about her not being like the other girls and all. So she decided to break the peaceful silence.

"Hey Kurosaki why did you ask me that question before?"she asked innocently.

"Which question?"

"That me not being like other girls..."

"Oh! You really are curios to what I Ichigo Kurosaki or the king wants to tell you, huh!"

"I just asked what it was you know"

"Well I think you will end up falling for me Rukia"

"Falling for a guy like you never"

"Oh really, are you challenging me or something miss Kuchiki"

"Nah, I'm just telling you to not keep your hopes too high cause there are some people in the world who actually have brains you know"

"Well then lets see you are my target, you know you should surrender cause I am a pro at this"

"Never, bring it on Kurosaki"

"Hey wait I might play dirty"a smirk growing on his face.

"Were you two making out in the woods?"this snapped both of them to reality.

"Sh-shut up Kiyone" Ichigo growled.

"No, it's just you two get along so well that I thought you are dating each other and...you know...making out in the woods all alone in the dark."

"We are not dating and we just did our work and came" this time it was Rukia.

Kiyone couldn't stop laughing looking at their two blushing faces they really looked cute together was Kiyone's suggestion to them.

* * *

"Okay so lets start with cleaning the rink"Ichigo said while taking a mop with a long rod.

After they were finished with the fireworks the place was closed Ichigo and Rukia now had to clean the ice rink while Ukitake san and Kiyone went to keep their things in the store room.

"Soo...how do we clean this?"Rukia said to Ichigo who was searching for something in a box.

"It's easy just wear these ice skates and skate around while mopping the ice"he gave her, her ice skates and smiled a real smile "It's fun and easy" he said.

Well there came the problem Rukia didn't know how to ice skate what was she gonna do.

"H-hey..."Ichigo turned to face her "I don't know how to ice skate" yeah now he is gonna make fun of her.

"What!you don't know how to ice skate how did you get the job?"he half screamed.

"Okay are you just going to scream on me are help me learn ice skating"

"Oh I give up now come fast"she wobbled to Ichigo with her ice skates on.

He slowly guided her to the ice rink while holding her hand gently yet firmly.

"Okay, slowly one leg at a time" he gave her instructions.

"Yeah I guess I am ready you can leave me" she said while focusing on skating.

"Okay here you go"he left his hand from Rukia's.

She was able to skate on her own though not as good as Ichigo's but still it was fine. She had a bit of problem ice skating with the mop in hand to clean to but she still the ice rink was done cleaning.

"Watch out, BAM!"Rukia had lost balance while trying to stop and had ended up crashing into Ichigo. But luckily she ended up on top of Ichigo so she was not hurt.

"I thought I was gonna die" she said opening her eyes to find Ichigo's face just an inch away she froze at the spot and stared into burning amber.

It all just happened in a second that he had no time to even register the moment he fell his back hurt like hell he cursed under his breath, next Rukia is on top of him her cold amethyst staring right at his amber ones.

"Hey you look pretty cute you know " he said it with a smirk on his face.

"W-what are you saying idiot?"she said as her face turned to a tint of red.

"It was a complement don't go nuts on it"he said coolly as she started to get off him.

She laughed a small laugh and gave him a hand to get up"Sorry to make you fall"

He took her hand and he got up while saying a "it's okay" to her. He looked at her , her cheeks were still a bit of pink from the blushing she was cute but still an irritating midget.

* * *

"So lets call it a day"Ichigo said while sitting on a bench near a drink stall.

"Oh!wait"Rukia said.

She went to the drink stall and asked for something warm, then she went back to Ichigo smiling from the hard work of the first day of her part time job. She had two cups which contained warm hot chocolate her personal favorite drink and offered one to Ichigo.

"Here take this as a thanks for teaching me ice skating and sorry for making you fall"he grabbed the cup from her hand.

"Thank you"she smiled and sat beside him.

"You know what you are really good at ice skating"she praised him while taking a sip from the cup.

For some reason Ichigo just froze then and there as she complemented his skating his eyes wide. He just remembered his mother who died a couple of years ago. She had once bought him to the same ice skating place it was her favorite that time he didn't know how to ice skate. His mom taught him how to ice skate though he fell two three times she would encourage him. The way after their ice skating she had bought the same hot chocolate from the same stall and said that he was really good at ice skating...

He couldn't stop the flow of thoughts he was getting, he placed the cup beside him on the bench and faced Rukia.

"Rukia..."she looked at him to see his face not much visible because of his orange locks.

The next moment his face getting near hers and then his lips touched hers. He was kissing her! It was a bit rough though he was gentle at the same time, she didn't know but the way he kissed her made her kiss back. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and angled his head to deepen the kiss. He prodded his tongue and she ended up fighting for broke the kiss by withdrawing his lips back and his hands off her cheek.

For a minute their faces were near and they were staring at each others eyes when, he smirked...yes he smirked.

"You taste delicious"he said and playfully licked her lips.

She turned beet red now in full conscious."W-what was th-that for...?"she said

"You mean the kiss...umm...because I felt so"

"That was the lamest answer for kissing someone, you know"

"Oh come on was it your first kiss"he saw her blush.

"Y-yes! got a problem with that"she said turning her head in the opposite direction.

"Well you even kissed me back are you already falling for me"

"No way I am leaving"she started walking near the staff room to let Ukitake san know that she will take her leave today.

"Hey wait" Ichigo came running from behind.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her near him while she was saying some colourful words for him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "This will be our secret place"

She let go off her hand and said a "Secret place my foot" and stormed to the staff room.

* * *

"So how was your first day at work Kuchiki san?" Ukitake san said happily.

"Well it was pretty good"she fake smiled.

No it was hell no...worse than hell does somebody get kissed and what if it was their precious first kiss on the first day of job how is it good.

"I'll be leaving now thank you for today"she said.

"I'll be leaving too then"she turned to the source of voice and glared at a particular orange haired strawberry.

He just smirked he was having fun playing this little game of Make-Rukia-piss-with-all-your-might. She went out of the place after wishing farewell to Kiyone and Ukitake san. He followed behind her.

"So do you want me to drop you till your house"he asked willingly.

"No I am fine on my own Ichigo"she said angrily.

"Hey its late and its not good for a girl to go alone you know and..." he slyly smiled and got hold of her wrist "Hey it was the first time you called me by my first name"

"Well thanks for your concern but I am fine on my own and if you can call me Rukia then I can call you Ichigo got that."

"Okay,okay got that as you wish"

With that they went on their ways back home.

* * *

**Here's another fantastic chapter and yeah my personal favorite.**

**Well the next chapter...hmmm...we'll see that but please review about this chapter,**

**Yeah and don't forget to write about the kiss...heheXD**

**So till next time...**

**Bye,bye FunnyEasyMe~**


	3. Are You Jealous?

Chapter 3: Are You Jealous?

**Hey it's me again I could not bring myself to write this chapter...I'm always like that a lazy ass.**

**So I hope you liked the story so far ya it was my first time writing a kissing seen though it turned out well.**

**XD The second chapter itself and a kiss aaaaaahhhh!**

**Okay here's the next chapter please review;)**

**Disclaimer: Are Ichigo and Rukia together in the anime yet,then I don't own it.**

Previously

"So do you want me to drop you till your house"he asked willingly.

"No I am fine on my own Ichigo"she said angrily.

"Hey it's late and it's not good for a girl to go alone you know and..." he smiled slyly "Hey it was the first time you called me by my first name."

"Well thanks for your concern but I am fine on my own and if you can call me Rukia then I can call you Ichigo got that"

"Okay,okay got that as you wish"

With that they went on their ways back home.

* * *

She was very angry on some orange haired asshole she wanted to kick him and beat him to a pulp how dare that bastard had the guts to kiss her when she was acting good with him, he took advantage of her naivety. She walked through the street alone trying to forget about that idiot she came across a gang of bad boys sitting in the corner of the street eyeing her. 'I don't have time to mess with them I'll walk home fast and have a nice sleep' thinking about that she started picking up pace when one of the guys came near her.

"Hey sweety walking alone so late at night eh,wanna come with me?"the big guy said

"No thanks I'm not interested"with that Rukia stated walking ahead.

"Huh! When I say your coming means your coming"he got hold of her wrist, pulled her and pinned her to the wall.

"LET GO OFF ME!"she screamed, the hold on her hand tightening and his other hand reaching her face

She closed her eyes when suddenly his hands were no more reaching for her, "THUD!" A loud sound made her open her eyes to see the man lying on the ground.

"Don't you dare even touch her you filthy peace of shit"a husky voice said she turned around to see non other than Ichigo standing there,he had kicked the big guy and made him fall.

"What the hell was that you jerk" the said big guy got up from the ground.

He balled his fist and aimed for Ichigo then he came near him to punch him in the face but Ichigo held his fist and punched him hard on the move blowed him up he fell down to the ground with a loud sound.

He went to the man lying and picked him up by the collar,"You do that again and I'll beat you to a pulp"he then got up and slowly faced Rukia his usual scowl a bit deeper he went near her.

"And next time I am not listening to anything you say or letting you go alone you get that now come on"and with that he started to walk with Rukia closely behind.

* * *

After the incident it was obvious that Ichigo was going to leave her till her house he had just saved her from a big bully guy who was gonna have a wonderland with Rukia. He walked straight were Rukia took him it was the same route to his house'Maybe she lives nearby my house' was what he thought. The moment he left Rukia alone the instant he thought it was a bad idea and followed her to see she was already in was an awkward silence in them when Rukia thought of breaking it.

"Th-thank you for-"

"It's okay your welcome"

The awkward silence won once again.

"I don't know how a midget like you attract problems so easily still you owe me one"he said as the silence was defining him.

"I don't know if I should be angry at you or thank you,you are so weird"

"Weirdly awesome right"he smirked.

"Yeah whatever as you wish"

"I guess we should walk fast cause we even have school tomorrow"he ended with a yawn.

"And you are sleepy"he just nodded"Oh! wait here it is my house" they stopped.

Both of them were looking at the apartment with three room houses are there."Come on now"she said.

"I guess I'll take my leave from here" he said.

"Now come on you just saved me today I can't just leave you like that"

He grinned"Oh is that so okay I'm coming"

With that they went up the stairs as Rukia slowly opened the door to her house slowly with the keys. As they entered Ichigo scanned the whole of her room once and went and sat on the nearby sofa making himself home. Rukia took her overcoat off and sat next to Ichigo on the coach.

"So were are your parents"he asked without any idea.

She sighed "My parents died long ago"she kept it short.

"Oh! sorry"he said rubbing his hands through his orange locks.

"I-it's okay"she said in a low voice.

"So I guess I should leave now"he smiled.

"Yeah take care"she said sweetly though she hates him.

"Are you forgetting something?"he said with a smirk.

"Umm...Nope"

"Oh come on I just saved your life I should get a thanks present you know"he said while his smirk turned into a grin.

"Don't keep your expectations to high Kurosaki"

"Oh surname bases are we" he said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her near.

"Wh-what now"she stuttered.

He slowly leaned down near her ear and whispered "Admit it you enjoyed it" he said cockily and kissed her cheek. She flushed red,red like a just laughed looking at her blushing face. See you tomorrow Rukia and with that he left with a dumbfounded midget just standing there.

While Ichigo walked down the street alone he thought of a particular raven haired had attracted him and reminded him of his departed mother. There was something in her like his mother they did not look one bit like each other but that's what she made him go crazy and kiss did he kiss her cause he liked her...nah stop thinking like that Ichigo he mentally slapped himself as he reached his house.

"YO! IT'S MY SON"

"Hey dad"

As soon as Ichigo entered the house he was welcomed by his father Isshin Kurosaki's kick which he responded by punching his face.

"You have got better my son but the game has just started"

And with that he kicked Ichigo's back and he fell down right on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OLD MAN"he said as he went to his dad to repay for what he did.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN"and they started a fight.

"Stop fighting you two"Yuzu one of the twins Ichigo's younger sister said she was girly and kind.

"Leave them Yuzu they always are like that"Karin the other twin said as she resumed watching her soccer match she was more tomboyish.

After a while the son and father fight was becoming annoying Karin went in she punched Ichigo and kicked Isshin saying "STOP IT YOU TWO CAN'T YOU SEE I AM GETTING ANNOYED" then Ichigo went to the table and started eating dinner as others had finished eating and Isshin shedding crocodile tears saying his son and daughter don't respect him while Yuzu was the only one comforting him Karin again watching the soccer match.

* * *

The next day in the morning Rukia got up with a weird feeling 'school again' she thought as she started the day and got ready for the following.

As she went down the stairs of the apartment building to see her best friend Momo already standing there waving her hand to say hi.

The walk to the school was a quit one as Momo did the most of the talking part as she was a very cheerful person. Today at lunch they were going to meet their childhood friends Orihime, Ishida and Chad. Orihime and Ishida were dating they were known as the cute couple whereas Chad was a really good friend of Ichigo.

As they entered the school the first thing they heard where squeals of a bunch of fangirls around the usual trio. She got pissed at the sight of that orange haired bastard he looked at her and winked only making her more annoyed. Momo say the change of behavior in friend and asked.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine lets go"

She sat on her usual seat as a figure approached her "Hey"he said.

She looked up to see aqua green eyes it was the one named Kaien Shiba "Um hi Shiba san"she said.

"Oh don't be so formal call me Kaien,Rukia I can call you that write."

"Yeah sure so did something happen"

"No nothing much I just came to apologies in behalf of Ichigo for yesterday"

She flushed as she remembered that he had kissed her what does he know that.

"What yesterday"she said lamely.

"I mean the fight about the seat you know"

"Oh it's okay"

"By the way you really have a pretty pair of amethyst eyed you know"she blushed at the compliment.

"Oh thank you Shi-I mean Kaien"

"Oh someones flirting huh" they turned to the source of voice.

Ichigo was standing there with a scowl on his face.

"I was not flirting rather you are getting jealous" Kaien replied."Nice talking to you Rukia see ya around"he flashed a smile and vanished.

"Oh first name bases huh" Ichigo said sitting on his seat.

"You got a problem with that"she said

"No not at all I don't care what you and Kaien do you know"he said angrily.

"Oh are you jealous"she smirked.

"What the fuck is your problem"

The bell rang as homeroom started the teacher entered the classroom everyone became silent.

"I'll see you at the secret place"with that he turned around.

While Kaien and Momo saw everything.

* * *

**Please don't kill me if the chapter wasn't like you wanted but the next chapter will be good**

**Soooo here we have the entry of '_the Kaien_' that's right Ichigo is gonna be soo jealous hahaha I am so evil.**

**Yeah I am so happy I love all those who liked this a special hug*hugs tightly***

**Please review and tell me about this chapter.**

**Bye for now,FunnyEasyMe~**


	4. Are You Okay?

Chapter 4: Are You Okay?

**Sooo I am back with a new chapter!**

**So I am happy that the Ichigo getting jealous part is done so now Rukia... don't expect me to say that just read the chapter.**

**I have been meaning to do they are so few.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**The Madd Danny, stryboy, Innocent Lives,Khushi .735, hirako shinji, Thaaaaanks a lot! I love you'llXDXDXDXDXD**

**So lets start the chapter!**

Previously

The bell rang as homeroom started the teacher entered the classroom everyone became silent.

"I'll see you at the secret place"with that he turned around.

While Kaien and Momo saw everything.

* * *

Momo knew something wasn't right something was wrong with Rukia which really was rare. But this time she had fill doubt on the guy who sits in front of Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki it won't be easy then. She won't take it in if he is forcing her to do something against her will do anything for Rukia as Rukia is the one who saved her she really looks up to Rukia. She remembers the time when in middle school she was in depression for losing her dad it was Rukia who helped her come out of it since then she has been her best friend and will always help her if anything happens to her.

So when the bell rang indicating that lunch break had started Momo proceeded he way to Rukia's desk and was shocked to see Kurosaki saying or more like whispering something to Rukia and Rukia getting angry at each sentence. '_He thinks no one has noticed him talking to Rukia eh?_' She went near them.

"Hey Rukia oh talking to Kurosaki huh!"she said so no one will understand the anger inside.

"No, nothing lets go Momo"she said in a rather angry tone and gave one last glance at the smirking Ichigo and walked with Momo.

She was really angry on that orange haired strawberry how the hell he had the guts to ask her to meet him on the rooftop to teach her how to kiss who does he think he is he even said if not kissing then there are many options she was pissed by him.

Momo noticed the little hell inside Rukia's mind and decided to ask.

"Are you okay Rukia?"

"Yeah I am okay don't worry yourself"

"Yeah and you think I am going to take that"

"Huh?"Rukia was surprised by the weird answer she faced Momo.

"You have been acting strange since morning Rukia you think I didn't notice come on I have been you friend since middle school so who are you lying to."

"That's right I'll tell you the truth" she sighed in defeat Momo always had this thing to remove the truth out of a person kinda scary though.

"Is someone troubling you?"

"No, not really I'll tell you when we are alone,okay"

They reached the canteen and saw Orihime, Ishida and Chad already seated there. They went near as Orihime noticed them and waved her hand cheerfully she was more like Momo yet a bit shy.

"Hey come fast and sit it's been a long time hasn't it"she said enthusiastically.

They went there and sat down when they had just started talking a big flock of girls came squealing around a particular trio. Rukia got pissed and continued eating. When the said trio came near their table. Ichigo gave Chad and Ishida a high five and greeted Orihime. They told them to join in just when Ichigo noticed Rukia and smirked an evil smirk and smartly sat beside her. Momo who was sitting opposite in front of her noticed him smirking and glared at him.

"Hey Rukia"it was a male voice.

She turned around to see Kaien coming and sitting beside her on the other side.

"Hi!"Ichigo saw her smile and then stated to glare at Kaien.

Now it was like Momo and Rukia glaring at Ichigo, Ichigo glaring at Kaien and Kaien smiling at Rukia. Ichigo noticed Momo glaring at him he shrugged it off he then looked at the petite women beside him and smirked infuriating her to no end.

He then purposely dropped some ketchup near her plate then he charmingly smiled at her the one which would make anyone melt she just scowled.

"Sorry Ru-I mean Kuchiki san"

"It's okay"she said in a bored manner.

"So Rukia are you in any clubs'it was Kaien.

"No not really"

"Would you like to join the student council then?"

"Sorry, no thank you I guess I'll pass"

"So are you deciding to join the photography club?"

"No,but why that club?"

"It's just you have a really beautiful face"Rukia blushed.

Ichigo who was listening to the whole chat was almost going to spit all the food out of his mouth but controlled himself. He then turned to face them.

"Oh flirting in school are we Kaien"Ichigo said teasingly.

Rukia snapped at him when Momo cut her off.

"Hey Rukia so you're done with your lunch so lets go I'd like to talk to you"she dragged Rukia out.

They both were walking through the lawns of the school side by side when Momo said "Spit" and by that Rukia knew she had to say the whole truth to her.

"You see Momo..."with that she told everything to her about the job then the ice skating the kiss and the bullies till leaving her till her home. She sighed at the end of it.

"So do you like him"Momo asked.

"No not at all over my dead body"

Momo laughed and said"Believe me you are getting attracted to him"

"Huh, there's no point in talking to you"Rukia huffed

...

After Rukia left Ichigo was still glaring at Kaien no one knew but Toshiro had seen the whole commotion sitting beside Momo.

"Are you okay Ichigo"Toshiro snapped out of his glaring game and faced him.

"Why do you ask?"he said.

"You are looking at Kaien for who knows how long"at his name Kaien looked at both of them.

"It's non of your business"with that he left.

"Ichigo's acting weird " Kaien said.

"Just let him be alone for a while"with that they went to the class.

* * *

After school got over they went back all went back home. Momo had started teasing Rukia with Ichigo's name cause she thought he had kissed her for some reason she just shrugged it off.

She walked down the lane as she reached the Ice Skating Palace just in time. She entered the staff room to be greeted by Ukitake san, Kiyone and a grinning Ichigo. The place was open for people to come so Kiyone and Ukitake san were busy whereas Ichigo and Rukia had still time for the fireworks so they were just sitting there in she said.

"Christmas is nearing isn't it?"

"Yeah vacations"

"I meant to say many people come around this time we might get busy"

"Who cares"

"ICHI-POOOOOOOO!"a loud girls voice came through the window.

Rukia and Ichigo turned to see a violet haired girl with dark orange eyes her hair tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon.

"Senna?Is that you?"he said getting up and going outside and showing her to come out too.

They both went outside to see that as soon as they came out she hugged Ichigo tightly. Rukia was just looking at her.

"Hey Ichi long time no see"she said.

"Yeah Oh! meet Rukia she's new here"

"Hi I'm Rukia nice to meet you"she said in a friendly tone.

"Senna, same here"she said with feigning ignorance.

"So what are you doing here"Ichigo started.

"I missed you so I thought of coming here to meet you"she said and gave Rukia a side glare.

"Okay enjoy"he said.

"What you are not coming with me Ichi"she said making a sad face.

"No I really have work so...maybe later"he said while waving a bye.

"Bye Ichi-poo"she said seductively.

Ichigo and Rukia left her as they had to do the fireworks. On the way a question was being formed in Rukia's head without her knowing she blurted out the question.

"Are you and Senna dating?" 'Shit' she thought.

"Oh interested in knowing are we?" he was grinning "Well you are lucky we are not"

"Don't get yourself on cloud nine I'm not interested in you"

"Oh really do you wanna test it?"

"No thank you"

"Are you scared you'll give into my oh so handsome self"

"Shut up it looks like that fangirl of your hates me"

"Yeah she doesn't like anyone near me" he laughed.

* * *

They reached there and set up the fireworks then at the right time they burst them. It was the favorite part of her job the beautiful fireworks. They pack all they things and leave back to the they reach they see that the counter for people to come had closed only a few in the rink after they leave they have to clean it and then leave. Ukitake san and Kiyone were sitting inside as Ichigo and Rukia joined them.

"Oh Ukitake san I will not be coming tomorrow"Ichigo said.

"And why...?"Kiyone asked.

"It's my sisters birthday tomorrow"

"You have a sister Ichigo?"Rukia asked.

"Yeah I have twp sisters they both are twins so their birthdays are together"

"That's nice"

"Oh so you wanna know more about me or I must say your getting attracted to me?"

"I guess there's no point in being nice with you,I'll go take a breather"she said getting up.

"I'll come along with you"Ichigo said following her.

As soon as they went out a familiar violet head popped out of nowhere.'Not her again she makes me feel uncomfortable' Rukia thought.

"Yo! Ichi-poo"Senna said.

"You are still here"he asked.

"Just wanted to see your handsome face before I eave"she said hugging.

Rukia rolled her eyes 'Oh just stop clinging to him will ya' Rukia wait what are these thoughts she doesnt care about Ichigo or whoever he is with does she what's this weird feeling? she shrugged that thought away.

"Hey Rukia chan I'd like to talk to you alone"Senna said Rukia was first shocked but then went along with her.

She took her in a corner while Ichigo was buying hot chocolate and said.

"You listen I don't want to see you near my Ichi you get that he's mine he won't fall for people like you"Senna said sturnly.

"..."Rukia wanted to say something but her mouth refused to do so. 'Say something you don't like Ichigo say something'she kept telling herself but couldn't do so.

"If you try to get near him I will be your worst nightmare"she said then started walking away "And don't you dare say anything about this to Ichigo" she made herself near Ichigo and hugged him while giving Rukia one last look.

"What's with this weird feeling" Rukia said to herself as she went inside the staff room.

* * *

After everyone left it was time for cleaning the rink Rukia didn't talk to Ichigo neither did she make an eye contact with him. It was time to leave and as said Ichigo was going to leave home they walked silently side by side. Rukia was acting weird and Ichigo noticed that he was getting worried. While Rukia just had Senna in her mind and her warning she sighed. They reached her apartment building she turned to him without making eye contact she said.

"Bye Ichi-"

"Rukia what is troubling you"he said.

"N-nothing"

"Don't lie to me...look at me" he demanded.

She gulped in a lump in her throat and slowly looked up at him. The moment there eyes met Ichigo could see loneliness in them.

"Rukia are you okay?" he asked her she simply nodded.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers he wrapped his arms securely around her face and looked in her pretty sighed and closed the distance between them. He kissed her lovingly and softly after a while she kissed him back too they were kissing each other with so much love that anyone could say that they were destined to be together when... . Suddenly Rukia broke the kiss though both were disappointed about it she remembered Senna and her fucking warning.

"Thanks, Bye" she said softly.

"Take care" he said.

He looked at her and hugged her tightly once before disappearing in the night.

"What is this weird feeling" Rukia said and went inside the apartment.

* * *

**Sooooo guys how was the chapter!**

**Yeah now we even have Senna with us ya so in the next chapter Ichigo will take a leave sooooo... no I am not telling what's in store but it's special.**

**Hey guys can you'll suggest me to some English songs for you know a ball dance or couple dance with a beautiful music and sweet lyrics for the fic plleeaaasseee!**

**Please review for the chapter and suggest a good suitable song if you know one.**

**Till then ;)**

**See ya folks, FunnyEasyMe~**


	5. The Third Daughter

Chapter 5: The Third Daughter

**YEEEEEAAAAAAH! It is officially the 5th chapter of my first fic.!**

** So I am so happy please keep on supporting me **

** SHOUT OUTS**

**Stryboy: Thanks :) Well hope you like this chapter.**

**Innocent Lives: Yeah I wish I could but I'll stick to the story don't worry we'll kick her ass I know Senna is a bitch right.**

**Khushi: Thanks and we need to talk *left eyebrow twitching***

**Krish panchal: No comment. **

**By the title you must have got what's gonna happen in the chapter...but still read it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo, Fanfic Me**

Previously

"Rukia are you okay?" he asked her she simply nodded.

He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers he wrapped his arms securely around her face and looked in her pretty sighed and closed the distance between them. He kissed her lovingly and softly after a while she kissed him back too they were kissing each other with so much love that anyone could say that they were destined to be together when... . Suddenly Rukia broke the kiss though both were disappointed about it she remembered Senna and her fucking warning.

"Thanks, Bye" she said softly.

"Take care" he said.

He looked at her and hugged her tightly once before disappearing in the night.

"What is this weird feeling" Rukia said and went inside the apartment.

* * *

The very long day of the school was started by a very cheerful Momo talking about Christmas and the things she wants to do. For the first time when Rukia entered the class Ichigo didn't smirk but gave her a real smile maybe he was worried about her because of yesterday. 'What are you thinking Rukia why would he be worried about you'she thought and sat on her usual seat.

She saw he was seated right in front of her in his seat.

"Hey midget"he said while grinning taking the class's attention especially fangirls.

"What strawberry?"she said normally.

"Are you okay now? Feeling well?"

She remembered yesterday "Yeah I am fine"

"You free tomorrow?"It was not Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh hi Kaien" Kaien smiled at her and repeated himself.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Well sorry no...why?"

"No I wanted to take you out on a date"

Ichigo who was resting his elbow on Rukia's desk with his head on his palm almost slipped after hearing him.

"Really that's bad okay we'll think of some other day then"Kaien said.

"She said no"It was Ichigo both of them were now facing him.

"Oh jealous that one girl is out of your reach huh, that's bad, well see ya later" Kaien said while waving and winking at Rukia.

The bell rang and homeroom started.

* * *

The bell rang and all students sighed in relief as everyone was waiting for the lunch break. Rukia got up stretched her arms and went on her way to Momo's desk but stopped as she saw her talking with Hitsugaya, she smiled she didn't want to disturb her so when Momo looked at her she lipped 'I'll go ahead take your sweet time'. Momo's nod told her a yes and she made her way to the canteeen.

On the way she met Chad talking with Ichigo. He smiled at her and gestured to to come near. She went there to see a smirking Ichigo looking straight at her.

"So here meet Kuchiki san" Chad looked at her and pointed at Ichigo "Yeah he Ichigo the guy who helped me and also my best friend.

He smirked well ya no one knows about their meeting each other almost everyday at work and them kissing each other sometimes too. She noticed his smirk except Momo no one knows about and no one should know it so she smiled at him while he raised his hand in front of her still smirking "Nice to meet you Ru-Kuchiki san" he gave her the most charming smile. She shaked her hand with his "The pleasures all mine" she smiled cutely. "So you two chat I've gotta call Ishida and Orihime" With that Chad left the two of them.

There was a silence between them Ichigo first to break it by laughing all his heart.

"Well...that was...haha...weird" he kept is arm around her shoulder for support while laughed along with him too.

"You bet" she said through her laughs.

Others started to get there attention towards the laughing couple as Ichigo still had his arm around her shoulder. Some girls started to scream in shock that their king had a girlfriend and out of all the girls it was Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo noticed this and withdraw his hand back while looking at some girls in a distance glaring at them.

"So let's go" he said and started walking while Rukia nodded and followed closely behind.

When they reached they saw everyone where already there including Momo and Chad. Orihime smiled warmly being the usual bubbly girl.

"Hi! Rukia san and...Kurosaki san is also with you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I introduced both of them to each other" said Chad, Orihime nodded.

Rukia sat on her usual seat in front of Momo beside Kaien as Ichigo sat on the other side beside Rukia. Momo chuckled slowly as talks started to takeover the place.

"Oh well Kurosaki kun you get pretty well with Rukia" she ended with a light chuckle.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She already knows everything what do you expect she's my best friend after all" said Rukia.

"Oh really" he said eyeing Momo who was smiling.

They were talking softly as they didn't want others to hear them and have false thoughts about them. A white haired figure came near to the table they were sitting on.

"Oh Shiro kun have seat"said Momo.

Rukia smirked wow they are now on first name bases huh and that too she calls him by a nick name she thought. Continuing the conversation after greeting Toshiro Momo said.

"So do you like Rukia?" Momo looked at Ichigo while Rukia blushed.

"Ah..." he smirked "Well I am going to make her fall for me" he said Momo laughed.

"Rukia you've got your hands full" she said. Rest of the lunch went with random talks and Momo teasing Rukia and Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia was called a bit early for work as Ichigo was taking his leave so she packed her stuff fast gave one last glance to her house before closing the door and locking it. She met with Kiyone on he way she always is early for work she was two years younger then to her and Ichigo not yet in high school. Still she was almost her height her being a little more taller they reached the place to be greeted by a smiling Ukitake san.

Today it was a bit different Ukitake san being really protective wouldn't allow Rukia to go alone in the woods for the fireworks so he was going today whereas Kiyone and Rukia where the ones to manage the counter. Kiyone instructed her how to manage the counter first she messed up a bit but later on she was doing good. It was a bit different for Rukia to not see the idiot orange haired strawberry who was always with her during work she hated to admit it but she kind of missed him just a little.

It wasalmost time for the fireworks and customers started to lessen so she took her break inside the staff room she thought it was gonna be her first time seeing the fire crackers burst from the ice rink if she doesn't have work that time. She slumped on the chair as she was feeling a bit lonely. Christmas was nearing what about her brother he must have work so he won't visit her maybe just call her but she was still going to continue without his help.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea what his family had decided to do for his sisters birthdays he wore a a white shirt and black jeans his shirt folded till his elbow and untucked he lazily took his blue jacket along and headed downstairs.

When he went down he saw an ugly Isshin singing around for his sisters for their birthday. He went in the living room to see Yuzu wearing a cute yellow one peice reaching her knees and Karin wearing blue fitting jeans with a cute top which had a 'stylish' written on it they were ready near the table waiting for everyone to come.

They went near the table were a chocolate cake on which Yuzu and Karin's names were written and was surrounded by fresh strawberries. Both the sisters cut the cake while others wishing happy birthday and Isshin crying and saying that his angels were growing and they will later leave their dear Papa. Ichigo scowled as the old man was becoming and shut him up by throwing a kick. They again had a huge fight.

"It was time for presents Ichigo gave Yuzu a pair of shoes which she adored and Karin a football with her favorite footballer's signature. They were happy for their gifts. Isshin said that his gift for his kids was his hug which got a punch from Karin.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well my son we are going to a fun place so EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR" he screamed.

Ichigo thought if his Dad says 'fun' it's not fun at all so with a scowl on his face he entered the car.

* * *

'No...no,no,no not here' Ichigo thought out of all the places not here he turned his head sharply towards his father grinning thinking it was the best place he stomped near him and got hold of his collar and literally screamed in his ears.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BRING US HERE YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"CAUSE THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO COME NOW COME ON" Isshin said in the same manner.

"Why the hell out of all places we had to come to The Ice Skating Palace...where I work...?" he said as he scowled and followed his family.

"Welcome to Ice Skating- wait Ichigo what are you doing here?" Rukia asked shocked to see him.

"Rukia will you come out please" he said she nodded and went near him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well you see those two girls there and that goat faced old man there...?" she nodded.

"Yeah well why are you telling me to look at them?"

"Well they are my family"

"What? You came here with them I thought your sisters birthdays were there?"

"Ya well that old man bought us here"

Isshin turned his face around searching for his son who had vanished into thin air just to see him talk to a beautiful girl he grabbed the twins hands and rushed to his son saying it's important as his son is learning to be a man.

"MY SON'S A MAN" Isshin jumped on Ichigo shedding tears or fake tears of joy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo said.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND"

"Wha-" Rukia said as she was looking at the scene happen in front of her.

Isshin looked at Rukia she became nervous he smiled and in a flash he hugged her so tight it was hard for her to breath.

"OH! MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" he screamed.

"Mphbmuff" was her intelligent answer.

"Leave her you Dimwit" screamed Ichigo trying to free the girl out of his father's embrace.

After a lot of saying from Ichigo and the twins Isshin let go off her they apologized in his behalf.

"Okay so this is Karin and this is Yuzu" Ichigo said to Rukia pointing at the twins "So today's their birthday"he looked at them "She is Rukia" he said pointing at her.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu, Karin happy birthday" Rukia smiled.

"Nice to meet you too thanks" both the twins said together.

"Oh wait" Rukia said and headed to he nearest shop and gave both of them a key chain it was a blackish purple butterfly." Here your present" she gave both of them one.

"Cute thanks" said Yuzu.

"Thanks Rukia chan" said Karin.

"Your welcome" she smiled.

"That's my third daughter!" Isshin's comment got a punch from Ichigo.

"Yeah and he's my stupid dad" Ichigo said pointing to the man.

"You can call me Dad if you want cause you are my family after all"

"How many times should I say stop calling her that she's just my friend" said Ichigo.

"Oh it's okay no need to hide it from your dad"Isshin said patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"Whatever..."

* * *

The Kurosaki family were skating the twins together while their father stupidly showing some stunts to entertain them though they were getting annoyed it was cute looking at the kids skate along with their father she missed her father who she sadly couldn't spend much time with she just remembers two three incidents and the day of his death. She never felt the warmth of a Dad which she really wanted though Byakuya her brother tried his best but still couldn't fill the emptiness of a father she smiled looking at their father fall and Yuzu and Karin help him stand up.

"Sorry for my Dad" his voice brought her back to reality she faced him.

"No it's okay and besides I really like your family they are so warm I wish I had a family like your" he looked a her in the eye.

He turned his whole body toward her and she did so too he hugged her tightly.

"You can always come we will share the warmth to you too" he said and sh e tightened the hug.

He looked at her face and then to the cold amethyst and lightly kissed her she was being swallowed by his amber eyes when he did what she knew would happen she kissed him back. Their tongues mingled lightly as they resumed the soft kiss they broke when they heard a snap noise.

Isshin had just clicked a photo of them both kissing. As soon as she realized this she blushed deep her face like a tomato. He blushed too but was angry on his old stomped near his goat faced father and violently snatched the camera looking at them both kissing like lovers he was about to delete it when...

"No son you can't do that" Isshin said grabbing the camera from his son.

"Why the hell did you click it you old geezer" he screamed.

"Well it's a proof that you are a man"

His Dad got a kick for his opinion to click the photo and they started a huge fight as the twins tried to stop them. Rukia stood there blushing the whole time.

'Why does it have to be me...?' She thought.

* * *

**Hey guys took a while to update but amazing chapter right? I just love Isshin for you know teasing Ichigo and Rukia. Aaa aaaaaahhhh fangirling.**

**Well I am still asking for a song if you'll know one... **

**And thou shall review.**

**Till then, FunnyEasyMe~**


	6. Troubled Thoughts

Chapter 6: Troubled Thoughts.

**Hey there I just read one fanfic and got so moved that it took me a while to bring myself to write...xxxkei if you are reading this then please update No Money it is killing me...T^T**

**OH yeah no shoutouts for soooo less reviews '3'**

**Well well well I need reviews for writing the chapters so pleas pleas please review**

**Okie dokie hears the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Review then I'll reveal the secret of who owns Bleach!**

Previously

Isshin had just clicked a photo of them both kissing. As soon as she realized this she blushed deep her face like a tomato. He blushed too but was angry on his old stomped near his goat faced father and violently snatched the camera looking at them both kissing like lovers he was about to delete it when...

"No son you can't do that" Isshin said grabbing the camera from his son.

"Why the hell did you click it you old geezer" he screamed.

"Well it's a proof that you are a man"

His Dad got a kick for his opinion to click the photo and they started a huge fight as the twins tried to stop them. Rukia stood there blushing the whole time.

'Why does it have to be me...?' She thought.

* * *

"_TICK, TICK...TICK,TICK,TICK,_"

"Shut up" he said and covered his ears with the pillow.

"_TICK, TICK...TICK,TICK,TICK,_"

"I Said Shut Up" he growled facing the opposite side.

"_TICK, TICK...TICK,TICK,TICK,...Tick,...TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK."_

"Okay fine I get it I'll get up" Ichigo got up and slammed the alarm clock shut.

He growled thinking about the day before later upon settling some things with his old man and walked Rukia home on which his Dad said he can have a 'fun' night over and come while talking about this said fun then he crossed the limits he started to blabber about giving him grandchildren. Speaking of the old man he hadn't come yet...

"GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" a flying kick came from the door easily dodged by him.

'Here he came' thought Ichigo.

"Oh good one son"Isshin showed Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Will you please stop annoying me every morning" Ichigo whined.

"Dad, Ichi-nii breakfast is ready Yuzu is calling us down" Karin spat and went down.

Isshin ran down to greet his wonderful daughters Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration and got ready for school. He then went down to the dinning table to have an annoying Isshin kept talking non sense.

"Yuzu it's Christmas eve tomorrow and last day of school as you all have vacation so we all will decorate the house" he said excitedly.

Yuzu was the only one excited from all while Ichigo and Karin rolled their eye's.

"My friends are having the party at my house is it okay" Ichigo asked.

"Sure'' Yuzu smiled. "I'll make everyone delicious food."

"I am leaving" he announced and left the house to reach school along with Chad and Ishida.

* * *

School was not much of fun only a sad raven haired midget she was acting weird he was shocked as she didn't knock him down when he called her midget he got to know the moment something was wrong with her but he didn't ask her.

It was the lunch break everyone gathered around their same table and sat on their respected places he glanced at Rukia to see her face down and Momo look at her in concern. She didn't know it too?

"Tomorrow we have Christmas vacations, right?" Kaien said bringing up a topic.

"I can't wait for it I am going out with Uryu I am so excited" Orihime squealed and Ishida laughed.

"So romantic"Momo commented "Well I am celebrating my Christmas with my relatives it's gonna be fun"she raised her hands in a fist to show her excitement.

"Well what about the others?" Orihime asked.

"We are celebrating at Ichigo's house" Kaien stated.

"Really Kurosaki kun who all?" Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"Well Chad, Toshiro, Kaien and two of my senior friends are coming along with my family" Ichigo said with least interest.

"Have fun"Orihime shifted her gaze "What about you Rukia san?"she said

The worst thing to be expected just happened she was worried the whole day her brother called and said he was busy which made her angry though she had to control it as it was not the first time. A cold sweat dropped from her head as she was ready to answer the question. Ichigo looked at her as she was moving on her seat uncomfortably.

"I have not yet decided" great just great she thought.

"What it's Christmas eve tomorrow you need to decide fast"Orihime said.

"If you want you can come over to my Christmas party"Ichigo said without a second thought and now felt like biting his tongue.

"What?"she looked at him.

"If you are willing to" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So decided Rukia is going to Kurosaki kuns house" Orihime announced.

Rukia kept quite the whole break just glanced at Ichigo then faced Momo lipping 'Can we talk later' to which Momo nodded and gave a sincere smile which she returned her.

* * *

"So what's up?" Momo asked looking at the girl next to her.

School was over Momo and Rukia were walking home together as usual when Momo asked Rukia a question and broke the train of thoughts in Rukia's mind. She was thinking about Ichigo's offer did he mean it?

"Oh nothing I was just thinking..." She faced Momo "Ichigo's offer"

"Eh so you wanna go huh, sure why not by the way it's _Ichigo's_ offer"she cooed.

"Momo I got a phone call"

"Phone call?"

"Yeah it was nii-sama's"

"Oh what did he say?"

"He said he will be busy so he won't visit me on Christmas and..."

"And...?"

"And he wants me to return and stop the part time job thingy"

"So what did you say"

"I said no but I guess he is angry..."

"It's okay everything will be fine if anything happens call me I am always there and enjoy with Ichigo" Momo laughed.

"Momo..." Rukia blushed.

"Oh! someones blushing" she teased.

"Will you come with me to the mall for some shopping?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"Yeah well but why out of the blue?"

"Now that I'll be going to his family for Christmas I need to buy presents for everyone"

"Okay when are we going?"

"Now"

"What-" she was already pulled by Rukia.

They had fun shopping Rukia told everything that happened about how her life is going her job the school even her meeting Ichigo's family. While Momo was talking about what she has planned for Christmas and How she is progressing with Toshiro. It was fun and relaxing for both of them it was like a small break and just some time for each other they even went to a cafe it was not to fashionable or costly it was small and invitee. She left and just lay on her bed thinking about certain things when she realized she had wasted a lot of time and s he needed to leave for her job.

* * *

Ichigo saw a small figure nearing the exact same place he was going he smiled and raised his hand to show he was there.

"Oi! Midget here" he screamed.

There was only one person who calls her midget and she turned her head the moment someone called her that she saw a familiar orange figure waving his hand to indicate where he was she went near him and kicked him in the shin the moment she reached him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"he said.

"Serves you right for calling me midget you orange haired strawberry" Rukia stated and he gritted his teeth.

"Drop it off lets go in"he said walking ahead.

They were greeted by Ukitake san and Kiyone relaxing in the warmth of the heater it was pretty cold outside it felt good the moment they entered the staff room.

"Yo!" Kiyone said while Ukitake san smiled.

"Hi!"said Rukia, Ichigo just looked at both of them.

"You all can relax Christmas is around the corner so not much people come around at this time" Ukitake san said ushering them to sit.

"We have a leave for 3 days the Christmas eve, the Christmas day itself and the day after Christmas so just enjoy" Kiyone said closing her eyes.

After a while of having a fine chat it was almost time to open so Kiyone and Ukitake san left leaving Ichigo and Rukia who had some time to spare.

"Hey"Rukia said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Ichigo responded.

"Did you mean it when you invited me to your house?"

"Yeah of course you are...my friend,right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Don't worry my family will be more than willing to have you my sisters kinda like you too"

Rukia suppressed a laugh at the mention of his family "Thanks"

"Your'e welcome after all I was going share the warmth with you" he said sticking a hand in his orange locks.

Her eyes widened for a second before becoming their normal size she remembered the time he said that she was kind of moved by it no one had been like that to her except Momo her best friend but he was not even that close to her still he made her feel like they had known each other for ages she smiled as she looked at the customers gathering and some on the ice rink skating happily with their family or friends.

They both looked into each others eyes there was a still moment when no one moved he looked into her amethyst ones were lonely and kind of scared he could feel it he could feel her as he neared his face to hers, that feeling the one she gave him was making him do things without even realizing it. She had been overwhelmed by the amber as they gave a warm feeling inside her something had risen inside her she was not able to make out what he lowered his face and it neared to hers. As if she knew what was going to happen she closed her eyes she was excepting it. She could feel his hot breath on her skin which was making her feel dizzy her lips slightly parted away as his came near to hers hungrily. His lips barely touched hers when he stopped, she opened her eyes to see his right in front of hers. She took in a wavy breath when she realized some sound but did not break the eye contact with him.

"Your phone... it's ringing" he said still keeping the eye contact.

"Excuse me" she said blushing and walking away near her phone.

She was kind of upset cause the phone call interrupted when they were about to kiss she checked the caller ID to see it was her brother "Nii-sama" she thought why did he call her and brushing away the embarrassing moment a minute ago she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello it's me" came a stern voice cold as ice, she immediately stiffened.

"Nii-sama...is there anything I need to help?" she asked.

"No I called to know your plans for Christmas"

She couldn't lie to him but...but she had to face it. "I-I am going to a friends house"

"Rukia don't stutter and who is this friend?"

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo...he is a good friend of mine"

"Kurosaki a guy? please hand over the phone to him I'd like to talk to him"

"...Sure" she started to sweat she took a deep breath and faced Ichigo.

"Ichigo my bother would like to talk to you" she smiled nervously.

"Huh, me okay" he took the phone from her hand.

"Hello" he said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is it? I am Kuchiki Byakuya Rukia's bother" Byakuya said in the coldest voice he could make.

"Y-yes,...Nice to meet you" she was taken aback from his reaction.

"You invited my sister for your Christmas party thank you very much"

"Oh it's fine"

"But I'd like to make sure I can trust you"

"What do you mean?" his deadly voice scared Ichigo a bit but he was not gonna lose.

"I would like it if you won't come too close to Rukia and behave no funny business"

"Well you are really overprotective, relax I won't do anything against her will"

"Well sorry please leave that attitude and better be good with her if anything happens to her then I will be the worst person for you"

"Huh, Let's see then she is gonna be with ME so I can do what I want to"

"Don't take the advantage of the situation" Byakuya said keeping his anger in control.

"I am just going with the flow Bye Byakuya" he stressed on his name.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name"

"Well I will call you that Byakuya" he hung up.

Byakuya's blood was boiling how dare that kid he needs to meet Rukia and talk to this Kurosaki guy who has got lots of guts to call him by his first name. He, with his emotion less face went back to his work he seriously needed a drink right now.

* * *

Rukia had a bad feeling a really bad feeling about this the fireworks plan was cancelled as there were very less people today she was currently cleaning the ice rink along with Ichigo and thinking about what deadly conversation did he and her brother had something in her gut was telling her it was not a good idea and something bad was coming her way-AAAAAAHH

"Watch out" two strong arms were wrapped around her body. She was again thinking too much and again was going to fall down but was saved again and the lucky person was Ichigo again.

"Oh! Thanks" she said and out of the blue she remembered the smirk he had when he was done talking on the phone.

"Are you okay? Watch were your going" He said.

"I am fine...hey Ichigo can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure"

"What were you and my brother talking about"

He gave her a shocked look then smiled slyly "Nothing much I just shut him up"

Rukia felt her blood go cold and her face turned paler than it already was. She was right she was definitely right she had the bad feeling from first but she didn't know that it was this bad she tried to think about something else but could not. They finished their work and now they had left, Ichigo looked at her and frowned.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry" she stated putting on a fake smile.

"Well I could not do it that time so maybe now" he said and leveled himself to her face.

She shook her head to the opposite direction as she knew he was going to kiss her he frowned but he kissed her cheek lightly sending butterflies in her stomach.

"Well see ya bye" he said leaving.

"Bye" she said softly.

He smiled at her and vanished in a swift blow she stared at the night sky looking at the stars thinking about positive things.

"I guess maybe it won't be that bad" she smiled and entered the apartment.

* * *

**Yo guys so here's the chapter so Byakuya is on the full unleash on Ichigo who'll win?**

**Please guys review I won't ask for much but atleast one.**

**I hope you liked it I'll write the next chapter soon enough so wait till then guys.**

**See ya, FunnyEasyMe~**


	7. Christmas and Secrets

Chapter 7: Christmas and Secrets

**Its me again I'm back with another chapter.**

**Yeah this chapter is mostly about the Christmas party and the past hope you like it and yeah a bit of Byakuya and Hisana, IchiRuki the whole way.**

**So we have two new characters entering the scene and a bit of fluff the chapter 7s mostly about them bonding and developing trust in each other.**

**I am so happy there is going to be a song too ;)**

**Hope you like it please review how it was and shout outs...maybe next time so a lot of talking is done I am not letting you all no the story without reading it so...**

**Here's the real deal.**

**Disclaimer:I am feeling happy for no reason so I am asking Kubo sensei to hand over Bleach to me :)**

Previously

Rukia felt her blood go cold and her face turned paler than it already was. She was right she was definitely right she had the bad feeling from first but she didn't know that it was this bad she tried to think about something else but could not. They finished their work and now they had left, Ichigo looked at her and frowned.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry" she stated putting on a fake smile.

"Well I could not do it that time so maybe now" he said and leveled himself to her face.

She shook her head to the opposite direction as she knew he was going to kiss her he frowned but he kissed her cheek lightly sending butterflies in her stomach.

"Well see ya bye" he said leaving.

"Bye" she said softly.

He smiled at her and vanished in a swift blow she stared at the night sky looking at the stars thinking about positive things.

"I guess maybe it won't be that bad" she smiled and entered the apartment.

* * *

He had just woken up a minute ago it was Christmas today he walked down the stairs into the living room to see the house beautifully decorated and his sister Karin busy with the tree along with his Dad. He saw Yuzu busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal as a lot of people were coming over to his house. He removed his hand from his track pant pocket and plopped himself on the living room couch.

"What the hell Ichi-nii come on and help us instead of lazing around"Karin growled.

"Wait I just got up let me get ready then I'll help" he said stretching himself he was tired from his everyday work. He let out a yawn and went up to get ready.

He had to go around 5:00pm at Rukia's to get her as the party was at his house and she had no idea where it was. He wondered at what she'll think about it-Wait from when did he start to worry about what she is going to think about his stuff he was getting an unpleasant feeling in his stomach he just shrugged it off and joined to help his family in the last minute decoration.

was done the house was at last decorated and it looked really pretty he stood there admiring the work and smirked but suddenly it was replaced by a sad face. Christmas was his mother's favourite festival the thought about his mother saddened him as memories of her smilling face came to his mind.

* * *

was already 4:30pm and it was time to pick up Rukia as it was Christmas he wore a bit of a new but normal blue t-shirt and black jeans he wore his scarf and dark blue jacket as it was cold outside and went on his way to her house. He had kept wondering why did she not believe him when he first invited her to his house for the party but shrugged it off why to stress on a silly topic like that.

As he walked alone through the cold empty street he silently prayed to his mom above to make this Christmas a bit better. Christmas used to be his mother's favourite festival he always had fun until she died. He started to hate Christmas but then slowly he got over it thanks to his family even his dad. The image of his mother smiling came to his mind he thought of diverting his mind to something else. He still regretted it his mother was the only one closest to him after she left he was broken after all he was responsible for it.

He reached Rukia's apartment and saw no one waiting down so he decided to go to her room. He climed the stairs and knocked on a familiar door softly which was opened shortly by a petite women. Rukia had just got ready to leave when she heard the knock on the door she opened the door to see a strawberry looking at her mostly staring at her. Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia in a semi formal attire she had worn a full hand light violet top along with a dark purple skirt which ended just an inch below her knee. A creme colour scarf around her neck and her red jacket over.

"Are you okay Ichigo" she looked at his wide eyed face.

He snapped out of it "Yeah lets go Rukia" he said.

She wore her boots and looked at Ichigo's slightly pink face he really okay?

They went out of the house and were walking side by side down the street. It was pretty cold actually it was really cold and Rukia thought her fingers were gonna freeze. Ichigo was stealing glances of her while they were walking he had to admit it she was looking beautiful. He saw her rub her hands in order to make them warm. His hand automatically reached for her's and got hold of it before he could register what had happened he had she was looking at him with a question mark face. He looked in the opposite direction first then slowly looked at her and laced his fingers with hers intertwining them he looked at her and smirked.

"What? Are you telling me no guy has held your hand at least once" Ichigo's smirk changed to a grin.

"W-what do you mean by that you imbecile" she retorted.

He shrugged it off.

"Well is this the way to your house?" she asked.

"No not really we are going to Kiyone's first" he stated.

"To Kiyone's house?"

"Yeah she had asked me yesterday and to pick her up along with you"

"Asked you?"

"Well she called me up yesterday and said 'Ichigo I am in trouble all my friends have plans with their boyfriends for Christmas, the ditched me! so I am coming to your house for the party and come to pick me up along with Rukia I have a lot of things for you to carry' that'swhat she said"

"Ah...she didn't ask you she was telling you, typical Kiyone" Rukia suppressed a laugh.

"I can't argue with her she is like my younger sister though we fight she is really close to me"

"Yeah I can see that..."

"See there is Kiyone's house" Ichigo said pointing to a house in front of which Kiyone was standing.

At the sight of them both Kiyone started to wave her hand to indicate where she was and she had nine...yes nine big carry bags along with her.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia, hey your looking good" Kiyone said.

"Aaa,...t-thanks" Rukia blushed a light shade of pink.

"Hey Ichigo carry the bags now" Kiyone said pointing to the bags and picking two of them and offering one to Rukia to hold which she took happily.

"Um...will Ichigo be okay?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, oh and sorry to disturb you lovey dovey couple while holding hands" Kiyone laughed slyly.

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed various colours of red.

"L-lets go" Ichigo said.

The three of them walked as Ichigo guided with Kiyone and Rukia talking about random stuff Ichigo was just not interested in the so called 'girls talk' he just walked with six bags along.

"So where are we going anyway?" Kiyone asked.

"We are going to Renji and Shinji's apartment" Ichigo said.

"Renji and Shinji bought an apartment?" Kiyone faced Ichigo.

"Yeah they bought an apartment together they live together" Ichigo didn't bother facing Kiyone.

"Who are Renji and Shinji?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo faced her " Renji and Shinji are a year senior to ours they live together they are really funny you'll like them" Ichigo said.

"I see..." Rukia smiled.

The rest of the way was , mostly quite until Ichigo and Kiyone started to fight on the number of bags he was carrying and ended up with one more bag as punishment for arguing with her. Rukia was laughing the whole time until two guys came or pounced at Ichigo and started messing with him. She thought they might be those friends, after having a good minute with Ichigo they proceeded to Kiyone but a punch in both their faces made them quite. Were they idiots?

Then at last they noticed that Rukia was also standing there still alive and looking at the two make a havoc. They first eyed her suspiciously then came running near her putting an arm along each of Rukia shoulders at both her sides making her the one standing in between both of them they started to look at her from head to toe. She could see Ichigo boiling with anger just a little ahead but right now those guys were creeping her.

They not only were weird but they even looked weird both were a bit taller than Ichigo one of them had a creepy smile and blonde hair. The other one had red hair which were tied up in a pony tail and weird tattoos on his forehead. She tried to make up a fake smile when one of them said.

"Well, well looks like we've got someone new here" the blonde said.

"Uh...Hi I am Rukia Kuchiki , you must be Renji and Shinji" she mustered a smile.

"Rukia Kuchiki , eh?" the red head said.

"I am Shinji Hirako nice to meetcha" the blonde winked.

"And I am Renji Abarai call me Renji" the red head said.

"Sure nice to meet you too" Rukia said and bowed.

She smiled a real smile and was about to lift her head up to look them in the eye but only to see Ichigo's handsome face. Ichigo was getting annoyed by the two monkeys who were currently introducing themselves to the midget he was only a few steps ahead of them. In a flash Shinji and Renji held him by his arms making him drop the bags and drag him behind. The next second he was right in front of Rukia and pretty close to her face.

They both were just an inch away from each others faces their breaths could be felt on each others faces. Ichigo was leaning down a bit thanks to the dragging due to the force he was going to fall on her but controlled his legs. Rukia became a deep shade of red so did Ichigo.

Ichigo straightened himself and softly apologised Rukia when they both felt an arm on their shoulders, they turned around to see Shinji and Renji laughing their ass off Kiyone was laughing too but stopped after. Suddenly an aura of anger surrounded Ichigo and a punch on each of their faces shut them up for good.

"Are you'll out of your mind Renji, Shinji" he said.

"Ouch that hurt you jackass" Renji said with his hand on his jaw.

"You should have seen your face when you were blushing like a strawberry" Shinji said chuckling.

"You still have the nerve, huh Shinji" Ichigo said in a threatening tone.

"Whose scared of you" Renji countered.

"Uh and sorry Rukia don't worry we'll make him confess his love for you till the end of the day" Shinji looked at her and smile.

"W-what I-it's okay Shinji" she said blushing.

"Now come on boys, Rukia lets go" Kiyone said as everyone agreed.

They all were walking together with Renji,Shinji and Kiyone ahead chit chatting and laughing while Ichigo and Rukia were walking behind talking about anything in common when suddenly all three of the companions ahead looked at them in perfect sync. Rukia jerked by the sudden contact with someone's hand on hers she turned towards her hand to see it was Ichigo's she looked up to see him looking at her. Kiyone had snatched all the bags from Ichigo and passed it to Renji while Shinji in a second bought their hands were eagerly watching the couple as Ichigo did not retrieve his hand but kept it like that.

Behind Shinji, Renji and Kiyone started to whistle and blush looking at the scene in front of them Shinji was about to remove the camera for a snap when he saw Ichigo and Rukia were no where around he looked at Kiyone and Renji who were searching for Ichigo and Rukia still no progress they thought they might have gone ahead so they made their way to the Kurosaki residence.

"Mmphhfm...Haaa..."she took in a much needed intake of breath and turned her head behind "What the heck are you doing, do want to kill me?" she screamed.

"Shut up and by the way I just did it too save us" he said.

While the three were busy in their own lala land Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and slipped into some space behind a building and hid behind the wall with Rukia's back pressed to his chest and hands covering her mouth. He carefully watched a the three left and removed his hand from Rukia's mouth sighing in relief.

They had not yet moved from their position but still continued quarreling Ichigo's hand slid down and rested on her waist.

"Thank God now they won't annoy us" Ichigo said.

"You bet though they were a bunch of funny people it was fun" Rukia said and noticed the position and blushed.

"Huh, what happened to you?" he looked at the place Rukia as looking at, his hand on her waist he smirked thinking of taking the advantage of the situation.

"W-well it's-" he hushed her.

He rested his head on her shoulder and practically breathing her neck, she shuddered as his warm breath clashed skin. His hands on her waist snaked around her stomach and hugged her from behind, she gasped.

"I-Ichigo..." she hissed her voice breaking as she blushed deeper.

He slowly raised his head, he had not played with girls lately or everyday someone would be teased by him, he lifted his mouth up to her ear and whispered.

"Rukia... you smell awesome you feel awesome...and taste too"the last statement made her shudder,he slowly turned her around to face him and stole her lips.

She did not take much time to respond though she was confused to what on earth had gotten into Ichigo when she felt some presence around her as well as Ichigo. He was kissing the ever loving daylights out of her but it was like someone was watching them much too his dismay she broke the hot kiss. He opened his eyes slowly to see her blushing madly and fidgeting in his hold. He turned around to see the trio Shinji, Renji and Kiyone looking at them witha big smirk on their faces and a light blush. Ichigo reddened not liking it, _ . ._

_"_Oh, oh Ichigo I never knew you were like this" Renji said patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"You are dead the both of you" Shinji said eyeing both of them.

"I never thought you were in love with this bastard Rukia and if you are thinking how we came here the answer is we heard someone scream so we came here to see none other than you two in an intimate position" Kiyone blurted out.

"I-I don't like him" Rukia said.

"C-come on lets go already we are getting late" Ichigo said walking off.

The rest of the way it was Renji and Shinji teasing them both and Kiyone fueling it but thank God they at last reached home on time.

* * *

"Welcome every" Yuzu politely said.

"What took you'll so long" Karin said.

"It's just that we got into a little something" Renji said looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Shut up, anyone arrived?" Ichigo said

"Yeah Chad, Kaien, and Toshiro are here waiting in the living room" Karin said.

Aloud thud got everyone's attention, everyone looked ahead to see a Isshin at his feet shedding fake tears. He got up and ran at their direction.

"THIRD DAUGHTER RUKIA CHAAAAAA-" Isshin came into contact with Ichigo's foot and could not deliver his welcome hug to Rukia.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN" Ichigo screamed.

With that Isshin slumped down on the floor and Yuzu led everyone to the living room where the rest were sitting.

"Hi! Rukia you look gorgeous in that dress" Kaien said with a big smile on his face and a hand reaching shoulder as he hugged her by the shoulder.

Rukia blushed "T-thank you Kaien" she said shyly as Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Hi" was everything Chad said.

"What took you'll so long" Toshiro said searching for someone "By the way were is Momo?"

Rukia smirked "Momo is with her family celebrating there why are you missing her?"

"No even you" Toshiro said with a slight blush.

Shinji and Renji had teamed up with Ichig's dad they were always good to him maybe because they are feathers of the same bird. Kiyone was chit chatting with Karin and Yuzu she had known them since long and were good friends they had met after a long time so they had a lot to talk about though Yuzu was setting the table. The house was decorated beautifully with lights and shimmering Christmas items the Christmas tree adorned the house as it stood in center of many gifts the tree was looking wonderful and was decorated with small toys, shining streamers and stars. It was all good everyone was talking to each other, cracking jokes, having fun, laughing and enjoying themselves to the fullest Rukia had forgotten about all her worries and looked forward to making this party a memorable one.

"Come on everyone lets eat" Yuzu chirped.

Everyone went to the table and chose a seat Rukia in front of Karin as Kaien sat beside her Ichigo grunted and sat on the other side Rukia beside Chad with his father exactly in front of him grinning like an idiot he was.

"Smart son you sat beside Rukia chan, eh" Isshin said.

"Shut up" Ichigo said and glanced at Rukia to see if she heard him but thank god for the first time he was happy that she was talking _happily_ with Kaien to notice him.

At last everyone had settled down and were ready for the meal. Kaien and Rukia were chit chatting with Rukia laughing at his jokes oh how it infuriated him to hell all he could do was glare at Kaien who would just give him a smile.

"Okay everyone before we start are Christmas celebration lets say a short prayer" a very pompous Isshin said.

Everyone joined their hands and closed their eyes as Isshin started the prayer.

"Dear Masaki and all our loved ones today on this event I would like to have your blessings on us. I am very happy to see everyone again and especially my third daughter who is going to marry our son in the fu-"

"Amen" Ichigo said opening his eyes as everyone said 'Amen' and began their feist.

Rukia was blushing as Ichigo apologized again for his father's stupidity.

"Merry Christmas Everyone" Isshin said picking up his glass.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" everyone said following the gesture.

The meal was delicious as well as the cake, Yuzu was flattered by everyone appreciating her cooking everyone was engulfed with talking to each other and cracking jokes. Renji, Shinji, Isshin, Kiyone,Karin and even Yuzu were into teasing Ichigo and Rukia who had no option but to blush at the comments.

* * *

It was time for gift exchange and everyone including Toshiro were excited for it. Everyone gathered around the L shaped sofa taking their favorite corner and waiting for everyone to settle down to do the gift exchange. Everyone sat in a circle each holding their own gift so they could pass it to the next person. It was like passing the parcel game when the Christmas carol starts everyone has to pass their gifts and as the music stops the gift in the particular persons hand is your Christmas gift. Rukia had bought a present which was neatly wraped in wraping paper, she had actually brought an extra gift for Ichigo as he was the one who had invited her to the party she just wanted to thank him for that.

"Okay everyone here the music STARTS" Isshin said passing his gift as 'Jingle bell' the Santa Clause song started.

The gifts were going smoothly from hand-to-hand as everyone sang along with the song. It was fun looking at everyone curiously eyeing the box they want or their own gift to see who ends up with it. Then the music stopped and she looked at a box wrapped with a blue wrapping paper and had a yellow ribbon tide up in a bow on top of it, it was not to small or too big.

"Okay everyone open up your presents"Isshin screamed.

Ichigo personally wanted his present to be from Rukia as it would be decent at least he almost glared at the green box in his hand and slowly opened it, it was small but carefully opened the top to see a black digital was a perfect gift for him.

"Oh got this,it is my present it's perfect for you" Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"How did you get this Karin? It must be expensive" Ichigo said to his sister.

"It was not that expensive just except it" Karin said as Ichigo smiled and thanked her for the gift.

Rukia carefully undid the ribbon and removed the wraping it was a photo frame black colour with things like love, friendship, life written around in white it was adorable.

"Do you like it?" a voice from behind her said.

"Kaien, I love it" she said.

"Well thanks that's actually my present" she was so happy that she was going to hug him but just thanked him.

"By the way, what did you get?" Rukia asked him.

"Actually I got this really pretty mug with snowflakes around it, it's perfect"Kaien smiled.

"Really what a coincident that's my present glad you liked it"

"Thanks it's awesome"

There Ichigo was grunting his teeth in the corner as Kaien got Rukia's gift and on top of that she got Kaien's gift too.

"Oh I got a snow globe" Isshin said.

"Oh that's my gift"Ichigo looked a bit surprised.

"My son got me a gift though don't you think it's girly"

"Just take it with gratitude" he scowled.

Everyone got surprisingly good gifts Yuzu got a cute keychain from Kiyone while she got a box of chocolates from Renji. Karin got a photo album from Chad while he got a set of expensive pens from Toshiro. Shinji got a novel on father's by Isshin while Toshiro got a dairy from Yuzu and Renji got a scarf from Shinji. Ichigo was kinda out of mood so he went up to his room till everyone were done and ready for the last event of the day.

It was almost ten minutes later Yuzu called Rukia and asked her to call Ichigo from his room she was happy that she'd get the opportunity to give him his gift. She took in a large breath as she was going to enter Ichigo's room his room she hesitated and then slowly knocked on the door."Come in" a voice screamed from inside, she gulped the lump in her throat and slowly opened the door.

He was casually lying n his bed looking at her as she entered. He got up into a sitting posture and gestured her to sit on the bed beside him. She sat there beside him as his eyes fell on the gift she was holding. She followed his gaze and lifted her hand and gave the box to him.

"It is a small gift for you as a thank you for inviting me" she smiled.

"For me?" he asked and she simply nodded.

He slowly opened the box to see a cute music box with two small doves, he smiled and faced Rukia."Thanks it's really cute just like you" he smirked and she blushed.

He scooted near her he had been meaning to give her a kiss as she was looking so pretty tonight but didn't get the chance too except the dreadful experience. He neared his head to hers cupping one side of her face with his free hand as the other was holding the music breath was hitched by the close proximity as she knew she was going to give into the kiss. He felt her close her eyes and he did so too when... Rukia's cell phone rang _again_ she quickly removed it to see the caller ID was her brother _again_, he scowled as she picked up her phone.

"H-hello nii-sama" she said.

"Hello Rukia you are stuttering again and a Merry Christmas to you" Byakuya said in his usual icy cold tone.

"Sorry for that and a Merry Christmas to you too" she managed to say it in a go.

"So is that Kurosaki boy with you right now?"

"Yes he is here"

"Please pass the phone to him" Rukia passed the phone to him while he was grinning.

"Hello Byakuya" he said stretching his name.

"I have been telling you this but I'll repeat it again it is Kuchiki for you not Byakuya"

"Whatever Merry Christmas by the way"

"Merry Christmas to you too"

"Did you only want to wish me or is there something you want to say to me"

"Well there is actually...I hope you are taking care of my sister as you said and not get too close to her"

Ichigo gulped "Well you see its perfectly fine here she is enjoying her self and I always keep my word" _'No, no the statement was kind of a lie of course she had fun but I was just about to kiss her when you're fucking phone call comes and disturbs us **again** when we were about to have some good time' _was what he really thought.

"Good I hope you keep on with the good behavior so I'll take my leave" Byakuya hangs up.

Ichigo was staring at the phone for a whole 1 minute before giving it back to Rukia "You know your brother really cares for you" he said.

"Maybe...or maybe not" she said her voice low.

"Well had something happened in between both of you?"

"Well yeah...it's just..."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me..."

"Well I guess I really want to tell you" she sighed "You will get to know some day"

"..."

"It was a long time ago when I was just a kid I had an older sister Hisana she was really...really kind" she looked down "My parents turned out to be drug dealers they had tried to sell me and drug sister but she took me along and ran away. I was just 3 that time and sister was 11 she left school and tried to search for some job which would help us both to live. She was smart so she gave a try for scholarship and got it too in the money she took me to a foster house and we lived there for a while she joined the high school again while I was elementary school"

Ichigo got hold of her and gave it a light squeeze he understood how it felt to have such a she continued...

"But then when she was in collage the most unexpected thing happened she fell in love..." she sighed "She fell in love with nii-sama it was not just some puppy love it was true love they both loved each till that time we had a small apartment we lived in, everyday she worked hard I helped her sometimes but still she tried to forget about nii-sama cause he was from a noble family whereas she was just to poor. When that day came nii-sama and sister married I don't really know but they excepted her but it was because if nii-sama he adopted me so I could no longer be orphan"

"We would sometimes go to the ice skating palace it was her favorite place even mine that's why I got the job there" she smiled which was 100% not real "Until that day when it was raining heavily and I was in school I got a phone call and the next thing I knew was sister...was died" there was a full 1 minute silence in which Rukia had opened her mouth twice but no word came out then after a squeeze on her hand by Ichigo she went on "I don't, I never knew how she died but I cried a lot that day" she said bitterly tears threatening to come out when to strong hands wraped around her body.

Ichigo embraced Rukia tightly somehow he knew the pain of losing someone important as he had lost someone too. He moved his palm around her back and comforted her she hugged him back they stayed like this for a little while when Ichigo broke the hug. He looked at her face and gave her a true smile she smiled back in response.

"I want to show you something"he said getting up with Rukia's hand still in his "Come on"

* * *

Ichigo took Rukia out of the room in the corner of another room on the same floor which looked to her like the store room, in the corner of the room was a ladder leading upwards he started to climb it and so did Rukia. He helped her come up to the end of the ladder. She came up with Ichigo's help and literally paralised for a second. Her eyes wide looking at the starry sky above it looked like a black blanket wrapped around her with a lot of glittery sparkles the sky was so beautiful she could not imagine it she thought all the constellations were visible tonight. It was cold but it didn't bother cause she was overwhelmed by the beauty she forgot to blink she didn't notice Ichigo smirk beside her she was moved.

"Its...its...beautiful..."she said not taking her eye's off the sky.

"I know right this is my favorite place to come when I am depressed or sad" he said facing her as she looked at him.

"Thanks for bringing me to this place"

"Don't mind just sit down and enjoy" he said as they both sat beside each other

"T-thank you...thank you for everything" he looked at her and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you for trusting me" he leaned near her "You know what I want to thank you"

He looked at her face and slowly inched near her, she momentarily closed her eyes he closed the gap between them and kissed her lightly and passionately. She didn't know why, they always kissed like this it was not the first time but still she felt like her stomach was doing somersaults and she wanted more of him. He wraped his arms around her waist as her hands snaked around his neck. He tilted his head and kissed deeper, their tongues mingled feeling each other to the core. He licked her bottom lip as she moaned in his mouth fueling him to taste her fantastic taste more. They separated from each others lips for some much needed intake of breath, his amber bore on her amethyst as there lips could not take the heat in between them sealing their lips on each others. She could feel his hand rub her back and then pull her closer pushing her into him while she laced her fingers in his tangerine locks and pushed his head into hers.

They separated from each others lips and he shifted near and near her until she went back and was lying down with her back to the roof surface and Ichigo above her. She took a wavy breath in as his body was right above hers and he came down to her. He looked at her eyes, her lips and then her neck and went near it as he lightly nibbled her pulse, he slowly licked her neck making her moan uncontrollably. She gulped in at his first impact as he eventually sucked her neck a thick masculine groan escaped his throat as he started to give hot, wet open kisses to her neck. She arched her back and pushed his head into her neck to let him get more space after he was satisfied from sucking, licking and kissing her neck he looked into her eyed for a good one minute and went back to her lips when they heard someone shout their names. She had completely forgotten her soul reason to come up was to bring him down, she quickly separated herself from him and took a deep breath in.

"I-I think...w-we should go" she said straightening herself.

He got up and looked one last time at the sky "Yeah sure" he said as he smiled at Rukia and she responded with a smile too.

"It is really beautiful here but I guess we should go" she said walking near him.

"Ya let's go" he took her hand in his as he dragged her down.

Something in her made him forget that he was sad a while ago, she is like the one ray of light in the darkness illuminating everything around. She gave him a warm feeling inside him which he could not describe...was it trust? maybe not sure he trusted her bit it was something more than that it was like she had this special bond with him which made him relax when she was around. He smiled and glanced at Rukia to see a light blush and a ghost of smile on her face. He felt she looked kinda cute which made him want to kiss her again and again but his family where getting worried cause they were late already.

* * *

"What took you'll so long,huh?" Shinji said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up we were just about to come and you called us" Ichigo said irritated.

"Okay so that we all are here lets start the ANNUAL KUROSAKI FAMILY CHRISTMAS EVENT!" Isshin said with a big smile as everyone followed him to the back yard.

Everyone occupied the space leaving a ground in middle Isshin smirked at everyones faces especially his third daughter "Okay I'll tell you'll the rules"

Everyone paid attention as he started.

"You all know the game 'dog and the bone' right? so it is the same but a bit different in this there will be two teams each team has a bow in which each member of the particular team will keep there one belonging in the box right there" he said pointing to two boxes one had a team A written and the other team B. "So one item will be picked from each box, the person that owns that particular thing will come on the ground and play dog and the bone" Rukia tried seeping all the information in her head as she listened attentively "So the one who picks up the bottle and reaches safely to their team wins" everyone looked at the empty champagne bottle kept in the center as Isshin continued "And then is the fun part the one who wins makes the loser do something as a punishment...and by anything I mean_ anything_" Isshin said slyly "OKAY SO LETS START THE GAME" Isshin screamed.

The making of teams took a lot of time but at last they were made. After a lot of fuss done by Isshin, Rukia had to join team A along with Renji, Yuzu and Kaien which made the team B with Ichigo, Chad, Kiyone, Shinji and Karin. Toshiro said he'll pass and manage with the picking of items from the box. Ichigo had gone insane on his father it is like he had a burden off his head as they were not in the same team but Rukia... She was happily enjoying herself being in the same team as Kaien as that bastard was flirting with her, did she forget who was kissing her and making her moan up there senselessly? He could not take the sight of Kaien even try to steal her lips he would fucking kill him.

The first round started Toshiro took two items out of the two boxes from the box A a key chain which looked really familiar was picked and the box B picked a sort of head band. So Karin who had the keychain which Rukia gifted her represented the team while Renji was the one who owned the head band going up for team B. They went on the ground as Toshiro said start.

"Yo Renji" Karin said her eyes on the bottle.

"Yo long time no see Karin you are a kid so that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Renji said.

"I was about to say the same thin don't underestimate me Renji or go easy on me, are we clear?" Karin said.

"Crystal"

Renji tried to snatch the bottle when someone kicked his hand harshly. Karin took the bottle in a flash and reached her side safe. She gave a cunning grin to Renji who looked in disbelief.

"You cheated you kicked me" Renji sreamed.

"There were no rules mentioning kicking as not allowed"Karin replied smartly.

"But wai-"

"Karin wins giving team B ten points" Toshiro said.

"Yes" Ichigo gave his sister a high five.

"And now the punishment" Karin looked at Renji and said "It's easy just dance but the chicken dance" she wickedly smiled.

The next thing was everyone laughing and falling down to the ground as Renji did the stupidist chicken dance ever. "I an going to laugh at this video for my whole life" Shinji said who was recording the whole dance. Renji was embarrassed and his hair and face were almost the same colour. After a long laughing break everyone decided to move on to the next round.

Toshiro removed two items this time everyone knew who they were a small strawberry soft plushie the size of a hand and the same sized soft toy but it was a Chappy the rabbit one. Was it destiny or something? that they were competing Ichigo and Rukia came into the ground with determination to win. Ichigo smirked there was noway this midget is going to win to him he already started thinking of a punishment as he can do anything. The round started.

"Midget just give up there is no way your small midget legs are gonna make you win" Ichigo said.

"Midget huh? don't you dare call me that she said extending her hand to the bottle.

"Aa Aa Aa!" Ichigo said reaching his hand to catch hers when...

She used her other hand and got hold of his hand, taking the bottle and running to her team with all her might.

"Rukia wins team A gets ten points.

"I knew win Rukia chan" Isshin said.

"Okay and now the punishment" Rukia said tapping her chin with her index finger to show she was thinking, Ichigo gritted his teeth. From the background others were screaming stuff like 'kiss him' or 'ask him to propose you'. So she thought to keep it simple.

"You will sing" she said smiling.

"O-okay" he said.

Everyone sat in front of Ichigo who was going to sing for all. Rukia was seated in the center as if to say the song will be dedicated to her, it was going to be her first time listening to him. He sighed as he began to sing a song.

_"Don't patronize, I realized,_

_I'm losing and this is my real life,_

_I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake,_

_This habit is always so hard to break._

_I don't want to be the bad guy,_

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why,_

_I'm killing time, and time's killing you every way that I do,"_

Rukia was kind of moved by his voice it..it was smooth while it has a bit of husky and manly feel to had to keep her mind straight it took her a while to take that in. She could not help her jaw drop and the stare she was giving him, she felt like he and her were the only people there and he was doing all this for her. She gulped in nervously.

_"Did you say 'please just follow me', _

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else._

_Please just follow me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else."_

He opened his eyes though he did not know when he closed them. He looked at everyone cheering and smiling then his eyes fell on particular purple ones and they were staring right at his he and Rukia locked there gazes into each others. He continued singing.

_"I'm under the gun, your like the only one,_

_I just can't decide what I'm running from,_

_This is what I wanted,_

_But I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut,_

_It's not enough, It's never enough,_

_I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck,_

_Can't focus it, but I try it over and over again."_

Slowly he left the gaze lock as she was making him forget the lyrics those purple orbs. He took in a long breath and sang the chorus again.

_"Did you say 'please just follow me', _

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else._

_Please just follow me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else._

_Na, Na Naa x2"_

The song was coming to an end and Rukia was just so focused in it she forgot about her surroundings especially when they locked eyes. His eyes were so intense she thought she was going to drown into them. His beautiful voice sounding better every minute as he reached the bridge of the song.

_"Please just follow me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel ..._

_... Did you say __'please just follow me', _

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I can't stay with someone else,_

_I'll try and suck it up, I just keep fucking up,_

_I want you all to myself,_

_"Did you say 'please just follow me', _

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself, _

_I can try and suck it, I just can't suck it up,_

_Make me feel like someone else._

_Na, Na Naa"_

The song ended with a big applause from everyone Ichigo blushed and rubbed his neck. He at last looked at Rukia who thanked him and smiled.

* * *

The game ended cause everyone were late to go home she really enjoyed her self the best memories. But when she thought about it she felt her stomach have butterflies and her chest tightened this weird feeling came only when she thought of Ichigo. She didn't want this feeling to be... never mind she thought as she reached her house thinking of telling everything that happened to Momo to ask her what she thinks.

"I'm home" she said to herself.

She flopped on the bed thinking about the time Ichigo kissed her and the time when he sand for her she didn't know how a blush creeped on to her face and she decide to shrug it off as it was just making her brain abd especially her heart numb. She splashed cold water on her face and stopped thinking about it.

"She changed and went to sleep with the memories of a certain orange haired strawberry still lingering in her mind.

* * *

**So what do you think pretty long chapter , eh but phew its done it is the longest chapter till now.**

**But it was good right right so please review about it.**

**So the song was All to myself by Marianas Trench it is a really good song listen to it and review if you liked it. **

**Well actually I found this song from an IchiRuki Doujishi on Youtube it'sname is He's at his age its funny watch it too if you want too.**

**So I'll be signing off now, later and please review I'll be back with another chapter.**

**Adios, FunnyEastMe~**


	8. The New Girl

Chapter 8: The New Girl

**Hey guys I'm back with a chapter which will make you'll *O* like that.**

**So I am happy for the outcome of the previous chapter but this ones gonna make you crazy.**

**As the title says the new girl there actually is gonna be a new girl whose name wont be taken she's just there for now. And important notice please don't go on the name cause the first part has no connection with it and actually the first parts more important and big from the second. Anyway back to the story we are going to have Masaki Yeah! I know yeah we've got the past but for now please read and most importantly review.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Nuno-oki: Thanks for the review and its actually my first fic so when you saw you thought it had lemon is a really big compliment XD thank you I love you I don't know what you are but I'm a girl I didn't mention it before so *hugs***

**I know only one person but I just needed to and a special thanks to all those who follow or have favorited my story or me. **

**Disclaimer: Kubo sensei won't give bleach to me cause I'd make it a living hell only it would have a lot and lots of IchiRuki. **

Previously

The game ended cause everyone were late to go home she really enjoyed her self the best memories. But when she thought about it she felt her stomach have butterflies and her chest tightened this weird feeling came only when she thought of Ichigo. She didn't want this feeling to be... never mind she thought as she reached her house thinking of telling everything that happened to Momo to ask her what she thinks.

"I'm home" she said to herself.

She flopped on the bed thinking about the time Ichigo kissed her and the time when he sand for her she didn't know how a blush creeped on to her face and she decide to shrug it off as it was just making her brain abd especially her heart numb. She splashed cold water on her face and stopped thinking about it.

"She changed and went to sleep with the memories of a certain orange haired strawberry still lingering in her mind.

* * *

It was there work in the Ice Skating Palace after a long vacation Christmas had sure been one unforgettable one with a lot of meeting with the orange strawberry. Her new year had rather been a normal one lazing around and spending time at Momo's house as her family were really happy to have her and going to the shrine with everyone. She kind of met Ichigo at the shrine busy with is family it was rather normal until the count down Ichigo ran up to her. Saying sweet sweet things like "Midget don't you think your resolution should be to grow your fight" for which he got a perfect answer before he said "I know the countdowns over but still" and leaned down and kissed her on the New Year she hated to admit it but that was the best part of the day she had so far so good. They had school reopening from tomorrow so Ukitake san was ready to leave them a bit early though that bastard hadn't come yet.

"Isn't Ichigo gonna come today?" Rukia asked Kiyone.

"No he is on a leave today" Kiyone stated blankly.

"Wait why?"

"..."

She thought it was not write for her to ask anyones personal life and shut up and continued with her work.

After hours she was done and it was time to leave she had to clean the whole rink by herself today it was tough as the rink was really big but she liked it it was cool and pleasant whether she kind of was worried about Ichigo but decided to shrug it off.

At last it was time to leave she walked home with Kiyone until she left the rest of the path was gonna be her alone she was okay with that even if anyone showed up she'll kick them in self defense. And after all she was really good at kicking but still Ichigo kept on bugging her that, this particular street was not safe to go walking alone so he always accompanied her. Right now there was no one beside her so she kind of felt...lonely. Momo always was one of the people who never walked alone if she is alone she'll call someone she just can't shut her mouth. Speaking of Momo she actually hadn't spoke a word about her Christmas party at Kurosaki's she thought he'll talk to her about that later.

Rukia was almost in front of her apartment when the most unexpected thing happened she got a phone call from Ichigo curiously she picked up her phone.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed no one was home after they came back all of them decided left the house he was alone and deep in thought. He didn't feel like it today everyone knew that maybe a part of no one being home was to give him some time to be alone. It was late but he was not getting any sleep he looked to his left to see his digital alarm clock blazing the time. "Maybe they must left by now..." he muttered to himself.

Today was Ichigo's late mother Masaki's death anniversary and till now he still blamed himself for it he didn't know why but he picked up his phone and was staring at Rukia's name on is contacts. "Maybe I should call her" he said to himself while the phone connected to Rukia's.

"Hello, Ichigo?" Rukia's voice said softly.

"Yeah its me Rukia" Ichigo said in a low gruff voice.

"Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah..., actually I have a favor to ask you"

"Yes?"

"Can you come over to my place" he paused "Just for a little while"

"Okay I'll be there in a jiffy" she said and hung up.

Ichigo too hung up right now he needed someone to be there beside him. He sighed making up his mind to lighten his head and share a piece of his sorrow with her, he trusted her with that. Not only that right now he even needed to hug her tightly and kiss those soft pink lips of hers and taste her delicious taste and dance with her tongue while listening her remove wonderful music...oh how he needed that right now. He was literally craving for that to push her on his bed and kiss the daylights out of her.

After a few minutes of sulking and doing absolutely nothing the door bell rang his face automatically brightened up as he ran to the door he needed her right now. He opened the door to see her cute innocent face smiling towards his she had worn a shirt today she looked hot in it. He pulled her inside by his hand shut the door behind him and pinned her up there in 3 seconds straight. Before she could even say anything even a 'hi' he smashed his lips on hers with one hand holding her wrist to the door while the other snaked around her waist. He was being rough on her like a hungry wolf he didn't even care about oxygen just went on kissing her, he smirked at the fact that she was trying to keep up with him. A ferocious dance of tongues smacking each other took place as he removed the hand on her wrist and started to massage her neck. After a few seconds of hot kissing a satisfied moan was heard from Rukia's mouth which she had controlled. Ichigo at last left her lips.

She took in a lot of air as she was red from less oxygen she looked into his amber eyes which hungrily looked at her amethyst after a good 1 minute she spoke.

"What are you trying to do fool, kissing me the moment I enter?"she screamed.

"Just could not resist those lips of yours" he said acting innocent.

"Well I don't recall letting you kiss me whenever you want"

"Oh please, who was the one melting and moaning in my kiss huh can you tell me Rukia ?"

She blushed "I-it's your fault"

"My fault for being such a good kisser"

"Whatever well why did you call me"

"Oh yeah you make me forget things"he laughed with a nit of nervousness "Well come up"

They went up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

* * *

"Soo what's up, why didn't you come today?"

He sighed and turned his face away. 'Again I did it I'm so stupid' Rukia thought and tried to come up with a topic to change the mood.

"So you know I asked Mo-" Rukia tried to say something but was interrupted.

"It's okay I am okay no need to change the topic I've made up my mind I am going to tell you cause I, I trust you..." he said giving her a sad smile.

"Huh, o-okay" she smiled back.

"You see today's my mother's death anniversary..."

"Oh I am sorry for your loss"

"It's okay our situations worse than mine"

"I usually lock myself today or stay alone letting the guilt seep into me"

"Guilt?"

"Yeah, she died because of me"

Rukia's eyes were wide how is that possible is he just blaming himself or is it true she took a deep breath in and held his hand the same way he had done for her when she was in trouble.

"It was a few years ago when I was a kid I was nine my mom used to come to pick me up from the dojo I used to go to. Other kids would laugh at me cause I was always with my mother while others would independently go on their own. She was really kind she was beautiful and understanding I still don't get it how she even excepted dad" he chuckled darkly.

"I used to always tell her how and what we did each day and when someone used to beat me I cried to her, while she hugged me and encouraged me...she,she was the only one...close to me.I told her one day I want to come home on my own so to not to come to pick me up. That day I was happily practicing at the dojo when it started raining I didn't have an umbrella so I thought to accompany with some friend and share the umbrella as mom was not coming. I stepped out to see my mom had come along with my umbrella. I got angry and stormed to her, she smiled and said 'I thought you might get wet in the rain so I came to pick you up' but her smile faded the moment she saw me frown, I grumbled and kept on telling her how angry I was because she came. We walked together but I kept a distance from her she sadly looked up to me"

"She came near me and said 'Sorry Ichigo next time if you want we will go ice skating' I smiled at my memory of my first time ice skating it was fun I smiled for a minute and then frowned again I asked of she was serious she smiled and nodded and said 'I promise'. I like a grumpy kid said 'But I am still angry on you' I angrily looked at my surroundings and walked faster near the road crossing. I wanted to show her I am 100% fine without her so I walked ahead she told me to stop and ran towards me but I didn't listen to her and walked my way. I was nine I thought I was big now and capable of things I walked as fast my legs could take me it was still raining heavily and the street was hazy."

"In all this I didn't see the green light turn to red and walked my way when everything just happened in a flash I heard my mom scream my name loudly as a came near me and then I thought I was dead. A while later I opened my eyes to see someone was over me and hugging me and an ambulance was there taking my mom in it. I was with my dad who hugged me and my sisters in the hospital when the doctors said she had died. I cried a lot I would not talk to anyone when I finally thought it was not helping anyone so I made a decision never to fall in love or bring a certain person too close to me but obviously I wanted to protect my family they all supported me so I really love them but yeah...that's why I am always playing around..."

"...Ichigo"Rukia said.

She held his hand tighter and looked in his eyes.

"I can't say anything but you need to stop blaming yourself think what your mother will feel if she gets to know it"

"I think your write but I have already left it a long time ago..." he said making I contact.

It was as if he was getting drowned in those perfect amethyst orbs she had it was beautiful all he wanted right now was her and her only "Rukia..." Ichigo said while his hand went to her chin and pulled her closer to his face inch by inch.

"I-Ichi-"

Her mouth was shut with Ichigo's on hers he was not letting a second be wasted as his hot lips kissed passionately oh how he was enjoying this and how much he needed it. He skillfully let his tongue lick her lips when he parted them. He looked at her confused face begging for his lips, he gently licked her lips and using his thumb he pressed her bottom lip parting her lips slightly. The next moment he inserted his tongue in the gap making her gasp which turned into a moan. He smirked in the kiss when she encircled her arms around him digging her fingers in his orange locks messing them up. He put a hand behind her head and pressed her head into his in no time their positions were on the bed him above her kissing each other senselessly.

"Ichigoooo..." she purred at the loss of him. She was having those weird feelings rising again in her as he was dominating on her and all she could do was obey him.

He parted his lips and looked at her creamy neck he lowered his head and licked her neck. He wanted to suck her neck thoroughly but her collar was intruding, in a split second he unbuttoned three of the buttons of her shirt. Her chest bulge and her cleavage was visible as he reached for the fourth button which would expose the whole of her _covered_ chest when his hand was slapped away by hers. He remained on three buttons unbuttoned a pulled her collar away and nipped the part between her shoulder and neck. After a few more minutes of sucking Ichigo smirked as he lifted his head towards the exposed part of her chest and started licking in between her clavicle line and gave hot wet open mouth kisses the whole time moans and groans evident. He ferociously kissed her once again after her chest was done licking by his incredible tongue.

After he was satisfied he looked at the digital watch to see it was pretty late well he could keep her beside him and sleep but she won't like it so he got up and offered her a hand to get up. They both were blushing after fixing themselves Ichigo was going to drop Rukia till her house. The whole walk they did not talk much except a few things as the school was next day. It was a pretty silent day.

* * *

Rukia could see Momo waving her hand to Rukia as she rushed down the stairs to Momo while buttoning her jacket up. It was school today and they were going to meet others after a while and Rukia even had something important to talk to Momo too.

"Hi Rukia!" Momo said.

"Hey Momo" Rukia responded.

"So any progress?"

"Progress? in what?"

"Oh please don't act dumb in between you and Ichigo"

"W-what are you talking about well that reminds me I want to talk to you"

"Spit it"

"Well you see...Momo..." Rukia explained everything that happened at the Christmas party and New year "So that's it"

"You...him...WHAT?"

"All what you heard"

"Your so lucky you got kissed on New year at the time of the count down and even on Christmas"

"No but, my point is don't you think that this all stuff does not come in the friends range"

"Absolutely" Momo turned towards Rukia and smirked while elbowing her "Oh, Rukia is falling in love" Rukia blushed.

"N-no I'm not but I-I don't know whenever he kisses me my chest tightens and my stomach feels weird"

"That are signs of falling in love, don't worry denial is the first stage"

"But I don't know what to do about it"

"I envy you Rukia, Oh I want to fall in love too"

"Don't you think love is...too much"

"Then maybe you like him"

"Well...yeah...m-maybe"

"AAAHHH Rukia you are so lucky and that to Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki is the guy out of all"

"Yeah well whatever"

"Well its not whatever but I'd like to make one thing clear he is a player you know right and I won't tolerate him hurting you so that's one...but don't worry looks like you are having fun in this small secret of yours all the time kissing..."

"What do you mean all the time kissing?!"

"Never mind but I am serious any time you feel like talking about it I am always there for you"

"Thanks Momo you are a really really important friend of mine"

Rukia gave Momo a kind of side hug as Momo giggled a your welcome as they talked about other stuff about school mostly.

They reached the school and entered the building to see a rather unusual scene going on.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the school when one of his classmates Keigo Asano the guy who never had a girlfriend and was a big pervert showed up in front of Ichigo. They were good friends but Ichigo was not interested in hunting girls in the breaks along with him. Keigo tried to hug Ichigo to only see Ichigo's fist in his face. Keigo stopped Ichigo from going any further and said.

"You know Ichigo there look" Keigo pointed towards a girl near the entrance "She's new here and kind of wants to meet you"

"Well, why me?"Ichigo whined.

"She claims she can melt the hottest boy of the school like and ice cube"

"Okay bring it on I am ready for the challenge" for some reason Rukia popped into his mind but went to the new girl.

As soon as he was in front of the new girl she gave him a seductive smile and bobbed her chest. She had long blonde hair and a perfect round ass and a set of big breasts. She winked at Ichigo her shirt was unbuttoned so her cleavage was visible and her skirt was extra ordinarily short. She walked up to Ichigo moving her sexy ass and kept a hand on Ichigo's chest. And was it coincidence Rukia had just arrived and was looking at the scene he smirked.

"Oh so you are Ichigo Kurosaki you indeed are hot" the girl said.

"Yeah I've heard that from almost all girls"Ichigo said.

"You know it is not always that I go toboys its always they coming behind me so you should really be happy that I actually think your interesting" the girl took a step so close to him hear boobs were touching his chest.

"Yeah well it is the same for me all girls attracted to me as always even you now"

"Well actually I wonder you look the same sexy way from inside" Ichigo

"You don't get it do you I won't do something like that with a girl like you sure your sexy but still your not that up to the mark."

"Um if you want I can give you a demo and I am sure you'll accept the offer" she was now literally rubbing herself to him as her boobs jumped up and down which could make any one have a nose bleed.

"Sorry I think I'll pass" with that he left.

Rukia's vein had popped and her jaw dropped as Momo laughed at her. "So are you jealous Rukia?" Momo said.

"Never" Rukia said and stormed to class.

She sat on her seat before giving a glare towards Ichigo who smirked at her he turned around the moment she sat on her chair. She was glaring at the desk for no reason she could feel him smirk. He suppressed a chuckle when she shifted her glare from her desk to his face.

"Jealous are we?" he was biting his lip to control his laughter.

"Jealous? for you? who do you think you are, a king" she raised one eyebrow.

"Well people call me that and by the way your face screams 'I am jealous as hell' "

"Well then you've got poor eyesight cause I don't like guys who play with girl's feelings"

"I am not playing wi-"

"You are, you are taking advantage of them by calling them stuff like 'sexy' and all" she was angry she din't want him to call her all that stuff but he just met that freaking girl today and they knew each other for almost a month.

"Bu- Wait are you saying your angry cause I called her sexy and I never called you that stuff?" he grinned.

"N-No I never meant it like that" Rukia was blushing.

"Well but did you see she had a really big rack" he was having fun making Rukia all jealous and make her blush she was looking cute.

"W-What" Rukia looked down to her small chest and looked up immediately blushing as Ichigo was looking at the same place, he smirked "S-Shut up don't you dare look at me like that" she hit his arm as he started laughing.

"What do you mean I have already tried that place of yours it taste just like the others fantastic" he licked his lips playfully as she remembered yesterday might when he was licking her exposed part of her chest and blushed for the umpteenth time.

"You are an idiot orange haired strawberry"

"Says the midget" he looked in her eye "And by the way I don't mind you not having a big rack or small height..."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, I think your perfect with that petite body and mesmerizing purple eyes and raven hair, Rukia you are perfect like this" he smiled a true smile and her heart skipped a beat and started thumping so loud that it would come out of her chest.

"Ichigo t-thank you" she blushed hard as the bell rang indicating the homeroom start so he turned around.

The rest of the day she was glancing at Ichigo from time to time he caught her staring at him once when like a bastard he was said "You miss me so much don't worry I'll send you a photo of mine you can look at it all day and still you miss me come to me I am always free" _Bastard._ It was lunch break and as always she was heading to the school canteen with Momo.

She sat on her usual place as Kaien came and sat beside her as always. Kaien gave her a smile and she returned the kind gesture when Ichigo came in with destroying everything in his way, pushing Rukia while sitting on his chair. He was coming to the school cafe when he say Kaien and Rukia smiling at each other and for some reason he felt his blood boil so he stomped to the table intending to push Rukia so at least she might start a fight with him which would leave her with him bickering and Kaien alone.

"What the hell are you doing i-idiot" he heard her say something here seems wrong.

"A-Are you okay...Rukia" Kaien said.

Ichigo turned his head to see what damage he had made when his eyes widened when he say Rukia had fallen on Kaien while his hands securely around her, their faces just an inch away from each others and they were both blushing red. WHAT THE HELL is going on they can practically breath each other this was not the plan Ichigo got of his chair.

"W-What the heck are you two doing?" Ichigo screamed.

"It is your friggin fault idiot" Rukia came.

"Get off him already"

"I am trying to do that if you can't see"

Kaien's hand slid down to her waist as she was trying to get up making his hands wrap around her ass.

"Watch where your hand is going Kaien" Ichigo ordered.

"S-Sorry" Kaien said looking up at Rukia with a wry smile who was blushing.

"I-It's okay" she rested her hands on Kaien's shoulder for support to get up without her skirt flying away.

"What do you mean it's okay are you out of you mind Rukia" Ichigo said helping Rukia up.

"Shut up will you?" she successfully got off Kaien and dusted her skirt before sitting on her chair a faint blush still present on Kaien and Rukia's face.

Ichigo had seated in his place while still cursing at the situation that just took place he was angry so he scowled harder when Rukia leaned her head near him and whispered "You forgot that you shouldn't call me Rukia in school"

"Whatever as if I care" was all he said.

He was staring at Rukia's petite form her raven locks falling elegantly around her face along with a stubborn bang in the center of her face, her pale skin those beautiful mesmerizing, cold amethyst eyes a small nose and pert lips which tasted like heaven... Rukia turned her head towards him and he turned his head away with a faint blush as he was caught staring at her. He didn't know what made him blush for gods sake he is the king of all girls the player who has got a almost all the girls in school crazy for him blushing for someone when he was caught staring? something is definitely wrong with him he actually had got pretty attached to the midget he shrugged the weird feeling in his chest and looked at her with firm eyes.

"Um...Rukia"he said

"Hm?"She said looking in his burning amber.

"Well I just wanted to say...I am sorry for pushing you on Kaien"

"What did you say?"

"Come on you heard me"

"Please repeat its not everyday that you apologies to me"

"Huh...IsaidthatIamsorryforpushingyouonKaienthoughitlookedlikeheenjoyedit" he said it softly.

She lightly laughed and stopped after seeing something or someone to be specific. Ichigo looked where she was looking to see the blonde girl from the morning walking to their table seductively.

She stopped right in front of the table in front of them she looked at Ichigo and smirked with her glossed lips and sat on the table in between Ichigo and Rukia folding her legs so her already short skirt had lifted more she winked at Ichigo while shifting a bit more to his side and giving a cunning glare to Rukia who glared back at her why out of all people did she had to come she was getting on her nerves.

"What are you doing again" Ichigo said looks like he didn't want her too.

"Just thought to make this bland break a bit spicy" she looked at Rukia then bobbed her boobs up "As you know big balloons are more better than airplane runways" Rukia fumed how dare she say her big chest or balloons is better that hers and how dare she say it airplane runways.

"Sorry I am not in a mood to talk to you right now and don't insult Rukia"

"Just one move and all interest will be back"

The blonde moved dangerously close to Ichigo and grabbed his collar and smashed her lips on his.

Everyone on the table turned towards them Momo gasped as Rukia's eyes went wide as saucers. _ . ._

She got a bad feeling and Rukia saw red.

* * *

**OWARIIIIII!**

**So what do you think of this cliffhanger chapter huh huh I am eager to know so please review.**

**If you want to know what happens in the next chapter then I want reviews.**

**Well heres some spoilers don't worry this thingy will end itself in the next chapter and there is going to be a lot of fluf that at a point you might think there are lemons too but no not yet and I'll update soon so review if you want the chapter soon.**

**NOTE TO MY BEST FRIEND OTHERS CAN READ TO AND WITNESS OUR FRIENDSHIP**

**I actually was thinking about one of my friend while writing a certain part of the chapter, she is my childhood friend and I know right now she is smiling. She reads all my chapters and tells me how they were and all. The part when Momo and Rukia were talking about how Momo feels that Rukia is falling for Ichigo reminded me of that one day when she was telling me that I still like a guy who I had a crush on even if I was denying it so I dedicate that part to her. Thanks readers and M_i no I wont reveal your identity.**

**Wait for my next chapter and don't forget to review**

**Till then folks, FunnyEasyMe~ **


	9. I'm Glad I Met You

Chapter 9: I'm Glad I Met You

**Sorry guys to keep you waiting with a cliffhanger chapter here comes the next one hope you love it...^_^**

**Did you'll notice I changed my profile pic and the story image too I edited my profile too so you can check it out if you want... **

**Okay before I start with the chapter I would like to say something about it, if at some point of the chapter you think there is going to be lemons then no not yet but there will be in a coming future I know all dirty minds want lemons but not yet. I have inserted a LOT of FLUFF in this chapter and yeah actually the whole chapter has that. And well I think the chapter lacks the story but please bare with me I know you will. One last thing please don't mind if I make a lot of mistakes or grammer errors SORRY in advance if I make in this chapter too.**

**By the way I edited my profile and changed my avatar image so if you want please check out my profile I kind of got bored with the old one so please if you've got time.**

**I love you guys ^3^ for all the fantastic reviews, faves and follows.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Nuno-oki: Glad you liked the chapter but actually she is not Rangiku she just a character who is just there for the time being anyway it's okay my friend if your guy we'll get together^^**

**xxxBloodyAnimeLoverxxx: Let's see how Rukia beats ass of the girl or Ichigo hehe enjoy**

**Guest: Here buddy the next chapter enjoy and lets see Rukia in action. **

**Disclaimer: I own Bleach...in my dreams**

Previously

She lightly laughed and stopped after seeing something or someone to be specific. Ichigo looked where she was looking to see the blonde girl from the morning walking to their table seductively.

She stopped right in front of the table in front of them she looked at Ichigo and smirked with her glossed lips and sat on the table in between Ichigo and Rukia folding her legs so her already short skirt had lifted more she winked at Ichigo while shifting a bit more to his side and giving a cunning glare to Rukia who glared back at her why out of all people did she had to come she was getting on her nerves.

"What are you doing again" Ichigo said looks like he didn't want her too.

"Just thought to make this bland break a bit spicy" she looked at Rukia then bobbed her boobs up "As you know big balloons are more better than airplane runways" Rukia fumed how dare she say her big chest or balloons is better that hers and how dare she say it airplane runways.

"Sorry I am not in a mood to talk to you right now and don't insult Rukia"

"Just one move and all interest will be back"

The blonde moved dangerously close to Ichigo and grabbed his collar and smashed her lips on his.

Everyone on the table turned towards them Momo gasped as Rukia's eyes went wide as saucers. _. ._

She got a bad feeling and Rukia saw red.

* * *

They. Were. Kissing. She could not believe her eyes her eyes were wide, mouth open and face a bit red not from embarrassment but from anger. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw the dreadful situation in front of her. It looked like Ichigo was enjoying the kiss, his eyes were shut and hands in her big chest as she pushed forward near him.

Ichigo could not believe the scene that was happening to him for some reason his mind was screaming Rukia. He tried to push that stupid lady away only to see the place his hands found was her chest, he still tried to push her away bit she felt he was enjoying and came more ahead. She nastily bit his lip hard making him wince in pain shutting his eyes to bare the pain.

Suddenly he heard some sound come fro, beside him, he could not help himself from the compromising situation.

"Momo lets go" he heard someone say it was Rukia.

"Y-Yes" in a swift blow the two were out of the cafe.

Rukia was feeling as if someone had thrown a ton of bricks on her head, for some reason sje felt heavy and wanted to cry. As soon as she was out of the cafe she ran, ran as fast as she could to the terrace with Momo behind screaming at her to wait. She reached the roof and slopped down in a corner. Momo was huffing as she went near her and sat beside her. Rukia had folded her knees to her chest and hands hugging them with her neck fallen in between, hiding her face.

"Are you okay , Rukia?" Momo comserned asked.

"I don't know Momo for some reason I am angry, sad and, and jealous at the same time"Rukia let go of her breath which she had caught.

"Oh Rukia I think you should think about it, about Ichigo"

"The thing angering me is not the girl kissing him, but the fact he, he e-enjoyed it"

"Rukia be strong we will figure this out, together, I am always there for you" Momo hugged Rukia tightly.

"Thanks Momo" Rukia tried to give a wry smile.

"Don't cry" Momo rubbed away the tears which were rolling off Rukia's cheek without her noticing.

"Momo I guess I like him, but after he does something like that I'm feeling sad for even liking him"

"I don't thimk his intension was to hurt you, I think he likes you too"

"What makes you think that?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a thud of the door opening. Both Rukia and Momo turned towards it to see a panting orange haired boy come near them.

"Rukia are you okay I'm sor-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"NO! Just, just leave Ichigo not now I-I can't please" Rukia was trying to control her tears.

"Rukia I can explai-"

"What is left to explain I-Ichigo"

"Rukia sorry..."

He could not see Rukia like that, the thought of making her cry made him all numb on the inside he didn't know his feet walked on their own will and stopped right in front of her. He saw Momo standing in the corner with her head low and eyes shut, he looked at Rukia, her face was hidden and she was crying that was what he was sure of. He knelled down to her and ever so lightly held her face in his hands, she was shocked by him and tried to turn around but his hold was firm. He neared to her face to kiss her when.

"Don't k-kiss me, it will only make the matter more worse" she said.

He didn't care about it, he was getting close to her inch by inch until he was just one centimeter away from her lips. He had stopped he looked at her lips then her eyes and got up.

"You can't hide from me I'll make you realize and prove to you I was not at fault" he looked at her and then walked off.

Rukia and Momo were both shocked at what he had just said. The rest of the day went normally except she ignoring him and him doing the same before leaving for home Ichigo said just one thing to her before smirking and leaving.

"_I'll meet you at work_" he had said.

Rukia wondered for a while what his intentions were but shrugged it off, she was still sad and angry and all this frustration had made her exhausted, she barely could think of anything she needed a good nap to relax her body and mind. For some while now she didn't want to think of Ichigo or anything she just wanted to forget everything like it was some dream. She reached home and slopped on the bed after changing into something comfortable.

* * *

It was almost time for work and Rukia actually had a nice nap but still in the corner of her mind all that had happened was haunting her to show up again and make her suffer till she cried again. For some reason she didn't want to go to work today, well actually the main reason was she didn't want to see Ichigo not so soon. All those bad memories will come again and she didn't want that. She can't run away from it but she can at least prevent it, she had a lot of leaves already with her so she thought to take the day off, she could rest today.

She had texted Ukitake san about it who told that _'Everything's fine here please take rest and don't worry about anyone'_

She was getting strange texted by everyone first from Kiyone '_Don't worry about that bastard we'll take care of him' _shouldn't she be working right now?

Then strangely from Renji saying _'Me and Shinji will kick his sorry ass don't worry'_

After a while she looked at the wall clock hanging in her room and thought that Kiyone and Ichigo must have been done with their work.

Suddenly she remembered the time when she was talking to Momo_ 'Maybe you like him' _No,no,no,no,no,no she didn't like him she won't fall for a jerk like him she's a Kuchiki. Rukia mentally slapped herself and covered her head with her blanket. She trusted him with everything then one day a random girl kisses him and he kisses back-HE FUCKING KISSES BACK! She hated him he has no right to even touch her lips though he is an excellent kisser...a snarl left her throat as she twisted and turned in her bed.

A sudden ring of the doorbell brought her back from her train of thoughts. She swiftly got up from her bed. Maybe it was Momo who came here to brighten her mood but so late at night? She hurriedly combed her hair with her fingers to look atleast presentable. She reached the door and undid the locks and opened the door to not to see a bubbly brown haired girl instead orange hair and a scowling face.

"Wha-"she tried to say.

"Midget you thought you could not come to work and ignore me, huh?" Ichigo started.

"What are you doing here and who gave you permission to enter" he had pushed her aside and made his way to her couch.

"Huh? See I have not come here for you to keep shouting at me okay"

"Why are you here just, just go, I don't want to talk to you now"

"Well then that's not happening"

He got up and went near her and grabbed her wrist firmly pulling her into her bedroom. "Let go off me" she tried to remove her hand from his hold but to no avail. He pushed her on the bed and got over her, hovering above her body.

"You know I can just tare your clothes off and do whatever I want to do with you" he started.

"Don't you dare" her voice was firm.

"I won't princess but I am going to give you a taste of heaven"

In an instance he attacked her creamy white neck with hot wet butterfly kisses, she gasped at the sudden contact of his warm lips against her cold, pale skin. He stopped at the space between her shoulder and neck and using his canines bit there, hard making her yelp he redraw his teeth to see two nice red spots in place, he smirked he had now marked her his he licked at his newly marked stop, and continued licking her neck. He looked at her puffed up pink lips just so seductive and ready to kiss. He neared her lips slowly slowly inch by inch, their breaths mingling as he shut his eyes ready for attack.

"...Don't" she almost whispered.

Usually this didn't affect him even a percent but surprisingly he had stopped right in front of her lips, one small movement and they'll touch. For some reason the time in school she had warned him not to kiss her came up in his mind. He gritted his teeth and pushed his head a little backward and glared in her eyes.

"I hate you for making me listen to you. So I have a plan I am going to..." he placed his hands around her waist and squeezed the "...make you beg for my kiss" he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe after.

She moaned, she couldn't take it anymore her limbs were going numb and her insides were melting, everything around her seemed invisible except Ichigo and his lips which taste could be described like second heaven. She wraped her arms around his shoulder ready to give up-WAIT Rukia_ fucking_ Kuchiki and give up!? this did not even exist in her dictionary, there was no way she was falling for Ichigo and his stupid tricks. _'Two can play this game_' she thought as she kissed his neck for the first time.

A smirk forms on his face as he thinks that this time Rukia wants her own way. A wave of unsure feelings come to him like a tsunami, the kisses she is sending down his neck are as if burning his skin, he could feel his chest tighten. A low groan escapes his mouth as he could not let Rukia take all the fun. He felt his hormones reacting to her touches his one hand was on her thigh while the other supporting his body on the bed over her. He sighed as an urge to kiss her came in but he controlled it.

Ichigo licked in the center of her neck slowly moving up to her chin and stopping right in front of her lips, she moaned. He lifted his head and looked at her purple orbs which were feeled with longing, innocence and at the same time hunger a lot of hunger. He was panting he reached for her lips there noses touched and he stopped, Rukia tried to lift her head to capture his lips but he had already got his face away. She growled in frustration, he smirked.

"If you want me so much then kiss me..." he said in her ears.

She shivered as he blew his hot breath over her waiting face, Rukia gulped a lump that had formed in her throat this was not good, this was bad it was worse than anything else. Not the thought of kissing him after what he had done but the thought of her wanting him to kiss her so passionately like no one had ever done like they own each other scared her more. She didn't want to push him away but she didn't want to kiss him either. He started to kiss down her jaw line as her mind could only think of his lips and his skilled tongue. She tightened her hold around his neck and thought to give into the kiss, she slowly inhaled his sent as she brought his lips near hers. A slight brush of their lips and she stopped. For some reason this made Ichigo mad.

"Rukia...I don't know how you can resist so much but sorry I can't" Ichigo barely whispered.

Ichigo pressed his lips to hers in a soft, loving and passionate kiss, she tasted fantastic everytime he kissed her, her sweet taste always had something new to try everytime. He brought his both arms and cupped her face. The soft sweet kiss started to get heat as she gasped at his every touch he took the advantage of this and inserted his tongue in her mouth devouring her. It started as a silent dance of the two tongues introducing each other then after a good 1 minute it started to feel more like a war of tongues to see who could reach the others throat. A groan escaped Ichigo's mouth as Rukia slyly bit Ichigo's lower lip. He wanted more of her more than anything else right now, he opened his eyes just in slits to see Rukia enjoying it as much as he was, he smirked and bit her tongue lightly as she groaned in pain shutting her eyes a bit more tightly. Only he could make her moan like this. They parted their lips panting as they tried to steady their breaths.

"Ichigo..." she was begging for his lips.

How could he control himself if she was going to say his name like that. He smashed his lips on hers again as she slowly bought her legs around his waist. After a lot of lips smacking, tongues fighting and breaths mingling, he stopped and stared at Rukia's face all red and wet. He looked into her eyes maybe that was a bad idea he could see her eyes all day but today, right now they looked like it was an empty void filled with all kinds of emotions...need, regret, anger, frustration, sadness...love.

She couldn't take in the fact that she let him kiss her although she was fully aware of the need she had felt for him, she actually still wanted him. She was angry although she felt right now like they had nothing to do in life except just kiss each other and fall in love with each other it was a really weird feeling all jumbled and mixed emotions. Suddenly she felt like crying when a thought just crossed her mind, she was imaging to just kiss him and, and keep...loving him? He doesn't even like her and they barely are friends and she's talking about love she felt like shit right now. She gathered all her strength and mustered them to talk.

"...Ichigo,...what are we exactly?" She said.

"What do you mean what are we?" he was surprised she talked.

"I mean like we are...f-friends then do friends k-kiss"

"Now come on don't being that up"

"But then why do you kiss me?"

"Just shut up, you know that you want it and we know that I want it too so we are just doing it because we want it that's it of are relationship" he blurted out in anger.

The next thing that happened was really unexpected, Rukia had slapped Ichigo on his cheek, his face was to the side with his cheek red from the impact of the slap. Rukia's eyes were all watery like she would cry any minute now. He just stayed there unmoved and spoke nothing, it was his turn to feel like shit.

"What do you think I am Ichigo, a random kissing booth?" she couldn't take it anymore she started to cry.

"Rukia..." he was angry yet he tried to call out her name as gently as he could "...please don't cry"

He was so angry at himself for making Rukia cry, the fact that she was crying because of him made him feel worse. He never thought he'd make her cry he felt a lump in his throat as he saw Rukia control her tears below him. He got off her and sat at the edge of the bed. He slowly brought hos to the cheek she had slapped him. She had stopped crying and was looking at Ichigo who was sitting at the corner of her bed.

"S-Sorry" he said while gritting his teeth "I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me,Rukia"

"Ichigo, it's okay just don't leave me"she said as he turned to face her in shock.

"Rukia I won't, but aren't you angry at me" his voice was low.

"I just don't know, but if you are near me I feel...happy"

"Rukia I am seriously sorry I am ready for anything I'll explain everything to you and still if you are not happy I am ready to take in any punishment you want just don't leave me and I really trust you, you're the only one who knows the real me not the Ichigo Kurosaki the king one so please" he shut his eyes so he could hear her scream at him or hit him but no. It didn't happen.

He opened his eyes to see Rukia in a state of shock with her mouth perfectly open adding to her innocent feel, she slowly blinked twice before speaking.

"Ichigo I am ready to listen I trust you too I-I can n-not see y-you like this I-I am okay d-don't worry about me.." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Rukia..." he slowly reached his hand out to her and wiped the tear off her cheek.

He smiled warmly to her as she did the same, he explained what had actually happened and apologized to her. She felt like a whole burden was out of her head she said her sorry's to and he went to be the normal Ichigo he was and started teasing her. She looked at her digital clock sitting on the drawer next to the bed blazing the digits 12:56am. She looked at Ichigo who was smiling at her.

"I think you should stay here tonight it's pretty late" she said.

"Oh! You can say you want the night with me don't worry I'll keep you awake all night" he smirked devilishly.

"S-Shut up" she blushed and slapped his chest while he was laughing.

Ichigo helped Rukia take out the futons and place them on the floor while Rukia was changing Ichigo tried to sneak in only to find Rukia done and a hard kick in the shin.

"So we are doing it on the floor huh, it will be my first time on the floor" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you are sleeping there and I don't want any funny business tonight" Rukia said.

"Fine whatever"

"Good night Ichigo"

He leaned forward and pecked on her lips "A goodnight kiss is much better, Good night midget"

She could have kicked hi if she was not busy blushing like a tomato, she switched off the lights and climbed on her bed as Ichigo slipped on his blanked. It was pretty cold outside and she could not get any sleep maybe because it was cold or Ichigo was there sleeping in the same room. She tried counting sheeps and it convinced her it was an useless method so she kept on shifting in her bed trying to sleep. Almost for half an hour now.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo you scared me, what happened"

"You can't sleep right"

"Yeah seems so"

There was silence after a whole minute she could hear the blanket's ruffling noise. The moonlight from outside was the only source of light, she squinted her eyes to see that Ichigo had got up.

"What happened, Ichigo?" she said but he didn't answer.

Instead she felt him come near and climb up on her bed and lay down behind her. "Now I can sleep" he said while he got into her blanket and hugged her from behind.

"W-What are you doing Ichigo?" she said while looking at him over her shoulder.

"I can sleep better if you are here" he said lamely as he cuddled Rukia and kissed her head from behind.

Usually she would have showed him away but she thought _'I'll let it be like that for today' _"Ichigo don't play funny okay and you still need to convince me"

"Aye aye captain, and I thought about it already" he said as he put his hand in his pocket and removed two tickets. "Here"

"What are these" she asked putting them on the drawer beside her bed.

"Two tickets to the Amusement Park, Saturday sounds good"

"You mean that one which also has a Chappy Land in it"

"Yes Your Chappiness"

"Ichigo thanks, thanks alot"

"Don't worry and don't forget your not just a friend your more than a friend and you mean something to me so stop stressing on it" he said hugging her tightly and leaving a bit lose.

"Yeah" she said.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and held is hand in hers while he rested his chin on her head and snuggled, holding her tighter.

"Rukia"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you"

* * *

**So here I end one more of my chapters please review how it was.**

**Took me some time updating this chapter, but you guys might have figured out what will be in the next chapter yes the Amusement Park. Yeah!**

**Well wasn't that a cute chapter I actually liked it personally it turned out good. **

**WELL A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE READERS PLEASE DON'T IGNORE**

**Yeah from now on my update might get slow yeah my school starts on Wednesday so if I take to long please don't get angry I'll have school, classes and extra classes so please bare with me. Thank You. I'll try my level best to update the chapters I won't keep you waiting.**

**Oh and wish me luck with the school. Go IchiRuki**

**See ya guys, FunnyEasyMe~**


	10. Fairy Tales Do Exist

Chapter 10: Fairy Tales Do Exist

**GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE THE 10 CHAPTER!**

**Yeaaaah I am so damn fucking happy the 10th chapter it is like a dream come true well the title itself says Fairy tales do exist. But I promise I'll make it one remember able 10th chapter. **

**Like I had said in the previous chapter this one will be the Amusement Park its kind of like a date for Ichigo and Rukia I have put a lot of cute moments hope you enjoy guys. I have really really thought very hard for this chapter combining and all was difficult but I can do atleast that much for my dear readers, right. So it took me two nights to think about it I hope the outcome will be good. So enjoy guys.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**And by the way my first day was awesome and schools going good too nice people and friendly and stuff. Though I hardly got time I tried to update this so wish me luck ahead.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**blissbeat: Thanks though I had to make it a bit occ or the chapter wouldn't have ended like this but still thanks for the review:)**

**raven bollywood: Thanks a lot I luv you too sf here enjoy this one too.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review heres the update.**

**Disclaimer: With this slow update I'll never own bleach...**

Previously

"W-What are you doing Ichigo?" she said while looking at him over her shoulder.

"I can sleep better if you are here" he said lamely as he cuddled Rukia and kissed her head from behind.

Usually she would have showed him away but she thought _'I'll let it be like that for today' _"Ichigo don't play funny okay and you still need to convince me"

"Aye aye captain, and I thought about it already" he said as he put his hand in his pocket and removed two tickets. "Here"

"What are these" she asked putting them on the drawer beside her bed.

"Two tickets to the Amusement Park, Saturday sounds good"

"You mean that one which also has a Chappy Land in it"

"Yes Your Chappiness"

"Ichigo thanks, thanks alot"

"Don't worry and don't forget your not just a friend your more than a friend and you mean something to me so stop stressing on it" he said hugging her tightly and leaving a bit lose.

"Yeah" she said.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and held is hand in hers while he rested his chin on her head and snuggled, holding her tighter.

"Rukia"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you"

* * *

Was it the best day of her life or was she still dreaming. She could not believe it she got up with warmth wraped around her, it was Ichigo his hands wraped tightly around her petite body, his firm chest right behind her back and his one leg on her thigh. She could feel his warm air on her neck as he had rested his head in the crook of her neck his soft orange spikes touching her cheek. She blushed as she remembered the previous day and moved a bit to come out of the dream if it was one but no it was all real. She woke him up he looked at Rukia's flushed face with lazy eyes and arched his back to remove some kinks still refusing to move from the position. He yawned as she could feel his chest come up and down as he breathed.

"Good morning midget" he said as he turned her around to be face to face.

"G-Good morning Ichigo" she said.

"So did you get a good night sleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Remember right were leaving at 9"

"9 what leaving?"

"Did you forget the Amusement Park, todays Saturday"

"What? What time is it now"

"6: 30am you have 2 and a half hours to get ready I'll leave now and meet you at nine again"

"Yeah sure.. ah, ah Ichigo"

Ichigo was sending butterfly kisses all over her face and neck and atlast at her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Bye sweetheart get ready soon"

He said before getting up and leaving. The door shut as Rukia was staring at it and thinking about what just happened.

...^^^***~O~***^^^...

Rukia had gotten up and freshened up now she was wraped in her towel around her petite body as she was deciding what to wear.

"What should I wear?" she placed her hand on her chin thinking.

She could wear jeans but it didn't fit the outing that much it was just Ichigo and her just them both...alone...a guy and girl...alone its like a...date. No! Its not a date it is just an outing with a close friend nothing more. There is no need to be too formal it is just an Amusement park not some fancy restaurant. What if it is the guy she likes its not like they are gonna confess to each other.

She ended up with a blue one piece, it was sleeveless and had a strap just below the chest which allowed the dress to flow below, it ended just above her knee. She wore a silver bracelet and white boots, she left her hair open as it suited her dress. She never did much make up but then doing nothing would make her look to plane so she put a bit of lipstick and a bit of eye make up and mascara cause nothing could beat her natural beautiful eyes. She took a white purse and put everything necessary in it as she heard a soft knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Ichigo was wearing a red t-shirt and a jacket over it he was looking handsome and his usual smirk and scowl were looking just as sexy as ever. He eyed Rukia from head to toe before his smirk cracked into a full size grin.

"Your looking all sexy what do you think about we change are plan and turn it into a date" he said never leaving his eye contact.

"Well you are not bad either and the choice is yours" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"So a date huh?" He slyly grinned "sounds interesting, so shall" he motioned her to the door.

She had no idea he actually planned for this, well the fact that he booked the tickets online so they mostly give these offers free but still. He had a cab being called up to pick them up from their house till the Amusement Park and drop back it belonged to the Amusement Park and so they must have added the travel money too. Though he was rich but it didn't mean he could just waste money on this they could have taken a train.

"Ichigo how much did this cost you?" She said looking at the cab.

"Not much, though I was not the one who booked it"he said entering the cab.

"Then who did?"

"My stupid dad he got so excited that he wanted to plan everything, as if I would allow but still..."

There was silence for almost fifteen minutes in between them as the car had pulled on and they were half way just a little longer and they'll reach.

"Hey..." he started.

"What?"she replied.

"Isn't this your first date?" he smirked slightly "Its that your constantly fidgeting with something or the other.

"Why did you have to bring that up and its not like I'm nervous"

"Your serious" he bursted out laughing "You've never been on a date?"

"Yeah got a problem"

"No, I'm just...happy"

"Happy cause you get to laugh at me"

"Well that too but you know cause I'm your first date, your first kiss, your first..." he smirk widened.

"Shut up don't even think about that"

"Whatever..." he said as the silence.

After a while of silence they reached the place it had a big banner on which THE AMUSEMENT PARK was written in bold. The cab had parked and Ichigo got off first moving to Rukia's side and pulling the door open for her. He was acting like a gentlemen he was as it was a date after all. He took Rukia's hand as she rolled her eyes at his fake gentlemen behavior and got off the cab, ruffling her dress.

She was excited and a bit nervous she liked Ichigo for sure but didn't want it to grow to something else and that was love sounds so weird. She shrugged the thought of as she saw Ichigo's happy face and smiled as the entered the amusement park hand-in-hand. As soon as they entered they met a mascot in a Chappy the bunny outfit. Rukia squealed and begged Ichigo to take a photo with Chappy it was embarrassing as only kids were the ones doing this but he could go through little embarrassment to look at Rukia's smile...the thought for some reason made him blush and he tried to hide it but could not help the small smile playing on his lips as his heart beat increased to a thousand fold.

"Hey Rukia, where should we start from?" he asked looking at the midget from the corner of his yes.

"Hmm anything is fin but Chappy land is gonna be last, no compromise for Chappy" she said as a beautiful smile took over her face.

"The Amusement park is divided into three lands: The Fire where all the rides are, The fairyland where fairytale based attractions are there and lastly Chappy land I don't think I need to explin that"

"So why don't we do this, first we'll go in the fire and go on the rides then grab a bite and go to fairyland"

"Sounds good lets go"

* * *

They walked there way to the fire while randomly clicking photos or seeing small children with their parents run around. They bought themselves cotton candy it had been years since he had eaten them he took a large bite as he remembered his childhood. He glanced at Rukia every five minutes she was enjoying herself but everytime she smiled at him his heart would decide to beat fast as a bullet train. He would shrug the tingly feeling to touch her off everytime.

"Hey you know the roller coaster here is pretty scary" he said.

"Oh really? Then I'd like to see your pale face after the ride" she retorted.

"Midget I'm just worried you will become unconscious"

"Who me? Lets see and" she kicked him hard on the shin " That's for calling me midget"

rubbed his sore shin as the reached the fire and searched for the infamous roller coaster.

"Oh there it is" Rukia pointed in the direction and ran in the same.

"Wait up midget" he ran behind her.

Theu stopped near the queue of people and a two mintes wait and they were in Rukia with her midget legs ran up to the first row first seat and sat there along with Ichigo beside her. "Don't start crying in the middle of the ride" Ichigo started to laugh.

"We'll see who cries and who laughs" Rukia saod as they fastened there seat belts and double checked them as the rollar coaster set in motion.

Ichigo could not believe it, he could just not believe. The ride was pretty scary if any one of Rukia's height was around maybe some kid must have got scared for sure. But he could just not take in the fact that a midget like Rukia went through that deadly ride, she was okay, alright fit and fine and smiling. So rollarcoasters definitely are not her weakness.

Later they went to many rides like the merry-go-round, cups and saucers more rollar coasters not as deadly as that one though and lots of more were done enjoying in the fire so they decided to rake a break and grab a bite. They went to a posh coffee shop and had strawberry cheesecake and rich coffee.

"So midget to the fairylan-AAAHH" Rukia had kicked him in the shin.

"Remember it the next time" she sighed

"So shall we get moving Rukia"

"Yeah well there is only one attraction but they say it might take you a whole day only in that one so lets check it out"

"Lets go"

They left the coffee shop and walked there happy way to the fairyland.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe" Ichigo asked the person who was leading them by their way inro the ride.

"Ofcourse it is, just go through this dark way and then you will meet up with a fairytale character ad he will explain and lead you to the rest" the man said.

"How much time will this take?"

"Well its up to you and Oh! your a couple right then I guess I'll make your route a bit more suitable"

"No theres no need and were not a couple"

"Enjoy" the man said leading them ahead.

"Ichigo so what do we have to do you see this place is a pretty big dome soo.."Rukia said glancing at him through the dark.

"I don't know the fuck they are planning but people say it's a good place"Ichigo said

"Yeah"

They walked through the dark when they say some light coming in a particular place. They walked to that place to see a dim light above them and three doors one had a lock and the other two din't they read curiously what was written on each door. The first one had 'blue an red' written along with the same colours. The second one had 'purple and orange' written just like the previous one with the following colours and then the last on with the lock had 'green and brown' written with the respective colours. Ichigo bent down as he spotted a paper there below.

"Choose your favourite combination..." he read out aloud.

"Maybe we have to choose the door with our favourite colour combination" Rukia said suggestively "Seems like the one in brown and green is already chosen that leaves us with these two" Rukia pointed towards the two doors.

"Seems so, so which one do we choose?"

"Um whats your favourite colour?"

"Orange...and why do you ask...?"

"Orange thats a weird choice and by the way mines purple so lets choose that one" Rukia pointed at the door which was in purple and orange.

"Fine lets go" they entered the door.

soon as they entered the door behind them shut and locked, Ichigo scanned the room with his eyes to see a door in front of him and a kind of speaker to it. He slowly reached the door and tried to open it to see it was locked her turned around to Rukia and opened his mouth to speak when he say an unusual thing bouncing behind Rukia and it seemed she hadn't noticed it. "Rukia!" He quickly pulled her to his side and eyed the creature Rukia noticed it but her expression was very different from that of Ichigo's.

"I-It's a BUUUNNNYYYYY!" Rukia hugged that rabbit like thing creature tightly.

"Hey leave me" It screamed by now Ichigo got to know it was a mascot and that fairytale character who was gonna lead them. He smirked that was a pretty good idea.

"Your soooo cute~ please tell me your chappy's friend" Rukia was on cloud nine.

"Hey woman I don't know what frappy your talking about but please leave me" the bunny like mascot said

"Hey its not frappy its Chappy" Rukia said detaching from it.

It was when Ichigo could get a good look of the mascot it sure was a bunny but it had a jacket and tie around it while it was holding on to a watch in his hand. The clock was big and had a golden chain which the creature had wraped it's hand around. It resembled like something deeply but he couldn't remember it. "Hey you what's going on, care to explain?"

"Oh ya, so I am one of the people who work here though I am dressed like this. I am gonna be your mascot for the rest of this wonderful adventure book but don't forget treat me like I am a storybook character and so are you and I am sure you'll enjoy yourself" it said.

"Um...a question what character are you by the way?"Rukia said fully aware it's not chappy.

Ahem, I am the bunny from alice in wonderland the one with a watch" it said.

"Oh" Ichigo said breaking the staring contest he and Rukia were having "So the explanation part which you were going to give..." he said with his eyes fixed on the bunny this time.

"Right so lets start with the game rules" the bunny said.

Rukia ad Ichigo paid their attention to it as they could safely come out before it's too late and go to the Chappyland.

"So, welcome to the fairyland's main attraction I am going to be your guide as well as your helper I maybe with you'll sometimes or just with one of you but this is a fairytale so you have to do everything the fairytale way. You may meet many characters like me around coordinate with them as a fairytale character following their role in this story. So are we ready" the bunny said as the couple nodded.

"Lets go and I guess the door will open after something that mostly happens in fairytales" Ichigo said deep in thought.

"Leave it to the experts" Rukia said as she reached the door near the speaker which was blinking a red light, she pressed the button below there "Open sesame" she said as the red light switched to green and the lock unlocked as Ichigo looked at her with a smirk.

"You learn fast, don't you" Ichigo said as they walked through the door.

It was kind of dim there as the place was made like a dense forest but she had to admit it that they had really worked hard on making up the place as it really looked realistic like a fairyland. They had placed many trees, flowers and even a miniature stream which flowed there. The staff had made it feel like even if they knew they were people in costumes their hardwork showed cause the bunny with them didn't walk it hopped. On their way they had met many people and even many fairytale characters like the two dwarfs from snow white and the seven dwarfs and even a beast who practically tried to scare them and chased them until the bunny came up with an idea of hiding behind some big human-sized mushrooms. She had to admit it she was enjoying it, she actually felt like she was some character of a fairytale a ghost smile graced her lips as she walked beside Ichigo as the bunny hopped ahead leading them.

"Don't you think we should have dressed like some storybook character" Rukia said as a thought just crossed her mind.

"I don't think it would make much difference" Ichigo said in a bored tune.

"Aren't you enjoying?"

"Yeah I am, I never thought of actually living in a fairytale, its funny its good"

"Here we reached at last" the bunny said Ichigo and Rukia turned to him "You'll are going to change routes from here on"

"WHAT!?" They both spat out.

"Yes you'll have too and I can only accompany one and for that theirs a small competition"

"What competition?"Rukia asked.

"I hope it's not related to the knowledge of fairytales" Ichigo said.

"No it's called Cinderella quest, in this you have to find these rubber frogs from right there" bunny pointed in the direction of a small grassy patch with a few bushes.

"Okay, I actually am fine without you" Ichigo said.

"Whatever, you time starts NOW!"

The two raced to the patch and started collecting as many as much rubber frogs they could collect. They glared at each other and searched through grass and bushes as it was a competition and neither wanted to lose. They had collected their amount in separate buckets. Ichigo sneaked behind Rukia as she was busy searching near the bush and picked a handful of rubber frogs from Rukia's bucket and put in his. There were no rules and neither said no cheating. The time was up and the count of the rubber frogs declared Ichigo as the winner as he stuck his tongue out towards Rukia as she pouted.

"So Ichigo I'll accompany you all the best Rukia" bthe bunny said and walked towards Ichigo.

"See you midget don't get in trouble or I'll have to come running to rescue you" Ichigo said as he patted Rukia's head.

"I can handle myself Mr. I-always-save-everyone" she retorted.

"See ya out there Rukia" he quickly hugged her and went in the opposite direction.

"Oh wait you two" the bunny called out "Here take this" he handed Ichigo a rose.

"What's that for" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo you have to save or rescue Rukia back, bring her back before the flower welts all its petals like in beauty and the beast or Rukia would be in trouble" the bunny explained.

"Right!" Ichigo said as they said their byes and moved on.

Rukia walked aimlessly as she felt someone following her she didn't keep her guard down all the while along. After a five minute walk she came across a pond it was beautiful when she felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder she yelped and turned to see who the unexpected guest was.

A fat old lady, though beautiful dressed in a long blue gown and a white cape and a long triangular hat along with a wand in her hand stood in front of Rukia with a big smile. Rukia sighed as she was holding her breath for awhile now.

"Hello there young don't fear I am here" she said. Pretty poetic.

"H-Hi nice to meet you and who could you be"Rukia said nervously.

"I am a fairy for the good and even a mother I am the fairy godmother"

"From Cinderella?"

"Yes, would you like to dress in a beautiful dress like she did?"

"Yeah I'd like too but...I don't have one"

"What if I give you one but for that you'll have to prove your worth."

"Really sure" Rukia beamed.

"Okay now the pond right there you have to do some sort of fishing are you ready"

"Yeah!"

The fairy godmother handed her a fishing rod and let her be she threw the hook in the pond after almost a minute it came out at her with the same force she tried to doge it but the hook got stuck in her stockings tarring them.

"My stockings" Rukia said as she removed them and folded it neatly and kept it aside. "Done" she went back to fishing.

The fairy godmother was watching closely the whole time she slowly went near the folded pair of tore stockings and expertly with her magic wand pushed it into the pond and stood as far as possible from that spot as a blop sound came as the stockings fell onto the pond. Rukia's head snapped in that direction and then frowned and reached that place, bent down and tried to search for her stockings in the water putting her hand in.

"What are you doing young maiden? " the fairy godmother asked.

"My stockings fell into the pond I can't let them spoil the beauty of the pond" Rukia said.

Suddenly a beautiful woman in a white gown and a crown made of flowers and leaves came in her in one hand she had her torn pair of stockings and in the other a beautiful purple ball gown it was elegant and exactly her size. "Did you drop one of these in the pond" the woman asked. Rukia had her mouth agape as she was shocked she shook her head to bring her mind staight.

"N-No I-I just dropped those...stockings" Rukia said pointing the stockings.

"I am proud of your honesty so as a reward you can wear this in the fairyland" she fave Rukia the dress and went behind a rock.

Rukia gulped "The woodcutter and the axe.."

"You passed you can wear the dress dear and proceed" said the fairy godmother

Rukia wore the dress as the fairy godmother helped her look more beautiful and let her proceed on her way.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea why after almost every five minutes the flower would welt one red rose petal, he knew he had to get to Rukia before it welts but had no friggin idea about what to do. He sighed as he reached a big tree which had something written on it.

"From here on your questions start..." Ichigo read it out loud and sent a questioned look towards the fellow bunny.

"Go on I guess some random questions will be asked" said the bunny.

"Yeah I guess we should proceed lets see"

"Yeah lets go"

The started walking until they came across a really worn down house it looked like the storeroom at the ice skating palace but this ones condition was worse. He slowly reached there and examined it he looked at the bunny and with a quick nod they entered the small hut. It was dark in there, there were many cob webs and the place had accumulated a lot of dust. Every step they took made a creaking sound.

"Hello there.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed from surprise.

"Don't be so scared its just me" an old gruf woman's voice said.

The two scared souls slowly turned around as a lump formed in Ichigo's throat and he gulped as he say an old woman dressed in a long black cloak and outfit was standing, she had a long brown stick which curled up at the end and had long white hair. She was dressed up like a which.

"Hello young men I hope you will answer my questions about why you came here or..." She turned around and walked as the two followed her and bought them in a room were a big pot was kept which was sizzling with some green liquid in it, it looked creepy. She pointed her finger towards the pot and turned her head back to them again "You will be a part of my stew" Ichigo and the bunny became stiff and nodded. "Very good" she said.

"W-What will the questions b-be about" Ichigo mustered the courage to say this.

"It will be about you princess"

"My princess? Do you mean Rukia?"

"Yes, so shall we began"

"Sure"

Little did he know the flower kept in his back pocket were shedding petal by petal after every few while. Ichigo had forgotten to manage time along with this. But seemed like the old which knew very well about it.

"Have a seat" she ushered them to sit on the chairs.

"So shall we begin" Ichigo said.

"Yes first question, what is her favourite thing?"

"Pretty lame question but yeah Chappy"

"Next, what is her favourite song."

"Um I guess it's glow"

"Hm, whats her real self like"

"She is kind of a strong willed person, who is really tough but she is kind and cares a lot about others, though she is not all sweet types nor the rude types she's just perfect"

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Easy, purple"

"What does she think of you"

"...A jerk who always plays with girls"

"Okay last question, what's in your back pocket"

"Huh, what a weird question" he puts his hand near his back pocket when he realises the one thing he had totally forgotten about "The rose"

He quickly pulls it out to see barely five petals hanging to it he curses under his breath he gets off the chair and sends a glare towards the old which.

"Well I am a which after all I had to do this" she laughs as Ichigo frantically moves towards the bunny.

"Where do e need to go?" he asked running out of the worn down house.

"See I guess that castle" the bunny points in the direction of a castle as Ichigo starts to run there.

...

"Wow are you kidding me this is like a dream come true" Rukia half screamed.

"Hold your ponies young maiden its just the start the castle is were you'll find your prince charming" said the fairy godmother.

Rukia could not believe her eyes, she was literally in a castle a big one the ones in fairytales. Though she was not all girly type but it was almost every girls dream to live in a castle, be a princess and marry a prince. As a kid she dreamt stuff like that too but right now she was wearing a beautiful gown and was in a majestic castle with a _fucking_ fairy godmother, it **was** a dream come true. She took a deep breath in looked at her surroundings 'So beautiful' she thought as she faced back to the fairy godmother.

"What do I have to do next?" Rukia asked.

"One last task which will let you meet your prince charming and that is the Curiosity test" said the fairy godmother.

"What do we do in that?"

"You have to lie down on a soft bed surrounded with beautiful flowers and leaves, even if you hear anyone or feel someone near you, you should not open your eyes"

"What if I open them?"

"You won't get to go to Chappy land"

"No! I won't open my eyes"

"Very well then"

She lead her to a room which looked like one of the nature and layed down on the fluffy bed closing her eyes she was curios about what was happening outside but she kept her eyes closed cause that was the test itself.

...

"WE reached the castle" Ichigo said through pants.

They had been running the whole way he had no idea how the bunny managed but they had made it to the castle. They entered through the large doors and saw around to just see elegant furniture and no soul around."Anyone there...HELLO!" he screamed in case someone would have heard him and come to them. They walked aimlessly through the castle doors when he heard someone clap behind him. He turned around to see an a man in his 40's as he came near him.

"I can't believe it you made it son" the man said.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo spat.

"You can meet her but first show me the rose flower given to you"

Ichigo removed a petal-less flower out "Here"

"Oh no its welted I feel sorry I'll take you to your princess but you won't be happy to see"

The man started to walk as Ichigo followed him from behind. He entered a room which was filled with flowers and leaves and in between the mini nature garden there stood elegantly a soft layer of fluffy cotton on which the most beautiful thing was sleeping. Rukia had a soft smile on her lips as her eyes were shut, her hands on her stomach as an elegant gown hugged her petite body. She was looking like a princess. Ichigo's eyes widened at her beauty.

"Son she won't wake up you are to late" the old man said in a sad voice.

"There must be a way, fairytales have a happy ending" said the bunny.

Rukia could hear all sorts of voices but she didn't dare open her eyes.

Ichigo was deep in thought this was a game after all but what could he do to wake Rukia up. There were all sorts of fairytales each with different amazing stories and ends which one was the one which was going to help him. He rests his hand on his chin and closes his eyes so nothing would disturb him. He didn't know much about fairytales but the basic storyline would help. After a whole minute of thinking he opened his eyes in a flash an idea had struck his head.

"Got it" he said pushing others out of his way.

He stood in front of the fluffy bed on which Rukia was sleeping and got on his knees he brought his face near hers and held her one hand in his, entwining the fingers. He ever so lightly kissed her tender lips. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in the end the prince kisses Snow White and she wakes up that was the only thing he hoped would now help him. He put just a little more force leaning in a little bit more.

Rukia was shocked she knew this scent, she knew those lips the taste it was him, her prince charming, Ichigo. She didn't care about anything anymore and opened her eyes to see the familiar orange haired prince. She kissed him back as his eyes went wide too, he smiled in the kiss looking at her open purple eyes. They parted their lips as he helped her up.

"Congrats you successfully completed your own story with a happy ending" said the old man as the bunny clapped.

Rukia and Ichigo blushed as they had just kissed in public in front of people. They really enjoyed themselves there it was a magical experience. They said their byes to the other staff as Rukia changed back into her blue sundress and left with lot of pictures of then together in the fairyland.

"It was fun wasn't it" Rukia pooped up a question.

"Yeah it sure was" Ichigo said.

"It was a happy ending"

"You know what Rukia I think I kinda started to like these fairytales but the best one" he turned to her and stopped "Was ours"

She smiled and he hugged her maybe all those feelings he was getting aren't that bad he thought . "So Rukia were next"

"Lets go to Chappyland"

* * *

**Phew atlast done the tenth chapter of Accidentally In Love, Fairytales Do Exist.**

**Okay guys here are some apologies I owe you'll I am extremely sorry I just get the weekend to update as school's started now, so sorry for the late update and yeah sorry for swearing up there ;p I was just too excited that it's the tenth chapter.**

**Well how was the chapter I really thought hard for this cause combining many fairytales together with IchiRuki was a bit of difficult but I managed it well so please review it would be like a gift to me for the tenth chapter your reviews that is.**

**I am doing well in school but I don't gt much time to update though I try my level best to please bare with me for the future updating issues and I won't leave this story so don't worry I will update for sure. Please review for this chapter as well. Oh and the song glow which Ichigo said was Rukia's favourite song, if you are a true IchiRuki shipper you should know about it, it is a japanese song by the voice actors of Ichigo and Rukia together they have sung this song called Glow it's a duet I just came across it by another fanfic hope you like it.**

**I am kind of getting some ideas for a new IchiRuki fanfic in my mind. If you think I should write it please tell me and if I myself start thinking that the story is actually good I'll just write it down and please please please review~**

**Time to fly, FunnyEasyMe~**


	11. You Made The Rain Stop

Chapter 9: You Made The Rain Stop

**Hey guys its me Funny-chan back with an awesome chapter. Yeah I know we are gonna have two digit numbers from now on!**

** So I decided to start typing from before as I don't want to lag behind in updating the chapters so I am gonna do my best so you guys can read and enjoy them.**

**Sooo after the fairyland now as the chapter name says you all know by now that this ones gonna be around the Chappyland and I put a lot of fluff in and yeah I thought a lot for this one too so please review and I was not happy as I didn't get as many reviews as I expected so this time please review. By the way I have started to put some hints so enjoy~**

**Um next time I'll definitely do the shoutouts.**

**Oh ya totally forgot about this in this chapter theres a song so Ichigo's parts like **_this_** and Rukia's like _this_.**

**Disclaimer: Kudos to Kubo.**

Previously

"Congrats you successfully completed your own story with a happy ending" said the old man as the bunny clapped.

Rukia and Ichigo blushed as they had just kissed in public in front of people. They really enjoyed themselves there it was a magical experience. They said their byes to the other staff as Rukia changed back into her blue sundress and left with lot of pictures of then together in the fairyland.

"It was fun wasn't it" Rukia pooped up a question.

"Yeah it sure was" Ichigo said.

"It was a happy ending"

"You know what Rukia I think I kinda started to like these fairytales but the best one" he turned to her and stopped "Was ours"

She smiled and he hugged her maybe all those feelings he was getting aren't that bad he thought . "So Rukia were next"

"Lets go to Chappyland"

* * *

They were there he could see only kids with their parents but was surprised to see so many couples like them...but it still didn't change the fact that hideous bunny was going to be everywhere they go. He glanced at Rukia who was looking as if she was going to burst out of happiness, really he should be the one who must make her like this? Well what was that? Never mind he thought as a blush crept on his face as he was caught staring at her.

"Sorry but you can't enter"

There heads snapped in the direction of the worker as he said the most hideous things for Rukia "WHY!?" Rukia screamed.

""There is an event going on sooo yeah" said the man.

"What event?" Ichigo asked as he was having a happy feeling inside as they would have to skip Chappyland but still sad to see Rukia disappointed.

"There is a couples tournament going on so only couples are allowed"

They both were silent as Rukia walked away from the man sulking as Ichigo followed her. "Hey whats with the face?" Ichigo said poking her cheek with his finger.

"Nothing just thinking..." she sighed "Why me, on my first date?"

First date. Ichigo stopped and Rukia turned towards him. He didn't want to spoil her first date he turned towards Rukia "Rukia why don't we go in as a couple?"

"A what?" she spat out.

"A couple in that way we can go inside and you won't spoil your first date"

"Yeah but...Ichigo you know that...we are not a you know...a couple..."

"Then lets pretend to be one"

She had a tinge of sparkle in her eye at that idea and looked straight towards him and nodded "Sounds good"

"Perfect, but don't forget" he said and smirked and leaned to her ear and whispered hotly "I can kiss you, hug you and hold you anytime I wish like" she blushed.

"W-Whatever l-lets go"

They went up to the counter and signed in the event as a couple as they proceeded the instructions as the map for the venue said.

"Hi! and welcome too the Chappyland thank you for coming to the special event organized for only couples, enjoy~" said the host for the day.

The couples were being given certain numbers as theirs there were around 20 or so couples everyone were holdings hands some so excited that they had also started kissing each other like theres no tomorrow. Kind of made Ichigo feel uncomfortable as they were the only 'couple' who were not doing stuff like kissing or holding hands. A few of the couples even gave them the loser look, yeah maybe true cause they had a meter distance in between them.

Ichigo scanned the ground and gulped. He slowly so no one could notice brought his hand out of his pocket and reached for Rukia's. He softly, first touching the finger to hers, he heard her yelp at the sudden touch of his warm hand to her cold ones. She looked at her hand to see Ichigo was already holding it lightly. She then shifted her gaze to Ichigo to see him facing opposite to her and a slight shade of pink on his cheek. She blushed too, as he entwined the fingers and brought himself closer to her, so she could even feel the heat radiating from his body. They walked hand-in-hand to take their respective numbers.

"Ooooooohh, what a cute couple do we have here" said the man who was giving them their numbers "One orange boy and a shortcake" the person giggled he was acting so gay.

"Umm...our numbers...?" Ichigo said.

"Oh right what are your good names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki" he said.

"Oooooohhh, I've got a perfect name how about Strawberry Shortcake?" said the man.

"Uh...the numbers" this time it was Rukia.

"Oh sorry here" he handed them two heart shape badges "Number 15" he said while the couple wore the badges with the number enrolled.

"HHHHEEEYYY LOVE BIRDS! WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN COME FAST NEAR THE STAGE EVERYONE IN 10 SECONDS OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL DANCE THE CHICKEN DANCE!~" the host screamed as Rukia and Ichigo nodded at each other and proceeded near all the couples.

"Just act good, just like a couple okay?" he whispered to Rukia

"Okay"

All the couples reached the rink as the host went up the stage and held his mike in a hand while he surveyed everyone. A small smile came on Rukia's face at the thought of her and Ichigo being a couple. Oh how much the thought gave her butterflies but still they were just freaking acting to be one and it's not like he liked her or shared the same feelings for her. That gave her a small pang of hurt an ache to her heart as she glanced up at Ichigo his normal scowling face, his straight jaw, his defined nose, high cheekbones and lastly his deep mesmerizing amber eyes which were to die for under the light shade of his orange spikes. She could just keep looking at his face for a whole day...when he slowly turned his head to hers and she quickly turned it down in embarrassment of being caught staring at his face. She was blushing red.

He was feeling like the Chappy monters have started to affect his mind, Why? Cause he was enjoying this place! He was actually enjoying being with Rukia Kuchiki the midget who is currently acting like his girlfriend for a stupid couple contest, in the stupid Chappyland to win that stupid rabbit merchandise which could be bought at any gift shop! No out of all this completely screwed up stupidity he was enjoying it because a particular girl was their. Usually he wouldn't let his big ego down but he was in a situation were he wasn't even ready to swallow it or throw it away it was kinda weird. Wait. Was he falling for the midget?

_No I need to stop thinking like that_ he blushed mentally slapping himself "Are you okay?"he heard her concerned voice.

"W-What me? I am perfectly fine.., really" he managed to say.

Suddenly he felt something cold touch his heated forehead and he shook by surprise. He saw that it was the midgets cold hand on his forehead. "Your warm and your face is red too are you really okay?"

"Yes I am stop bothering yourself" he said trying to hide his blush.

"O-okay" Rukia said as she gave him one last look and went into the crowd.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" said the host from the stage "Here listen to the basics and then resume making out, so this game featured for couples is gonna be like a map route search game so follow the instructions properly and enter that den" he pointed to a man made cave near there as they followed everyone in.

It was dark when they entered there, along with lot of chattering going on but everyone hushed when the show started with a light illuminating the place. A bunny, which sure as hell was Chappy, appeared and Rukia had to control a squeal. It was not just any Chappy the bunny but King Chappy! It was wearing a royal cape and a crown. Ichigo smirked pitting the one who was inside the costume.

"I am king Chappy" it said "Welcome to my kingdom my dear bunnies its a pleasure to meet you" everyone cheered.

"But I have a problem" it said when suddenly another creature with a mask and black coat came.

"Another costumed idiot" Ichigo muttered.

"What!? You again hollow!" Chappy said.

"Yes I am the Hollow I am going to takeover this kingdom and turn it into hell, you heard me Chappy your people can't help you" with that it laughed and went away.

"Help me save my kingdom people please" it said and it was the end of the short and not so sweet play.

"First checkpoint go to is find the counter with your couple number" the host said as everyone scattered like honeybees around a meadow.

"Come on Ichigo" Rukia said as he nodded.

They ran up to the first checkpoint the counter with big bold number: 15 written. As they reached there they noticed all the team of people in the contest were wearing bunny ears Rukia wanted one but they said she can wear it after the game cause she will be confused between a staff member. The lady at the counter with number 15 was smiling as the two rushed there it was the shooting stall.

"Hey love bunnies you've made it to the first checkpoint but you have some instructions keep your bunny ears wide" she said.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then to the lady and nodded in unison as the lady smiled and continued. "To destroy the evil hollow and save Chappyland is not an easy job, we don't know how to destroy it and save the kingdom only Ed-venture the traveler knows how to, so to find her you have to go as each villager will tell you to checkpoints. Each may have some or the other task so are you'll ready"

"YES!" they said together.

"Not so fast, so heres your first task" she pointed to the game stall "You've got 1 minute and a gun with 13 bullets kill atleast 11 hollow toys and be away from the chappies if you hit 3 chappies its game over" said the lady.

"I'll do it" Ichigo said as Rukia agreed.

Ichigo took the gun and aimed as hollows along with bunnies started to pop out "Wait and watch" he hit two hollows.

"Very good Ichigo, you are actually good at this" Rukia said as she just eyed one hollow "Over there Ichigo" she pushed his hand and his aim missed and hit a chappy.

"What the heck Rukia"

"You killed the chappy! I take back my you being good at this"

"40 seconds left guys" the lady said.

Ichigo aimed once again and killed 6 in a row. "Yes" he said as many chappies popped out and only two hollows out he aimed still and was ready to shoot-

"ICHIGO FAAAST!"

_Bam Bam_

He shot without even paying attention ahead sure as hell he must have missed. He went to give a deadly glare to Rukia to see her smiling in joy. "Ichigo I didn't know you were so good at shooting" she smiled. The last ones did hit the hollows he smiled at the stupid co-incidence.

"Congratulations! you cleared the first checkpoint heres a sticker acknowledging the same" she stuck a sticker of "Shooting Hollows" written on their sleeves and handed them a map.

The couple went up to the place shown on the map on their way they saw many couples each must be having different tasks. They reached the place to see a plump man waiting near the counter. The place were the plump guy was standing was a long table with different kinds of vegetables, ketchups and cooked meat and chicken kept along with a packet of bread.

"Welcome love bunnies" said the plump guy "How can I help you?"

"We want to meet Ed-venture girl, do you know were she is?" Ichigo asked.

"Um I don't know much but" ~ the plump guys stomach growled~ "I'm hungry make me a sandwich and I'll tell you"

"Okay from these ingredients"

"Yes but wait you have to make it only in 10 seconds, I want chicken, tomato,onions, mustered sos and tomato ketchup in my sandwich you time starts NOW" said the plump guy as Rukia and Ichigo rushed near the ingredients.

Ichigo got the bread and Rukia put some chicken.

9

"Bring the tomato" Rukia said to Ichigo

8

"Here" Ichigo put the tomatoes on

7

"Get aside let me put the onions" Rukia screamed.

6

"Wheres the mustard sos?" Ichigo asked.

5

"There near the lettuce" Rukia said.

4

Rukia put the tomato ketchup as Ichigo put the mustard.

3

They topped it with another slice of bread

2

"Done" they said.

1

"Thank you for the sandwich~" the plump guy said in a sing song way eating up.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and smiled they had one quick cooking done. He side hugged Rukia with one hand as the guy was done eating. "Go straight and then turn left you will reach the house of an artist of the village she might be knowing" said the guy.

"Thanks" they left together to the next place along with two stickers which had "Cooking Master" written on them.

* * *

They reached the place as instructed and entered the door to see a couple seated and smiling at each other while drawing each others potrates...wait, what?...Chappy style...?

"Oh hello there here on a mission?" a lad with a long figure and a paintbrush in hand said.

"Yes" Rukia said.

"Then I guess first you two will have to submit me two drawings of each other...Chappy style"

Rukia squealed childishly and pulled Ichigo's arm to an empty place and started drawing pretending to be a professional.

Ichigo sat in front of her with the paper clipped to the pad resting on his lap he was staring at Rukia who was all pumped up as she had to draw him and he had to draw her face. Rukia looked at him, blushed, and turned her head away "D-Don't stare at me like an idiot" she said.

"Oh sorry" Ichigo blushed and started to draw.

After awhile "Give me a smile, will you" Rukia said to Ichigo .

"Okay" he smiled nervously

"Cute!" Rukia said as he blushed more.

"Here were done" she chimed to the lady as she stuck the two papers along with the rest.

"Okay now what any clue where we should be headed next?" Ichigo asked the lady.

"Oh go to the photo booth the man loves maps, he might have one which you'll need" the lady said putting two badges which engraved "Art Love" on them.

"Right thanks" they said as they headed for the photo booth.

Shortly they reached the photo booth to see a typical picaso man with a long beard and a hat making a couple in position for a quick cute snap. Ichigo smirked as he actually was humbly_ typical_ he thought.

"Excuse me" Rukia chirped.

"Yes beautiful young maiden?" the man said.

"We actually want a map leading us to Ed-venture girl can you help us?"

"Sure for a graceful beauty like you"

Ichigo coughed as the man took Rukia's hand and kissed the finger tips. "You and your young man must help me first" he said. "Show me your love I want a beautiful snap defining love and I'll give you the map"

"Okay" Ichigo said going in the booth thinking of a pose which could show their love...WAIT not their _love_ they don't fucking LOVE each other whatever the pose Ichigo the pose he was forcing his mind to concentrate.

"Um Ichigo I think we should just stand and smile" Rukia suggested.

"No I guess we should kiss" Ichigo said smirking at a blushing Rukia.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL SELF" they heard the man scream from outside as he fell on the booth shaking it and pressing the camera button on. Only one click was aloud they had ten seconds before it snapped an image.

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she frantically was pacing in the small box, Ichigo could not think either and leaved it to his guts as he took the frantic Rukia in his arms hugging her and calming her down.

_Snap! _

The picture was clicked and they went out of the booth no idea of how it was gonna be as they went out they saw the man crying. He had the photo in his hands "A-Are you okay?" Rukia asked. He ran at them and wiped more.

"This is the best picture ever!" he said showing the image.

It was Rukia's eyes wide as Ichigo had a sad and worried look mixed with confusion as he hugged Rukia and her hand lingered lightly on the hand hugging her. the two were shocked but smiled as the picture actually was wonderful.

"This is forbidden love" the man screamed giving them two badges with a "Romantic Pic" written and a map.

They left the creepy man along with a copy of the photo and a smile plastered on their faces along with slight blushes to the way the map showed.

They were walking together to the route the map said while talking and laughing at stupid conversations while having a good time together. They reached a place which looked like the karaoke with a board on which LOVE IS A SONG was written in bold. They entered they place to see a fat lady who was singing some old love song along with a man who was playing the music.

"Welcome~ Love bunnies~" she sang.

"Oh I guess we are at the wrong place again" Ichigo stated blankly.

"Wait where do you think you'll are leaving" the man said as Ichigo was about to step back the picaso freak gave them the wrong mao.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"You caan't~ leave withoout~ singing a song~" the lady sang.

"WHAT!?" they both spat.

"Yes both of you have to sing a love song"

At first Rukia and Ichigo were just looking at each others face but then Ichigo got up pulling Rukia along telling to finish it all at once and decided a song. It would be Rukia's first time singing in front of Ichigo, it was not like she was some singer but she was not horrible either but still she was nervous so they selected a duet song in which Ichigo was singing the main part. It actually was not even a love song but it was sung in between two lovers so it could be fine. They smiled at each other and took deep breaths as the music started. They were ready to sing.

**(A/N: **_Ichigo_**, _Rukia, _Together_)_**

_"Ooh ooh so jet lag_

_What time is it where you are?_

**_I miss you more than anything_**

_And back at home you feel so far_

**_Waiten' for the phone to ring_**

_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the times zones makin' me crazy"_

She was good she was keeping up with her. The fact that was surprising him the most was that they were sounding really good together maybe soul mates.

_"You say good morning_

_When its midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset _

_And it's driving me mad _

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so_

_Jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged"_

The chorus was beautifully sung by Ichigo the music and his voice made her heart beat hard but she concentrated on the song.

_"**What time is it where you are?**_

_Five more days and I'll be home_

**_I keep your picture in my car_**

_I hate the thought of you alone_

**_I've been keeping busy all this time_**

**_Just to try to keep you off my mind_**

Trying to figure out the times zones making me crazy_"_

The chorus kicks in again. But for some reason Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when he glanced at Rukia.

_"You say good morning_

_When its midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so_

_Jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged"_

_"Waoohh!_

_I miss you so bad_

**_I miss you so bad_**

_I miss you so bad_

**_I miss you so bad_**

_I miss you so bad_

They were totally coordinating with each other properly, perfectly and the best part Rukia kicked the part which she thought she would mess up in. Their boths hearts were thumping hard in their chests every voice of each other together gave a tingy feeling of comfort to them. They would look at each other in short intervals and smile which would completely stop the frenzied heat beat of theirs it felt so good he wished this time would never stop.

**_I wanna share your horizon_**

_I miss you so bad_

_And see the same sun rising_

_I miss you so bad_

**And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me**

_You say good morning_

_When its midnight_

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And its driving me mad**

**I miss when you say good morning but its midnight**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset **

**And its driving me mad I miss you so bad**

**And my heat heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

_Is so jet lagged_

_Ooh ooh so jet lag"_

They just finished the song they had a smile on their face along with a faint blush from singing, they loved each others voice and their voices together it was a really good feeling. Ichigo knew what is happening to him it was clear as day he was falling in love with Rukia Kuchiki up till now all the events of the day made his heart skip a beat. A slight blush came to his face everytime thinking about Rukia, it was not a lie, it was love pure, true love that he had towards the midget. He gulped as he was going to face Rukia. He turned his head towards her to see her smiling. Damn he didn't even deserve such an angelic face.

"Now do we get to go?" Rukia asked rather sweetly

"Yeah~ and you will find her if you go eastwards fast cause she just left~" the lady chirped

"And heres the badge" the man handed them badges with "Love song" written on them.

"T-thanks bye" Ichigo started walking he had just come back to his senses as he was just lost into Rukia.

They walked together Ichigo a bit nervous as he just accepted his feelings for her, when Rukia asked why he was acting weird he realised he should stop and tried his best to act normal and not like some lovestruck man.

After quite a lot of walking they saw a figure ahead walking with a backpack. It surely was a girl covered in a green dress though it was unusual as it looked like those which were worn by tinker bel. He squinted his eyes as he noticed a band on her upper arm...something venture... his eyes widened as he realised that she was the one they were searching for. He quickly turned to Rukia and shook her shoulder for her to see in the direction he was pointing as he muttered.."she's the one" and Rukia saw the band to and ran up to catch the girl.

"HEEEEYYYYY! " Rukia screamed as the girl turned behind "Wait up"

They ran up to the girl as she looked at them with questioning eyes she had spectacles and freckles on her face but surprisingly she was shorter than Rukia "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Are you Ed-venture?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, yes I am" she said.

Ichigo and Rukia sighed in unison as they smiled that at last they found the one they were searching for hours "We were searching for you cause we wanted to know what we would need to defeat the Hollow..." Rukia said.

"Oh! Are you'll the ones who are going to save the kingdom?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Wow! I don't know how you'll found me but listen" she said clearing her throat ready for an explanation "You see the evil Hollows are trying to destroy are kingdom and Chappyland being a peaceful town with our kind Chappy prince we needed help from people who have the potention of it" Ichigo was already scowling listening to the Chappy story, she continued "So we have this legendary sword named Zangetsu, a very powerful sword which deserves good hands to be held by and so thats why it not might be so easy to get the sword. But thats the only way to defeat the Hollows" she ended with a smile "Oh and by the way you get a badge for finding me"

She gave them the badges and the route they need to be headed to the badges lined along with the others, this one with "Ed-venture" written on it. The two walked to the given place the were nearing the end they enjoyed themselves thats what Rukia thought but little did she know her compaion was having a total different feeling steering into him. She would not smile so much like how much she was doing today, it was unusual but still it was good.

They reached a place which looked what like a gym but entered anyway. Ichigo saw three men, all serious, looking at them with suspicious eyes.

"Excuse my, is this were we can find the sword Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"YES YOU CAN BUT DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE EASY" One of then shouted.

The couple stiffened as the next half and hour was not so easy cause first they were made to do push up girls 7 and boys 15, push ups for Ichigo were like childs play he completed his push ups really fast no wonder he had a body of a Greek god. Next on row was a mind game which was to find the lightest lemon out of the 2 dozen kept there using the weighing scale that was pretty easy. But then the last one, she should have known that Ichigo sucked at having any luck. It was a game off rolling the box and to get the golden ball out in other words a lucky draw. Not once not twice not thrice did Ichigo try but six times and still failed at all of them. At last Rukia sighed and told him to leave it to her and like a perfectionist she was she got the golden ball in just one try.

With that they completed the-not so sweet-training but they gained two badges with "Training Done" engraved and the sword needed to defeat the hollows, Zangetsu. They headed to the place as they were directed by the man to an abandoned island which actually looked like the storeroom. It seemed like impossible they at last reached the place they had headed for after this huge drama and completing tasks and reaching checkpoints, it was done after a long freaking journey through weirdness it was done. Come to think of it, they actually had a good time Ichigo had accepted a really big thing which he didn't even imagine he would be having the feeling of being in love the feeling of being loved by none other than Rukia Kuchiki the midget...his midget. He loved her, he loved every inch of her, he didn't care if she even loved him back but her being with him was like winning an award. He didn't even deserve being with such a beautiful princess, it was just straight up illegal when she smiled, it was illegal no one can look so beautiful as her it was just not fair. She was the one who stopped his rain, yes she did stop it the moment she entered his life and just turned it like it was some dream. She was one amazing woman he loved so dearly.

* * *

Right now Ichigo was blind folded using a blanket to cover his eyes he had the sword Zangetsu in his hands tightly as Rukia was standing in the corner of the room with the hollow right in front of them. Rukia was screaming and guiding him where to go as he was blindfolded. When they had entered the storeroom like place they saw the last task to defeat the hollow was by making on of the two blind by covering their eyes with the blanket and take the help of Zangetsu to slash the hollow while the other partner will guide only by saying the direction. So Ichigo ended up with the blindfold while Rukia was giving him directions.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT I SAID LEFT" Rukia said more like screamed.

"I GOT THAT NO NEED TO SCREAM" Ichigo screamed with the exact volume

"GO A BIT AHEAD AND SLASH THE SWORD" Ichigo slashed moving a bit ahead but ending up moving the sword in the air "I SAID MOVE AHEAD CAN'T YOU HERE TURD"

"YOU SAID MOVE JUST A_ BIT_ AHEAD MIDGET!"

Ichigo went straight ahead when he felt something touch his sword, he swung the sword and slashed the hollow as Rukia screamed victory as she went to hug Ichigo while he was removing the cloth out of his eyes. She hugged him excitedly and he hugged her back feeling as content as she was. They broke the hug as they were told to go to the fares wheel were they will get the went back there to see that they still had one last task to be completed.

"You see the fares wheel there with a red,yellow,green,blue,black and white compartments to seat in there" the host said "Now in one of the compartments are your prizes how? you'll get a clue from the badges you have team 15 love bunnies" the host said

"What do you think" Ichigo asked Rukia

"Um..." Rukia gave one last look at all the badges they had removed and kept in order when her eyes widened in realization "I got it" she said

"What you have a clue"

"See if we take the first letter of all the badges we have won then-"

"I still don't get it"

"See if we take the S from Shooting Hollows, C from Cooking Masters, A from Art Love, R from Romance pic-"

"L from Love Song" Ichigo had finally got what Rukia was trying to say "E from Ed-venture and T from Training Done we get..."

"S-C-A-R-L-E-T...Scarlet!~" Rukia said in a sing song way.

"Yes!" Ichigo said as he grinned like a five ear old would do when he got a birthday present.

The couple went to the fares wheel and entered the red compartment as scarlet was a shade of red and saw a big box in there with a number 15 on top. But poor Ichigo all the box contained was Chappy the Rabbit stuff for couples. He frowned but smiled again as he saw Rukia's smiling face she was the best thing of the day _I won my prize_ he thought as Rukia's smile was his prize...corny he thought but that was how he felt that time.

They went back from the taxi which bought them with good memories of their first date together...

* * *

On the way back out of the blue Ichigo made the driver wait in front of the park, he got out with Rukia following with a question mark look. Ichigo told the driver to leave them here and the driver did so and left. The two were walking with Ichigo gazing at the stars after every while as Rukia walked behind him just a bit away staring at his back she didn't question him why he did that but she was enjoying the peaceful silence they were sharing. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked back at Rukia's face and purple eyes.

"So how was you first date, Miss Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked stressing on his name.

"Fairly well, Mister Kurosaki" she said matching his tone.

He suppressed a laugh "So what do you think you falling for me"

"N-No, not at all who would like to date an orange-haired buffoon like you" _'Who's always got a sexy smirk and scowl and who's eyes are to die for...I'm falling for him'_ she thought.

"Oh really"

"Yes what about you are you falling for me"

"...No of course not midget" _'I'm lying through my teeth'_ he thought.

"You better not" she sighed "But its better that way cause I don't think we could actually be able to be together..."

"What makes you think that" Ichigo said lowering his tone.

"No, its just we are totally out of this were like two different planets its impossible and by the way...you could get anyone you want Ichigo so why would you choose me..." it hurt her what she said but it was true after all.

Suddenly Rukia felt two strong arms around her waist. Ichigo hugged her as tight as he could he hugged her like she was his lifeline "Stop acting stupid Rukia, what makes you think that? Listen you are the only woman I trust the most and the only one who's ever been with me through tough, met my family, comforted me and so much more...you made the rain stop"

"Ichigo I-" _'I love you' _she bit her lip in order to stop those words slip from her mouth.

She broke the hug and stared in his deep amber which were staring right back into her amethyst she pulled his collar as she tiptoed to him and brushed her lips against his. She went ahead and claimed his lips taking them into a soft warm kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened as it was the first time Rukia kissed him, it was always him who kisses her but today she willingly kissed him, it made his heart melt. He wraped his arms around her waist moving his arm over her back while he kissed her back. She bought her body more closer to his so that not even a bit of wind could pass through them, her hands circled around his neck while her fingers played with his messy orange lock.

She licked his lower lip shyly as his self accepted her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues didn't have a war instead they danced softly as muffled gasps and moans sounded to their ears. He let her lead the kiss as he lightly smiled in the kiss while his one hand started to caress her cheek. He tasted like heaven his lips and tongue were like soft skin of a baby and god his tongue was magic. She could faint but after she was done kissing she wanted this from a long time and after he said so sweet things about her how could she even control herself. She broke the kiss unwillingly as she blushed a deep red as she realized it was the first time she was the one kissing him.

He looked at her panting red face and her puffed up pink lips so seductive that he had to control himself from having a full on blown out making out session with her. He hugged her and rest his head on her shoulder. "Rukia..." he whispered in her ears making her shiver. He broke the hug and smirked at her still red face "You learn fast, midget" she blushed deeper so mush that it would put Renji's hair to shame.

"I-I just wanted to thank you...thats all" she said.

"Really then I should return you the thanks...maybe tomorrow its pretty late today" Ichigo said with a smile.

Then the two went home as Ichigo left Rukia on the way he had a smile on his all the way _"You made the rain stop"_ he thought and smiled more as he had a certain Chappy loving midget on his mind.

* * *

**O_O I'm so sorry for the late update and please don't kill me if the chapter sucked.**

**Yeah I try my best but just can't help the late update but I surely will update so just wait till I do I'll try my best to update the next chapter in this month itself if not it will come in the starting of the next month.**

**So yeah! some good talk "You made my rain stop" is the original line from Bleach or the words are something around this but yeah it was said by Ichigo to Rukia so we do have IchiRuki inserts in Bleach. **

**Oh and the song sung there is Jet Lag by Simple Plan please listen to it and review and forgive me if you think I suck at song selection I actually love music more like this and this was the only song I knew in which a girl and guy are singing together.**

**So please review and I want to just try this once PLEASE REVIEW MY PUMPKINS! its from No Money...**

**Yeah I guess I need to update soon and you guys need to review so till then.**

**I'm signing off, FunnyEasyMe~**


	12. I Love You But

Chapter 12: I Love You But...

**Heeey~ Its me Funny-chan back to your service.**

**Okay really important don't go on the title of the chapter cause its not what you may be think which will happen in this chapter but SPOILER I want to tell is SPOILER is that SPOILER okay never mind...**

**I am gonna keep my mouth shut and SHOUTOUT yeah its not shoutout's' cause I just got one review so here the only one I like cause this person has reviewed on all my chapters and is the most AWESOME one here**

**Guest: You are like a help to a needy thank you and heres another chapter...and**

**Guest 7: Aww thanks for such a cute review please enjoy reading.**

**geenichan: Thanks for your short and sugary sweet review please enjoy this chapter too...**

**Okay end of shoutouts and my mouth will shut now cause I don't wanna delay the chapter ENJOY~**

Previously

He looked at her panting red face and her puffed up pink lips so seductive that he had to control himself from having a full on blown out making out session with her. He hugged her and rest his head on her shoulder. "Rukia..." he whispered in her ears making her shiver. He broke the hug and smirked at her still red face "You learn fast, midget" she blushed deeper so mush that it would put Renji's hair to shame.

"I-I just wanted to thank you...thats all" she said.

"Really then I should return you the thanks...maybe tomorrow its pretty late today" Ichigo said with a smile.

Then the two went home as Ichigo left Rukia on the way he had a smile on his all the way _"You made the rain stop"_ he thought and smiled more as he had a certain Chappy loving midget on his mind.

* * *

It was Monday and as usual it was the same old routine of school and stuff. Last night Rukia had excepted that she just didn't_ like_ Ichigo, she...ah, dare she say it...loved him. She had finally fallen for him, the time she kissed him was because she had to do something about the swelling of her heart in her chest and after he said so cute things about her as if she could control. Curse him for being so handsome, she was staring at the photo they had clicked at the photobooth in chappy land good she could barely sleep after that. Oh well back to present she was waiting for Momo to arrive near her apartment so they could walk to school. Rukia sighed as all she could think about was how tired she was and that stupid strawberry with that sexy smirk and scowl of his. She turned to see a smiling Momo running up to her with her hand waving as always excited, but thats what made her Momo Hinamori.

"Hey Good morning Rukia" Momo said her voice a bit out of breath from running.

"Morning...what took you so long?" Rukia asked.

"No Shiro called me to bring an extra copy of the notes along cause he missed it because of club activities"

"Oooh! Toshiro called you huh, lucky girl" she said as Momo giggled.

"Well enough about me tell me how was your date with Ichigo?" they started to walk.

"Umm well..." Rukia blushed "It was good but you know how Ichigo can sometimes be a pain in the ass"

"Oh really, I thought you were in love with him" Momo laughed

"W-What made you think that?" Rukia had turned to ten different shades of red.

"Nah...just thought you were and at least you didn't denay the fact that you like him"

Rukia and Momo went on talking Momo taking a chance to tease Rukia while she tried to cover up the blush which she thought now might permanently stain her cheeks. They reached school like any other normal day they saw a huge crowd of girls around the usual guys...do they ever give it a rest. She saw Ichigo amongst them. She was looking at him until he turned his head and they had an eye contact. He winked at her giving her a smirk for some reason she felt his flirting irritating and rolled her eyes. Though she thought it was a really cute action towards her as obviously he was the guy she..._loved_.

She sat on her chair with a thump as the heartthrob sat in front shooing away the girls sticking to him. He turned around in his chair to face her and rest his face on her desk. She raised an eyebrow on her as he was humming some kind of tune while sexily smirking at her.

"So how are you doing, love" he said the smirk never leaving his face.

"Love? Really, whats got into the king Kurosaki" she said folding he arms over her chest.

"Nah, just thinking, what a good teacher I am" he put his hand under her desk and rested it on the her knee. "I accomplished the goal of teaching you how to kiss, shall we move to the next stage..." he said trying to reach her thigh.

"Shut up" she swat his hand away as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Ichigo laughed "Whatever you say" he leaned forward and whispered seductively in her ear "I know you want it"

She immediately got away from him "Shut up, insufferable bastard"

Homeroom started and ended as the time flew by. It was the whole time that Ichigo sent winks and flying kisses to Rukia, thank god no one saw that, but he was acting...weird. It was lunch break Rukia met Kaien on her way to the cafeteria so she walked along with him. Momo was going to go ahead along with Orihime. Kaien had his usual smile on as he walked along with Rukia for him it felt like after ages he was talking to Rukia as she mostly was with Ichigo. Not that he mind it but he knew from the way they would talk to each other that they liked one another. Kaien still kind of liked this girl too though she would never be his, he tried to be more like a friend to her.

"So Rukia, what do you think about tomorrow?" Kaien asked.

"Tomorrow? What's there tomorrow?" Rukia had no idea about things after she met Ichigo.

"You don't know? Its Valentines Day"

"What tomorrow's 14th Feb...I had no idea"

"Its okay, it happens" he smirked "So whom are you giving chocolates to?"

"I guess I'll give one to Uryu, Hitsugaya, You and..._Ichigo_" she put her head down as the thought of giving Ichigo chocolates made her go crazy.

"Oh I see" Kaien noticed the 'Ichigo' which was said separately "So anyone you are gonna give a bit more special as a love token?"

"I-I don't think so"

"Really...not even Ichigo"

"Why Would You Think I'd Give It To Ichigo!?" Kaien laughed at Rukia's fuming face.

"Why would you give what not to me"

Kaien and Rukia turned to the voice "Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, its me, you two could be heard loudly and I heard my name so I came up here" _Lair. _He was just on his way to the cafeteria as the flock of girls was following him. When from the corner of his eye he say two figures walking one with raven black hair and other with dark ones. Jealousy washed on him like a wave of tsunami when he noticed it was Kaien and Rukia. He literally ran up to there as he won't let_ his girl_ go with anyone else. And acted as if he had just heard them. "So whats up?"

"Nothing just talking about stuff" Kaien put a hand around Rukia's shoulder he was enjoying teasing Ichigo

Ichigo's vein popped in his head as he saw Kaien put his arm around Rukia's shoulder "Oh I see" Ichigo was not gonna loose either, he slid his hand around Rukia's waist and pulled her closer to him."What stuff?"

Kaien smirked and patted Rukia's head "This pretty lady heres gonna give me chocolates on Valentines day" he killed it. Kaien knew now he had got Ichigo boiling in a pool of jealousy and he won't forget the final touches. Kaien slowly leaned down and kissed Rukia...on her forehead.

Ichigo had enough. How could that bastard do that to his girl. "Oh is that so-"

"Enough! You two" Rukia cut him off "Huh, men and their stupid games" Rukia left the two boys and went away walking alone.

Ichigo and Kaien were just looking at her back dumbfounded and slowly turned to face each other. It was like some kind of telepathy in them that Ichigo and Kaien started to grin at the same time "I'm not backing off, brother" Kaien said jokingly as in junior high they were called brothers cause they looked a lot similar and the fact that they didn't mind being called that.

"I'm not losing either, bro" Ichigo said while he and Kaien brofist walking on their way to the cafeteria.

They reached the cafeteria to see the usual smiling faces engulfed in talking while seated in their places. Ichigo and Kaien took their respected seats beside Rukia. She smiled towards Kaien and sent a glare to Ichigo who gave her a flirty smirk. "Hi! Kurosaki kun, Shiba kun" Orihime said her arm curled around Uryu's arm.

"Hi" Kaien and Ichigo said.

"So we were talking about Valentines day which is tomorrow" Momo said as she gave her best friend a smile. "You guys should come along we are deciding a group outing as a celebration" Momo looked at Toushiro who had zero interest in a celebration outing for Valentine's day.

"Why do we need to go, and by the way where? when?" Toushiro said in a bored manner.

"We'll decide about that but first..." Orihime said and suddenly pumped up. "You girls listen" she looked at Momo and Rukia "What about the chocolates? Don't we have to make them, what are you to going to do about that" she said in a concerned yet sweet voice. Momo and Rukia exchanged looks and then looked up to Orihime who was waiting for their answers.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered when Kaien was talking about something like Rukia giving him chocolates. Now that he had started to have feelings about her he was craving for a chocolate from Rukia on valentines day. He didn't know whether Rukia was going to give him chocolates or not but she was gonna give Kaien. He felt a hard slap of jealousy,_ but we have spent so much time together, been on date and I have kissed her so many times scratch that I was her first kiss why wouldn't she give me the chocolates, or maybe...is it because Kaien is calmer and smart and well he hasn't forced her to kiss him yet...NO! stop thinking like that now Ichigo. _Ichigoshook his head and glanced at Rukia who had become slightly rigid since the topic was removed.

"Okay how about we do a group cooking" Momo suggested.

"Fantastic idea Momo san okay so today after school at my house" Orihime proudly declared.

* * *

School was over Orihime, Momo and Rukia were going to Orihime's house together chitchatting about random stuff. Rukia had not got much time to spend with them so she was enjoying it, she was always with them before she met Ichigo. Orihime being bubbly girl like Momo they had talked a lot about sad stuff, happy stuff, funny stuff and romantic stuff. Orihime had asked Rukia if she liked Ichigo but Rukia just said he was just a really good friend although she was lying through her teeth. Orihime talked about Uryu and about how long they had been together. They had reached Orihime's home and had started cooking.

Momo had a crush on Toshiro since junior high so Orihime already knew about it. Momo had made diamond shaped white chocolates and made them all pretty, except one which was heart shape and made out of dark chocolate. Momo knew Toushiro didn't like chocolate except the dark chocolate so she made him one like that but as she was gonna confess to him that she liked him she made them heart shaped. Wraping all of them neatly in a blue wraping paper.

"Wow Momo you have actually made them cute" Orihime praised her looking at her own creation of chocolates. "Well being such a good chef I made my chocolates with wasabi paste and a dash of mint leaves and flavored them with hazel nuts" she had a glint in her eye as Momo and Rukia were covering up their faces with fake smiles. All the best Uryu rukia thought.

Lastly Rukia had made heart shape normal chocolates nothing much special. Still she wanted to do something a bit different from the others for Ichigo as she had fallen for him, but she didn't want anyone to notice that too. So she only in Ichigo's chocolate added a bit of strawberry syrup inside, so as when he would take a bite he would see the strawberry more like taste. She wraped them all in purple packages, they looked neat and cute.

"So girls we are done it was really fun" Orihime group hugged them.

"Yeah it was" Rukia hugged back it had been a while with a girls it was sure as hell fun.

Rukia checked her cell phone and her eyes widened at the screen. "Oh no" she forgot about the time and she was already getting late for her part time job. She looked at Momo and Orihime "Guys I gotta hurry so I'll leave" she said hugging them one last time before taking all her stuff and leaving the two girls.

She didn't have time to go home and change as she was still in her school uniform's grey skirt, shirt and blazer. She hurried to the Ice Skating Palace it had already opened. She entered to see everyone present. "You're late" Ichigo said. She just nodded her head.

"Sorry for that" she said.

"It's okay" Ukitake said smiling "But you are still in your uniform did you come here directly?"

"Yes" Rukia kept her bag down.

"Don''t worry we've got clothes" Kiyone said grabbing Rukia's attention "Before when Ichigo would come here for work he would directly come from school so he kept some clothes to change into here so we still have them.

"But...you sure I can wear them...cause they are Ichigo's" Ichigo was looking at Rukia fidget.

"I don't mind,but they might fit you a bit loose" he said getting up and stretching "come on"

"Where?"

"To the store room the clothes are kept there" Kiyone said as she went to work along with Ukitake san.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking together to the store room. He wanted to talk to her but talk about what? he thought again and again. Then he came to decision to tease Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia don't start to feel or smell much" he said.

"Huh what do you mean?" she asked facing him.

"I meant to say that my sent would be on those clothes so it would be like me hugging your body" he smirked.

"Keep your logic to yourself mister" she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks "your such a pervert"

"Me, pervert? Thats only for you and besides a part of you is craving to feel me"

"Then why do act like that only with me, and we've reached so show me where the clothes are kept"

"Sure" Ichigo smirked '_At least you didn't deny the fact that a part of you is craving for me'_ he thought.

Ichigo entered the old, dusty room along with Rukia. There was no such light there except the faint moon light entering through the window. "Here it is" Ichigo said opening a box and removing some of his old shirts and shorts. After a lot of search he ended up giving her a faint violet shirt and black shorts. He turned around to see Rukia's face beautifully shining in the moonlight. He went up to her and handed her the clothes. "You can change in here" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"What? Here then don't you think you should go out" Rukia said trying to push him out.

"Oh! shy are we don't you think someone should be there to look after you, I mean like keep a watch while your changing" Ichigo smirked.

He turned around and faced her, his body so close to her that she could feel his warmth radiating. He rested his hands on her waist pulling her more closer to him until he was breathing right above her head. He leaned down and whispered "By the way don't act as if you don't want me and my sinful touches, love" he started to massage her sides to emphasize his point. He thought to stop but then noticed Rukia was not pushing him away. "He slowly, slowly started to lift her shirt while still rubbing her sides, now he had successfully bought his hands under her shirt. Feeling her smooth, warm skin near her stomach he controlled a moan. "If you want I could dress you up myself..." he sensually said. He felt himself arousing as she pressed her body to his wanting the touches.

He lifted his face up to see her pleading eyes, he slowly lowered himself to press his lips sensually to his. She kissed him back immediately wanting to feel more of him. He probed his tongue into her mouth as the kiss got hotter. He slowly removed one hand out from under her shirt and used the same to caress her thigh while lifting her skirt up. When a moan escaped her lips which seemed like music to his ears. She didn't know what it was but something in her wanted him as badly as he wanted her right now, she thought to let it go for this time. She started to trail her hand through his toned chest feeling all his muscles through his think shirt as he groaned. He felt the hem on Rukia's panties, oh how much he wanted to just tear them off but couldn't so he started to caress her inner thigh making her legs all jelly.

He stopped kissing her lips and crashed his mouth to her neck ravaging on it. He nibbled on her neck and licked the spots, his member was twitching if this went for more long he would end up doing it with her. He was enjoying feeling her kissing her and licking her.

_"RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG"_

_A sharp _sound separated them both from there little hot scene bringing them back to their senses. They were blushing like hell and their clothes were a mess too. Ichigo noticed it was his phone ringing _damn that thing _he grabbed his phone and looked at Rukia's blushing face. "...Uhh...sorry,..you change I-I'll just...pick up the phone" with that he rushed off picking up his mobile phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichigo its me Ukitake" the other line said.

"Oh Ukitake san what happened"

"You guys hurry up and start the fireworks" said Ukitake.

"Yeah...we are at it"

"Okay then, bye"

"Bye" Ichigo hung leaving a long sigh.

Ichigo turned around to see a blushing Rukia, she was done changing though the clothes were twice the size she was comfortable. He turned around to completely face her "...Uh, Rukia" he lamely started rubbing the back of his head "...Sorry..." he saw her face, she was looking down to her feet. He sighed once again "Look I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay" she cut him off.

"But wai-"

"Its okay, Ichigo" she smiled a faint smile to him "Lets get to work"

"Right"

The two started with the fireworks as they had already delayed, there was choking silence between the two all along the work. They were finally done with the fireworks, Ichigo glanced at Rukia "Lets go back" she simply nodded as they started to head back.

The two were walking side by side though they were quite. Ichigo thought of breaking the silence as it was suffocating him. Hoping she would answer he started "We , might have a special event going on maybe tomorrow or day after for celebrating Valentines day"

"What, we do held special programmes for such events?" Rukia spoke.

"Yes we do in fact every year"

"Wow, so do we have to do some decorations around the rink and the place?"

"Nope, Ukitake san hires some men to do the work on such events"

"Well then its good, isn't it"

"Yeah, they might have even finished half of the work"

Rukia had no idea about these events, neither Ukitake san nor Kiyone told her about it. Theplace might be getting busy then at such times. But as it was her first time in the Ice Skating Palace holding an event she was all pumped up. A ghost of smile lingers around her lips as they made their way back to the place for cleaning the rink.

Ichigo noticed her smile, he glanced at her to see her face shining in the moon light while a smile danced on her lips, along with her violet orbs adding to it. She looked like a real life princess all she needed was a crown. Oh how much was he in love with her, but had to hide his feelings _'So this is how it feels when you are deep in love'_ he thought. He wanted her so bad, a slight breeze made her raven locks sway, he almost controlled himself from kissing her again. He didn't even notice that they had reached the place already.

He sighed, trying to bring his focus beck to work. They apologized Ukitake san for the delay in their work who just laughed it out. Kiyone left early as she had to buy chocolates for Valentines day. Ichigo and Rukia went up to clean the rink when Ukitake san stopped them.

"What happened, Ukitake san?" Ichigo asked.

"Its okay, the men are gonna work here so this place might get dirty so they will clean it up later on, you two enjoy take your leave for today" Ukitake san said.

"Call us if you need help" Rukia offered.

"Don't worry and don't forget its a big day day after tomorrow"

"Day after tomorrow?" Ichigo questioned

"Yes, we are keeping it on the next day of Valentines day so you get a holiday tomorrow, enjoy your date then you two" Ukitake teased them both.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked

"What you two are not dating?" Ukitake said.

"NO WE ARE NOT" Both of them screamed together.

"Its okay my blessings are with you'll, bye" With that Ukitake san left the couple.

The two looked at each other and made an agreement through each others eyes that the conversation right now had never happened and took their leave together. On their way home they were talking about random stuff of them having a day off, but they thought they'd just relax than actually doing something as for the day after they had a big event in the ice skating place so they would be open for a few more hours than their usual timings which in turn meant they will have to wait too. So the best thing to do is relax on a day off.

Ichigo kept thinking about one thing in particular...Valentines day. Was Rukia actually going to give him chocolates as a friend or as a lover. He could not stop the feeling of curiosity building up in him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, loved her more like anything she was his precious gem, she stopped his rain and brought spring. He wanted to tall her, but a part of him felt she would reject him and break their friendship. He didn't want to lose her not yet he loved her and wanted her to love him back but wasn't sure if she did.

On the other hand Rukia was just feeling heck nervous cause tomorrow she had to give chocolates to the boys most importantly Ichigo. She was in love with him but...but she couldn't say out in words. She just hoped he'd at least except the chocolate as a token of her love. She reached home after finishing her farewells with Ichigo she went to her room and plopped herself on the bed to sleep as tomorrow was Valentines day.

* * *

It was 14th Feb, Valentines day. Rukia was with Momo on the way to their classroom, there was a feeling of happiness and love in the air everyone was happy. Many girls confessed, some couples were even making out on the roof top. She saw a really huge crowd of girls with chocolates and a familiar orange haired guy. He might be getting dozens of chocolates on Valentines day unless he didn't take them, but that would be a bit rude and might hurt the person. Rukia entered the classroom to be greeted by smiling faces of her friends wishing her Happy Valentines day.

She wished them back and got seated on her chair. Orihime was having a gala time with Uryu it seemed like they were going to go on a date after school. Momo had started chatting with Toshiro, she looked at Kaien who gladly smiled at her. "Bye ladies" they heard someone say. Rukia looked towards the door to see Ichigo waving at the girls, he already had a bag filled with chocolates with him.

"Hey guys seems like the girls don't wanna leave me" Ichigo said looking at everyone but his eyes lingered at one who wasn't acknowledging his existence "Hey Rukia" he went up to his seat and sat down "You seem quite today" he said flashing a handsome smile.

"Its not even been 5 seconds you entered the class are you saying I have been quite for the 5 seconds that you entered the class?" Rukia said.

"Come on you are no more quite by the way look at the amount of chocolates I received just in the morning"

"Wow are you actually gonna eat all of them"

"I'll see I might end up with tooth ache but I just can't say no to a girl"

"You want to come with me to the Chappy cafe?"

"Uh...no"

"See you just said no to a girl" Rukia started to laugh.

"Haha very funny Kuchiki" Ichigo glared at a smiling Rukia

"Yeah it actually was"

"Stop it..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop laughing or I'll have to shut your mouth" he smirked and leaned forward near her ear "With mine"

Rukia blushed hard she had kept the chocolate for Ichigo in her desk and the rest in another bag, sh squeezed them debating whether to give it to him right now. "Sh-shut up" she said pushing him away from her. It was his turn to laugh at her but he was silenced by the bell for the start of homeroom.

...

It was lunch break Rukia was heading towards the cafeteria along with the bag in which she had all the chocolates. As soon as she entered a loud scream almost made her deaf, she looked ahead tp see Toshiro and Momo standing side by side...blushing. Oh my god she couldn't believe it was what she was seeing true.

Momo Hinamori had just confessed to Toshiro Hitsugaya and he had excepted them.

It was unbelievable it meant from now on Momo and Toshiro were gonna be dating the best art today is Valentines day. The two came blushing towards the table and seated themselves side by side everyone smiled and welcomed them. It was a really happy moment everyone smiling wishing each other happy valentines day. Everything was going good though Ichigo hadn't arrived yet.

Rukia looked into her bag to see only 4 chocolates. Oh shit! She forgot Ichigo's chocolate in the class inside her desk. She could go bring it but Ichigo wasn't there yet so she thought of giving him his share later. Rukia gave Uryu, Chad, Toshiro and Kaien a chocolate box wishing Happy Valentine's day who wished her back. Everyone had settled down and started eating Rukia kept teasing Momo it was fun, but Ichigo was late.

"Hey Rukia" Kaien said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Your chocolates, their delicious"

"Really you tried them? Thanks!" she smiled.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Ichigo with another bag with overflowing chocolates.

Ichigo sat down when everyone told him the latest news about Momo and Toshiro who are now dating. He whistled and teased Toshiro. It was the first time everyone saw Toshiro blush sooo much. Ichigo saw that everyone, the boys had a chocolate with purple wraping. He got that it was Rukia's as he overheard Kaien and her talking about how the chocolates rocked. Ichigo felt as if he was left out, he didn't receive a chocolate from Rukia. He waited, waited thinking that she'll remember she had to give him chocolates too her bag which contained chocolates was already empty. He frowned what could make his day worse.

She did talk to him but it wasn't even close to chocolates when they were interrupted by Orihime "GUYS LISTEN UP" Everyone had their eyes on Orihime "I have decided where we will be going. We will go tomorrow to The Ice Skating Palace as there is an event going on make sure we meet near the station at sharp 5pm, kay guys enjoy~"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo and Rukia spat out together.

"What happened guys"

"N-Nothing" Rukia said smiling nervously "R-Right Ichigo"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I mean no yes, yes no problem"

"Okay then its fixed meet you guys tomorrow"

Everyone had left for class Ichigo and Rukia looked at each others faces sulking "We'll talk afterschool, by the way Momo is going to stay with Toshiro in school for some work so I'll come along with you" Rukia said as he simply nodded and they headed to their class.

* * *

Rukia saw Ichigo waiting for her near the school gate, scowling as usual. "Hey Strawberry whats with the look" Rukia started. He slowly went up to her and started walking out along with her on his side. He had his bag flung over his shoulder and one hand in his pocket. He looked at the midget beside him and frowned on remembering that he still hadn't got a chocolate from her.

"Nothing much...just thinking our secrets no more a secret" he said.

"You mean the ice skating palace? I never thought of it as a secret" she simply stated.

"But you never told anyone about it"

"You got a point, maybe we can call it as a secret"

"Yeah" he eyed her from the corner of his eye he had to say about it "And by the way Happy Valentines day, Rukia"

Her eyes widened as she had totally forgoten about giving him his chocolate she had a tint of pink on her cheeks as she looked at him to see him facing some other direction. "Yeah, but wait" She dug her hands inside her bag and removed a chocolate box, he still wasn't looking at her. She held the box in her hands and turned towards Ichigo a slight blush and a smile on her face "Happy Valentines day, Ichigo"

He looked at what she had in her tiny hands, to see a chocolate box his eyes widened but he could not help but smile. He tried to keep his scowl intact, he had recieved over a hundred chocolates but was getting nervous at this one girl "Thanks" he whispered taking the chocolate. He looked at her angelic face and smirked, he wouldn't let such a moment slip out of his hands, would he?

"But you deserve a gift too" he said capturing her lips into a slow soothing kiss.

It was light and mild as their lips mingled in a silent dance. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck pulling him down and deepening the kiss, she felt him smile in the kiss at her sweet gesture. A groan escaped Ichigo's mouth, he sure as hell was enjoying this. He wrapped his arms around her waste pulling her closer. He didn't care about anything or anyone right now, they were on the road if anyone saw them all they would do was witness love, yes love he was trying to show his love through the kiss. He passed his tongue to her mouth as she willingly welcomed him a silent mating between the lips took place as Rukia moaned slowly as they ended their sweet kiss.

The two were panting as they were looking at each others faces with red cheeks and puffed up swollen lips. He smiled "Lets go princess I need some rest" he stretched his body yawning "...And some sleep to, a good way to use a day off" he saw Rukia laugh at his childish behavior he laughed along.

"Yeah I need rest too" she yawned too as they started walking.

"Well I won't be shocked if you kissed your pillow while dreaming about me" he elbowed her.

"Vain asshole"

"Aw come on do you want me to be there instead of that pillow" he laughed.

"Never" she kicked him in the shin making him massage it to relieve the aching.

"You've got pretty strong kicks for having a midget's body"

"Do you want another kick"

"No thanks"

They reached Rukia's apartment. "Okay bye Happy Valentines day once again" she said waving her hand. He slowly leaned down to peck her lips once before looking at her flustered face and smiling.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at the secret place"

* * *

**...And done! Wow I can't believe I took a month to update my chapter. **

**Doesn't the last line of this chapter give deja vu it does to me I think I have maybe written this line somewhere well leave that I think my updates might become monthly IF I don't update the next chapter in this month itself which I am praying for.**

**Well actually I was thinking about keeping the name of the chapter 'No More A Secret' but no...I changed my mind cause the name of this chapter brings the name of the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Sorry if I updated the chapter late. And if you guys noticed I have started to make my chapters hot yeah thats a practice before writing LEMONS delicious ones any way PLEASE REVIEW thats all I want to say.**

**Sayonara, FunnyEasyMe~ **


	13. But I Love You

Chapter 13: But I Love You...

**KABOOM! A new chapter from the same me. Okay first of all I am extremely sorry cause I forgot to wish you HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY and now belated but still anyway. I want this chapter to be the best and be a bomb BOOM! KABOOM! BAAM! my bombs have already started bursting so I'll start the chapter.**

**Okay the title I have no explaination for it I I can tell you'll is JUST READ THE FUCKING CHAPTER okay sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh :3 AND I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**I here we have the SHOUTOUTS**

**Ayrmed: Well I can just say one thing "Thats IchiRuki for you" those to have got some stubborn asses. But I hope your mind changes after this chapter and thanks for the review.**

**raven bollywood: chu chu ^3^ I love you my best friend thanks for the review enjoy~**

**Guest 2: Soo happy you liked the parts with *ahem* steamy scenes don't worry we'll have more of themsoon and hope you like this chapter too.**

**Guest: Thanks and XD I love it too when Ichigo's jealous I might add more scenes.**

**Guest: I know you commented on chp.10 but I would like to apologise if I made mistakes anywhere and yeah I will try to improve and thanks for your tips...**

**And theres a reason why I wanted tis chapter to be on the next day of Valentines day I'll get to it after the ! and there are gonna be a lot of songs in this chapter!**

**Okay I have got my projects and number of tests coming up this week so I might get slow (which I already am) at updating. So heres the chapter hope you love it and please please please I need at least some reviews for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Need to meet Kubo-sensie I gotta tell him you definitely own Bleach so insert some IchiRuki.**

Previously

The two were panting as they were looking at each others faces with red cheeks and puffed up swollen lips. He smiled "Lets go princess I need some rest" he stretched his body yawning "...And some sleep to, a good way to use a day off" he saw Rukia laugh at his childish behavior he laughed along.

"Yeah I need rest too" she yawned too as they started walking.

"Well I won't be shocked if you kissed your pillow while dreaming about me" he elbowed her.

"Vain asshole"

"Aw come on do you want me to be there instead of that pillow" he laughed.

"Never" she kicked him in the shin making him massage it to relieve the aching.

"You've got pretty strong kicks for having a midget's body"

"Do you want another kick"

"No thanks"

They reached Rukia's apartment. "Okay bye Happy Valentines day once again" she said waving her hand. He slowly leaned down to peck her lips once before looking at her flustered face and smiling.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at the secret place"

* * *

It was 15th Feb. She knew today was a Valentines day event taking place at the Ice Skating Palace and all she wanted was to go their and hug Ichigo and his him while enjoying there but there was one problem that bitch. She was always with Ichigo oh how much she wanted to just press her neck until shes out of breath and dies. She had been keeping a watch on the two and noticed them always together talking or bickering. She got her cell phone and dialed a known number.

"Hello Hisagi" she said.

"Yeah whats up, Senna?" Hisagi said.

"Just that I have a plan you gotta take that bitch down who's always hanging around with my Ichi"

"Senna really do you think it is a good idea?"

"Well just do it, take your own time but within six months"

"Okay..." he hung up.

Hisagi sighed thinking about Senna. He knew she wanted Ichigo Kurosaki so badly but it was just out of her hand so she should let it go. Now he had to see another heartbreak.

* * *

The school was as lively as ever with smiling faces and rooms filled with chatter and laughs. Momo was with Toshiro just walking with him before the class started. She was on her way to class she noticed a tall figure and dark hair walking ahead of her. She smiled and ran up to the said person in front of her. "Hey Kaien!" Rukia greeted him. She really felt safe around him as a friend he was really good. She always enjoyed her company with him even though if it was just a 5 minute talk or a greeting. "Whats up?"

"Nothing just on the way to class you seem really happy" Kaien smiled at her beaming face.

"Nah, just thinking about our outing today" Actually she was happy about the fact that it was going to be the first time an event took place at the ice palace when she is there so she was just excited still worried about how she and Ichigo would have to explain them why they hadn't told them that they worked together.

"Yeah today evening right? Enjoy yourself with Ichigo hey, but don't forget I want you with me for sometime too" he chuckled lowly "Or Ichigo might not even let us be near you"

The fact that he said that made her want to stop him several times but she didn't. She instead just blushed as she thought that Ichigo can be selfish enough to do that, it was just his nature to flirt with girls nothing more.

The rest of the walk to the class was silent as they entered the class and sat in their respected places. A big crowd of girls _as always_ came along with an orange smirking bastard _as always_ as they screamed as he even talked to them and _as always_ he came and sat in front of Rukia who was glaring at him all the while..._as always._

"Hi princess" he started

"Hey bastard" she said in a bored tone.

"I need to talk about something" Ichigo was smiling more than he usually did Rukia was getting irked.

"Yes thats okay but whats with your smi-" the bell rang as Urahara sensei entered the class.

.Boring. Urahara sensei was done teaching and had given the rest of the time for self study. Rukia had already revised the chapter twice and now she was fuckin bored. Suddenly she felt something near her knee from under the desk. She stuck her arm to swat away whatever was there near her leg when a hand caught her hand, she yelped loud enough for her neighbors to turn to her she just embarrassed apologized. She looked at Ichigo's back sending daggers as she knew it was his hand from the infuriating smirk on his face.

He hadn't left her hand and she slowly felt some rough ball there...paper she thought as he passed the ball completely to her and retreaded his hand back. Rukia got the paper up to see it to be a crumbled ball of paper which had a note on it. She carefully and not to mention secretively opened the crumpled paper, straightened it a bit and read its content.

_Hey midget! The thing I wanted to as you before..._

_was that, What excuse do you think we should give for_

_not telling the others that we work together?_

-_Ichigo_

Rukia had to first take in the stupidity of his, chit passing, like seriously chit passing were they in kindergarten but still she wrote a reply anyway. She neatly folded the paper after writing her reply and sticking her hand under her desk to see his hand already present there waiting for her paper. She pinched his hand before passing the paper into his hand as he winced in pain from her not so sweet action.

_That pinch was for calling me midget you get that STRAWBERRY_

_And by the way I have no idea what to say about it_

_I guess we'll just make it up at that moment just be prepared_

_as the story might turn anyhow just fake one._

-_Rukia_

Ichigo read the letter while scowling as he was just wincing because of the pinch given by Rukia. He was just doing this chit passing because he was bored and wanted to talk to Rukia. Make a story up, huh? that's what was written. He could make many, many stories with Rukia, like them dating or them sleeping. She might even come to kill him after hearing such made up fake stories. He smirked at the thought of him and Rukia, oh damn she could make his pants tight at just the thought of her. He wrote and answer and passed the paper to her.

_You can leave the story part to me, darling_

_ -Ichigo_

Rukia gave him and unsure look after reading the content written by none other than the strawberry. She sighed thinking what Ichigo will do and how should she cover up if he messed things up. The school bell rang indicating lunch break to start. Rukia went up to Momo and the two started to walk their way to the cafeteria. She had a lot on her mind but Momo's light talks about how she and Toshiro were going to be together on their first outing as a couple. Rukia smiled she did want to be with Ichigo just more than friends though she knew they had crossed that line long time ago. They sat on their usual seats, Kaien wasn't their with them today, he was...with a new girl. Her name was Miyako and she was a real good person he might as well bring her for the event they were going to in the evening.

Keigo and Mizuiro were coming too, they were gonna meet in front of the station at 6. Rukia sighed she didn't know why but she was feeling nervous for some reason. Ichigo entered the cafe as a flock of girls just kept staring at him the whole time as he made his way to the table making way for him. He scanned the table after greeting everyone after noticing the absent one he went to his usual seat. Kaien wasn't there so he sat beside Rukia, real close, he knew everyone would notice how close they were but its not like he was hiding anything. He smirked as Rukia uncomfortably moved in her seat. Rukia had no idea what had gotten into Ichigo was he doing it to get attention or just to annoy her. If it was the second option then she would pay for it later...the nerve of that kid...she thought.

After most were done eating they left the ones left were Toshiro, Momo, Rukia and him. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms like Toshiro and Momo were doing right now. He was getting to excited with her every movement as her waist would brush his, her elbow rubbing his chest and her silky hair brushing his jaw and oh! she smelled awesome as usual. Ichigo faked a yawn and did a move which he learnt from reading Shakespeare's stories. He stretched his hands and after suppressing the yawn rested one arm around Rukia's shoulder. She gave him a side glare but he shrugged it off and stayed like that until the break ended.

* * *

Rukia packed her stuff neatly in a bag and smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She and Ichigo were going to go to the Ice skating palace directly instead of waiting for everyone as it was the big day they had to do some setup and stuff. Rukia had worn an elegant white top which had '_Je'taime_' printed on along with an Eiffel tower and hearts around. To pair it up she wore a blue pleated skirt which ended and inch above her knee. A coffee brown overcoat and pink scarf which had a chappy hanging at the end. She wore her zip up boots which reached her mid calf and she was done. She smiled to herself in the mirror, picked up her purple bag and left.

She walked all the way to the Ice Skating Palace swaying and humming any random tune or song. She was..happy, she had no idea how the skating palace will have changed after the setup done by the men hired by Ukitake san. She saw the place the entrance shimmering with lights and a board that read "Welcome To Ice Skating Palace's Special Valentines Day Event" she raced up till there to see Ichigo syanding in front of the entrance staring at the board.

Hey Ichigo" Rukia said bringing him out of his little daze.

"Oh! Hey Rukia" he smiled at her "Lets go in, dI guess you might be excited for today" Rukia nodded and they entered together.

WOW! That. Looked. Amazing. The place looked fantastic. It had the perfect feel of Valentines day, romance and love. A stage was built in front of the ice rink which had a backdrop of beautiful hearts and a man and woman holding hands. There were mini banners here and there with sweet quotes on love. Every corner was decorated with red ribbons and red and white hear shaped balloons. To end a music system which was currently playing the song 'We found our love in a hopeless place' by Rihanna and mikes which had rad bows attached.

Rukia turned around to see Ichigo not that shocked as she was, maybe he had seen much nore nice events here in skating palace.

"Hi! Ichigo, Rukia, what do you think about this place?" Ukitake san asked as he walked their way.

"It's goo-"

"I-It's AWESOME it looks wonderful" Rukia said in a lot of un-rukia manner.

"Well I am happy you liked it, I'll go help Kiyone to open the store, you guys get ready" Ukitake started leaving when he stopped, turned around to face them "And I have kept two sheets on both of your tables check it out as it is the list of all events which are going to be held,all the best" with that he left.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was looking directly at her. It was like his eyes were trying to tall her something. He leaned down, slowly slowly coming near her face, their breaths mingling. He was about to kiss her when something striked her mind and so did his. He slightly moved to her ear and whispered hotly "Guess I'll have to control myself until everyones gone..."

He could practically feel hershudder as his hot breath touched her skin he smirked 'Not for long' he thought and got up in a proper standing position. "Come on lets go" he said walking ahead to tthe staff only room with Rukia following closely.

As Rukia and Ichigo would be doing partially the hosting for the evening Ukitake and Kiyone were going to take care of the people. Ukitake san smiled a huge smile he was very happy today probably cause his wife was gonna join in too. Rukia and Ichigo did a bit of mike setting and a bit of discussion on the list of events gonna happen-the couple dance that is-was finally done. Ichigo gave Ukitake san a thunbs up signaling him to open up and let all the couples fill the place with love.

Ukitake and Kiyone had gotten themselves busy with welcoming all the couples with happy faces. Rukia had added a few songs for the time being but as requests for songs would come they would be changed. A few people had started enter the rink with their ice skates on.

_So baby keep my heart beat-b-beat beat-beating,_

_The soul reason I keep believing,_

_That were gonna die like this,_

_You know oh oh oh~_

The songs were going on loud from all types old, new, fast, slow people were smiling as they started dancing holding hands and moving their bodies to the up beat music. Rukia felt her lips curve and form into a smile as she looked at a happy couple were the boy was trying to steal a kiss from the girl while she laughed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo to see him looking directly at her when she immediately turned her head in the other direction "Hey guys feel free to request for a song~" Ichigo screamed through the mike in a friendly voice as he got a response with a lot of 'yeah' and 'whoohoo'

By now many couples had joined in the dance.

"Rukia, Kurosaki kun, what are you two doing up on the stage" they heard someone say and turned to the familiar voice.

"O-Orihime" Rukia chocked out.

"Seems like you two came here first, nice Kurosaki with Rukia huh?" Uryu teased.

The two went up to the gang as there eyes read 'explanation please'. Momo felt like laughing looking at Rukia's face all tensed up and worried whereas for Ichigo he looked rather calm. They reached their friends when Ichigo started 'Well you see that, Rukia and I work here" he said making everyones eyes go wide.

"...And why was it kept a secret" A wide-eyed Toshiro asked.

"Well you'll get the answer by the end of the day for sure" Ichigo smirked as Rukia joined the others in making her eyes all wide.

* * *

_You're sugar,_

_Yes please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_I'm right here, cause I need._

_Little love and little sympathy,_

_Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright,_

_Need a little sweetness, in my life,_

_You're sugar,_

_Yes please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me._

The so called secret was long forgotten after the rest of the gang had joined in the dance with the other couples. The current song was requested by Kiyone who was dancing on her own while welcoming couples. By now the rink was filled with couples dancing on the ice holding their own corners. Orihime and Uryu were like the center of attraction as many were admiring the cute couple dancing elegantly. Toshiro and Momo were swaying with the music too the shy couple was having their first dance together. Whereas for Chad, Keigo and Mizuoro they were tapping foots and dancing alone but with each others company.

Rukia's lips curled up into a smile as an old beautiful couple came up them hand-in-hand. "Yes may I help you " Ichigo asked them as they smiled.

"Yes we would like to request for a song" the old man said.

_'Cause all of me,_

_Loves all of you,_

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections,_

_Give your all to me,_

_I'll give my all to you,_

_You're my end and my beginning,_

_Even when I lose I'm winning,_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you,oh._

"Don't they look just perfect" Rukia said looking at the old couple dancing to the slow song.

"Yeah they do" Ichigo walked up to her.

"Everyone is enjoying" she sighed.

"Hey love birds" Ichigo and Rukia's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Kiyone, are you looking for a fight" Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. While Kiyone just laughed.

"Ichigo, Rukia" Ukitake san came from behind Kiyone "Why don't you two join in, go enjoy yourselves" he suggested "I'll be off, my wife is waiting for a dance" he smiled "Enjoy"

"Why don't you go Ichigo I'll take care here" Kiyone said.

Rukia looked in other direction pretending that she hadn't heard a word when a hand came in front of her. She looked up to see Ichigo looking towards the rink with his hand in front of her "So what do you say shall we go?" he asked. After a quick think she kept her hand in his as he entwined their fingers as they walked up to the rink.

The two were in the center of the rink ass Ichigo lightly rested his one had on her waist while the other was holding her hand, Rukia's free hand rested on his shoulder.

"God your short" Ichigo stated.

"Shut up, you don't know how to even make a girl happy how do so many girls fall for you?" Rukia huffed.

"Well I've got the looks and that magnet that attracts girls in me"

"Oh really, I'm repelling" Ichigo laughed.

"You're looking great" he said as Rukia tried to hid her blush but ended up smiling. "See I made you happy"

"Yeah, whatever" Rukia laughed as Ichigo scowled.

_So tell me girl if every time we,_

_TOUCH,_

_You get this kinda,_

_RUSH,_

_Baby say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_If you wanna take it slow,_

_And you just wanna take me home,_

_Baby say Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_And let me kiss you._

"Hey thats one of my favourite songs" Ichigo said smirking as he saw Rukia humming to the song.

"Yeah we've got nice songs..." Rukia looked into his eyes "Your pretty good at dancing" she states as it was really rare for her to see a good dancers. She was good at ball dancing as her brother had made her learn it when she was young itself.

"Just improved as I would end up going to dances with girls on dates" he leaned a bit closer before twirling her and bringing her right back in place "Well I know your good at it so thank you"

She smiled to herself when a couple screamed out their names seeking their attention

"Getting all lovey-dovey huh?"

"Shinji" Ichigo looked at him as he skated with another women who was shorter than him like a lot and had blonde hair which were tied in two smirked "You got a girl huh"

"Yeah right shes Hiyori" Hiyori smiled at them.

"Hey don't forget us" another voice said.

"Tatsuki?" Rukia asked surprised as Orihime's best friend and her childhood friend just showed up...with none other than Renji. "Tatsuki, Renji, how come"

"Shes my girlfriend Ruki" he said grinning from ear to ear "You two look like an item too. The couple blushed at the comment.

"Renji, Shinji" Ichigo called out and looked at them with a sincere face. The two just nodded.

"Okay then we'll be leaving enjoy you two" Shinji said as the two couples mixed with the crowd.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS NOW LETS TURN THE LOVE MACHINE ON AND THE LIGHTS OFF~" Kiyone more like screamed on the stage.

Suddenly the lights were off leaving only a single light on as couples started to move around and not just dance on one place. The music got better after each song. Rukia looked at Ichigo and he mimicked her act as they to started to skate around while dancing elegantly. Everything was just perfect, she was with the one she loved and thats what made her the most happy.

"Hey midget, don't you think its been so many days since we met?" Ichigo started.

_Maybe this time she can forget about the midget comment_ "Yeah, its true" she smiled at him "I'm happy I met you" he just couldn't hide the blush.

He groaned "You know stop saying such stuff its hard, its hard to resist you from kissing" It was her turn to blush.

"Well whatever you seem a bit different today"

"Me? Its just that I am trying to figure out how should I give a present"

"Huh? Thats lame just tell them like 'hey I got a present for ya I hope you like it' something like that" Rukia answer just a bit curious about who the present was for.

"Okay then I'll see you I'll just go to give the present" Ichigo ran off when Rukia nodded,

For some reason Rukia felt bad as a part of her was hoping the person who he wanted to gift to wasn't her, selfish she thought but it just hurt a little. She sighed she was all alone wasn't it just a moment before she was thinking she was having the best time of her life. After he just left everything just dulled out, her heart felt heavy she felt..lonely. Very lonely and sad he just left her in between many "happy" couples swaying with the music. A part of her was telling her that he was going to come back to her-yes he did say he'd be quick-but still she knew now for the rest of the day probably, she was going to be alone.

BOOM

The sound caught Rukia's attention as she turned around to see what it was when her eyes grew wide. It was the fireworks, rockets of colourful flames illuminating the night sky. It looked beautiful. It was the first time she had seen them from the ice rink, how much she wanted to see them from here. A smile replaced her lips as she watched the fireworks with everyone present their looking at just one night sky. She had no idea that they were going to do the fireworks today toobut this surprise was like the best thing ever. Her mouth was agape as she sighed at the beauty, lovey colors red,purple,orange,yellow filling up the sky. She breathed in looking at how the stars and the fireworks worked so well together. If only she was not alone.

"Beautiful" she almost whispered.

"Isn't it" she turned around-shocked-to the familiar voice.

"Ichigo?"

"So what do you think of my gift" he said grinning at her shocked face.

Could words describe how happy she was right now? No. Without any warning she hugged Ichigo so tight that they were gonna fall if Ichigo hadn't balanced properly on the ice. He wrapped his arms around her joining the hug as she looked up to face him. "Thank you" she smiled brightly.

Oh, he could walk thousand miles just to see that smile. He let himself smile too as he hugged her tighter "I remember you wanted to see the fireworks didn't you, princess?" He let go off her as he was almost suffocating her. The fireworks had finally ended and music continued as the couples resumed their dancing. This time Ichigo and Rukia both had huge grins plastered on their faces while dancing a bit closer than before.

_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_

_When you say goodbye_

'Perfect song' Ichigo thought as he swayed to the music along with Rukia's hands in his "Now let me have some fun" he whispered in Rukia's ear making her shiver as he breathed his hot air on her neck. Oh she was getting goosebumps. Ichigo smirked.

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

He bent down to Rukia level keeping his head as close as he possibly could keep. Rukia wasn't moving her head away or pushing his back so he continued. He even made sure to let their lips brush past each others often as those light touches just felt like sparks like electricity was passing through them.

_Your finger tips so touchable_

_And your eyes irresistible._

He went like the lines said touching her soft fingers as she was taking in all those touches. Then he looked up to her innocent purple eyes, but he thought it was a bad idea cause now he was frozen in his spot and position unable to move except inch closer to her face and stare into the milky way of her eyes. So knew now he was going to end up doing the one thing which he was trying to stop himself from: kissing her.

"Ichigo"

* * *

"Ichigo"

Someone called breaking the two who were about to kiss. He looks down at Rukia's flustered face then to the one who dared to come in between when they were about to kiss. Surprisingly to see it was Ukitake san. Ichigo ran off to him before muttering a 'sorry' and 'excuse me' to Rukia.

"Yes" Ichigo asked as he reached Ukitake san.

"Hey were at the end of todays event please to something to make it a nice end and announce that were about to close" Ukitake said before smiling.

"Yeah sure"

Ichigo went up to the stage when one thing kept bugging him again and again. He shrugged it off as the feeling was replaced with a smile he went up to the stage and stopped the music getting eveyones attention.

"Hey guys had fun" he said through the mike.

He got answer as many 'Yea' and 'Whoohoo'

"But sorry to say that unfortunately the day has got over and we are nearing the end" this time he got many 'Oww'

"But before we go I'd like to thank you all for coming and joining us here, and ofcourse Ukitake san too. Well..." he sighed eyeing all his friends and her "I don't want to go all personal but I want to give one person this message" he said.

"I knew that you hate me like fuck from when we first met, stupid how close we are today. I didn't like you either I thought you were a self centered and I-don't care bitchy attitude but no you were not like this but you were so good that I can't even describe you but I can say your a midget" he chuckled to himself "Now don't come to kick me first listen" he looked at her with his honey-eyed amber into her pool of amethyst.

Rukia knew he was talking about her from the time he started to talk all she was hoping was that he wouldn't come up to her. She was facing many emotions right now maybe embarrassment and nervousness. She had her hands in fist clenching them tightly to let no such emotion harm her face right now. But she couldn't do anything about her heartbeat which was crossing her limits.

He went on "You have changed my life, literally I never was like this I wasn't this happy ever in my life. You stopped the rain this feeling was new, I always thought you were like the rest of the girls but, gosh I just can't imagine my life without you" he looked down at the mike "Oh cool its wireless" he took the mike off its stand and started walking towards her "I still remember the time I had made you cry it still haunts me till today I promised myself to never hurt you"

"But then you had asked me a question 'What are we exactly...' right? I kept thinking and thinking about it but then eventually I figured it out, I figured it out what it was what were you to me that is" He was right in front of her now facing her petite structure in front of him.

"That I really really "LIKE" you ALOT and I want to be your protector" he raised his hand up for her to keep hers in his "So Rukia will you be my girlfriend"

Rukia was speechless she wanted someone to pinch her was this all real she didn't want to miss any second.

"Ichigo you know that I don't need a protector I can protect myself" she could laugh on that small sad look he had for a second she'd never miss that "But what if my protector is someone handsome and loving, how do you think I can say no"

Before she could saw anything ahead Ichigo had sealed her lips with his into a heart warming kiss. He could hear others cheer as they kissed and clap their hands. It was like the best day for Ichigo as well as Rukia. She opened up for him to let his tongue enter as they shared the sweet kiss. They broke the kiss as they knew they could have a total tongue war french kiss later and she would never forgive him for doing that in front of such a huge crowd.

"Did we miss anything"

Ichigo turned around to see Shinji and Renji standing and panting as it seems they had ran "Shinji, Renji thanks alot for the fireworks I've got her now she's mine" he said snaking an arm around her shoulder possessively before starting to laugh.

"Guys this is awesome AAHH Rukia I love you" Momo suddenly hugged Rukia "I'm so happy for you"

"I should be happy as I have such a good friend like you" Rukia said hugging Momo back.

"Wow Kurosaki this is like a really big news" Uryu said as Orihime was busy fangirling for Rukia.

"Yeah I am happy its all my heart wanted" Ichigo said snatching Rukia into a hug.

"Ichigo" she squiked as he grabbed her chin.

"Uh uh princess now no complains you are officially mine"

The two kissed each other with the same passion as they had finally found what their heart was longing for:

Each others love.

* * *

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ichigo and Rukia are now dating I'm so happy! umm well in my story, hehe. Please REVIEW ON THIS SPECIAL OCCASION ATLEAST ON THIS CHAPTER ! You must have guessed my english is British I guess but yeah it is...**

**Well first of all I apologies for the late update I would have posted this chapter way before its just I got my laptop repaired today, it seemed its mother board and stuff had malfunctioning so I just got to typing as soon as I got my laptop.**

**So why this scene should have been on 15th Feb its kinda stupid but yeah my birthday's on 15th of Feb so you know just don't kill me for such a lame reason.**

**So the song list: We've found our love in a hopeless place-Rihana  
**** Heartbeat- Stereo Skyline  
Sugar-Maroon 5  
All of me-John Legend  
Kiss you- One Direction (I don't love 1d just liked a few songs)  
Irresistable- One Direction  
Don't worry the songs are in order as they came or were just mentioned.**

**So I guess I'll see you next time but PLEASE REVIEW stay awesome**

**See ya, FunnyEasyMe~**


	14. And Life Goes On

Chapter 14: And Life Goes On

**Hi! Guys I am oh so freakin pissed off of my life I need to learn how to manage my time I suck at it gosh I need to update sure but I have a lot of things in life to do but anyway here goes**

**Now that Ichigo and Rukia are dating there are gonna be spicy chapters please bare with me if you can't reaad them just skip that part but please no hates that just breaks my heart but you can give suggestions and if anywhere I go wrong please do correct me I always will look forward to them so please review.**

**I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE WRITTEN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO READ IT**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Arymed: Thanks, glad that you loved it, actually I was inspired to write because of watching that episode so many times...hope you enjoy this one...I will always love you een when you are not here I really appreciate that you read my story and reviewed I won't erase my reply for your review on the previous chapter though you won't be able ro read it. I am sad that you won't know the complete story but I will always pray for your happiness...Reast In Peace dear...**

**sw8Rukia: Thanks for your review on other chapters glad you like the story**

**Raven bollywood: Thanks glad that you loved it and by the way I didn't win the french idol but I sung really well and had fun I knew I had no chance in from 5 out of 30 but I enjoyed so thats enough:)**

**Guest: Kyaa~ I'm happy too, now that they are dating IchiRuki forever! And for Hisagi it would be better if I shout my mouth from any SPOILERS**

**Enjoy The Chapter I LOVE To Read Your REVIEWS So KEEP REVIEWING**

**Disclaimer: I got the english translation for the sons 'Glow' sung by Ichigo and Rukia and AAAHHH! they were so sweet and romantic~ I wish I owned bleach then there would have been more such songs you own them Kubo-sensei**

Previously

"Wow Kurosaki this is like a really big news" Uryu said as Orihime was busy fangirling for Rukia.

"Yeah I am happy its all my heart wanted" Ichigo said snatching Rukia into a hug.

"Ichigo" she squiked as he grabbed her chin.

"Uh uh princess now no complains you are officially mine"

The two kissed each other with the same passion as they had finally found what their heart was longing for:

Each others love.

* * *

Rukia had a ghost of smile plastered on her face since the morning. For some reason now she felt complete, the one she loved was with her what more did she need. When they entered the school Rukia got many jealous looks from Ichigo's fangirls as Ichigo had insisted to walk hand in hand to school. At first she tried to reject but when Ichigo sealed his lips to hers she could just not help but keep their hands in contact later. She smiled again as she saw Ichigo blush as Keigo and Mizuiro were teasing him god he looked so cute when he was blushing. Momo had been blabbering beside her about how she and Ichigo were the cutest couple.

Ichigo glanced at her and she felt her heart stop beating for a minute when he smiled at her before Keigo jumped on him enjoying teasing Ichigo more.

Ichigo had returned back to his seat in front of Rukia. He turned behind to completely face her, Momo had also went back to her seat leaving the two alone. Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear maybe he couldn't stop showing how happy he is just like Rukia who as smiling. "So what do you think should we have a study session today,_ girlfriend_?"

Rukia smirked, but she just remembered that they had a test tomorrow and she had to study for that too "Sure, why not _boyfriend_?" both of them started to laugh as the way those two words sounded "God sounds so weird doesn't it, strawberry?" Rukia said in between her laughs.

"Sure does, midget" Ichigo grinned like an idiot "How about my house after school everyone's gonna be home late"

"Yeah sure"

The bell had rung and homeroom had begun.

... ... . . .. . . ... . . ...

It was lunch break, Rukia was walking alone on her way to the cafeteria. From time and again she felt like someone was following her, but when she looked back no one would be there, she just shrugged it off. Rukia smiled as she was happy the whole day she reached the steps and started descending when a flock of girls, whom she recognized as Ichigo's fangirls who would always flock around him,were rushing up. One of the girl stuck her leg on Rukia's path which made her lose her balance.

All Rukia saw was the girl smirk while the whole gang had turned around as if in a ready position. Rukia fell down with a thud and the one of the steps edge hurt her knee. She was now lying on the floor embarrassed but still she jutted her chin up from her position as a proud Kuchiki she was. She could hear all those girls start to laugh on her, she even heard a few clicks maybe the were taking photos of her fallen on the floor. They were taking revenge on her maybe because now she was Ichigo's girlfriend they were jealous, god how can they be so inhuman.

"Are you okay?" Rukia heard an all to familiar voice. Suddenly all the laughter was stopped. "Rukia, are you hurt?"

"Ichigo" Rukia looked up to see Ichigo holding her hand helping her get up. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said in a rather gloomy voice. Wasn't she smiling just a minute ago?

"Good to hear that" Ichigo said to a now fully standing Rukia who was dusting herself.

Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile, Rukia tried to fake one but failed miserably. Ichigo's smile dropped and he glared hard at the girls standing in the mid stairwell with wide eyes. Ichigo was completely aware of the reason those girls had tried to make Rukia trip down but thank god she wasn't hurt much. Ichigo gave them the 'Get the fuck off look' as those girls silently dismissed, before seeing a heartbreaking scene in front of them. Ichigo had engulfed Rukia into a loving hug and kissed her forehead softly. All those girls glared at Rukia before getting out of there.

The couple silently walked side by side to the cafeteria. Rukia had a bit of a pain in her knee but she would care less about it. The silence was killing both of them "I'm sorry, Rukia" Ichigo decided to break the silence immediately getting Rukia's attention.

"...And, why are you sorry...?" Rukia asked.

"Come on Rukia you know very well those girls tried to hurt you because of me!" Ichigo said facing her.

"Yeah so what I am not angry at you and I don't give a fuck to those girls" she spat out angrily.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks making Rukia do the same. He slowly turned his body to face her and lifted her chin up with his hand. "See Rukia, I say you better be with me cause if those girls do anything to you which hurts you, that will seriously be the last thing they would be doing" he said dangerousely his blazing amber eyes telling that he was neither lying nor joking. "Understand?" Rukia could just nod at his intensity. "Good girl" he said before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

They walked silently to the cafeteria with a small smile playing on their lips.

"Here they are, our new love couple" Momo said happily looking at the enter together.

They sat on their usual places beside one another. "Hi" Rukia snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Oh she had totally forgot about him, right he couldn't come to attend the event at the ice skating palace.

Kaien.

"Oh hey Kaien, sorry you have no idea about the story I forgot about it" Rukia said nervously smiling, Kaien was a nice guy and she enjoyed his company but she had no idea did he really like the thing that Ichigo and herself were now dating. She was feling a bit nervous, just a bit.

"Don't worry Rukia almost the whole school knows about it, I got to know it too, congratulations to you Rukia you two make a cute couple" Kaien said sincerely smiling. Rukia smile backed while Momo was listening to the conversation.

"So Ichigo is treating us with free lunch on!" Kaien announced

"I never agreed to that" Ichigo interrupted

"Come on Ichigo its a happy moment don't spoil it and we are just asking for lunch"

"Okay fine, but you could have told you forgot your wallet"

"You got me"

After lunch Rukia and Ichigo went ahead to the class. Momo went up to Kaien "Hey Kaien" she started

"Hi Momo what brings you here?" Kaien asked.

"Nothing just talking to everyone just the usual's" Momo was trying hard to build a conversation but failed miserably "Well I'll come straight to the point. You like Rukia, right"

Kaien stopped from his work and answered without looking at Momo "Well you got that right, I do like her but I'm happy she finally got the man she wanted" Kaien's aqua green eyes softened.

"Well when are you planning on telling her about your feelings, you know everyone has the right to display their affections and feelings to others" Momo continued "My main motive was that do something, anything but whatever you do see to it that Ichigo and Rukia's feelings are not hurt and along with them neither should yours be. But I have enough trust in you I know you'll handle this well"

"Yeah, thanks. Those two love each other why should I even interfere. Well you just reminded me something I had to remind Ichigo. Thanks I'll leave now bye" He looked at Momo with a confident nod and left.

Kaien went up to the class and spotted Ichigo and Rukia talking more like bickering he went there "Rukia can I borrow your boyfriend for a second" Kaien asked.

Rukia smirked she loved how she owned Ichigo now but she just couldn't miss his scowl "Sure" with that Kaien pulled Ihigo into a corner.

"What is it" Ichigo asked after seeing a really serious look on Kaien's face

"I ant to talk to you about Rukia" Ichigo nodded and he continued 'You know that she never cries right, I mean she does but really less"

"Yeah I know"

"So Ichigo I know you are my good buddy but if I ever see her cry because of you I will be your worst nightmare. I guess you already know my feeling for her too" Ichigo nodded "Don't worry she's all yours but the day you hurt her I won't hold back" Kaien smiled "But I think I should give up for some reason I think that day would never come. Always make her smile take it as an advice from a good friend" Kaien ended patting Ichigo's back.

"Kaien" Ichigo said with a confident look "You can trust me I won't ever hurt her"

"You better not" Kaien smiled.

* * *

Rukia ans Ichigo had walked together to his house after school for studying together. They had a test tomorrow and studying with Rukia was a really good idea. They read the chapters then solved any questions regarding by asking each other making it easy. Ichigo had made some MCQ's for them to solve. In short the small study session was going good. No one was there at Ichigo's home to even disturb them.

"Huh, I am tired of studying its time for a break" Ichigo said lying on top of his bed.

"Yea I guess we do need a small break" Rukia saton the edge of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo got up and stared into Rukia's beautiful amethyst "You know I am happy I confessed to you feels like everything I wanted has come to me"

Rukia tried to hide a faint blush creeping up her cheeks "I am happy I'm with you. And its actually rare to hear you say 'I am happy' "

Ichigo leaned to her ear huffing some warm air "So you want my ever-hot, flirty, perverted side huh" he could feel her shiver as he hotly said. "Naughty midget but I like it like that" he said and in a moment Rukia was lying on his bed with her back on the bed and Ichigo hovering above her with his eyes narrowed looking at her like a wolf caught his bunny.

"Its you an me time" he said before sealing their lips.

His kiss was showing how much he needed her right now, he was kissing her relentlessly. He enjoyed as she moaned in his mouth kissing back with the same amount of passion. He prodded his tongue in her mouth seeking permission which she gladly allowed. Her hands got lost in his wild tangerine hair as his hands had already started to caress her sides. Their tongue was battling to reach each others throat, a groan erupted from Ichigo's mouth as he felt himself getting hard. Ichigo broke the kiss their tongues hanging out of their mouths and panting hard as a trail of saliva still connected their mouths. "Rukia" he said attacking her neck with hot,wet open-mouth kisses. She raised her head to give him more space for kissing, she felt like she was on fire and surely she was getting wet down below she moaned only fueling Ichigo more.

Ichigo went to the crook of her neck and started nibbling, sucking and licking everywhere leaving small red spots. Ichigo's hand had travelled upwards towards her chest and had even started to fidget with the shirts buttons. Ichigo left her neck and kissed her again deeper this time. God words couldn't describe how much he was enjoying himself. Oh he just wanted to eat her up he was getting lost into her with each deeper kiss it was just driving him crazy. And the best part the same was with her.

Ichigo broke the kiss once again and looked into her pretty amethyst eyes giving her a warm look "I won't do anything you'll regret or over do it" he said "Don't worry we won't do it so soon, after all your mine I can have my own sweet time" Ichigo said as Rukia nodded. Ichigo started to unbutton her shirt slowly removing each button. After he was done he tossed the shirt aside and started at her breasts which were covered with black lace bra. That's it he won't go so further soon that was all he wanted. He snaked one of his arms behind her and slowly unclasped her bra.

"Ichigo" she moaned she wanted this too. Badly.

Ichigo took off her bra removing the offending clothing and tossing it with the shirt he stared at breasts oh she was looking more sexy half naked. H started to twirl her nipples in his fingers making her moan uncontrollably as they turned rock hard. He bought his face down to one of her breast capturing it with his mouth while his other hand continued to fidget with her other nipple. He licked her nipple tasting the thing, his little friend was awake. Ichigo sucked harder as she kept on repeating his name arching her back. Her hands were in his hair pushing his head into her breasts. Ichigo playfully bit her nipple making her gasp. Rukia had her two legs pressing tightly as she tried to ease the aching the need that was building up in her, she was completely wet.

Ichigo removed his mouth from her breast and went to the other giving it the same treatment as before but a bit more roughly. Rukia had unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt too enough to show his well built chest. Ichigo sucked harder and harder as Rukia's moans increased. Ichigo left his mouth from her breast which was now covered in his saliva. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed Rukia roughly.

Rukia broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck she wasn't as good as he was but she tried her best to fulfill the want which was flooding inside her. Rukia bit him on his pulse making him moan her name his pants were getting tight he had to stop this or Rukia would end up in his bed naked the next morning from an amazing night of sex and raw fucking. Ichigo loved the thought but Rukia was still a virgin her had to go slow with her. He kissed her one last time and looked in her eyes.

"We need to stop Rukia or I am gonna end up fucking you" Ichigo stated the truth.

Rukia blushed and nodded as Ichigo got off her. After Rukia was done dressing and making herself presentable she looked at a grinning Ichigo on the bed. She joined him "Why are you grinning like an idiot" she said he only answered by pecking on her hips once.

"Cause I have you now" he said "And by the way we miss work today I guess you should have dinner here today Dad, Yuzu and Karin will be here soon"

"Yeah" Rukia said giving Ichigo a warm smile.

Ichigo suddenly hugged her "Rukia, even when we grow older, or just part our ways. For some reason I think its the red string of fate that connects us even when we are away we will join and be one and life will go on..." Ichigo hugged her tightly once and released her from his embrace.

"Cheesy" she smirked "But I like your mood swings" Rukia said laughing as Ichigo joined her.

* * *

**Its getting shorter and shorter everyday. I know this chapter wasn't too good but please no hates had to make an update cause my next update might probably be in the end of the next month cause I have tests coming up. **

**Yeah and the important thing I wanted you all to know was I am deciding on writing a new IchiRuki story and it will all be mature than this one I have a poll on my profile please check it out and vote! I look forward to them! here I have the descriptions on my profile too...**

**\- Hopeless Love?**

Ichigo Kurosaki a high school hotty slash actor slash singer is the chick magnet and has his name on every girls heart. But what happens when he meets Rukia Kuchiki his polar opposite who is like the invisible girl. Will her outstanding nature and his short tempered, cocky attitude make them fall for each other. But there is more to it as he was the one who had stolen her first kiss and now after 3 years will they fall for each other or break apart...again. (Will contain angst) (Will have lemons)

**\- My Master's A Jerk**

One bet made by Renji and Shinji, and Rukia Kuchiki had to be the maid of none other than Ichigo Kurosaki who was a complete jerk in Rukia's perspective for the whole school year. What happens when she finds out there is more to him than just his infamous scowl, but a different person she never believed he would be. How Rukia goes through a lot of emotions to find out its love, but what about him, was he just using her for his so called "entertainment". (Master and maid time XD) (Will have lemons later)

**\- Kissed By The Baddest Bidder**

Ichigo Kurosaki a billionaire bought a new slave for his own entertainment. But its not like always, she's not fawning over his body, instead she hates him with passion, she is Rukia Kuchiki. What will Rukia do when eventually after living with Ichigo she develops feelings which scare her to death. She was falling for the one she hatted. WARNING: Will contain lots of LEMONS (Yeah! LEMONS XDXDXD) (Hate Love)

**Well I personally recommend Hopeless Love cause the story is going to be awesome as I was going to do that story from the start but a few more stories popped up on my head and I put this poll please vote!**

**OH and please review I totally forgot. Till then guys.**

**See ya, FunnyEasyMe~**


	15. Behind The Scenes

Chapter 15: Behind the scenes

**Hey guys~ Funny at your service. Okay its been a while cause I am -finally- done with my exams and I have my mini vacation yea! And it is the 15th chapter (15 is my lucky number) even Ichigo's. Okay so I'll try to update to fill in my loss so enjoy guys.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed or alerted the story. And even me. Thank you a lot and even a special hug for those you have reviewed. No shoutouts cause I am bored-not happy with the excuse- I want to start the chapter soon- still not happy? Deal with it. Oh and *hugs all anyways* even the readers who act non existing. Lets start shall we ^_~ **

**And**** the chapter is a bit small and basically contains the things that I need to explain about the story you know those things that keep you questioning so I think it is important cause I am done with the last part of explaining the past in it. **

**Oh and something about the voting poll is written down below after the chap. So make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: The story will go the way I want it cause I said so. And Bleach storyline will go that way cause Kubo-sensie said so, he owns it anyway...**

* * *

It was almost time for the Ice Skating Palace to open, she had everything with her. A smirk formed on her face as she thought about the plan she had in her mind. She looked to her side and saw her partner in crime fidgeting with a camera in his hand, when he saw her staring at him he let out a sigh and asked "Are you sure you wanna do this"

"I'm sure as fuck" she said as her smirk widened "He will be mine"

Hisagi sighed he had a really bad feeling about this but he had promised himself he would do anything for his childhood friend but now she was getting on the bad side. "Senna I'm done with the editing"

"Really!?" Senna turned towards him with sparkle in her eyes "So lets go in faster we'll send it to him tomorrow itself, that bitch and my prince are waiting"

The duo entered the Ice skating palace and gazed around to find two souls talking-bickering-with each other. "See he is always fighting with her I'mm damn sure they aren't serious about their relation" Senna huffed. Those two hadn't stopped bickering until the spiky haired one leaned down and kissed the midget shutting her up who after ending the kiss kicked him.

"Well I guess its their style" Hisagi interjected.

"Shut up you are on my side" Senna burned in jealousy as she saw the scene take place in front of her "That bitch, she will suffer"

After a five minutes of calming down Senna went up to Ichigo and Rukia who were laughing at something she definitely wouldn't find funny. "Hi! You two it's been long I haven't seen you two" Senna said in a fake voice.

"Oh, hi Senna" Ichigo greeted.

Well there Rukia had started to feel uneasy.

"Hey Senna its been a while" Rukia tries to be casual.

After completely ignoring Kuchiki Rukia, Senna jumps up beside Ichigo and wraps her hands around his arm practically hugging his arm. Ichigo gave her and irked look while Rukia glared daggers at Senna who was smiling like an idiot she was. "Ichipoo~ I need some help please come with me it won't take long" Senna pressed her breasts to his arm but she had no idea it was irking him more.

He was going to say no when she added another please, he shut his mouth and glanced towards Rukia who had a poker face. She slowly looked up to him and when their eyes met they had a secret conversation through them. They wanted to get over with this or Senna would keep on bugging them. Ichigo looked at Senna who was clinging to his arm and said "Okay fine I'll come just make it quick and after that you'll leave us alone" he needed to make the sentence offensive he looked at Rukia "You go ahead I'll catch up with you" with that said Rukia left inside the woods towards the storeroom. Senna had literally pulled Ichigo in a corner.

"What is it in which you needed my help?" Ichigo asked.

Senna went near and near to him "You see lately you are forgetting me and just hanging out with that bi-Rukia I'm not that happy. So I want to spend time with you alone" she said pulling his shirt collar and smashing her lips to his.

Ichigo's eyes widened _NO _this same seen has happened before but Rukia wasn't around right now. Ichigo tried to push Senna away but she kissed him harder and bit his lip making it bleed. She purposely fell down on her back to the ground and Ichigo on the top making a very compromising position which looked like Ichigo had forced a kiss on her. Finally Senna had let go Ichigo. He quickly got up and gave her the most deadliest glare, if looks could kill she would have been dead.

"You disgust me" Ichigo said in the harshest manner and walked off. He was going berserk.

Senna smiled happily and turned to the bushes "Did you take the pictures?"

"Yeah many" said Hisagi

"Good now your mine Ichi"

* * *

Ichigo was going insane. How dare that bitch! He caressed his lip where she had bit him, it stung him. Ichigo quickened his pace towards the storeroom and when finally Rukia was in his sight he ran up to her.

"Oh, Ichigo what did that bi-" She couldn't get to complete her sentence as Ichigo had already sealed her lips with his.

It was a hungry kiss like he needed her, like they hadn't kissed each other since years and needed to taste each other. The kiss eventually turned into a slow lip-sucking soft kiss. Rukia could still make out that Ichigo hadn't had enough but if they continued like this they would surely forget that their real purpose of being here is not to kiss but burst the fireworks. Rukia broke the kiss panting Ichigo doing the same as they sucked in much needed amount of oxygen.

"What was...that...?" Rukia asked between pants.

"Just craving for your lips, sweetheart" Ichigo winked and Rukia pushed him by the chest.

"Idiot" he smirked and quickly hugged.

"Maybe, but I am your idiot"

Ichigo and Rukia were done with the fireworks and were on their way back to the ice skating place when a phone call disturbed them. It was Rukia she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID "Hello"

"Hello Rukia, it's me" said the person on the other line.

She stopped walking and had a shiver go down her spine as she took in the icy cold wise "Hello, Nii-sama, why do you call?" she asked trying not to stutter.

Ichigo smirked as she said 'Nii-sama' now he knew who it was and how could he not talk to his beloved friend Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You didn't tell me already got a new boyfriend, sister. Who is that guy? Is it that orange monkey, Kurosaki the one?" _Wow Nii-sama called him a monkey_

"Ah yes, I am dating Ichigo" Rukia said "AAhh WHAT ARE YOU DOING Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo had snatched the mobile phone from her hands.

"Hello, Byakuya" Ichigo started.

"Good evening, Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya greeted "Its not good manners to snatch things from others hands"

"And I don't give a shit"

"Mind your language Kurosaki" Byakuya continued "Anyway I am going to meet you to see if you are worthy for my sister or no. I'll let you know the date later because I won't be available for two months, the meeting will beat our usual hotel, Rukia knows it. You better behave or else I am not going to let to stay near my sister"

"Okay fine we'll be there" With that he hung up on Byakuya.

He looked at Rukia to see her glaring at him "You asshole, what did Nii-sama say?"

"I'll tell you on our way home"

After Ichigo and Rukia were finished with cleaning the rink they went up to Ukitake san and Kiyone and bid them their farewells and left on their way home. Ichigo was walking beside Rukia and telling her what Byakuya had told him. She nodded as he told her "Ichigo" Rukia looked up to him "I hope Nii-sama agrees to us, cause if he doesn't it means our relationship is over, we'll have to break up though I know it's been like just a month we started dating" she was serious about what she was talking. Ichigo sighed, he stopped walking so did she and he looked straight in her eyes.

"Rukia he's your brother I'm sure he'll understand you, he'll understand us. Trust me it will all be fine" he smiled and then started to grin "Cause I'm not leaving you soon enough now, no one can break us apart" he said flicking Rukia's forehead.

"Ouch" Ichigo laughed as she covered her forehead with her tiny hands and pouted.

They were finally outside Rukia's apartment door "Come in, Ichigo" Rukia said as she opened the door to her apartment. As soon as they entered Ichigo flopped himself on the couch sighing as the soft surface made him feel comfortable. He lay there with his eyes close when suddenly a pillow hit his face, he didn't need to know who it was "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUKIA, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RELAXING"

"Thank god your awake" she said without any emotion.

Ichigo got up with his hands in his pockets and walked up to Rukia "I'm hungry" he said as he removed one hand out of his pocket to caress her left cheek.

Rukia sighed "Fine I'll cook something" she said as she walked towards the kitchen while Ichigo followed her "What do you want now?" Rukia turned to Ichigo.

He smirked "You" he said and hugged her before giving small kisses all over her face and finally landing on her soft kiss to give a long passionate kiss. Rukia moaned in his mouth and broke the kiss.

"I though you were hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for you"

Rukia rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen. She had cooked ramen noodles and thankfully Ichigo had behaved and waited patiently for her to be done. She bought two big bow;s filled with hot steaming noodles. Ichigo sat beside Rukia on the table and started to dig in as soon as she placed the food. "You'll burn yourself" Rukia warned and as she said he did burn his tongue.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he kept on saying Rukia couldn't help but laugh at his behavior.

Ichigo scowled he was much better now that he had gulped down water he turned towards Rukia and started laughing himself looking at her. As if he got an idea Ichigo quickly took a spoonful of ramen in his chopsticks before blowing and turning towards Rukia again. "Say Aaah" he said.

"Wait why" Rukia asked.

"Cause I'm feeding you now open up" Rukia shyly opened her mouth as he ate what he had to give her "Now you won't feed me?"

"Fine" Rukia did the same process before feeding to Ichigo.

After the two were done eating they sat on the couch with Rukia's head resting on Ichigo's shoulder and his on her head. Ichigo sighed "Rukia you know what now that I think we actually haven't been to a date"

"We did go to the amusement park" she stated.

"Well yeah but not after we actually started going out"

"Yeah..."

"So what do you say, we must have a real formal date"

"Just like the rules of a date?" Rukia questioned and looked at him.

"What are they anyway"

"Never let the girl wait, act like a gentlemen, tell the girl how beautiful she is, kiss her goodnight and never sleep with her on the first date"

"Are they for real" Ichigo scowled.

"Well that's how they normally do"

"But aren't we known for breaking rules and princess we are _not_ normal" Ichigo smirked snaking his arm around her waist with one arm and pulling her close. Rukia smirked they are really not normal they fight like they hate each other but they love like insane. Ichigo dug his head on her neck inhaling her scent. "Rukia" he began "Your brother better know he can't break us apart, your so close to me you know everything about me and I do the same"

_"...And I do the same" _

"No..." Rukia said slowly "Actually there is something I haven't told you about"

"What?" Ichigo looked straight in her eyes.

"Yes, and I think I wanna tell you"

"And I am always there to listen to you" he said motioning her to begin.

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath before beginning "You see I actually never told you the reason why I left the mansion where I lived with nii-sama and bought my own apartment and had to take up a part time job. Well I ran out of the house because...I don't...I don't want to be a...burden to anyone" Ichigo tightened his hold around her waist.

"You are not a burden to anyone" he assured.

"How can say that, when I am the one because of whom my sister is,...dead..." Rukia looked down as she had pronounced each word slowly and clearly, the guilt had been eating her apart all the time she couldn't take it. She felt she was the reason why everyone is sad especially her brother. Byakuya loved Hisana and she was the reason Hisana wasn't here today. "I loved my sister, she was everything to me and to nii-sama but the guilt had torn me apart I had enough of this so I ran away so I could not be anymore trouble to anyone"

"When I was in middle school the time when I lived with sister and nii-sama in the mansion, I was sent to a school where really rich and the heirs of nobles would go. At first it was awkward for me as I had come from a really poor background, a daughter of two drug dealers who work for the underworld doing illegal practices" she chuckled lowly. "But thanks to Momo she was always with me she means a lot to me. So one day I went to school just another normal day but then came the phone call from the office. I got the news my sister...she was dead... I broke down there first not believing it and thought if anyone was trying to prank me or fool around it was not funny" She sighed again "I was sent home and by this time half of the school knew about this news. When I reached home nii-sama wasn't around I cried cause that was all I could do looking at the gloomy butlers and sad,crying maids. Nii-sama came back and I asked him the reason, he didn't even allow me to see her body. I kept asking but brother never answered'

"Then after a week passed I didn't go to school he told me the truth Momo was with me that day, how I just want to forget her tears I hated myself he told me the truth" Rukia's lip was trembling she took a pause, she could feel Ichigo desperately trying to calm her after a 5 minute silence she began again "He told us the ugly truth, well he was just going to tell me but I wouldn't let go off Momo's hand I needed someone by my side "He said that my parents they had assigned me to some rich bastard for experimenting his drugs on just for using me like a slave. But of course we weren't living that life anymore they had sent people to bring me but nii-sama had stopped them so instead of kidnapping or killing me the fucking go kill my sister" Rukia chuckled darkly "I don't know why my sister why not me I wish I was dead in her place at least no one would be sad,sister saved me again but this time with her life" She took deep breaths "Momo told me it wasn't my fault brother told the same, heck the whole world told me the same but deep inside I feel I am the one to blame so I locked myself up for weeks. Then I started to go to school like after a month but things had changed cause I. Was. Being. Bullied. And the best part I deserved it"

"No" Ichigo said

"Yes. I did Ichigo they called me filth and made I don't know what not stories to spread around school. Nii-sama got to know I was being bullied he decided to change my school to a normal one though we just had 2 months before we would be in high school. I started to study and skip school shut the world off and dug inside my book all I knew was don't give a shit to the world you already are a problem just get good marks. I was first in middle school but not happy we changed schools and thats when I thought I should run away"

"And here I am miserable as before still I think I should have been the one to die, after all no one needs me..."

"STOP!" Rukia got started by Ichigo's outburst "STOP TALKING SHIT!" Ichigo screamed again "Have you lost your mind Rukia!? This is not like you, the Rukia I know is strong, independent and certainly not a one to decide what is worth what. You say no one needs you JUST THINK ABOUT ME! I would be nothing Noting without you, You Changed Me To Someone Good To Someone WHO DOESN'T REGRET OVER THE PAST" Rukia was moved by his words.

"I need you Rukia" Ichigo slowly said. "No! WE NEED YOU RUKIA"

"Byakuya, Momo all out friends, Ukitake san, Kiyone everyone needs you I need you too" he continued and took Rukia into a hug a tight hug. "So don't you ever say that shit to us your sister will be sad hearing such things" Ichigo looked at Rukia face which was trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Ichigo, thank you" Rukia choked out.

There was silence as Ichigo and Rukia were feeling each others presence. Ichigo looked at the digital alarm clock which was kept on the table blaring the numbers 11:47pm. "Time sure flies by when I am with you" Ichigo said to Rukia who was resting her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Its pretty late you should stay here tonight" Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah beside you on bed right" Ichigo teased with a smirk.

"Yeah fine"

"Huh? Are you okay you are agreeing to my perverted offer? Well thats a surprise"

"Don't get so high I can deny you any second but I'll just let it go today"

"So what are we waiting for princess" He picked Rukia up bridal style without any warning making her yelp "Lets go" Ichigo went to her room and placed her gently on the bed. And getting on the other side and hugging her tightly. He kissed her a goodnight kiss and hugging her tightly with her head beside his chest and his nose in her hair inhaling her smell which would eventually lull him to sleep.

"Hey Ichigo I just wanted to tell you this" she dug her head in his chest before saying "You changed me too now I am much more happy"

"You could have told this earlier" he said and she could imagine him grinning.

"Shut up and sleep asshole"

"Yeah, your welcome midget"

* * *

**...And done! So this was the chapter finally done with all the pasts. I am sorry I thought I would be able to update soon but just got other things I'll try to update at the end of this month cause the next chapter might be the smallest chapter after the first gonna be kinda filler but who doesn't like it!**

**So guys please review! Oh I got something to say but REVIEW GUYS**

**Well so far we have Kissed By The Baddest Bidder winning the poll I am really happy cause it is gonna be an amazing story I caaem up with after playing the RP game Kissed by the baddest bidder well the game is awesome I have come up with the fic by myself maybe a few parts would be like the game and inspired by a fic I read No Money. Its just inspired I am original.**

**So I guess I will give you guys a small sneak peak of Kissed By The Baddest Bidder in the next chapter so watch out for it. Oh and whohaven't voted yet please vote and review for the chapter.**

**Till then guys, FunnyEasyMe~**


	16. Celebration At The Kurosaki's

Chapter 16: Celebration At The Kurosaki's

**Well well whose this! Nah...its just same old me no one else don't get disappointed I bought a chapter along with me you better enjoy it! Soon I guess after this chapter I'll start typing for my new story! Please do read that too. *sigh* I am gonna get over with this chapter fast.**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**s8Rukia: Well we have a whole shit of drama ahead...I'll miss your story I hope you get time to read my story ahead! ^_^ Thanks I guess we'll have more hot kisses till Senna...never mind. Oh and thanks for recommending my story!**

**raven bollywood16: Thank you! Love you! You better update fast and yeah thank you for _finally _voting on my poll.**

**Stryboy: Thanks a lot here's the next one enjoy~**

**Guest2: I'm excited too! Heres the chapter and the sneak peak is at the end hop you like it!**

**WhichyHermione20: Gosh once I see the number of reviews is 61 and the next day I see its 73! Gosh I love you come on like a friend;p But I loved all your comments and I am so happy you like my taste in music! *high five***

**Okay thats it the chapters like a filler but you'll enjoy-I hope so. Any way the sneak peak of kissed by the baddest bidder is at the end of the chapter. So enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensie has it all!**

* * *

Rukia woke up in the morning and groaned as the sunlight peeping through the curtains directly hit her eyes. She made no effort to move as she was in the most warm and soft embrace ever, instead she just dug her head inside the that so called warmth. Ichigo had slept beside her that's why she had no plans of moving do early in the morning plus when its a Saturday. She just rested her head on his chest with plans of sleeping for a few more hours listening to his steady heartbeat. She smiled to herself because of last night now she felt like there was nothing in between them, she smiled to herself and cuddled closer trying to keep her movements slow and less so she wouldn't wake the carrot top up.

There was silent in the room except the ticking of the clock and two bodies breathing.

After a while Ichigo fluttered his eyes open to see the bright light of the sun make them shut back again. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting with the brightness out side. His arms found the body which was sleeping beside him and a small smile appeared on his lips. Rukia was sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly open. Ichigo turned his head to face the wall clock, it read the time 9:00am well that's pretty late but he let it be as it was a Saturday after all. He turned his attention back to the midget sleeping in his arms how much he wanted her to be asleep he had to wake her up. But that can wait first he needs to has some fun...

Ichigo slowly removed his arms which were wrapped around her petite body and sat on the bed with his legs spread open. He was still in the red T-shirt and blue jeans he had worn yesterday, yeah he should be thankful he didn't wake up naked with Rukia naked too in his arms. He imagined that for a few seconds, maybe it wasn't that bad but he stopped thinking about it cause it was steering someone up below him, in his pants. He heard Rukia groan which made his head snap to her direction she was moving as if searching for the warmth she lost from Ichigo. Ichigo smirked well it was already nine and he was pretty hungry y now it was time to wake Rukia up...in his style.

Ichigo took his T-shirt off, now this was comfortable he thought then he propped one arm on the bed and rest his head on his hand letting his wait on his elbow. He lay down side ways facing Rukia. With his free hand he started to caress her cheek well he knew when Rukia is in deep slumber waking her up isn't easy. He slowly let his hand travel downwards, under the sheets. After he felt the end of her top, he put his hand inside it feeling her smooth skin, He let his hand move around and feel her curves until he reached a certain part.

His smirk widened and cockily he whispered "No bra?"

Oh right she had removed it before falling asleep she just made his work easier. He looked at Rukia's sleeping form like a wolf ready to devour his captured bunny. But his bunny would have kicked his ass but she was asleep so he had the upper hand. He was gonna make Rukia moan his name like a fucking mantra.

He let his hands roam around a bit then he rested his palm on her left breast cupping it and feeling its contours on his skin. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his touches, he could feel himself getting hard. He pinched her nipples causing a small frown as her body jerked by the impact. Ichigo moved to her right breast and giving it the same treatment as he had given the first one she yelped and Ichigo moved closer to her, the heat between them was rising. He started to massage her boobs one by one, her nipples were hard in no time. "...Ichigo...mmm..." she moaned his name in her sleep oh how he loved it, maybe he was doing some kinky stuff with her in her dreams. Ichigo could not hep but moan looking at Rukia her cute frowning face sleeping peacefully he pecked on her cheek.

Ichigo went near her ear and whispered in the most sensual way he could have "Yes Rukia...what do you want...?" he breathed his hot breath over her face and nibbling her earlobe making her moan uncontrollably. He left her ear and started sending kisses down her jawline and to her neck. He bit her on her pulse and then sucked till it was red. He licked her neck all over while sending hot, wet open mouth kisses. With her next moan without a second thought he caught her lips kissing her relentlessly. He was being rough almost like eating her, he sucked her lower lip and then let his tongue slide in her mouth. Ichigo's tongue teased Rukia's moving it like an excellent kisser he was. She was responding to his kiss and his eyes shot up to look at her open eyes looking straight at his honey-eyed amber. She was trying to say something but it was muffled at his lips were not letting her say it. He broke the kiss to look at her panting heavily.

"You're awake, Rukia?"

"Yes I think so I woke up because I was choking for air, are you trying to kill me?"

"No I-" he couldn't complete his sentence as Rukia's hand had started to roam around his muscular body. "Rukia..."

"You asked me what I want right?" she said sexily to the now Ichigo who was hovering above her "You" she whispered pulling him down and kissing his neck.

Ichigo let Rukia enjoy for a while as she kissed, licked, bit and sucked his neck. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, he let her take the lead her kiss was much more slower and softer than his one but she was sure teasing his lips well. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms came around his neck and letting her wild fingers explore through the roots of his tangerine hair. She pushed his tongue in his mouth making him leave groan from his throat making her smirk in the kiss. Ichigo responded and with all his hunger and need for her he bit her tongue lightly and licked the small cut he made.

_RIIIIIIING!_

Both of them broke the kiss looking at each others flushed facing while they panted heavily.

_RIIIIIIIING!_

This time Ichigo's head snapped to his mobile phone while frowning at it. He turned around to face Rukia. "I...think you...should pick it...up" she said in between pants. Ichigo nodded he got up and picked up his mobile phone and without seeing the caller ID he pressed the answer button placing it on his ear.

"IIIIIICHIGOOO" he heard on the other line.

Ichigo shut his phone and sat back on the bed. "Who was it?" Rukia asked.

"No one" Ichigo answered.

_RIIIING!_

Ichigo angrily picked up the phone and screamed "What the hell do you want old man?"

On the other line the person started to shed fake tears "My son is that how you talk to your father?"

"Just shut up and tell me already what you want, why did you call?"

Isshin smirked "Where are you right now?" he asked.

"Its none of your business" Ichigo plainly stated.

"It is my business you weren't home last night, do you know how worried Yuzu was? So as a responsible parent I am I need to know were you are right now"

"You're so annoying dad, I am at Rukia's house"

Isshin gasped "So you spent your night there! Finally Ichigo you made a move now I will have grandchildren" he rejoiced

"Shut up! We did nothing like that!"

But if your call wouldn't have come we were on the track of doing it, Ichigo thought

"Its okay my son no need to be shy anyway is Ruka-chan there?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously

"Because I want to talk to here, give her the phone"

"No!" Ichigo hung up and tossed his mobile hone on the bed.

"You know what you are really mean to him sometimes" Rukia stated and Ichigo sighed.

_RIIIIIIING_

This time it was Rukia's mobile phone, she glanced at the caller ID to see it was an unknown number she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"IT'S ME MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" the other line screamed.

"What? Is it you Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked.

After hearing Rukia say Mr. Kurosaki his eyes widened in surprise "How did he-" a bleep on his phone caught his attention. He had got a new message, he saw it was from none other than his father he read it out with anger boiling in him.

_Dad: Hey son you thought that I didn't steal my third daughters'  
number from your mobile phone! You have got a lot to learn my loser son._

Ichigo was going to throw his phone when he heard Rukia was still talking with his father.

"Yes it is me! My son is such an asshole, you started dating him and didn't even come to visit me"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out of my mind" Rukia tried to reason.

"Its okay my daughter-in-law don't need to apologize" Rukia seat dropped, how many more pet names could he have for her "I have an idea lets celebrate as you started dating my son and gave us a new, sweet family member"

"No thank you Mr. Kurosaki, you don't need to do that"

"Call me dad"

"Umm...I guess I'll call you uncle"

"Fine. But you have to come to the celebration it is for you after all so its a plan"

"Yes, Bye"

"Bye Rukia-chan"

Isshin hung up and Rukia sighed. "What did goat face say" Ichigo asked.

"He is holding a party as we started dating, I guess tonight"

"Oh, so lets have fun Rukia we have been dating for a month now"

"Yeah" Rukia said looking at a grinning Ichigo. "By the way why did you take off your T-shirt?"

"Don't you like it like this baby" Rukia just rolled her eyes and went to freshen up.

* * *

It was a Saturday, they had to go tonight at the Kurosaki's so they were gonna take the day off but right now they had a whole day free. Rukia looked at Ichigo she wanted to use the day and do something productive and not just sit on the coach and see a typical romantic movie when the guy and the girl of the story are broken apart and they meet after years and find love again. "Hey, why don't we go out" Rukia suggested looking at the said person who she was talking to.

"Where do you want to go anyway?" Ichigo asked from his slumped up position on the sofa.

"I don't know maybe a mall or something"

"A mall?"  
...

"A mall" Ichigo said looking around the crowded place "Out of all the places you had to pull me here"

"Yeah, stop making that grumpy face I needed someone to carry my bags after shopping" Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh I didn't know you were into shopping?"

"No not actually its just a thing girlfriends and boyfriends do"

"That's a lame answer, you know"

"Whatever lets go"

"Ah ah not so fast before I get my share of prize"

"What do you want Kurosaki" she asked annoyed.

"I need a kiss" Ichigo pointed at his lips.

Rukia sighed pulling him Ichigo by his shirt collar and pressing her lips to his, he kissed back smirking in the kiss. She broke the kiss soon "I don't want to make out with you in the middle of the mall" Rukia said walking ahead as Ichigo followed her still smirking.

Rukia had kept on trying different varieties of cloths as Ichigo honestly commented on them Rukia ended up taking two tops, one skirt and a pair of denim shorts. Of course Ichigo was caring all the bags and surprisingly he wasn't complaining or grumbling. Rukia raised an eyebrow, he was grinning like an idiot walking two steps behind him. Rukia stopped in her tracks and turned around coming face to face with him her arms crossed over her chest. "So whats up, whats wrong with you"

"Nothing at all" Ichigo said right away.

"Really well leave that, so what do you think how do I look in those clothes which I bought?"

"You look nice" he thought for a moment and then continued "But I think you'd look beautiful even without then"

His comment got him a kick in the shin "Huh, whatever"

Rukia started walking towards a burger shop, Ichigo smirked again, he hadn't grumbled cause he was enjoying himself, enjoying walking behind her watching how her white denim shorts showed off the curves of her supple ass as it swayed as she walked. He had to control himself not to jump on her. If he was getting a good view of her hips then he could bare the shopping shit. Ichigo sat on one of the chairs at a booth "I'll pay dear girlfriend order whatever you want" he said getting his wallet out. Rukia nodded and joined the line for placing their order. Ichigo looked at Rukia she was looking really cute in her outfit and did he mention,sexy? That black T-shirt with 'Don't try to define me' written in white and those white shorts which ended on her mid thigh oh god she was sure trying to give him dirty thoughts.

Rukia stood in the line as few boys who might be her age came and stood a bit too close to her. Ichigo scowled as he noticed them looking at her ass, Which Belonged To HIM!. One of those guys acted as if he was about o trip and he accidentally brushed his hand over her back and ass. Rukia turned behind to see a guy behind her "Sorry I was about to trip" he said and Rukia responded with a 'oh' and 'be careful next time' she was going to turn around when the guy continued "Well what is such a beautiful women like you doing alone, mind have a small bite with me?" he asked flashing a not so charming smile.

"Um...I think I'll pa-"

"Oh come on" he put his hand on her shoulder making her try to swat it away "It won't take much long" he said this time holding her wrist.

"Hey mister stop touching m-"

"What do you think your doing mister" Ichigo said in the most scariest voice holding the man's had away from her. "Dare you not touch my girl! It won't be good for you"

The man backed away and Ichigo stood with Rukia all the while she gave the order and went back with her and on top of that he wasn't even leaving her hand which he was holding.

Ichigo was scowling looking towards Rukia "What" Rukia snapped stopping Ichigo from taking a bite into his burger.

"From next time onward I am going with you everywhere especially when you where shorts and something so sexy that those guys can't stop drooling. Oh and don't let ANY guy touch you..."

"Oh even you" Rukia said, arms folded over her chest

"Let me complete except me"

Rukia sighed and continued eating her burger, she recalled what had happened and smirked "Your sooo jealous, strawberry" she murmured but he heard it all to clear.

"I was not jealous" he stated.

"You were"

"Was not"

"You were"

"Was not"

"You were"

"Okay fine I was jealous, you happy" he screamed.

Rukia had a proud smirk as she finished her burger getting up to head outside she had to decide what she was gonna wear to the celebration at the Kurosaki's.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting outside in the living room for Rukia too get ready. His dad had called him to tell to come fast as everyone was ready and waiting for them. He had enjoyed his day with Rukia he thought he was wearing decent clothes but Rukia made him buy something at the mall which he couldn't say no to as she was the one who had selected it. Well it was kind of a party so he couldn't stay in his last day's clothes so Rukia forced him to wear the clothes he had bought at the mall. He was sitting ready in a red shirt with black checks and black jeans underneath, Ichigo ruffled his wild orange hair as he sat thinking nothing in usual.

A opening of the bedroom door caught his attention as Rukia walked out beautifully clad in a pink dress which ended just above her knees, with was body fitting on the chest and flowing down from her tummy with a thin black belt for style. She had a a black jacket which reached her elbows and ended below her chest making it really cute. Ichigo's jaw dropped as she came clicking her black stilettos with one hand on her waist and a smirk plastered on her place. "What happened Ichigo you seem like you just saw a ghost"

"A ghost, I guess it was goddess" he said standing up and walking up to her "You look...beautiful princess" he started to caress her cheek.

"You look handsome yourself" she smiled "So should we leave?"

"After you"

...

Ichigo ringed the doorbell they heard a small girl with a very familiar voice scream "Coming" before opening the door with a big smile "Come in onii-chan, Rukia-chan" she said with a big smile as she opened the door wide for both of them to enter.

"Hi Yuzu how have you been" Rukia said as Yuzu reached her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine I missed you, onii-chan should bring you here often.

"Who came Yu-Rukia!" Karin said as she ran up to Rukia and hug her "It's been months"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't meet you guys" Rukia said hugging both the girls tightly.

"Hey Ichi-nii" Karin greeted in her bored tone as usual after done with hugging Rukia.

"RUUKIAAA-CHAAAN!" Isshin came screaming Rukia's name and before they knew it he was on the ground by the impact of Ichigo's kick.

"YOU STUPID GOAT FACE STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo screamed.

"That's not enough to stop me, mt son" Isshin said getting back on his feet.

Then those two, father ad son got into a punching battle hurting each other, throwing kicks and tackling each other down.

"Stop it you two" Rukia said as both of them stopped and looked at her.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS SO UNDERSTANDING" Isshin said hugging her tightly.

"Dad you'll kill her" Yuzu said trying to stop his father from hugging her.

Ichigo got back on his knees ready to kick his father again when...

"Stop it you old man" Karin beat him to it and got his Dad away from Rukia.

"OH MASAKI MY KIDS HATE ME! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME AT LEAST A SWEET DAUGHTER-IN-LAW" Isshin stuck his face to a big poster of Masaki Kurosaki crying fake tears in front of it.

"You guys seem to have a lot of fun here"

"Ishida what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at Uryu Ishida who had just come out from the living room.

"He isn't the only one here" Toshiro said coming out as well with hands crossed over his chest.

"Yo! Rukia, Ichigo" Momo said coming along with Chad who just nodded.

"Momo, you too?" Rukia asked.

"Yup, we all are here!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Oh man, we missed the scene which happened here" Kaien said giving Ichigo a big grin.

"You ALL guys why are you here?" Ichigo asked pointing at everyone.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki called us..." Ishida began.

"And how could we say no to a party" Kaien said as everyone agreed.

"Dad, who told you to do all this?" Ichigo whined.

"It's okay Ichigo just enjoy for today" Rukia whispered as she stood beside him giving him a wink as he looked at her, he sighed smiled at her.

"Okay so lets party" Yuzu cheered "I have cooked a lot of food!"

"Yes lets eat my lovely daughter's delicious food!" Isshin said as everyone followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Waoh! Thats..." Ichigo started.

"A lot of food" Rukia completed Ichigo's sentence

Yuzu had looked food enough for a whole village everyone stared at the food with their watering mouths as the food sat on the table. Different kinds of dished starters, main course and dessert. Yuzu smiled she loved cooking and giving others her cooked food to eat she looked at everyone with a big smile "So what are we waiting for?Lets dig in!" Everyone cheered and sat on the chairs surrounding the table. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting in the middle of the table, the seating was just like how they used to sit in the school cafeteria, except with Isshin on one side of the table with Yuzu and Karin beside him on either sides. Beside Yuzu was Orihime and Ishida and beside Karin was Momo and Toshiro. Kaien was sitting in between Chad and Rukia.

Everyone started eating the meal, many jokes were cracked, insults were exchanged and a lot of talking and eating. Isshin was doing a great job entertaining everyone and many dirty jokes, flirty jokes and romantic comments was made on Ichigo and Rukia. They were blushing all the while as Ichigo tried to retort. Everyone was having lot of fun after dinner everyone were sitting in the living room playing the game of charades enjoying their time. Isshin called Ichigo and Rukia to Ichigo's room as the two left the game.

Ichigo opened the door to his room with Rukia behind him, he saw his dad sitting looking at some pictures. "Were here dad" Ichigo said as the two entered and joined him, sitting on the bed. Isshin got up and pulled out a chair for himself sitting on it facing the couple. "What is it dad"

"Ichigo I'm happy you for the first time did the right thing" Isshin said Ichigo shut his mouth and looked down he knew his dad was right and it was his serious and fatherly side not his goofy one. Isshin continued "You would always go around dating anyone but I feel you found someone which was made for you and love" Ichigo and Rukia blushed their gazes connected for a second and they immediately turned their heads looking anywhere but each other.

"Rukia you are a family to us, don't ever hesitate to come here and yeah teach Ichigo a lesson if he acts like an ass" Isshin laughed Rukia smiled "You can talk to me anytime you want, we are a family after all" Rukia nodded feeling a warm homely feeling. "Keep on smiling you two, you've got my blessings" Ichigo and Rukialooked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah" Rukia said smiling towards Isshin.

"Oh by the way best of luck cause you still have to go through Byakuya" Isshin grinned.

"Byakuya? Dad you kno-"

"You know Nii-sama" Rukia beat him to it.

"Oh, I never told you'll Byakuya was my childhood friend, we have been through a lot together. He had changed a lot, he has become more mature and Kuchiki like though I know he's the same on the inside, though he became more protective after the death of Hisana"

"Wow I never thought Nii-sama was friends with you uncle" Rukia said.

"Yeah, I know but if he comes here tell him to visit me, well after all he is just an old friend" Isshin got up "I'll leave you two alone come back down fast" Isshin left the room.

Rukia looked at Ichigo "So, you LOVE me huh?" Rukia asked in a flirty voice making him blush. Rukia laughed at his expression "Aw your so cute when you blush" Rukia laughed harder. Ichigo scowled he caught her by her arms and pinned her down to his bed as her laughter died down.

Ichigo smirked at their position he was on top of her Ichigo leaned down towards her ear and whispered "Don't tell me as if your not" his hot breath sent tingles down her back. Ichigo was the one who laughed at her expression, she was blushing a hell lot. "So what do you say, huh?" he raised an eyebrow. His expression changed as slowly her lips touched his, he slowly turned the light contact into a soft, passionate kiss. Ichigo left her hands and caressed her cheek letting his tongue enter her mouth. She shyly responded to his touches, she curled her hands into his hair. Ichigo scowled as he felt some presence and they slowly broke the kiss. Ichigo was looking at Rukia's red face as they got up not leaving each other's eyes, when they heard something fall near the door.

"Oh shit" Kaien said. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes were as big as saucers

Kaien, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Momo, Toshiro, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin were peeking through a half open door. "I told it was a bad idea" Karin said.

"Well at least now we have a video of an intense make out" Isshin nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Ichigo screamed moving towards the door.

"Run" Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo went up to the door with many of them running away, he slammed the door shut angrily "Those idiots" he started cursing then he turned towards Rukia who was smirking.

Ichigo smirked "So where were we?"

* * *

**Yeah there it is! I'm done with the chapter and within the same month! Yes that was my fastest during school! Well one reason is cause I might try like just 1% hope that I might update before Christmas if not I'll surely do it before New Year. So help me gear up with your reviews!**

**Please REVIEW guys! That would make my Christmas awesome. Love you guys! Their you have raven bollywood16 the part when both of them wake up in the morning together and thanks to a new friend of mine mansi12 and to all those guys who reviewed.**

**And here guys as promised a sneak peek of Kissed By the Baddest Bidder: Well the parts from the first chapter. (Umm maybe its second)**

_"S-S-Stop! Your...Aah! Y-Your hurting m-me" _

Her voice was clear as day in his thoughts. He will never forget that day, since then he had started to be more rough. Those sluts loved it when he did that but she, yes she still refused to it, she hated it. He had got the looks of a Greek god but she still hated him. Ichigo clenched his fist tighter he had his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. He looked at the figure who was sleeping on his bed. He got up and stood in front of her looking intently at her sleeping form, she was finally...here. Finally she was here! He had been waiting for this since year...Rukia Kuchiki was finally his and only his. He leaned down with his arms supporting the bed, her face was still the same only more mature and more beautiful, it was a bit swollen from all the crying she had done. Well if it would have been someone else they would have cried more but she was Rukia Kuchiki crying was not something she would do.

He caressed her cheek with one of his hands, moving it on her perfect milky white skin. He slowly went down on her neck till the blanket contacted with his hand, he sighed. He looked at the girl with petty he stood up completely and seated himself beside her she was in deep slumber to notice him and his touches. "Rukia..." he got no reply from the sleeping person. He started to caress her cheek again "...Such a beautiful face unfortunately it won't be like this anymore" he let his lips turn into a smirk "Fate was really cruel but we can't change it, can we?" he chuckled in a really cunning way, leaning a bit more forward "You ended up with me...again. This time I am not gonna leave you without teaching you a...lesson" he whispered that part in her ears as she let out a groan before shifting a bit more towards him.

"Don't worry I'll give you the equal treatment you gave me, Rukia"

She turned to the other side as Ichigo frowned and leaning once again near her neck he whispered in her ear.

_"I l-l-loved you t-too. I-I am so, so sorry..."_

"I will get my revenge"

**...So what do you think that was the small teaser! It will be mostly up with the 18th chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Till then guys, FunnyEasyMe~**


	17. Our First Date?

Chapter 17: Our First Date?

**Hi Guys Its MEEE! Here here guys I've got a fucking IMPORTANT NOTICE please give me a minute and listen to me:**

**"The POLL For The New Story Is Gonna Close Today After 1 hour After Upload Last Chance Guys I'm Not Sure I'll Get To Do It After An Hour Or Not So I Might Extent The Time To A Day So Last Chance To Those Who Haven't Voted Yet!" **

**So guys not voted yet? Go right now and vote. Already voted? I have the chapter along so Read and Review guys!**

**Here Here guys the SHOUTOUTS! **

**Ibbyboo: Sorry I wrote your name now cause you reviewed after I updated but still Thanks a lot I' glad to here that my stories one of your favorites.**

**mansi12: Aww I'm so happy. Love you!**

**WitchyHermione20: I really like to listen to your views and opinions. Thanks for always reviewing and reading friend! Don't worry I won't abandon this story as its my first fic and I'm attached to it too and well...umm...we've already completed more than half of the story we might have only 8-9 chapters more to come up. And my patterns gonna be like one chap. from Baddist Bidder and one form AIL. Thanks a lot again!**

**...That's it enjoy the chapter guys...WINNER STORY OF THE POLL WRITTEN BELLOW THOUGH YOU GUYS KNOW IT ALREADY STILL READ WHAT'S WRITTEN AFTER READING THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei, I want to own Bleach. No? Fine. Anyway you own it...**

* * *

Ichigo was waiting for Rukia outside her house. Early Monday morning and Momo was going to go with Toshiro so it was Rukia and Ichigo who were going to go to school together. Ichigo looked at his wrist watch and went over to her apartment, he was pretty early and they had a lot of time to waste. He knocked on the apartment door twice, to here a 'Come in' from inside. He swiftly opened the unlocked door and saw that Rukia wasn't in sight but her voice was coming from her closed bedroom door. Ichigo closed the apartment door and made his way to her bedroom.

He opened the door while speaking "Rukia, when are you getting don-" Ichigo paused as he saw Rukia who was only in her grey skirt and black lace bra staring back at her she had froze too. Rukia had her shirt hanging on her shoulders with all buttons open giving Ichigo a perfect view of her exposed skin. Ichigo smirked well someone had to break the silence "Nice bra, Rukia"

BAM

Flying came Rukia's school bag hitting Ichigo right in the face. "Ouch, What The HELL Do You Think Your Doing!?" Ichigo screamed with a red face.

"What the hell I am doing, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST WALKING IN WHILE I'AM CHANGING!?" Rukia screamed back.

"Calm down, its not like I've not seen you like this Rukia" Ichigo said seductively.

Rukia was still glaring at him while he had his smirk plastered along with his scowl. He walked up to her never leaving his eye contact with those beautiful amethyst eyes "By the way I like you like this" He was right in front of her face, he removed one hand from his pocket and massaged her mounds with it. Rukia closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. "Don't you like what I'm doing, well I love it" he said looking at her face, her expression was telling that she was trying not to show how much pleasure she was having.

"I-Ichigo...s-stop...I don't..mm...want to start...the day l-like this" Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed "Fine" he dropped his arm at his side and put it back in his pocket "Get ready fast princess" he winked at her before leaving the room.

Rukia sighed _such an idiot just can't sop himself for a minute _Rukia thought as she smiled thinking about Ichigo. it always made her smile. She got ready and went outside to Ichigo who was sitting on the coach whistling, he had Rukia's school bag with him. "Let's go" HE turned around to look at her before smiling and walking up to the door.

...

"Hey Rukia" Ichigo started as they were walking up to school together.

"Hmm?"

"Its been like a month and a half since we started dating"

"Yeah...I can't believe it were together, I mean like I hated you when we first met" Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo chuckled "So do you hate me now?"

"Depends"

"Oh do you hate me for making you feel _things_ ?" Ichigo grinned looking at Rukia's scowling reddish face.

"Huh, leave that why did you suddenly think about this?"

"Well I was thinking that I haven't taken you to a actual date, you know after we got together and all"

Ichigo and Rukia thought about the date they both had been on to the Amusement Park. The theme land, that adventure treasure hunt and the couple game at Chappy land. How could she ever forget that day it was the best day they ever had. Rukia looked at Ichigo who was looking at her "I think it's a good idea we should go to a date"

"Yeah we should we were seventeen back then" Ichigo said.

"Seventeen? What connection does it have" Rukia questioned.

"Aren't we eighteen now" Ichigo asked.

"Yes"

"So you'll find out soon on our date what connection did it have with our age"

"O-Okay" Rukia said awkwardly looking at Ichigo as they entered the school grounds.

* * *

Byakuya was having a busy day, he had just returned from Europe. He had a lot of papers to sign, the deal was a really good one and he could not let it slip thought his hands. So much for being a well-known business man. He had his computer open on his desk and a pile of papers beside it and currently he was on the telephone deciding a date for their meeting with the European head f the stocks department. Even though Byakuya was so busy he would never let it show through his voice or his body language, after all he was a Kuchiki, he had his pride.

He had got a new package kept on his table, it had to do nothing related to his work so he had not paid attention to it. Though he was going to find time to see through what's in that package cause it said it had something to do with Rukia and when it comes to his sister there is no compromising on anything. The package wasn't suspicious and seemed it had a DVD. Byakuya had no time right now so he decided to watch it later on.

Byakuya pushed another pile of papers away which he was done signing on. He had a lot of work and because of that he had kept pushing the dinner he wanted to have with Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia's _boyfriend_.

He let out and inaudible sigh having a lot on his mind and pushing it away so he could focus on work.

* * *

A week had passed by without even knowing, finals were nearing and it was the last month before the exams arrived though it was like half month because half had already got over. With there finals they'll pass and become seniors, it was funny how a year passed so fast. Ichigo was waiting for Rukia outside the school, she had cleaning duty. Momo had gone with Toshiro to his grandma's for the weekend Friday, Saturday, Sunday they were going to leave after school said that before finals they wanted to relax a bit.

Almost everybody from the school had left "Done" Rukia said to herself as she had finally finished cleaning the black board as it was er...to high for her height. She looked around the room and went up to her desk to pack her bag. Yesterday had got Rukia tired after her part time job at the Ice Skating Palace, there was a big crowd there. They were expecting them as it was someones birthday party and the whole family and friends had come, Ichigo and herself had to do extra work of taking care of the children and leaving an hour late. She didn't mind it cause it was her payday and on top of that Ukitake san was so generous to have their holidays starting from next week as finals were nearing and they needed time to study.

Well it was the usual Rukia walked down the stairs with her mind occupied. All she did was go to school, come home, study, go to work, come home with Ichigo, study more and sleep with intervals for food in between. Rukia sighed she was tired and wanted to relax before finals like Momo did, she even had a chance after today she had leave from work so she could use her time to do something different like hang out with Ichigo. The thought just made her realize that she spent so fucking less time with Ichigo, if it went on like that eventually he would have no interest in her and find someone who is more good than her in many, many ways and the worst part there were thousands of those.

Rukia bit her lip she didn't want Ichigo to hate her she...yeah...she loved him...but she was't ready to tell him that. Like what if he didn't share the same feelings and he didn't want it to go more than just 'Like'. Rukia shook her head and mentally slapped herself she should stop thinking such stuff Ichigo is a really nice guy he would never break her heart...maybe. AAaarrgghh!

"Hey Ru-Woaw you okay? You look tense" Ichigo said as Rukia exited the school building.

"N-No its...nothing" Rukia said lamely. She was sanding in front of Ichigo trying to stop her blush from embarrassment looking down at the ground in the process.

"Really? Is something on your mind" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

"No it's nothing...everything's fine"

"Is that so, then why are you not looking me in the eye?"

Rukia sighed and slowly lifted her head up to see his face really close and before she could even say anything he had caught her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Rukia kissed back but he soon ended the kiss much to her disappointment.

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked with a warm smile.

"I though I don't give you enough time"

"It's perfectly fine, I don't mind the amount of time you give me is perfect. And anyway" Ichigo smirked. "We have are going to spend lots of time on our date" Rukia smiled and nodded.

...

It was Sunday morning,Ichigo and Rukia had decided to go out on the date that day. Ichigo had got ready and walked up to Rukia's house he was quite excited as he was the one who had planned the date and after Rukia bugging him for like a hundred times to tell her what he had planned, he hadn't. It was meant to be a surprise for Rukia. Ichigo was very a slightly formal attire it was a black shirt which he had folded till his elbows tucked in his cream colour pants. He straightened his shirt once again before knocking on Rukia's apartment door.

Rukia heard a knock on the door and rushed there. Rukia opened the door to see Ichigo standing there with a smile until he took in what he was looking at and his mouth opened slightly. Rukia smirked "Done ogling?" Rukia asked folding her hands over her chest. Ichigo came out of his reverie and stared at Rukia for a while before smirking and walking inside the house.

"You are looking beautiful, sweetheart just don't try to kill someone" he said spinning Rukia around so she would face him and pinned her to the closed door.

"Oh I guess someone is gonna die" She replied going with the flow.

"Oh really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow his smirk never leaving his face.

Rukia circled her arms around his neck pulling him close to her, she brought her lips near his ear and whispered "Yes, it's you" she nibbled his earlobe and whispered again. "Now do you plan on leaving me or are you planning the date in the house itself" Ichigo chuckled and let Rukia go.

Rukia was looking beyond beautiful in that red one piece, it was sleeveless though its neckline was up to her collarbone it had a design of small gems around the neck line. It was hugging her curves and flowed below them landing just above her knees. A teardrop cut on the back made the dress more pretty. Rukia had put on the right makeup and how much Ichigo wanted to dive into those red sinful lips. Rukia took a small white purse and faced Ichigo "So shall we leave"

"Of course"

* * *

"Movie?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I thought we should spend the day with something light and then head on to something more um...dately...?" Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo I already think this is ah...dately" Rukia said.

Ichigo had bought them to a cinema but that was not all it was a really big one the you know the ones where the movie stars themselves come to see their move premiers, the ones with excellent facilities and services...the ones which are really costly. It was not like she had never been there, she was Byakuya Kuchiki's sister for crying out loud but it might be a bit to high class for going on the date there for high school students.

"Won't this place be efing costly" Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"I wanted this date to be perfect, come on Rukia" Ichigo tried to convince her "After all I am a rich spoiled brat"

"Well you admit that at least"

"So you are happy right, let's go!"

They went to the ticket counter which might be more bigger than her apartment with posh people around. Rukia looked at the list of films they were showing then she turned to Ichigo "So which one are we seeing?"

Ichigo smirked "That one" Ichigo pointed at one.

Rukia looked in it's direction and immediately snapped her head back to Ichigo "Isn't that R-18"

"Yes remember, the time when we were walking on our way to the school I had brought up the topic about our age"

"Yeah right, I remember"

_"Aren't we eighteen now" Ichigo asked._

_"Yes"_

_"So you'll find out soon on our date what connection did it have with our age"_

"So that's why you asked me that" Rukia nodded "But we have just turned eighteen"

"So what, stop acting like a prude Rukia"

"Wha- Ichigo you asshole, how am I a prude when you do such things to me and I allow you to!?"

Ichigo chuckled at her red, angry "Yeah yeah your not" Ichigo continued laughing until he got a jab in the chest by his companions elbow.

The movie had reached it's middle part, it was pretty good the girl was barely wearing clothes Ichigo kept looking at Rukia who wouldn't even spare him a glance and with a straight face was watching the movie. The girl in the movie was now caged by the villain who used to be the one she loved, he had tied her with a rope and was undressing her through her pleas to stop. Finally he was making love to that lady.

_Ah...aah..don't stop_

Ichigo smirked and looked at Rukia-who still had the straight face- he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Watch it, so we can get tips when its our turn on bed" he said seductively, he pulled away to look at Rukia's face to find- No blush. He again whispered in her ear "You are getting strong princess maybe you aren't a prude after all"

It was the interval/intermission time and Ichigo was going to bring popcorn when he asked Rukia what she wanted, but she didn't answer at all and ignored him Ichigo sighed and left. He had make Rukia happy while he was buying popcorn he saw something that caught his eye. He went back to his seat beside Rukia with a tub filled with popcorn and cola bottle "Rukia you still angry at me?" He asked as he looked at her but she immediately turned her head to the other direction. "I have something for you" He held the special edition Chappy chocolate in front of her face.

"Chappy!" Rukia tried to snatch it away from his hands but he was faster.

"Not until you forgave me" Ichigo said.

"Fine, I forgive you now give that to me"

"And my kiss"

Rukia pulled Ichigo by his collar and pecked on his lips and took away chappy chocolate.

"God, you midget" Ichigo grinned as the movie began.

The movie was good in the end the villain turns good and marries the girl and they make love.

"That was a good movie" Ichigo said looking at Rukia who nodded.

"So where to next?" She asked.

"You'll see" he answered as they left the cinema.

* * *

It was already dark outside wow time sure goes flying when you are with your loved ones, right? Rukia inhaled the fresh night air as they made their way to a really lavish and high-society area. It was a beautiful lane where they walked, on one side was a pretty long park the ones like nature trails you'd love to jog on every morning. It just had a few kids and lovey-dovey couples who were sitting on benches in the corners, whispering loving things to each other. On the other side of the lane where expensive cafe shops, elegant along with a few restaurants and lastly lighting up the place dimly but with enough light were street lamps at every corner.

Rukia relaxed her shoulders looking around at the place, Ichigo seemed to know the place well as he guided her with fingers interlocked with each other. A contented smile came across their faces, the idea of the date was really a nice one as it was not something too fancy, it was just simple and relaxing exactly what they needed. Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face the side occupied with cafe's and restaurants, Rukia stopped as well and faced him. He had a grin plastered on his face as she too slowly turned to where he was looking.

"Were here" he announced.

It was a restaurant which looked pretty expensive but it was what Ichigo had chosen, he wouldn't listen to her to go somewhere else even if she protested so she decided not to protest this time. Ichigo ushered her towards the entrance, as soon as they entered the fragrance of some kind which was wonderful hit them. It smelled like a sweet cafe in Paris. Ichigo and Rukia asked for a table for two and the waitress nodded bringing them to their table. There was a bit of romantic whether inside, their was slow music going on with a few couples dancing in the center where it was dimly lit with a small light. Roses and candles on every table and mostly the place was occupied by couples. Ichigo was acting like a gentlemen as he pulled Rukia's chair for her to sit before seating himself.

"So what do you think princess?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not half bad" Rukia said sarcastically.

It was more than good. Rukia felt like she was under-dressed as everyone around where super rich freaks with lots of jewelry and dresses she only for for her brothers high classed parties. Ichigo looked at Rukia intently she was looking around at the place, he just hoped she liked it. He was really eager to bring her here cause she had no idea who owned this place and he was definitely show her. "So what would you like to eat?" Ichigo asked Rukia who suddenly looked at him from his question.

"I don't know...what do you say?" Rukia asked cause she was not sure what would be appropriate.

"I suggest we order the sea food platter, it's their specialty" Ichigo said calling a waiter to take their orders.

They ordered the sea food platter and a punch for drink. "So you have been here already" Rukia asked a question which was bugging her.

"Uh...Yeah I have been here" he said grinning.

The waiter came in with three big plates filled with sea food deliciousness. Rukia's mouth started to water at the sight in front of her, Ichigo just chuckled looking at her reaction. He had his elbow propped up on the table with his hand fisted and head resting on it. "So what are you waiting for? Dig in" Ichigo didn't need to repeat himself as she did as he said. Ichigo joined her, Rukia looked really cute just like a child eating his favorite food. Ichigo would take sips of his drink while enjoying the food which was no doubt delicious. Finally when they were full a contented smile came on Rukia's face, Ichigo chuckled at a small bit of food was stuck to her cheek. The restaurant was less crowded now it was a bit peaceful minus the music and the couples dancing.

Ichigo extended his hand towards her face "Come here, you childish princess" he wiped the bit of food of her face with a napkin. "If it as a bit more on you ips, then I would have wiped it...clean" Ichigo said licking his lips. Rukia passed a shudder down her body at his sensual statement.

"You two seem to really have a good time"

Both of there heads snapped at the direction at the unknown voice.

"You..." Ichigo said in a bored manner.

"U-Urahara sensei!?" Rukia half screamed, shock clear in her voice.

"Yes, my dear students its nice to meat you here" Kisuke Urahara said.

"B-But how-" Rukia tried to speak but was cut off in middle.

"You had to show up Urahara" Ichigo addressed his teacher casually.

"It's not very nice to address your teacher like that Ichigo-kun"

"Like I care"

"Ichigo" Rukia was giving Ichigo the I-need-an-explanation-now look.

"Okay, fine he" Ichigo pointed at Urahara "He has known my dad since long and been like a relative to me since I was just a kid"

"Yes, and I am glad to see that he has such a beautiful girlfriend now" Urahara grinned.

"Something interesting seems to be going on here" a woman with tan skin and purple hair tied up in a ponytail said.

"Yoruichi-san took you awhile to show up" Ichigo stated.

"Yeah I was preparing things for you anyway" Her golden eyes looked at Rukia "You must be Rukia right? Byakuya's sister"

"Ah...yes nice to meet you" Rukia said hesitatingly.

Yoruichi laughed "No need to be formal Rukia-chan, I am the owner of this place and the wife of your homeroom teacher"

"What? You are Urahara-sensei's wife?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Rukia-chan she is my wife" Kisuke answered this one.

"Can we just stop with this and to something different" Ichigo said in a bored tone but secretly trying to mean something else. He looked at Urahara and then at Yoruichi who nodded towards his direction. Yoruichi smiled to herself and then clapped twice, as soon as she did that the lights went off in the restaurant leaving only the candle lights illuminated on the tables. Many gasps were heard by the sudden blackout Rukia looked around frantically and then back at Ichigo who was smiling in the dim light. Then the light in some direction caught their attention, only the nights on the dance floor were switched on. A few creaking chair noises were heard as couples seemed to be in a mood to dance all night. Ichigo looked at Rukia again slow music had started in the background with whispers from the couples coming in a hushed voice. "So what do you say"

Ichigo got up from his chair and made his way towards Rukia. He bent down a bit and extended his hand in front of her. "Shall we dance?" he asked just a bit louder than a whisper. Even when the lights were out Rukia's eyes were shining, showing all her emotions through them as clear as day. Rukia slowly placed her hand in his and he slowly helped her stand up.

"Lets dance" Rukia smiled. This was the best date ever.

Ichigo took her to the dance floor with slow steps, never losing the eye contact they had. Once they were in the center of the dance floor Ichigo, with his free hand circled it around her waist pulling her closer to him. She laced her fingers with his, the hand they had been holding and snaked her arm around his neck pulling him slightly down. There bodies touching each others was surely making them nervous but still they swayed gracefully to the soft music. They were looking like the cutest couple there.

Ichigo was bending a bit so his face was near hers and whatever he would whisper would only be heard by her and no one else. "Rukia" he began softly. "So what do you think, huh?" He had never seen Rukia smile so sweetly and her eyes reflecting pure honesty. He wanted to kiss her and cuddle her all night but he thought about listening to her answer first.

"It's the best day of my life, Ichigo" Ichigo spun her and caught her back in his arms.

"Rukia it will get hard for me to control if you keep make so cute and sexy faces" Ichigo saw Rukia smirk.

"Well were in public so practice your self control first by taking your face behind, its too close for my comfort cause all I can see is your lips" It was Ichigo's turn to smirk.

Ichigo did a double spin to Rukia and made her fall on one of his arm and then taking her back to his arms. Ichigo had straightened up and Rukia's face was in front of his chest. They lightly swayed a few of the people had started leaving leaving like just 2-3 couples inside dancing to the romantic music. Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's chest and closed her eyes listening to his steady heartbeat. A ghost of smile formed on her face as they continued swaying.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, he smiled he could do this everyday if it would make Rukia smile. The music lowered down a bit and eventually stop. Rukia lifted her head up and looked into his honey-eyes amber he was smiling, no scowl it was really rare but he looked really handsome at that moment. "I guess its time to leave" Ichigo said as the left there hands from each others body and the warmth was lost. "Wow, it's 10:30pm already time sure flies, come on Rukia lets go home" Rukia nodded.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were in front of Rukia's apartment door. Rukia looked up at Ichigo smiling she said "Thank you for today, Ichigo" Rukia tiptoed and kissed him lightly on his lips, before he could even kiss back she had broken the kiss. Ichigo looked at her beautiful face, he wanted her badly. "Bye, goodni-"

"What? I am not leaving Rukia" Ichigo said in a sexual voice.

"Huh?" Before she could even express her thought he had caught her lips in a rough kiss. It was rough but he wasn't hurting her it was more of his need for her that made him act like that. He cupped her cheek and without a second wasting she had kissed him back tying to reach his level. Ichigo went up to the door knob and twisted it open. He caught Rukia by the waist so she wouldn't fall and pushed the door open. Once they were inside without wasting much time the door had been slammed shut with Rukia against it still kissing Ichigo. He prodded his tongue in her mouth tasting every bit of her, her tongue welcoming the familiar guest. Rukia moaned and sucked his lower lip and he suppressed a low groan which made Rukia's legs become jelly as she thought she could no more stand.

Just before Rukia thought her legs were going to give out Ichigo broke the kiss and stared into her purple orbs. Ichigo was panting heavily and so was she, her lips were puffed up and her hair disheveled. Rukia tried to control her breathing but to no avail, she looked into his amber eyes-bad idea they were filled with lust and want. Rukia gulped a lump which had formed in her throat, she loved how he looked at her with his eyes looking into her sole but maybe she was scared she wasn't good enough for him. Ichigo started to speak once his lungs were functioning properly.

"Rukia...I wan-"

"Ichigo, today's Sunday we have school tomorrow"

"So what?" Ichigo asked at Rukia's statement.

"Don't you think it's my first time we should get enough time in the morning too"

Ichigo thought for a minute and nodded. He tried to control himself and straightened up "If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have let you go after you drive me crazy"

Rukia smiled and pecked on his cheek "Good night, Ichigo"

"Yeah, Goodnight midget"

* * *

**There we have it! Finally done with it before the month got over. So first of MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR hope you enjoy may your next year be a fantastic one...and you stick around this story.**

**So I'd really like to thank you guys for everything you guys have done I have 78 reviews (We're so close to 100), 31 favorites and 49 follows. I could not have continued without your constant support and all those readers who never show up in any form too...Love you all! I am so happy hope you guess have enjoyed so far cause the main drama begins from the next chapter!**

**So I am going to post the winner of the polls Kissed By The Baddest Bidder up! I am gonna remove the poll now aw I feel bad. But now I'll follow the pattern of one chapter here and the next one there. So I am almost done with the first chapter of baddest bidder it will be up after Christmas and hopefully before New year! I hope you guys read it and enjoy it too and don't forget this one _at all._**

**So review guys review they always motivate me. Meet you next year here in 2016. And meet you in baddest bidder before so stay awesome like you guys always were till then. **

**Ja ne, FunnyEasyMe~**


	18. Nobles And Meetings

Chapter 18: Nobles and Meetings

**Hi guys! Funny here again! So guys I have a lot to tell you first of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's my first update in 2016! Hope this year goes awesome as you are! Gus and if you don't know I published my second story Kissed By The Baddest Bidder too! Read it if you haven't yet I bet it will be good.**

**So last chapter I had said the drama starts from here so without any spoilers coming outta my mouth I'd start with the chapter! I guess the end is kind of a cliffy I don't think so...though anyway as you guys know my update pattern I guess I'll take baddest bidder on more speed cause I just posted it I don't wanna be slow in the start itself so yeah! Enjoy~**

**I'll write the shoutouts later and start with the chapter they will be there in the next chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story and as well as read it I love you guys!  
**

Previously **I literally forgot this from three chapters**

"Rukia...I wan-"

"Ichigo, today's Sunday we have school tomorrow"

"So what?" Ichigo asked at Rukia's statement.

"Don't you think it's my first time we should get enough time in the morning too"

Ichigo thought for a minute and nodded. He tried to control himself and straightened up "If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have let you go after you drive me crazy"

Rukia smiled and pecked on his cheek "Good night, Ichigo"

"Yeah, Goodnight midget"

**Its just that I don't like forgetting old things so I had started my chapters with always writing previously I kinda feel bad I didn't write it since 3 chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I own two Bleach fics now but still not the real deal**

* * *

Byakuya was furious, what was happening! He mostly wouldn't let his emotions e shown but now he had it. It was kind of stupid how could he believe what was given to him, but he had checked it a lot of times and saw that it was no editing it was the real deal. He exhaled with a big sigh at the end, if this was the truth he could not let that boy stay near his sister. Byakuya was angry. he tried to relax his nerves a bit and picked up his phone. He dialed a number which was on his speed dial and put it next to his ear.

The phone beeped twice before the other line picked it up "Hello, nii-sama" Rukia said.

"Good afternoon Rukia I have got something important to tell you, are you busy" he asked in his usual cold voice, bottling up his anger.

"Yes, I'm not busy right now" she answered.

"Rukia about that dinner I wanted to have with you and your...boyfriend" did he just take a pause while speaking, Byakuya had seriously lost his temper.

"Yes I remember, so you decided a date?" Rukia asked

"Yes, tomorrow evening, make sure to come"

"Okay, thank you nii-sama"

Without another word he hung up and kept his phone on his desk. He noticed the CD which he was unconsciously holding tightly in his hands. He was about to throw that Cd but instead just threw it on his desk, sitting in his chair with a scowl on his face. He let his tired eyes search around his desk, when he found the letter which was sent along with the CD.

He picked it up and scanned for the name and address, there it was in the corner, no address but the name was present.

"Senna" he read it out loud. He thought it must be the girl in the photo, the date written on the photo was of a week ago it was a original, he had got it checked if the date was edited or so.

He kept the letter in his breast pocket it was getting harder to believe if it was a joke or prank. He sighed once again, this was going to be hard..

* * *

Rukia was really surprised, the phone call she had with her brother seemed odd, but she just shrugged it off. It was exam time and they were left early after they were done with their paper. It had been almost two weeks since her date with Ichigo, they didn't meet much and gave more attention to studies as it was their final exam of the year. It was a Friday they had 2 more papers, they were easy and finally after that they'd have their vacations. Rukia was happy until she got the phone call and now she was all nervous as to what her brother would decide.

Rukia had reached home and was lying on her bed, she hadn't changed yet. She wondered what would she feel if they broke up because of her brother_ Would he let us be or...would he tare us apart...? _Rukia thought. It had been like almost three months since they started dating, breaking up so soon would really show how weak their relationship was...but that's not true, she had loved him before they started dating but never she let her feelings out. Rukia sighed, she got off the bed and changed into comfortable clothes. She needed to call Ichigo and let him know about tomorrow.

Rukia picked up her phone and before she could even press anything, her cell phone started ringing with Ichigo's grinning face flashing onthe screen. Rukia pressed the answer button and place the mobile next to her ear. "Hello, Ichigo"

"Hey Rukia!" he said from the other line in his usual tone.

"What makes you call me, huh?" Rukia asked it was a perfect time for his call she had stuff to tell him.

"Do I always need to have a reason? Can't I just call my girlfriend cause I miss her?" Ichigo was playing cool.

"We just met in school like half an hour ago and you miss me already?" Rukia asked sarcastly.

"Yeah sweetheart, by the way I do have a reason Byakuya called me"

"So nii-sama called you too"

"Yeah he said the dinner's tomorrow, I'll come and pick you up"

"Hey...please um...behave, okay?" Rukia asked nervously.

"You don't need to worry about it midget, no one can separate us no matter what, trust me Rukia"

"Yeah I guess...thanks!"

"Anything for you, love" Ichigo said with a hint of cunning-ness as he said the last bits.

"Yeah, my strawberry-darling-with-an-orange-on-the-top"

"So I'll call you later midget"

Ichigo hung up, Rukia let his last comment slide out, she sat on her bed with a huff. She felt a bit more calm with time maybe talking to Ichigo was all she needed.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of a really fancy restaurant. Ichigo was wearing a suit and he was looking handsome as fuck, so much that Rukia kept on glancing at him after every one minute. Rukia went with an elegant black evening gown which was showing her curves and her body. It had small diamond studs which made it shine in the night, a pearl necklace and black heels were her touch to complete her look. Rukia had a small clutch in her hand with all her necessities while her other hand was holding Ichigo's. Ichigo looked at Rukia and so did she, after a nod from both of them they entered the big fancy restaurant.

Byakuya had booked the hall as he owned the restaurant itself. It was a high class restaurant only people who were rich enough could afford to come there. The hall was big with a long table in the center, a chandelier shining on the top and huge curtains around. It made the room look really fancy and elegant, waiters were moving around serving expensive wine and small starters. Every person around the hall had a high-profile identity and was a VIP. They were all nobles of the Kuchiki family, pride was written on there chests as they socialized silently in between the family.

As soon as they entered everyone paused and stared at them for a minute "So our guest for today have arrived" someone said. The turn around to see it was Byakuya who had his usual emotionless face. Ichigo wanted to gulp, the hall was not just big it was HUGE! This so many people he had seen only on the T.V. Well he was a son of a rich man but they never actually did the things rich people did, they kept it normal, that's how his mom had wanted. He had to keep his mind straight and play it cool.

Byakuya looked at them or should he say him with piercing eyes. It was as if he was examining them like they were a specimen in a test tube. Ichigo looked at Rukia from the corner of his eye and then at all the nobles who were looking at them. Ichigo finally settled his eyes on Byakuya Kuchiki as he said "Yeah, sorry if we are late" Ichigo said walking a bit closer to the rest. Byakuya seemed to be glaring at their hands which they were holding. It was not the first time Ichigo net Byakuya, he had already met him in a few meetings in which he had accompanied his father but he had never talked to him in person only on Rukia's cell.

"Nii-sam, lets begin tonight's dinner" Rukia suggested.

"I suggest first let our guest talk to our elders let his presence be known and than we shall begin with the dinner" Byakuya said. He was acting odd Rukia figured. _Is something wrong? _she thought as she felt a weird feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Byakuya realized that Rukia was finding him odd he had to stop this and put up a nice act as he always does. Byakuya left without another word and mixed with the crowd leaving a confused Ichigo and Rukia.

"So Ichigo lets go talk to some of them" Rukia suggested looking towards Ichigo.

"So you tell me how exactly are we supposed to interact with these people when they literally have poles up their ass" Ichigo said that meanly. It was an insult but Rukia didn't counter instead she was acting as she agreed. "Rukia do you even know these people?"

"Um...well I have been introduced to all but I can't remember them all. All I remember is that some of them hate me and others don't care about me" Rukia said. No wonder she had not argued on Ichigo's insult. Ichigo felt bad for her, maybe her life wasn't all too good either. They were walking beside each other in a slightly awkward silence.

"Rukia!" Someone called from behind and Rukia turned to the sound.

"Uncle Shunsui!" Rukia smiled as she made her way to a man who presumably was her uncle. "It's been so long" Ichigo made his way to them, she was smiling it made Ichigo smile as well. "Where is aunt Nanao?" Rukia asked.

"Nanao-chan could not attend due to some _special news_" The said man said. He was wearing a formal suit with a pink jacket, he had long brown hair which he had messily tied. The most surprising thing was that he was wearing a straw hat. The man was smiling, maybe he was close to Rukia, he had a wine glass in his hand from which he kept taking small sips.

"What special news" Rukia was curious.

"Well...she is pregnant" Rukia had a huge smile on her face as soon as he said that, she just couldn't stop her happiness from flowing out of her.

"Oh my god, I wanna meet aunt Nanao you never told that you'll were planning this. I am so happy" Rukia said. The said man who she was talking to smiled as his gaze shifted and he finally noticed Ichigo.

"And you must be Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's boyfriend" he said confidentially extending his hand in front of him for a shake. "Nice to meet you"

"Shunsui Kyoraku, I'm Rukia's uncle" he shaked Ichigo's hand and gave him a smile "And the lady we were talking about is Nanao, she is my wife and Rukia's aunt"

"They are my favorite relatives, you should listen to uncle's jokes Ichigo" Rukia said grinning like a child.

"You got a good catch there boy" Kyoraku told Ichigo.

"I know and I'm not letting this one go either" Ichigo liked the man.

"So you guys had any fun yet together" Rukia blushed and Ichigo smirked.

"Well we want it to go slow, so we're taking are time" Ichigo looked at a blushing Rukia she looked really cute.

Kyoraku laughed and patted Rukia's back "You've grown up Rukia"

Ichigo laughed as Rukia was pouting and telling something to Kyoraku. "I'd like to get it to your notice that the dinner is starting, if I am not disturbing you all" Byakuya said as he was behind them. They stopped laughing and looked around to see may nobles seated in their chairs on the table one thing was common in them, they were all glaring daggers or giving a look of disgust towards Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged it and said farewells to Kyoraku as they were not gonna sit on the long table.

Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya were going to sit on another table as they were going to talk about "stuff" others shouldn't listen too.

Ichigo sat beside Rukia and Byakuya sat across them, the air around them was intense. Byakuya had already ordered some food as it was served by the waiters, no one said a word till the food was served. Byakuya was the first on to break the silence. "The way you have been acting seems you are pretty confident Ichigo Kurosaki" there was a secret harshness in his sentence.

"Well what's wrong with being confident cause I know even if you say something against us I am not gonna hold back and take her away with me" Ichigo said glancing at Rukia who hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived "By the way the food here sucks" Ichigo had nothing to fear.

"I'll let it go this time but watch your language which you are using, I should have not let Rukia be with a boy like you, father as son" Byakuya was getting angry.

"I am not as stupid as my Dad!" Ichigo said "And I am not as stupid as you either'

"You know that if you keep up with this behavior I am going to separate you two" Ichigo was going to say something but Rukia stopped him.

"I'm sorry nii-sama"

"Why are you apologizing Rukia? He should be the one apologizing" Ichigo almost screamed.

"And what for? May I ask you"

"You ask me why, huh. What kind of brother breaks his sister's heart because her boyfriend was not friendly and all to stuck up like her brother?"

"Ichi-"

"Rukia wait! I would never do that to my sisters. Well I don't know if you like to see your sister heartbroken and sad as she cries everyday and the reason is all because of you! I don't think you are fit to be a brother" Ichigo had lost it.

"One last question" Byakuya started he was acting as if Ichigo hadn't said a word all the while. It made Ichigo's blood boil but he still heard what Byakuya was saying. "You are not always with my sister"

"Huh, well we have our exams so we don't meet much but in school and at work we meet everyday" Rukia answered the question.

"Okay I'll go and talk to other nobles and come with my decision" with that Byakuya left.

* * *

"Rukia I'm sorry" Ichigo said turning to face Rukia. "I just lost my mind and now Byakuya hates me more than he should"

"It's fine Ichigo, we'll b fine" Rukia gave a reassuring smile to Ichigo. "I'm sure that small speech of your's got to him"

"Well I hope so" Ichigo said holding Rukia's hand tightly under the table.

...

Byakuya had not gone to the nobles, he was just in the balcony breathing some fresh air. He sighed, he missed Hisana a lot he could not stop thinking about her when he saw Rukia with the Kurosaki boy. They reminded him of them.

_I don't think you are fit to be a brother_

He remembered that boy's words. He had insulted him but he wondered why he didn't do anything at that time, he didn't get mad. Instead he remembered Hisana tell Byakuya to keep Rukia happy. Was he really a bad brother? He stopped and remembered the things he was sent by the 'Senna' girl. He sighed once and gain and walked back towards their table.

...

"I've made up my mind" Byakuya said making Ichigo and Rukia look at him intently with nervous eyes. Ichigo and Rukia tightened the holds they had on their hands.

If the words Ichigo had sent to Byakuya had reached him then they were safe. But if not then it was game over for them. Ichigo really didn't like this, if they would have to break up it would have been his fault as he was the one who started the fight with Byakuya. He glanced at Rukia, she was biting her lip from nervousness. He wanted to tell her that it'll be okay and they would be fine and happy enjoying themselves, but he couldn't as he didn't want to lie and give her fake hope.

Byakuya glanced at hem one last time reading their thoughts he said. "Sorry you two can't be together"

* * *

**...Well don't kill me! That was the chapter I won't mid if you guys even wanna wright death threats in the reviews. But PLEASE REVIEW! I am sorry for the late update I barely made it in the month.**

**I will be having my tests and projects next week and even have annual day in school so time extended everyday. And I might not be able to update in the month of March cause my sister has her important year and we both share a laptop so she doesn't want distraction during her exam so she said to put the laptop away for the month of March. I'll still try type on weekends I hope I can update. **

**I'll try to update here or on my second story on Valentines Day and ooh~ the very next day is my birthday so I hope I get your presents=reviews. And if you haven't yet checked it out my second story Kissed by the baddest bidder please do! I love the response there and the next update will be there.**

**Oh Congratulations To My Friend mansi12 On Her Marriage! Thank you s8Rukia a really awesome friend, many people got to know my story through you! Make sure you check out her stories they are awesome and of course IchiRuki- One Last Chance, It Has To Be You, A Kiss, Break Kurosaki Ichigo's Heart, The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight, If You Believe. I personally love them! Love you guys and see you uys next time.**

**Bye, FunnyEasyMe~**


	19. Desperate For Love

Chapter 19: Desperate For Love

**Hey its me! FunnyEasyMe back again! Okay I AM REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! Please forgive me senpai! I promise to update on time, maybe...It's just that school has got to me so hard and you know I told the last chapter that my laptop's not with me and I only get to use it when no one is home.**

**Anyway I guess we should start with the chapter. I literally didn't post anything in feb. Oh and thank you all my birthday was awesome with all your reviews. Thank you and WhiteEagle0! **

**Lets start with the chapter without further ado or my shenanigans will go on...! **

**Disclamer: IchiRuki Forever! Kudos to Kubo-sensei**

Previously

"I've made up my mind" Byakuya said making Ichigo and Rukia look at him intently with nervous eyes. Ichigo and Rukia tightened the holds they had on their hands.

If the words Ichigo had sent to Byakuya had reached him then they were safe. But if not then it was game over for them. Ichigo really didn't like this, if they would have to break up it would have been his fault as he was the one who started the fight with Byakuya. He glanced at Rukia, she was biting her lip from nervousness. He wanted to tell her that it'll be okay and they would be fine and happy enjoying themselves, but he couldn't as he didn't want to lie and give her fake hope.

Byakuya glanced at hem one last time reading their thoughts he said. "Sorry you two can't be together"

* * *

"I'm going to sleep" Ichigo said getting up from the chair.

"But onii-chan you haven't even had dinner!" Yuzu called out as Ichigo walked away upstairs.

"Sorry, Yuzu but I am not hungry I'd rather sleep" Ichigo said lamely as he entered his room.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and lied down on his bed, he sighed looking at the ceiling. It had been a rough two weeks of exam and two weeks that he and Rukia hadn't talked to one another. He still didn't know the reason behind it, but it made his blood boil even thinking about it. He missed having Rukia beside him, bickering and insulting him. They hadn't exactly broken up but he always gave Rukia longing stares in class, she knew that, she knew that very well that he was looking at her but she refused to acknowledge them.

It was their last test tomorrow then they had summer vacations and all he was going to do was things he should have done while Rukia was with him. He felt like a pathetic loser just lying on the bed and thinking about thing he should have done, was he angry? He could never get angry at Rukia it was just that he was sad. Ichigo turned over the other side as the light coming from the window annoyed him, he needed a way to talk to Rukia again. He hated the thought that, he let fucking Byakuya control his life and the thought that he let Rukia go too. He shouldn't have let Rukia just slowly drift away from his life, she meant a lot to him she was the one who made his rain stop but now she was the reason it was pouring in his heart.

Ichigo clenched his fist, tomorrow he was gonna go and just go and talk to Rukia, after all they hadn't broke up they were still in a drifting off relationship.

Ichigo got up and switched off the lights of his room. He plopped on the bed and drifted of in sleep thinking about how he was going to face Rukia tomorrow after their finals are over.

* * *

Everyone was leaving home with smiling faces, why wouldn't they? Finally there finals were done and now they had their summer vacation. Ichigo sighed he was alone sitting in the class, he knew Rukia wasn't the ones who left early she was rather the one who left last. He got up from his chair and looked across the room, Rukia's bag was still their. She must have gone to the rooftop or somewhere to waste time. He walked out of the class, he was going to search for her. Ichigo climbed up the stairs all the way to the rooftop with his bag slayed over his shoulder. He cracked open, the old rusted door slowly and entered in.

"Rukia are you there" he called out looking around.

"Rukia" he searched the place around and finally came up to the railing after he was sure that there was no sign of the raven haired midget. He looked out at the sky and the school's entrance when something raven caught his eyes. He looked down to see a certain lone midget walking away. "Rukia" Ichigo said before running outside to Rukia before he was going to lose her again.

Rukia was walking alone at her own slow pace as she was thinking about stuff. Momo left early, but Rukia stayed as she didn't wanna go home as all she'd do was lay around thinking about how her summer break was going to be such a waste of time. Byakuya was in Karakura for some work, he was going to drop by Rukia's apartment, she needed to talk to him about some things about...Ichigo.

Rukia's train of thoughts were cut short when someone suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and banged her back to the bark of a tree. It didn't hurt much though she was surprised and was about to scream when that someone's hand covered her mouth muffling her screams. Rukia had closed her eyes to calm herself and when finally her heartbeat was back to normal she opened her eyes to see orange. It was Ichigo! She was surprised seeing him and screamed again.

"Will you stop screaming women!?" Ichigo screamed too, removing his hand from Rukia's mouth.

"How am I not supposed to scream when you just pounce on me like a kidnapper!" Rukia retarded.

"I didn't pounce I was just trying to stop you!"

"You don't have to do it like a kidnapper!"

"Will you stop calling me a kidnapper for gods sake!"

"NO! Kidnapper!"

Ichigo was about to scream back again when he remembered his real reason to stop her. He let out a frustrated sigh and calmed himself. "Look let's just stop this meaningless fight, I'm tired of them" He looked Rukia in the eye and with his hands still on her shoulders he continued. "I swear I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays but I think it is because of you"

"..." Rukia looked away.

"Rukia...look at me in the eyes" Rukia sighed. "Tell me is it the same with you.

Rukia slowly looked up "But Ichigo we can't-"

"I know we can't be together but I don't know why"

"Ichigo I think I should leave" Rukia said pushing Ichigo away from her.

"Rukia wait" Ichigo caught her arm and pulled her to him. He brought his face nearer and nearer to hers until there lips were just centimeters away. He stopped, Rukia didn't move at all, she didn't move away or push him but just waited till his lips were on hers. He moved to her ear and whispered, letting his hot breath on her ear "I know you want it too Rukia" he said in his husky voice making Rukia shiver.

"Ichi-"

"Rukia I want you...badly"

Ichigo waited patiently for Rukia's reaction but all she did was gulp in a lump in her throat and nodded. Ichigo smirked and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"No ones home Rukia" Ichigo said opening his front door for Rukia to enter.

"Ichigo are you sure it will be fine here"

"No ones home till the end of this weekend"

Rukia stumbled her way into Ichigo's house. All the way from school to home, they had been stealing kisses, touching each other. Rukia was panting once she was at the door. Rukia kept her bag in the living room as she felt two strong arms circle around her waist. She was turned to face Ichigo who had a devilish smirk on his face which itself was turning her on. "And now I can have you" he went down and pressed his lips against her in a sensual kiss.

He licked Rukia's lower lip making sure she moaned, he probed his tongue inside her mouth and enjoyed her taste, he could kiss her all day. Ichigo's one hand came up and pressed Rukia's breast making her jump. Ichigo broke the kiss and looked at Rukia intently.

"Rukia...let's just do it for once and for all. No one can stop us once we have done it, we'll be together" Ichigo said hugging Rukia

"Ichigo do you think it will work?" Rukia asked.

"Definitely, are you ready Rukia?"

"If you say so, Yes! I am"

Ichigo suddenly picked Rukia up bridal style and hurried upstairs to his room, once he had entered and made sure the door was closed he lay Rukia down on his bed and hovered over her body with his legs and hands on either sides of her body. He lunged forward and captured her lips, he licked her lower lip asking for entrance as she let him in. Two tongues clashed each other trying to taste each other the best. Ichigo unwillingly broke the kiss as a trail of saliva connected their panting mouths. Ichigo kissed down Rukia's jaw making her moan softly. Once he reached her neck he let his tongue lick every corner. He kissed, nibbled and sucked her neck. Ichigo groaned as he could feel some tightening down, he licked Rukia's crook of her neck and nibbled, making a small red mark, he sucked there at the same spot making it more red than it already was.

Ichigo's hand went down to her shirt as he one by one started to unbutton her shirt. Finally Ichigo was done with the result of an exposed Rukia. He continued licking her going a little down while his hands did the job of unclasping her bra. After he was done he took of her shirt and bra and tossed them aside as a half exposed Rukia shook under him.

Rukia looked away as Ichigo came up to her chest and took her left nipple in his mouth while his free hand fondled and massaged the other. Rukia couldn't control the moan that left her mouth, she could feel the heat rising down between her thighs. Ichigo stopped and went to ravish on her other nipple.

Ichigo thought what he was about to do to Rukia, it was her first time wasn't it? Well she had agreed but was she really ready for it. Ichigo hesitatingly reached out for her skirt, maybe he should stop. If they don't to it now they will never be together, he needed Rukia in his life she was his light. Byakuya wouldn't be able to tare them apart if they had sex right now at this moment...maybe.

He stopped his hand, he looked at Rukia's eyes, they were kind of... different. "Rukia..." he said. Rukia nodded in response, what was he doing.

He got up and off her body, tossing her clothes towards her. "Rukia I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up this idea"

Rukia picked up her shirt and bra and covered her exposed chest "What do you mean Ichigo, what happened"

"I-I'm sorry, shit man how could I have been so stupid" Ichigo was tugging at his hair "I was just so desperate that I didn't even think about you, how is even having sex gonna solve the problem? It is all my fault" Ichigo stood up and looked at Rukia who was giving him a worried look, which was slightly guilty "Rukia please don't think I'm not doing this because I don't want to. It's just that it will just worsen the situation more than how much it already is. Rukia please don't feel guilty" Ichigo sat beside a fully clothed Rukia and rubbed her back "We will find a way just trust me" Rukia nodded and tried to give him a smile. Ichigo smiled back and pressed his lips to hers for a long, warm kiss. He broke the kiss "I think you should go home, do you want me to come along with you?"

"No it's fine I'll be fine on my own" Rukia said getting up from his bed.

He walked her up to his front door of the house "Bye Rukia" he said in a low voice which actually sounded sad.

"Don't you sulk idiot I'm not planning to leave you forever to be so sad" Rukia playfully smacked his head.

"Yeah, you're right" He laughed a bit. "Take care midget" Ichigo without any warning engulfed Rukia into a warm hug. Rukia wrapped her arms around him just as soon. Ichigo's heart was beating so loud that he thought Rukia could hear it as well. Somewhere in his chest it hurt a bit as if to tell that something bad was going to happen. Ichigo held on tighter to Rukia and a little too long. He reluctantly withdrew his hands and regretted doing it.

I will strawberry" Rukia said "Bye Ichigo" Rukia turned around and walked ahead, she just looked back once before going her way to her apartment.

Ichigo stared at her back as she left, it felt like she had literally _left_ him. Ichigo sighed, it was back to reality Ichigo looked down he had to do something of _that_. "Maybe I should take a shower to ease myself" he talked to no one in person. Ichigo rubbed his forehead, he had to get his mind off her.

* * *

Rukia walked in a fast pace, as she was walking all she could think of was Ichigo. Rukia didn't know what she was feeling it was all messed up. On the other hand Byakuya was not going to agree o there relationship for god knows why. And on the other hand she and Ichigo were about to have sex? They were just running away for the problem by doing this. It was not completely Ichigo's fault it was hers too. Rukia sighed and headed up the stairs of her apartment building. Rukia removed the keys from her bag but before she could insert them in the keyhole the door opened on it's own.

Rukia's eyes widened "Nii-sama what are you doing here?" Rukia asked and shit she was late today, like very late.

"Is that how you talk Rukia? Get inside" Byakuya said in a cold voice.

"Yes sorry nii-sama" Rukia got inside her apartment and set her bag down on the couch.

"Where were you Rukia for so long" Byakuya demanded.

Rukia tried to keep her mind steady and answered him "I was with Momo" she lied, of course she was going to lie she can't tell him that she was with Ichigo.

"Stop lying Rukia, I was at Hinamori's house for some business work and I_ did not_ see you" Byakuya said sternly. "From when did you start lying Rukia" Byakuya came near her. He narrowed his cold grey eyes at her "Were you with _him _again?"

There was no way Rukia was going to come out alive out of this. She gulped a lump in her throat and hesitantly nodded.

"Didn't I tell you not to be near that boy" Byakuya raised his voice, Rukia felt like a kid who had just stole candy and ate it without permission. Byakuya was scary when he scolded her like that, Rukia was hiding her face behind her hair.

"Tell me Rukia why did you do this when I was giving you advice for your own betterment!"

"What betterment nii-sama I don't think you are doing the right thing, what did Ichigo even do to you that you hate him so much. You don't understand me or my feelings nii-sama. If you think your the best brother then listen to this, you are not because you don't even understand me!" For the first time in her life Rukia had talked back to Byakuya.

"You think what I am doing is wrong?" Byakuya said in a calm voice. "Fine I'll show you something, I didn't want to show it to you because you would be depressed or heartbroken. But now you leave me no choice" Byakuya picked up a package and removed it's contents, a CD and a few envelops which contained photos.  
"See for yourself Rukia"Byakuya handed it to Rukia.

Rukia took it from his hand and wondered what it could be.

* * *

**And there I'm done. So so so how was it. Please review me and tell!**

**So basically the delay was because of school...and I had just got lost into UNDERTALE fandom though I never forgot IchiRuki. But finally I completed this chapter. Well the next chapter will take a while too cause I got exams coming next month but hey look at the bright side once I'm done with the exams I have my summer vacation which means plenty of time to update. I'll try to update at baddest bidder but here it will be at the end of April.**

**So guys please review I love listening from you guys. Keep a look for the next chapter!**

**Till then guys, FunnyEasyMe~**


	20. Memories In The Rain

Chapter 20:Memories In The Rain

**Sup! Funny here and OMFG I have a good news I COMPLETED A YEAR WITH THIS STORY!  
I just can't believe I fucking completed a year I mean gosh a year is a long time! Guys I can't believe you guys stuck together for so long now a year!**

**You guys have no idea I didn't imagine that I would be doing this same story since a year. I mean when I started it I never imagined I'd reach here! I am remembering those old days when in my vacation all it was to me was reading IchiRuki fanfic, typing my story and waiting for some reviews. It was like my life and I would have never done it without your support guys!**

**Moving on I didn't get much reviews I just got one but I want to SHOUTOUT cause you deserve it.**

**Meryu-chan: First off no, THANK YOU! You have no idea your review made my day like I had actual tears in my eyes... I was really moved I never my story was good enough but reviewers like you just make my day! I can't express how much thankful I am to you I-I can't believe it feels so good when someone says something good about something you have done! You are a blessing I won't stop updating! XD Love you *hugs tightly***

**So this chapter is the one which has been on my mind since I first started this story so hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is mine!...April fools! It's Kubo-sensei's**

Previously:

"Didn't I tell you not to be near that boy" Byakuya raised his voice, Rukia felt like a kid who had just stole candy and ate it without permission. Byakuya was scary when he scolded her like that, Rukia was hiding her face behind her hair.

"Tell me Rukia why did you do this when I was giving you advice for your own betterment!"

"What betterment nii-sama I don't think you are doing the right thing, what did Ichigo even do to you that you hate him so much. You don't understand me or my feelings nii-sama. If you think your the best brother then listen to this, you are not because you don't even understand me!" For the first time in her life Rukia had talked back to Byakuya.

"You think what I am doing is wrong?" Byakuya said in a calm voice. "Fine I'll show you something, I didn't want to show it to you because you would be depressed or heartbroken. But now you leave me no choice" Byakuya picked up a package and removed it's contents, a CD and a few envelops which contained photos.  
"See for yourself Rukia"Byakuya handed it to Rukia.

Rukia took it from his hand and wondered what it could be.

* * *

It had been a week after that incident, Rukia hadn't showed up at all. He had expected that they would have a secret relation together in which they would sneak out and secretly do stuff but it seemed like Rukia was just ignoring his existence. _Maybe we were never meant to be... _He admitted that no girl till now had this effect on him, she was the one who changed him. Ichigo sighed actually he hadn't seen her at all maybe she had took a leave from school but why? He wondered.

He reached the entrance of the school building when a clashing sound from above caught his attention. Thunder...it had thundered, now that he looked up into the sky it was filled with dark clouds. "Maybe it's gonna rain soon" _But it would be nothing in front of the thunderstorm inside my heart._ Ichigo sighed, he had forgotten his umbrella. "It's fine I can always run to the house"

He hurried inside the school as soon as the bell rang. Class was just the usual, dull and boring nothing interesting had happened lately. All Ichigo would do was come to school, go back home, study, eat and sleep. He hadn't even talked to Kaien and Toshiro he would just go to the rooftop and sit there and have lunch with his solitude. He didn't care anymore either cause if he went to the school cafeteria he would see Rukia...not that he was avoiding her or didn't want to see her but it pained him when he looked at her. She would just put on her Kuchiki facade and act as if nothing had happened but she very well knew he could see right through. There he goes again...his thoughts just eventually ended up on Rukia. He had to get out of this depressed world and just move on...but he knew it was easier said than done.

Homeroom was over and Urahara sensei had called him to the staff room "Sensei" Ichigo called out.

"Oh Kurosaki san, can I ask you a favor" Urahara said.

"Yeah, sure" Ichigo responded.

"Could you please get the boxes kept in the gym room to the store room after school, I had asked a few boys but they couldn't wait so could you?"

"Sure" Ichigo said in a bored voice.

"Thanks a lot Kurosaki san...is anything the problem you look dull"

"No, nothing" _Damn_...

"Is it Kuchiki san?" Ichigo's eyes widened but he covered it up.

"No, it's not her don't worry about me" Ichigo said leaving the staff room. Urahara looked at Ichigo's back as he left, he hadn't changed at all he thought.

On his way back to the class he saw Rukia who was silently doodling in her book. She looked relaxed as if nothing had happened, her eyes had a distant look though, she looked perfect in his eyes. _Stop it idiot!_ He just could't stop staring at her when she moved her head and looked up and their eyes came in contact. He was frozen, he saw her eyes widen this was awkward. Her purple orbs stared right back at his amber ones, her expression was of shock but her eyes told a different story. The longing, the pain, the loneliness in her eyes seeing them all he wanted to do was hug her tightly and never let go. After a whole minute she had come to realization about the little staring contest they were having and quickly averted her eyes.

...~~~`````

The way he looked at her it was just tearing her apart, why was he acting innocent? After he had done such a great sin he didn't even deserve to look at her. But...but when they had made eye contact she could see with how much lust and want was in his eyes, it made her shiver. She should've known from the start that this was all fake. The affection anyone had ever shown to her was fake, in the end they all betrayed her now she was scared to even trust anyone. Rukia had been crying the past few days, it hurt her so much the thought that Ichigo the person she had trusted was all along cheating on her killed her insides.

Flashback

_Rukia took the DVD and played it. The screen was dark but then later on sounds had started to come. Not any sounds, they were sounds of someone moaning!_

_At first Rukia had no idea what was happening but then she heard it clearly, she recognized this voice, it was Ichigo's! But why was Ichigo moaning then came the sounds of a female moaning, groaning and screaming in pleasure. No...it was not her voice it was Senna's voice! When Rukia realized this, she didn't want to listen to the rest anymore, she didn't want to believe this piece of shit in front of her. This could be a fucking april fools video, right? But it wasn't._

_The date on which the video was filmed was written on the corner, it was just recently when they had started dating._

_'Aaah Ichigo..I like it' ... 'Aah I love you Senna' ... 'I love you too Ichigo don't stop b-but what about-' ... 'Forget her I am perfect with you' ... 'mmm I love you too Ichigo..' _

_Those sounds that conversation it was making her sick in the stomach and her chest pained badly. She stopped the video and looked at the letter it was from Senna nothing was written only a photo was there. Rukia picked it up and her eyes widened as tears started to flow out of it. _

_It was a photo of Ichigo and Senna kissing and it looked like they were enjoying..._

Flashback End

Rukia didn't believe it at first but then she realized that guys like him were just in it for the sex they didn't care about the girl's heart. After all he was a playboy he didn't get to fuck with her so he cheated on her to get his pleasure. Rukia chuckled bitterly _and I thought he loved me._.. Because Rukia had taken a leave from school for a few days she had missed a lot in class, Rukia was gonna wait after school in the class and complete her stuff now all she cared about was studying, getting good grades, making nii-sama proud and never falling in love.

* * *

"And done" Ichigo wiped the sweat on his forehead. He was finally done with the work sensei had given him. It had started raining while he was working that's why he had to hurry, in case the rain got heavier and it did but waiting was pointless cause it didn't look like the rain was going to stop anytime soon. Ichigo walked up to the entrance of the school building and waited under the building. He looked up the weather was pretty bad he couldn't wait there forever. He was about to about to run with his school bag on top covering his head when he heard footsteps.

He looked to the side and there emerged Rukia Kuchiki, as soon as she came near her attention went to him and for the second time in the day they made eye contact. This time it was more awkward cause no one was around as everyone had left, his eyes traveled down to her hands. She had an umbrella, maybe she had noticed why he was standing here-without an umbrella-but would she help him and share her umbrella. He looked back to her eyes but she had already turned around and opened her umbrella. Ichigo closed his eyes as she left, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had got his hopes up too much, suddenly he felt something poke him in the back.

He turned around as his eyes widened as he saw Rukia standing there with her hand extending with an open umbrella. She wasn't looking looking at him when she slowly said "Do you wanna come or no?" She said in the best unfriendly voice she could come up with.

"Ah...yeah" Ichigo said as he was unsure "I'll hold the umbrella" Ichigo took the umbrella out of Rukia's hand and started to walk with her beside him.

The two of them walked in complete silence, Ichigo's and Rukia's arm which was on the outside of the umbrella was already wet as the umbrella wasn't big enough for the two. It had been a while since he and Rukia had walked home. Ichigo kept taking glances of Rukia, she was stiff and her guard was up, he couldn't see her eyes as they were covered from her hair but having her beside him was more than enough.

As they walked the aching feeling in his heart was getting more and more stronger, his hand was balled into a fist as he tried to resist touching her, He wondered what Rukia was thinking. He saw the gap in between them it was a lot and Rukia's left side was completely wet. He slowly moved closer to her, he didn't want her to notice but accidentally his arm brushed against her shoulder and the sensation of there touch made him stiff. Before Rukia could move away from him Ichigo tried to stop her "Don't move" _good job Ichigo_ "Or you'll get wet" Ichigo added so he didn't sound weird.

But thankfully Rukia didn't move away, Ichigo released his breath which he unconsciously was holding. This might be a chance to start a conversation, he thought.

"Rukia...thank you" Ichigo said as he had no idea about what to talk about.

"..." He got no response from Rukia...was she trying to ignore him? But he knew she was listening but she won't talk for some reason.

"Thank you for everything" Why was he being so cheesy but he couldn't help but mean it, he sighed "I don't care if you are going to ignore me but I'd like you to know that you are still the one I care the most about and I-I will always be waiting for you cause I know someday...someday we will be together again..." he had poured his heart out, it hurt him but it was the sad truth that he still couldn't let go.

Rukia's silence wasn't helping at all as it pained him more. He saw that Rukia's hand had tightened around her school bag but still she had no response. They were getting closer to her house and Ichigo felt that he needed to say something which would make things a little better. No...something came to his mind and he knew he couldn't hide it.

There are somethings which are supposed to be hidden, somethings which shouldn't be hidden and some hidden things which should be told. He couldn't hide this one, no he has to say it out loud. She came to a stop in front of her apartment building and so did he. He needs to say it but his mouth won't move. He knew he will regret it if he doesn't say it now. Rukia just stood there unsure of what to do next, he just stared at her as she stared at the ground. _Just say it dammit!_

"Rukia...I love you" Her eyes widened. "I always will" Rukia slowly looked up for the first time after the whole walk to her house, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Yes it hurt him too saying those words.

Rukia couldn't believe it, why did he have to say those words, why? She wanted to say 'I love you too' but she couldn't. Hadn't she made up her mind that all this was fake? When she had looked at him, she had an urge to help and ended up sharing the umbrella, she knew it was a bad idea...

"Rukia so please for just this moment, do me a favor and just pretend you love me too" Ichigo was out of his mind and it was his heart which was speaking "You don't have to mean it just pretend I'll not trouble you after that I'll just go away from your life but please just this momen-"

Before he could complete Rukia had pressed her lips to his, his hands immediately wound up around her body with the umbrella fallen to the ground. She deepened the kiss. _Just one last kiss, just one last one and then I'll have no regrets. _His tongue entered her mouth and licked every part as if remembering her taste. It was filled with want, he wanted her badly, he knew that he won't get to kiss her again so this was his last chance to tell her all the untold emotions through this last kiss.

His tongue licked her bottom lip and then sucked there, he lightly bit her lip and licked the bitten spot. At first the kiss was hard and filled with want but now slowly it had turned to a passionate and soft kiss, but the sad truth was he knew it was the last, he didn't wanna let go. The kiss was very passionate, every time Rukia tried to break it he would stop her from doing so. Finally he broke the kiss and stared into her amethyst eyes for the last time and then quickly got her into a tight hug "I love you, I'll miss you" he said before slowly removing his arms off her body.

They were soaking wet by now "Y-You can take the umbrella" Rukia said slowly.

Ichigo smiled a sincere smile "Thanks Rukia...Bye" Rukia nodded as Ichigo slowly took off without taking his eyes off her "Thank you"

* * *

Ichigo looked up, it had stopped raining. It had been 5 minutes since he had left Rukia after expressing his heart _It was the first time I said 'I love you' to her,it feel good but...it hurts, my chest hurts because I know that was our last time kissing like we love each other. I felt it, I felt it too I know we share the same feelings even though she hadn't said that out but I'm not that dense to not understand that she loves me too_. Ichigo touched his lips before closing the Rukia's umbrella.

Ichigo was soaked because of the rain, he had a sad smile on his face, _funny how all the bad that's ever happened was in the rain. But she was the one who had made my rain stop, without her it's a never ending storm_. He came across a park, it was the park where Rukia herself had kissed him for the first time. A couple was there they had just come there after the rain had stopped. Ichigo looked at them as the guy went on his knees while holding the girls hand.

That man then bought out a small box before opening in front of the girl "Will you marry me?" he asked the girl.

Her eyes widened as tears of joy started to spill out of her eyes as she covered her mouth from the surprise. She hugged the man tightly before saying "Yes Yes Yes!" They were holding tightly to each other having their own sweet moment. Though Ichigo's eyes widened at the women's next question. "But what about my Dad did he-"

"I already got a yes from him" The guy replied and the girl kissed him hard.

"How?" she asked desperately.

"Hadn't I told you that I am never going to give up on you, I love you and no one can stop us. Your Dad has agreed there is nothing to worry about"

Ichigo looked at the happy couple thinking hadn't he dreamed this too with Rukia? He wanted to be with her damn he didn't even know the reason why they were breaking up. No, he couldn't just give up on Rukia, he loved her! It was like the fire which had extinguished inside Ichigo had lit up again, he didn't care about how far he had to go to get Rukia back, but he will get her back! And that was for sure. "I'll bring you back in my arms, Rukia" he said clenching his fist. The couple their attention on Ichigo as they were the only ones in the park.

"Congratulations!" Ichigo said to the couple.

They smiled "Thank you"

Ichigo grinned "No, thank you for giving back my lost hope on the one I love"

"Well we wish you all the best" they said as Ichigo started to walk ahead.

"Thanks"

* * *

**So how was it guys! Please let me know in your reviews! Actually I had this chapter in my mind since the time I first started writing this story.**

**Well I love you guys sooooo much, it is because of you people that even after a year I have not lost hope on my story. Thanks for sticking around with me for a year I would love to hear from you guys in the reviews now that Ichigo is back on track so let me know! **

**That's it once again it was my stories first Birthday please give it a present with some reviews.**

**Till then, FunnyEasyMe~**


	21. Finding The Truth

Chapter 21: Finding The Truth

**Hello people on FFN! Funny here back with some chapters! So this chapter is gonna be slightly small but the next chapter is definitely gonna be big so don't worry about it guys! And yes I am alive...**

**Recently its getting difficult to update soon even though its my vacation cause I am facing a lot of family problems. Everything is just fucked up in my house, I'm just tired of fights each day, I preferred school as I would be away from or the mess but now I guess the Internet is the only thing that keeps me happy. Fanfiction is my escape from all problems and I love it! I love you guys, I know no one wants to hear about sad shit but just mentioned this because I'm sorry for the late updates and if I just mess up with typos or errors then please forgive me senpai! And I love you guys thank you for sticking around!**

**So moving on SHOUTOUTS to the wonderful people.**

**RukiYuki: Thanks for always reading and reviewing my story!**

**hopelessromantic: Thank you for dropping a comment! I hope you like this one!**

**Guest: Thank you your comment is heart touching too ;D**

**Meryu-chan: *high five* I hate Senna too! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and find out how this goes.. And thanks to people like you I get motivation to write more and always makes me smile :)**

**So without further ado lets continue with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Well like how the Bleach manga is going, Ichigo and Rukia haven't met since long I definitely don't own it.**

Previously:

Ichigo looked at the happy couple thinking hadn't he dreamed this too with Rukia? He wanted to be with her damn he didn't even know the reason why they were breaking up. No, he couldn't just give up on Rukia, he loved her! It was like the fire which had extinguished inside Ichigo had lit up again, he didn't care about how far he had to go to get Rukia back, but he will get her back! And that was for sure. "I'll bring you back in my arms, Rukia" he said clenching his fist. The couple their attention on Ichigo as they were the only ones in the park.

"Congratulations!" Ichigo said to the couple.

They smiled "Thank you"

Ichigo grinned "No, thank you for giving back my lost hope on the one I love"

"Well we wish you all the best" they said as Ichigo started to walk ahead.

"Thanks"

* * *

Ichigo looked at the big gates in front of him, it felt like he had come here after ages. It is mostly closed in the summer time and now it has opened again, his job...Ice Skating Palace...their _secret_ place.

Ichigo sighed and entered the place. He had not even looked at Rukia straight in the eye since that day..._At least I got my last kiss_. But he was determined to find out who the person was behind this cause he was definitely sure it was not him and he was assured that Byakuya was a guy with standards he wouldn't make his sister unhappy. He was not sure if he was going to see Rukia today at work but if he was then he was not sure how he was gonna handle not talking or looking at her.

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets as he walked to the staff room with his scowl. "Ichigo-kun your here!" Ukitake-san said. He scanned the room with his eyes and they widened as they came in contact with Rukia's amethyst ones. Without taking anytime she looked away leaving Ichigo who was still spacing out.

"Ichigo are you even listening!" Kiyone snapped him out f his daze by hitting on his head.

"OW! Yes I was listening, you idiot!" he screamed at Kiyone.

"So it will be like the old days" Ukitake san continued, Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about "You will go alone to do the fireworks and we three will be here, so now that everything's settled I am going to open this place" he said waving and going out.

"Lets go Rukia, we'll go near the counter" Kiyone said taking Rukia's hand. Was it just him or she was looking very beautiful today...? Who was he kidding she's always beautiful, his heart had started jumping in his chest and all he could do was stare at her retreating form. The door to the staff room closed with a thud once they were out and he just knew it...it was so clear to him now that, that he was madly in love with her.

Ukitake let Rukia work with them because he understood Rukia's situation on the breakup. She did not want to be alone with Ichigo in the woods. It was a good idea as Ichigo knew if they were going to be alone then he would not be able to hold himself for long.

Ichigo just sat their for 15 minutes lost in his own thoughts when the banging on his window caught his attention.

He walked up outside to see who it was "Senna" he said, it was normal to see her around here but why did she call him and all. He just wished she would not pull any stunt on him like she did last time.

"I want to talk to you will you come with me for a minute" she made a pout face and batted her eyelashes. He didn't have much to do so he followed her.

Rukia was working with Ukitake san and Kiyone because she didn't want to be alone with Ichigo in the woods after all that had happened. Her heart ached, she was still not believing the shit but maybe if Ichigo was actually telling the truth then they could get back together. She was getting over him, that's what she told herself but her heart was still sticking on to it. Working in a place where he is in her 5 meter radius makes her feel uncomfortable. She gets urges to go to him and tell him that maybe this all is a bad dream and then...then they would kiss and make it alright again.

From the corner of her eye she saw the staff room door open. Well she was 100% sure that it would be Ichigo who would come out as no one was in there except him. She took a deep breath in 'don't look, don't look' maybe one peek would not hurt. She turned around to see him following someone inside the woods. And that someone had to be...Senna. Rukia's hands twitched with anger or you could say jealousy, how could he be such a big asshole. Her heart pained, she heaved a breath and her head dropped down and a smirk came on her face. _And I thought he loved me..._

Ichigo was not sure to trust Senna now. Senna had taken his arm and had pulled him near the woods. She stopped when she thought they were far enough and turned around to face Ichigo. "So how have you been lately?" She asked him.

"Not happy" he answered with a sigh "I think you already know why so please don't ask me why"

"Oh Ichi-poo don't get irritated I was just concerned about you" she was hugging his arm, making sure her breasts were rubbing.

"Whatever Senna make it quick I'm not in a mood of talking"

"When have you been in a mood of talking since that bitch left you?" Senna asked with a smirk on her face.

She did not just call Rukia..."How dare you call Rukia that!" Ichigo screamed.

"What, bitch? She is one. She leaves your heart broken and still you stick to her! Get over that bitch and look in front of you, you have a better life here" Senna had come face to face with Ichigo and hugged him.

"See...Senna I-I love Rukia" he entangled from her hug "And I'll do anything to get her" The determination in Ichigo's eyes didn't waver Senna.

"You leave me with no choice..." Senna stared at Ichigo for a moment before pushing him off his feat as he fell down on his back. "Hisagi!" Senna screamed towards the trees. Without wasting a minute she pounced on Ichigo's body and forcefully captured his lips. She took his hands and placed them on her ass and she moved her hips on Ichigo's crouch. She saw from the corner of her eye, Hisagi was clicking photos and making a video.

Ichigo had enough, with all his might he pushed Senna off his body. "YOU BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed at her. He turned around and saw Hisagi with a camera in hand.

"Video recording our moment, haven't you realized how much better I am than that bitch!" she laughed mockingly "And do you think she'll come back in your life after seeing those sex tapes"

"Sex tapes?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"So you have no idea about it,huh? The videos I gave to that bitch's brother" she walked towards Hisagi "It's all thanks to Hisagi though, he looks like you and is an editing master" Senna chuckled in an evil way. "Why the surprised face Ichi-poo be happy, now we can finally be together"

Ichigo took a deep breath "Senna tell me what _exactly_ did you do" Ichigo asked trying to control his anger. His hands were shaking and his face was red, he needed answers.

"Why do you wanna know, don't you remember I had a wonderful night with you..." She went near him so seducing him would be easy.

He pushed Senna away and screamed at her "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID OR...or I-I will never forgive you, I won't know you and you won't know me"

"Don't say something like that Ichi..." Senna said "What I did was because I wanted to be with you like good old days" She paused and thought for a moment before continuing "I thought you weren't happy with that bi- I mean Kuchiki, she always hit you and insulted you. So I thought it would be better if you come back to me..." Senna made a face as if she was on the verge of crying "Please Ichigo I loved you before that bitch ever came in your life, I was always good to you but you still choose her instead"

Ichigo was quite "Senna I-Can you please tell me what you did" He needed to know first.

"We made a sex tape, me and Senna and added your voice instead, I had clicked pictures when Senna had kissed you and we sent them to Kuchiki-san. If you have anything to ask, ask me not Senna"

Ichigo gulped and fell down to his knees. _Rukia saw those videos...and now she thinks that I-I had s-sex with Senna. How more fucked up could this get._ He clutched his orange hair and pulled at them. _How am I going to make everything alright. She fucking hates me now and thinks that I'm a cheating scumbag player. I-What am I supposed to do now?_ He heaved a breath out, he was controlling his anger and try to think of a solution. "Fuck this shit" Ichigo cursed aloud. Senna and Hisagi looked at him, depressed and all stressed up. _Rukia... I can't let her go but...she hates me_ "Rukia I love you" No way was Rukia going to believe anything Ichigo would say even the truth._ I'm surprised Byakuya didn't kill me though_.. He chuckled darkly. His head hurt, his chest hurt and most of all his heart hurt. _Should I...give up on Rukia.._.?

"Senna..." Ichigo started "I-I only see you...as a friend. I wouldn't mind dating you...you know my old self I am a playboy but...Since Rukia came...she, she opened my eyes and suddenly everything became more clear. I wouldn't want to loose you as a friend after dating and dumping you" Ichigo looked up at her "Senna...lets forget it, I forgive you cause Rukia would get angry at me cause I am holding past grudges" He laughed a little " 'If' Rukia would be here I mean...I'm sorry Senna sometimes the one you love is not the one you're running behind, it's the one right behind you" Senna's eyes widened and she looked behind and saw Shuuhei with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Shuuhei..." she said softly and blushed as well... She had, had sex with Shuuhei to record that tape, she had liked it a lot but she was busy thinking about the plan. She turned again to Ichigo with a guilty look "Ichigo I will help you...get back with Kuchiki" Ichigo's head bobbed up the moment she said this "I had a crush on you but you showed me who I really deserve to be with...I want you to be happy with...Kuchiki, so I'll help you..."

A pat on Senna's shoulder made her look behind "I'll help too, as Senna wants it..." He smiled at Senna before hugging her.

"Really guys!" A glimmer of hope came in Ichigo's eyes "Thanks a lot"

"No thank you Ichigo"

* * *

"Sir, some kids are here and they want to see you. They claim it is related to your sister" Said Byakuya's butler.

"Does any of them have orange hair?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, one boy has orange hair" The butler replied and Byakuya sighed ever so slowly that no one would have noticed that he sighed. Well, Kurosaki kid had made his sister sad, he was not getting out of this without a proper punishment. "Sir, what should I tell them?"

"Call them up and send them here, I would like to talk to them"

"Yes, sir" With that the butler left.

...

The door creaked open with three heads coming in. "Byakuya" Ichigo started looking at Byakuya, he was sitting on a leather chair as always erect in his posture. His eyes were closed and seemed like he was working as his desk was filled with papers and files which were pushed aside. Ichigo glanced at Hisagi and Senna and continued "Byakuya we are here for some important talk" he sighed about "Its about me and Rukia"

Byakuya's cold grey eyes opened sharply and glared at him "What you have done to my sister is unforgivable so there is no point in talking about it, you should leave" His expression was emotionless as he said that.

Ichigo banged his hand on the desk in front of Byakuya "NO! Listen to me, I love Rukia" he screamed out the truth.

"Kurosaki, I don't like liars" his voice was filled with disgust.

"Kuchiki-san please listen to us" Senna interjected and Byakuya's attention turned towards her "I am Senna"

"Senna...the one, who had sent me that letter...?" Byakuya recalled.

"Yes, I sent you the letters" she took a deep breath in "I-Its not Kurosaki's fault, its mine. I was jealous of Rukia and made those tapes and clicked those photos and send them to you"

"I would never cheat on Rukia, Byakuya it was just a misunderstanding please forgive her and me so I can go back to Rukia!" Ichigo's voice sounded desperate.

"Kuchiki-san it was not just Senna's fault, it as mine too...I-Were really very sorry for what we have done. Ichigo opened our eyes and we realized how wrong it was to break these two apart. Kuchiki-san please forgive us and don't blame Ichigo, he just helped us realize the truth...and...Ichigo really loves Rukia and cares for her a lot, he won't make her sad ever. So I hope you understand..." Hisagi said with honesty reflected his eyes.

"Shu is right? Please don't let Ichigo and Rukia suffer because of our, my stupidity. They deserve much better" Senna joined in.

"Guys..." Ichigo looked at them as they were on their knees bowing down in front of Byakuya. Ichigo was moved by this act, he looked up at Byakuya "Byakuya...think about it and speak!"

"You two get up" Byakuya's deep voice echoed in the closed room and those two got up to their feet. Byakuya started with a clamer voice "I see that it was not Kurosaki's fault that I though he was cheating on Rukia" he turned his gaze towards the two " It was you two behind it...after listening to you two. I could hear only honesty and looks like you two got your lesson and realized that what you did was wrong...so, I forgive you two" A smile came on their faces. "Kurosaki it seems that I was wrong" He looked at Ichigo "You weren't cheating and you actually care about my sister. I will let you be with her again but I leave the explaining part about everything up to you...And dare you make my sister sad again" his cold voice sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. "You may leave now"

Ichigo was more than happy, he was grinning like an idiot. Finally, finally Rukia was back his, he just couldn't hold his happiness. It felt good "YESS!" he screamed, he just couldn't wait to go to Rukia, kiss her and tell her that she was always his and the he'd hold her, never let her go as they made sweet love.

"Thank you, Byakuya" Ichigo said before leaving his room._ Rukia here I come..._

* * *

**Done! Finally done. Guys I have vacations but I tried so yeah. I think some would not be happy with this chapter but yes it is turning like this cause for the story...I have like literally 4 chapters more to go now...Gosh guys were reaching the end. So please REVIEW and theres another thing**

**IMPORTANT! People if Ichigo and Rukia have a boy what name do you guys say.  
Ken'ichi - Personal favorite  
Ichiro - Cause its a fusion of their names or  
****Mamoru - Its means protect and all...  
So tell me in the reviews what name you prefer cause I might need it and I am confused which one should I use so please tell me in your reviews!**

**I love you guys so much I don't know only 4 more to go I am happy I love you sooo much I love you all Readers, followers, favoriters...?and Reviewers! Look forward for the next update till then just be awesome! Like you always are...**

**BOI, FunnyEasyMe~**


	22. Good Old Days

Chapter 22: Good Old Days

**Hey! Funny-chan here! Man I am so sad my vacation ended T_T But I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**So guys I just checked how many reviews I have received and I was just sooo happy! Guys we are so close to 100 I hope we make it to 100 by this chapter I am so happy! I just love you guys so so much! We are nearing the end soon as I have mentioned before so I want you all to enjoy this and yeah...this chapter doesn't have much IchiRuki but come on...we are getting there...PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**So no shoutouts today I'll do it in the next chapter... I mentioned in the last chapter that this will be a long chapter but...no its not this one it is the next chapter that is long okay so lets begin with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach!...is owned by Kubo.**

Previously:

"You two get up" Byakuya's deep voice echoed in the closed room and those two got up to their feet. Byakuya started with a clamer voice "I see that it was not Kurosaki's fault that I though he was cheating on Rukia" he turned his gaze towards the two " It was you two behind it...after listening to you two. I could hear only honesty and looks like you two got your lesson and realized that what you did was wrong...so, I forgive you two" A smile came on their faces. "Kurosaki it seems that I was wrong" He looked at Ichigo "You weren't cheating and you actually care about my sister. I will let you be with her again but I leave the explaining part about everything up to you...And dare you make my sister sad again" his cold voice sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. "You may leave now"

Ichigo was more than happy, he was grinning like an idiot. Finally, finally Rukia was back his, he just couldn't hold his happiness. It felt good "YESS!" he screamed, he just couldn't wait to go to Rukia, kiss her and tell her that she was always his and the he'd hold her, never let her go as they made sweet love.

"Thank you, Byakuya" Ichigo said before leaving his room._ Rukia here I come..._

* * *

"Ukitake-san...Are you here?"

"Oh! Is it Kurosaki-san here?" A voice came from behind the door as it opened. "Welcome! Come in, its been long since you have visited here" Mrs. Ukitake Retsu said with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry for the trouble -san" Ichigo gave her a small smile entering the Ukitake's house. Ukitake was married to Unohana Retus now Ukitake Retsu. She was very kind but scary when needed, she was beautiful and tied her long black hair weirdly in front of her body. "I wanted to talk to Ukitake-san" Ichigo sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for Ukitake-san to come.

"Ichigo-kun? What brings you here" Ukitake entered the room and sat beside him "We were going to meet anyway tonight at the Ice Skating Palace" Mrs. Ukitake placed some tea on the coffee table before bowing and leaving the living room.

"Sorry for the trouble Ukitake-san" Ichigo breathed out and looked down at his hands which he had intervined in themselves. "I wanted to... ask you something..."

"Sure go ahead" Ukitake san said with a reassuring smile.

"Ukitake-san...you know about what had happened between me and Rukia, right...? It's just that everything is fine now" Ichigo looked up at Ukitake who had a serious look on his face. Seeing that Ichigo tried to look less worried and instead tried to smile a little though he still had his scowl "There's nothing to worry now, I had been to Byakuya's house and explained all the misunderstanding that had happened, I hope you know by now that it was not me who had done any kind of...any kind of, of...cheating" he exhaled that word out "It was a big misunderstanding which has been solved now and we told Byakuya the truth. He forgave me and excepted the truth, that makes me so happy that it's all fine now..."

"Thank god...that's really good to hear, Ichigo.." Ukitake sighed and looked at Ichigo with fatherly eyes. "I know you have something to tell me"

"Yes" Ichigo said "I was really happy that I didn't realize that how did Byakuya believe me so fast or why did he not question me? So I called him the next day..."

_"Hello, this is Kuchiki Byakuya speaking"_

_"Hello...Byakuya?" _

_"Ichigo Kurosaki...why have you called me" Byakuya's voice was filled with authority and coldness._

_"Byakuya...I want to ask you something" Ichigo said._

_"Now what do you want to ask, I forgave you already. Whatever you want to say...make it fast I don't have a lot of time in my hands" Byakuya answered._

_"Okay...I'll get it straight...Why did you forgive me so easily?" There was a slight pause after Ichigo said but then Byakuya responded._

_"You told the truth so I forgave you"_

_"Don't play dumb with me, Byakuya just tell me the truth" Ichigo almost, almost heard a sigh on the other line._

_"Okay I guess there is no other choice. Ukitake had called me a few days prier you coming. He told me that when Rukia had come there for work, she didn't look the same. He told she looked like a withered flower, she was nervous, acting strange and just not like herself. That's when you came and she started spacing out and sneaking glimpses at you. Ukitake didn't know about what had happened in between you two so he called Rukia over and asked if she wanted to take the day off but instead she told them the whole story and that's when Ukitake realized why you didn't approach Rukia the moment you came. He told Rukia to handle stuff with Kiyone instead of joining you but then he told me about this one girl who sticked around you. I told him that she might be the girl who sent that stuff but he told me that you never looked at that girl the same way you looked at Rukia. I asked what he meant and he said that he trusted you and that you would never do something like that. I didn't believe him but I saw it as well, sister was sad I just waited for the truth be it good or bad to come in front of me. Then Ukitake...he told one last thing that,...it was the most broken Rukia looked ever...And I knew that there was more to this story" Byakuya completed._

_"...I see..." Ichigo had taken a long pause to process everything in his mind "Definitely there is more to this story, Rukia is gonna be happy again" _

_"I believe you will make my sister happy...Kurosaki or else I won't hesitate to kill you..." Ichigo sweat dropped._

_"Thanks Byakuya...goodnight"_

_"Goodnight" Ichigo hung up._

"So that's pretty much what Byakuya told me" Ichigo looked at Ukitake who was quite and deep in thought. "I just...wanted to thank you Ukitake-san..." Ukitake smiled and looked towards Ichigo.

"I have seen you grow...you are like a child to me...there is no need to thank me...Just go and get her the one who made you so caring and mature" Ukitake had a genuine smile as he laughed at Ichigo's slightly blushed face.

"I have one more thing to ask" Ichigo said in between enjoying the tea.

"Go ahead"

"I have yet to get Rukia back...I have to tell her the truth and then get back with her again. I have met her at the Ice Skating Palace...realized I love her... I even asked her out there...all my good memories with her have started at the Ice skating place so I wanted to do something special for her now that I'll finally, finally...get her back" Ichigo said, he was completely love struck.

Ukitake laughed "What is it you want to do?"

Ichigo looked up after thinking a lot and said "Can I..."

* * *

"I'm home" Ichigo chimed as he entered the house closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home, son"

"Dad?" Ichigo questioned looking at Isshin Kurosaki who didn't have his usual goofy smile. "What are you doing here at this time? What about the clinic?"

"I closed up early today, not many patients and Karin has a match which she was pulled into and so Yuzu is along with her." Isshin turned towards the living room "So, how is everything at Ukitake's?"

"Just...fine" Ichigo followed his Dad to the living room and sat on the coach, he sighed and stretched his arms on the top of the backrest and lay his head back on it as well.

"Nice...How's everything with Rukia-chan...?" that question caught him off guard.

"She's...fine, as well" No...she's not fine. Not _yet_ fine as he knew how she was after the call with Byakuya.

Isshin was sitting on a cushion chair, he was staring at Ichigo more like...studying him or observing him. His eyes were calm and his face didn't make out any particular expression. He removed his eyes off Ichigo and closed them before speaking "Don't lie to me, son" Ichigo was eyes widened and he lifted his head to look at his father's direction, he couldn't find words to say. It was like he had just looked through Ichigo and saw all that had happened in the past month.

"What?" he said suddenly, he had no idea where or how his voice had come back. Isshin opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I am your father Ichigo, I could see that you were in an emotional wreck and it had to with a certain someone who had stole your heart.

A tinge of red came on his ears. "Rukia...she is not fine _yet_. But she will be now soon"

"I see, you have already solved the matter or is it still not solved yet?" Isshin questioned.

"It's solved Dad...it was just a big misunderstanding. It's just that I still have to tell Rukia the truth that is..."

"...And how are you going to do that"

"Don't worry about that Dad I have already figured about that...I have started this as well I will end it. And besides there is so much more I need to tell he, so much more I need to...do" Ichigo had thought about it he was going to make her his again and then hold her in his arms so tight and mark her his as well. "Rukia won't be sad anymore" Ichigo's fist clenched "I will protect here and I will make sure something like this will never happen to her, Never! She doesn't deserve something like that to happen to her..."

"Ichigo" Isshin looked Ichigo in the eyes as a faint smile came to his face "You have matured a lot, I need to thank Rukia for that after all I knew the moment I saw her that she was my third daughter..." he laughed at Ichigo's red face "Ichigo" his voice was back to the fatherly way again "Go for it. I had never seen you so interested in any woman ever you would always play around and never take relations seriously until you met her. You weren't even dating her but her impact on you just changed you...you started the smile more...the smile I thought I had lost and will never see once your mother had died" his voice was low but Ichigo was catching every single word "Your mother, Masaki changed me as well...and believe me son when I say I'm glad that everything happened I really mean it"

"I'm glad as well...I'm glad about everything, I miss Mom a lot but it has made me who I am today...I'm glad I met her, Rukia she made the rain stop Dad..I-I love her. I love her so much that I was so scared I thought I almost lost her and-and-"

"Ichigo I bet she loves you that much as well so right now she doesn't know the truth go and get her, make her smile again"

"You don't have to tell me that" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "I have everything planned"

"That's good to hear...only that I'd like to hear what the whole matter was about one day...one day when I'll have grand kids who I will play with, Rukia-chan looks beautiful I'm sure the kids will too...unless they go on their father..." Isshin went on and on with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up old man, stop daydreaming and...you can come today in the evening to the Ice Skating Palace, I am having a surprise for a certain someone"

* * *

"Okay I think everything's ready"

"Woah! This place looks really good! How did you manage to do this all in so little time" Ichigo marveled at the transformation of the Ice Skating Palace. "This is impressive Ukitake-san!"

"Thanks Ichigo, actually the workers were not ready to build up the stage and decoration and all in so less time but then my wife just kindly told them to do so and they agreed without any further argument!" Ichigo sweat dropped he knew what Ukitake meant when his wife 'kindly' asked them.. Ukitake looked around "It's almost done just will need more 15 minutes and I guess Rukia will come in that much time"

Ichigo looked around one more...it was perfect just as he had wanted, he turned around to Ukitake "Ukitake-san...Thank you so much, you have done so much for me.. it, it means a lot to me..." Ichigo said gratefully, he meant every word "I just can't wait for Rukia to see this"

"Ichigo not only for Rukia but this is an event for everyone!" Ukitake said cheerfully as Kiyone came near them.

"Ichigo did you bring the balloons?" she asked.

"Yes I did, actually they are in a shape of bunnies" Ichigo said removing one packet from the bag he had.

"Oh that makes it better! I'll take these and head off putting them! Bye" Kiyone had already snatched the bag which contained the packet of bunny shaped balloons which were yet to be pilled. She ran into a distance where the other workers and few assistants were working.

"Everyone seems pumped about this" Ichigo stated looking at the gang of people who were laughing while filling air in the balloons.

"Yeah..." Ukitake looked at Ichigo "Ichigo, lets make this event a memorable one you get Rukia back and everyone is happy...just like the good old days"

A smile slowly formed on his face, eyes filled with determination "Yes...just like the good old days"

* * *

**I know its short and had no IchiRuki at all but but but I guess you guys already know there will be a whole lot in the next chapter! SO REVIEW GUYS!**

**It makes me so happy I'm counting my days with this story, It's my first story as an 'author' which you say... It's probably the only thing that's ever made me feel proud and feel like 'yes I did something nice' or I always thought I was a loser. But coming here has changed my life, I know it has changed a few other lives as well. All I want to say is thank you were so close to the finishing line that it hurts...Love you awesome people please Review we might reach 100 now. Love you all.**

**Till the next chapter guys! Its just 3 more to go...**

**See ya, FunnyEasyMe~**


	23. Song For You

Chapter 23: Song For You...

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while... But aren't you excited for this chapter? I sure am cause *sigh* I don't wanna start with that again... Welp I want to say is the winner for the name of Ichigo and Rukia's baby thing...the winner's Ken'ichi! Like I had announced in my other story... so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause a lot happens and I don't wanna give any spoilers to it now...**

**...And guys WE HIT A 100 REVIEWS! WOOOHOOO! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Yeah! I'm so happy... I remember the time I had got 10 reviews and now after 22 chapters I got 100. It's all thanks to you guys. I never would have wrote this story without you're support.**

**And on a side note the next chapter of AIL will take time cause I have my exams around the corner in the next month. I don't exactly know about Baddest bidder I'll try my best to update there beforemy exams so after exams I'll complete this story without any tention.**

**Well time for SHOUTOUTS! I was lazy enough to say I wanted to skip these but I skipped it last chapter!**

**Guest: Aw thanks! It makes me happy to know that people are gonna miss this story... **

**fan: Thanks a ton but... I guess I'm gonna stick to my plan and finish it within 25 chapters though that would have made it interesting.**

**hopelessromantic: There was areason it was named 'good old days' right? We'll get that a lot in this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

**Meryu-chan: Aww I love yoy 3 you are one of the best reviewers! And I'm so glad you were the 100th review, I was tearing up, I'll give no spoilers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have another IchiRuki story so I'll continue with that, you can check that out!**

**Guest: Thanks and it will be up soon!**

**han-ichiruki: I'm so happy, i am glad you liked my story and thanks a lot for reading it! I hope you like this chapter enjoy!~**

**amy8511: No problem and thanks I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Probably the longest A/N and I don't own Bleach if I did the manga would still be ongoing and not be finished so soon.**

Previously:

"Ichigo not only for Rukia but this is an event for everyone!" Ukitake said cheerfully as Kiyone came near them.

"Ichigo did you bring the balloons?" she asked.

"Yes I did, actually they are in a shape of bunnies" Ichigo said removing one packet from the bag he had.

"Oh that makes it better! I'll take these and head off putting them! Bye" Kiyone had already snatched the bag which contained the packet of bunny shaped balloons which were yet to be pilled. She ran into a distance where the other workers and few assistants were working.

"Everyone seems pumped about this" Ichigo stated looking at the gang of people who were laughing while filling air in the balloons.

"Yeah..." Ukitake looked at Ichigo "Ichigo, lets make this event a memorable one you get Rukia back and everyone is happy...just like the good old days"

A smile slowly formed on his face, eyes filled with determination "Yes...just like the good old days"

* * *

"What today? And you're telling me now!?" Rukia half-screamed on her cell phone. She had just arrived home from school and surprisingly Kiyone called her up.

"Yes, I got to know it...um... y-yesterday itself! Anyway get ready fast, get you're ass here we need you!" Kiyone exclaimed on the other line. Today they were having a special event at the Ice Skating Palace and preparation was going on. Rukia needed to be called early anyway it was a Friday, there should have been no problem with her coming early and staying late.

"Okay, I'll be on my way. Do I need to get some stuff for the last minute preparations?" Rukia asked as she had gotten up and had headed to her dresser finding a comb to brush her hair. "And do I need to wear anything you know different...?"

"Um...I don't think so just wear something cute which you always do. And could you bring some heart-shaped balloons? Bring the orange ones" Kiyone said hurriedly.

"Got that. I'll be there in awhile. Bye" Rukia hung up and rushed to get ready.

Just a little makeup was what Rukia preferred on occasions like these. She didn't need to do much as her eyes would stand out anyway, but the real question was what to wear? She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a lavender dress. "Yeah this would look good" she assured herself and quickly changed into it.

The dress was a pastel lavender colour with a thin white belt just below the chest and it flowed below. It's sleeve reached up to the elbow and it reached just above her knee. Once Rukia was dressed up, she looked at herself in the mirror smiling once at the reflection. She twirled around a little and smiled at the way her dress swayed along, the belt gave a perfect fit and showed out her curves enough to make someone's jaw drop. Taking the things she needed and slipping on her jacket she left the house and headed towards the store to get some balloons.

"Thank you for the purchase!" The shop owner chimed as Rukia brought some orange heart-shaped balloons. With a smile and a nod she left the store.

Finally the Ice skating place came into her view and she ran up there when she saw there was a small crowd of workers around. Once she reached the gate she squeezed through the crowd and saw Ukitake-san there talking to a few of those men. "Ukitake-san!" Rukia called out and walked up to him.

"Oh Rukia-chan! Took you a while to reach here. We were waiting for you for the final touch-ups, did you bring the balloons?" Ukitake said, he seemed to be in a really good mood today.

"Yes, I brought those" she looked around "Where's Kiyone?"

"She's inside with Ichigo doing the last bits of decoration, you should go help them" the minute he said 'Ichigo' her heart had skipped a beat but she ignored it as she had gotten over him that's what she told herself. "We'll open up soon we were actually waiting for you to arrive so we could open up" Ukitake smiled at her "By the way you're looking very pretty... someone might have someone fall for you tonight" he winked and Rukia blushed because for some reason a mental image of Ichigo had popped up in her mind. "I hope a good amount of crowd comes tonight cause we're holding an event after many days. Let's give it our best"

"Yup! And thanks Ukitake-san I'll go help Kiyone now" with that Rukia gave him one last smile and headed inside.

...

"You're doing it wrong idiot! It's supposed to be purple here!"

"Ouch! Kiyone how dare you hit me on my head! I know what I'm doing it's too much purple here" Ichigo sighed frustrated from Kiyone who had just hit him on his head. The last minute preparations before beginning the event were going on and now like an hour ago they decide to put balloons. He had to run up to the store and bring purple balloons because it was someone's favourite colour and orange cause it just went together (And was his favourite colour). It kind of reminded him of the time he had gone to the Amusement Park with her and they had to go through a door with your favourite colour combination, that was when he had got to know her favourite colour but for some reason he already knew that because her eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple he had ever seen. "We are short of orange ballo-"

Ichigo stopped mid sentence as a petite girl with raven hair stood behind him with a packet of orange balloons in her hand. _She looks cute_, he thought looking at Rukia who was trying to avoid making any eye contact. Ichigo frowned, he wanted to see her amethyst eyes and hold her close while whispering sweet nothings in her ears. It will happen soon, for sure. "Here... use these" she extended her hand to give him the packet. He looked at the packet and then her small form which was looking at the ground like something really interesting was down there.

"Thanks" he said in a gruff voice, it was more choked out. He felt her hand tremble at the slight brush of his hand while taking the packet from her.

"Rukia what took you so long?" Kiyone said, successfully getting Ichigo out of his reverie, he had completely forgotten that Kiyone was there too.

"Sorry Kiyone, I was talking with Ukitake-san so it took a while" Rukia said putting full attention towards Kiyone like there was no other around.

"By the way Rukia you're looking very pretty" Kiyone smiled scanning Rukia from head to toe.

"Thank you!" Rukia gave her an adorable smile.

Pretty? She looked like a piece of art... She was looking beautiful and elegant, he could just stare at her the whole day. His heart started to pace up as she laughed at something Kiyone said, he didn't hear what it was because everything around him was muting and it was just her there. Only her and him , she slowly turned her head to face him nervously. He didn't know why she was looking at him like that, her eyes expressed everything right now and he knew his did too...

"ICHIGO!"

"Huh!" he shook his head getting out of the trance, he looked towards the person who had called out his name "W-What happened Kiyone?" he scowled.

"What happened to me? What happened to you! You were just staring at Rukia and you didn't even answer my question" Kiyone half screamed.

"What was your question?"

"What! You didn't hear me, whats wrong with you are you sick or something? Well you know, never mind..." Kiyone gave up and from the corner of his eyes he saw Rukia sigh in relief. He wondered why. "Well then lets get back to work, he are opening in 10 minutes" Kiyone began "Rukia take these balloons and go to that end, that's the only corner left, I'll be there soon once I'm done with this side as Ichigo doesn't know colour combination" she ordered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Roger that" Rukia picket up the balloons and rushed to the other side.

Ichigo resumed to his work, picking up the packet of orange balloons and starting of to decorate. "By the way what was the question anyway?" Ichigo asked, he was just curious to know.

"Never mind" Kiyone feigned ignorance and continued to help Ichigo. Now Ichigo was annoyed.

"Just tell me already!" he demanded.

Kiyone sighed "Fine. Well first I asked you 'Didn't she look pretty?' but you didn't answer and then I thought of teasing you and asked 'I think she might catch someone's eye, won't she' but you just kept staring at her you creep!"

"Wait! She won't catch anyone's eye, you know why this event is there right?" Ichigo screamed.

"Yeah yeah I know"

"Then what was up with that comment!"

"First she's absolutely beautiful and definitely someone will hit on her and second, I already think she has caught someone's eye" Kiyone picked up her things ready to leave towards Rukia.

Ichigo was fuming, he was angry, she was his Rukia. "And who could that be" he said crossing his arms over his chest as a nerve popped up on his head, he was trying to control his anger.

Kiyone laughed and skipped ahead, she turned back and screamed "It's you idiot!" and ran away leaving a blushing Ichigo there.

* * *

"We're opening up!" Ukitake-san announced and let the mob of people, parents with their kids and couples enter the Ice Skating Palace.

Soon the place was filled with sound of people talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Kiyone and Ukitake got so busy that even Ichigo and Rukia had to help them at the counter, they had a lot of crowd present for the event more than they had expected because of the short notice of the event. Soon music started to boom of the speakers and the ice rink had turned into a dance floor. Rukia took a break from the counter as the crowd lessened and went inside to check out the events. To her surprise she saw Renji and Shinji on the stage entertaining people by calling up people on the stage and making them do stuffs like sing or a challenge. It brought a wide smile on her face.

"Renji Shinji!" she called out and ran towards the stage.

"Rukia! Nice to see you here!" Renji said.

"What are you guys doing here, I mean like hosts of this event?"

"Well Ichigo that asshole asked us to do this" Shinji whined "We wouldn't have agreed but then we thought about you and thought, we don't wanna make little Rukia sad, do we? So here we are for you princess" they laughed.

"Aw thanks guys" she said from below the stage "I'll be back in a while, I'll just see whats going on around and continue guys!" she was about to leave when they stopped her again.

"You look hot and beautiful Rukia" Renji commented giving her a wink and a thumbs up. She thanked them and went smiling on her way.

She took a moment to look around the place, she didn't get time to look properly but now that she did it looked amazing! The stage had silky curtains and lights around which made the place glow, then there were the big speakers around on the side of the stage booming music as people would sing as well. There were orange and purple balloon on every corner, here favourite colours. The small shops inside the Ice skating place like the hot chocolate drink stand, the skate stand and others were also decorated. Flower garlands just added to the beauty with their vibrant range of colours. A smile graced her lips as she walked her way through the crowd of people. Old couples, kids with their parents, married couples, friends and other young couples had livened up the place.

Even though she was far from the rink and at the far end where a small garden and benches were placed for people to just sit and chat around after having a fun day ice skating, she could here Renji and Shinji's voice they were talking about...baboons...? Why? She laughed and sat on a bench it felt nice and comparatively quieter. She remembered sitting here with Ichigo on her first day of work, she glanced at the bench and the empty seat beside her, there was no one beside her now. Her smile faded as her eyebrows dropped and her face turned to a sad, hurt one though her lips still held her smile._ This was the place where Ichigo had kissed me..._

She closed her eyes and played that day in her head, she had offered him a cup of hot chocolate and he gave her the most innocently surprised look and before she could think of anything else, he had his lips on hers and sparks flew around. Her hand rested on the unoccupied space of the bench, how much she wanted someone to be here right now. She swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know how she always end up making herself sad by thinking about Ichigo, wasn't he the past now? But truth be told she just wanted someone to tell that it was all a dream, she never met Ichigo, she never fell in love, she never broke her heart... it was all just a dream.

"Rukia" Rukia's train of thoughts was cut short by a very familiar voice.

"Momo!" she said smiling again as her friend approached her "It's been long since I've seen you" Rukia said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah its been long" Momo hugged Rukia even tighter "Like 1 week" The two started to laugh having a small moment of friendship, she had completely forgotten that if she remained sad and depressed Momo would start worrying about her and she didn't want Momo to be sad because of her.

"So you came to the event" Rukia said finally letting go of her friend.

"Not just me...but everyone's here Shiro-chan, Orihime-san, Uryu-kun, Chad and Kaien along with his girlfriend Miyako!" Momo started pulling Rukia "Come on Rukia lets go and meet them all"

"Y-Yeah, calm down Momo"

Rukia put up her Kuchiki mask which she had mastered over the time, not letting others no your feelings saves a lot of trouble was what she thought. _Everyone is happy, it is time to have some fun and relax why am I sitting here and sulking? _Rukia matched her pace with Momo's and walked by her side. "So what do you think about the decoration around? The event was sudden so this all has been done in a short span of time. I had no idea about it myself but I think they did a pretty good job"

"This place looks like heaven! I have to say this, nice work done here it looks like a perfect theme for you. Like I see purple around and of course a lot around is bunny themed" Momo laughed as Rukia's eyes glowed at the mention of bunnies. "Oh here we are! Hey guys! Look who I brought!" Momo waved her hand towards the group as they approached them.

"Oh Rukia-san you're here!" Orihime cheerfully hoped towards Rukia and gave her a tight hug, almost suffocating Rukia in her giant boobs. "You'r looking great! But where were you?" she questioned innocently.

"...I was just inside, checking the place out and thanks"

"Hello Kuchiki-san" Uryu greeted and Chad nodded with a small grunt as his greeting. Rukia greeted them back.

"Hey Rukia" that voice... she turned around to the person who had just called her to see none other than Kaien

"Kaien!" she walked up to him, he was standing beside a beautiful girl. _She must be Miyako..._

"I didn't get to meet you for a long time now... by the way you looking good" he complimented.

"Thanks and you got yourself a pretty girlfriend as well, huh"

Kaien blushed ever so slightly and snaked his arm around the said girl "Yeah! Rukia meet Miyako my girlfriend" he was grinning like an idiot while Miyako fought a blush from appearing on her cheeks.

"Hi Rukia-san I heard a lot about you guys and especially about you from Kaien its nice to finally meet you" Miyako said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yeah its nice to meet you too!" Rukia smiled back.

"Oh hey Kurosaki what are you doing there" Hitsugaya's voice made Rukia look behind Kaien. Ichigo stood there leaning on a lamp post behind the group exactly behind Kaien and Miyako. It almost, _almost_ looked like he was eavesdropping and not trying to be seen. Ichigo pushed himself off the lamp post and faced Hitsugaya with a scowl like he was disappointed because he got caught.

"Nothing..." he said in a dismissive way "Kaien I want to talk you" he looked at Kaien and clearly avoided coming in her range of sight.

"Excuse me guys" Kaien ran of to Ichigo's direction.

.~.~.

"Whats up Ichigo" Ichigo and Kaien were behind some stall, not too away from the group but still far enough so for them not to hear their conversation.

"Nope. Not much just brought you here for a chat" Ichigo had his hands in his pocket as he looked around not paying attention to Kaien.

"WHAT! Don't tell me you pulled here for 'just a chat' asshole" Kaien threw his hands in the air, emphasising his point.

"Jeez calm the fuck down man..." Ichigo sighed "So you got a new girlfriend, huh"

"Y-eah you jealous! Dare you pull a move on her"

Ichigo smirked and laughed under his breath "No don't worry I don't hit on girls who are already taken"

"Yeah..." there was a comfortable silence between them.

"You could've have hit on Rukia all this time now that we are no more dating" Ichigo said softly looking at Kaien "You liked her didn't you"

Kaien chuckled lowly "You still are an idiot. I could have but she isn't out of you is she! It would not be the same we wouldn't work like you and Rukia did because its you she loves you not me. Idiot... and I don't hit on girls who already have someone special for themselves!" Kaien turned towards Ichigo and grabbed his collar pulling him by it "Hadn't you promised not to make her cry? You broke it didn't you! I don't even know why she even loves you!"

"But it wasn't my fucking fault!" Ichigo screamed "You know very well about it so stop screaming! I will get her back! And I'll never make anyone make her cry again!" Ichigo screamed with determination. Kaien dropped his hands of his collar.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Kaien smiled and looked up st the night sky "Miyako is nice, I had known her since long but never acknowledged her. How did I not meet her, she is perfect. She listened to me and was there when I needed her. It took me long to realise that I love her, its just recently that we got together. Some things just take too long..."

"Yeah..."

Kaien looked at Ichigo "I got my women... Now you get your's back"

Ichigo grinned "You don't need to remind me that"

* * *

"That was Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco performed by Mr. Shinomiya!" A round of applause was heard by the audience "Wow I can't believe that Mr. Shinomiya you are 75 years old after that performance" Shinji said as he nodded to the old man who was smiling with his wrinkled face. "Who would like to come up and sing next!" The crowd roared with screams and claps.

The karaoke going on the stage was doing well, maybe it was a good idea to have Shinji and Renji do the host job, they had the whole crowd involved with them. Momo and the others were ice skating when Momo demanded that Ichigo and Rukia to join as well. Rukia was fast to deny as she said that she had to take care of other stuff like seeing to the people's needs but Momo didn't take no for an answer. She had stormed up to Ukitake-san and asked him if the two could have a break. Without another thought Ukitake let the them have a break and enjoy themselves along with their friends.

"See there was no need for doing so much fuss Rukia" Momo said proudly skating ahead of Rukia.

And now, here she was skating along with her friends. Rukia sighed "Momo you are very stubborn at times" Rukia said but then laughed as Momo made a cutesy pout face. "Yeah I get it Momo you can stop trying" Momo laughed as well. She had no idea where Ichigo was, she hadn't seen him around after they got on the rink. Looking around Tatsuki and Chad were having a competition which was going to end up with blood on the ice which she'd have to clean later on while Uryu and Orihime were skating together hand in hand, they were the couple which was standing out the most. Kaien and Miyako were done with ice skating and were sitting on the bench having a nice chat. Toshiro and Momo were skating along with her and for some reason just skating around on the ice without any aim calmed her mind. The light breeze caressing her face along with the cold whether gave satisfaction to her soul, it actually felt good after so many days.

"You have gotten good at ice skating" Toshiro said.

"Oh, me? Well.. I guess as it is a part of my job. I think I have improved as well" she replied.

"Yeah after all it was Ichigo who taught her" Momo teased.

"Momo!-" Rukia stopped before she could complete what she wanted to say as a long shrieking noise from the mike successfully caught everyone's attention. Rukia turned towards the stage to see none other that Ichigo holding the mike. _Why is he on the stage, is the event getting over so soon? We haven't even had the fireworks yet we can't end the event without them or is Ichigo there on the stage for some other reason_ Rukia thought. She glanced at her watch they had time yet to get over with then why...?

"Umm... I'm sorry for that shrieking noise" Ichigo started "So! Did you all enjoy today's event?" The crowd cheered which made him smile "So guys I wanna try singing as well so I'll end this program with a few songs!" It was like the crowd knew Ichigo was a living legend and that he sings like a pop star. Everyone got excited to hear him sing.

"But before I sing" Ichigo took a deep breath in '_Just say it_' "I am dedicating all my songs to someone..." everyone in the crowd smiled a loud 'Aww' was also heard from everyone. "It is to someone who changed my world. She means a lot to me... I love her...so much! I hope my lyrics get to you" with that everyone applauded. He took a deep breath and scanned the rink, yes there she was looking at him with her adorable eyes. _Here goes nothing..._

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._

_Get out your guns, battles began,_

_Are you a saint or sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on trigger"_

_Wait..whats going on...? Is Is Ichigo singing for me?_ Rukia's heartbeat increased tenfold. She looked towards Momo for help but she was looking at the stage. Rukia slowly turned back to look towards the stage when her eyes met blazing amber which were staring right at her. Their eyes linked and suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them there.

_"They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what your fighting for._

_Well, baby you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need a soldier I will be"_

She was looking at him and he was looking at her. The crowd around them was cheering loud which boosted confidence in him. He was going to get his message across with the chorus nearing.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting till the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe,_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight"_

She saw him close his eyes and feel the song. It felt like he was not just singing but telling a story, telling someone how much they mean to him and he meant every word he sung. He sung the rest of the song with his amazing voice, it was music to her ears, just his voice. She was too dazed when he finished the song, she had long forgotten about everything and had just lost herself in his song. If this is what he wanted, she'd gladly hear it. He cleared his throat ready for the next song.

"This song is again dedicated to the same person, because how much ever we change I won't forget how much you cared for me and I know that you still do. So much that I don't deserve it" Ichigo thought back to the times she had helped him and cared for him, she was his ray of light. "I hope you get my message..."

_"Don't lie to me,_

_I've seen everything I need,_

_And I've heard all the requests,_

_Like a symphony of thieves"_

Rukia was not dumb. She knew that all the songs Ichigo was singing for her. She looked down to her feat, but that doesn't change the fact he cheated...she should forget him and he should forget her. She was supposed to hate him and erase him like he was a mistake so they would never talk about it. _But...but then he does something like this how am I supposed to...? How am I supposed to hate him, how am I supposed to forget him and, and... how am I supposed to not fall in love with him over and over again._ She felt warm liquid fill her eyes,_ why is Ichigo like this?_ "Why do you do this to me?" she whispered to herself. She wiped her tears in one wipe from the back of her hand and looked back at the stage. There. He was looking at her again with concern in his eyes.

_"Don't cry for me,_

_I don't need your sympathy,_

_I've got everything I need,_

_Right here inside of me"_

Why was she crying...? He could see her wiping her eye, was she not happy that he was singing for her... his heart broke but then when she looked back up, he could see her. He could see her smiling as he sung. That's it, he had done it. That's what he had wanted, her smile back again.

_"I know your out there,_

_And I know you care,_

_'Cause I feel you're,_

_Like an angel watching over me._

_I know you're out there,_

_And I know you care,_

_'Cause I feel you,_

_Like an angel watching over me."_

"I'll never forget the day I realised that I'm in love with you. You seemed like an angel in disguise to me and it was just so perfect like in fairy tales. I was just so...so Enchanted" he looked around "So here goes my last song for the day..." he walked behind and picked up his guitar and returned near the mike. He started to strum slightly, he was really good at playing the guitar.

_"There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old tired lonely place."_

_"Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face."_

_"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

Rukia smiled, she wanted to forget all that shit for a while and just drown herself into the music. He looked so good with his black guitar which contrasted his skin tone. He looked so perfect, she was awestruck by the song it was really nice an with him singing, it made it better. She swayed slightly enjoying her time.

_"Your eyes whispered 'Have we met',_

_Cross the room your __silhouette,_

_Starts to make its way to me._

_A playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy"_

_"And it was enchanting to meet you"_

"Ichigo settled his eyes on Rukia and only her. She was swaying lightly to the music and once she noticed his stare, she looked back at him with the same passion. Slowly the world around them started to blur out. She had her smile dancing on her lips and those eyes, those amethyst eyes were back to life and glowing like they always did. His strumming increased as he reached the chorus, the song seemed to have connected their hearts.

_"All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"_

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew,_

_I was Enchanted to meet you"_

His strumming slowly came to a halt as the song got over. His head was down he wasn't looking at the crowd but rather at the ground. Silence was all around the place, the impact of the last song was the most. Ichigo breathed out on the mike before speaking in a low husky voice. "I'd never do that to you..." Everyone in the crowd was curious by now and heard Ichigo continue. "I'd _never _do something like that to _you._.. You are very important to me and I-I can't even imagine doing something like that to you." he sighed once again "It was all a messed up misunderstanding!" his voice increased "Take out your phone"

Her eyes widened 'Take out the phone!" her mind screamed. She hurriedly reached for her pocket, seeing her searching for her phone made the people beside her know that she was the girl Ichigo was singing on about. She swiped her phone open to see she had a new message. She opened it, her eyes widened when she realised who had sent her the message.

_From Senna:_

_I'm really sorry Rukia, it was my mistake. I was jealous_  
_of you because you were with Ichigo and I hated that! _  
_But then now I realise Ichigo was never meant for me, _  
_He was meant for you._  
_Please don't blame Ichigo. I know you can't forgive me,_  
_even though I apologise but please, its not Ichigo's fault._  
_I'm really very sorry Rukia... _

Rukia looked around the place, Senna must be around. Senna was behind a tree beside the rink, once their eyes met Rukia could see the sorrow in them. She had an apologetic face, she bowed down and screamed sorry, beside her was her dark haired friend he was bowing in apology as well. _'So this isn't Ichigo's fault, right...?'_ she thought.

"Rukia" Rukia's eyes widened and she turned towards the voice she knew all too well.

"Ichigo..." he was standing right in front of her. His eyes, those amber eyes were filled with honestly and love.

"Rukia, I'll explain you everything, I'd do anything to get you back. I don't want to...lose you. Rukia, it was all a big misunderstanding and I know that you were in pain because of me. But I promise I'd never let that happen again to you. Never..." Rukia gasped as Ichigo got on one knee on the cold ice rink. He grabbed her hand in his and held it delicately like it would break if he didn't be gentle with it. Rukia covered her mouth, was this really happening? Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure he could hear it too. Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear looking up at her with passionate eyes.

"I know its not the perfect way to tell you but... Rukia, I love you. I love you so much that you can't even imagine. You are my ray of light. I love you and I always will so... will you be my girlfriend... again"

Her heart beat won't stop and now she was flushed red. Warm liquid filled her eyes as it threatened to fall off. "Do you even have to ask, idiot! I missed you so much... I love you too Ichigo, I love you so much" tears started to fall of her cheeks. The people around them had started to clap their hands at the couple's cute confession scene and the place was back to life.

"W-What Rukia, please don't cry" Ichigo said trying to wipe her tears off with his thumb "You're making me feel bad. Aren't we together now?" he laughed as Rukia tried to punch him but failed cause he had dodged her attack.

"These are tears of happiness, idiot!" she laughed through her tears at Ichigo's stupidity.

"Yeah, midget"

"Strawberry"

"Shut up! midget"

"Make me" Ichigo paused before he could reply. He smirked at his sexy, naughty midget and leaned down near her lips.

"I'd be pleased too" he whispered to her lips and captured them with his warm ones. Oh how much he had missed the taste of her lips, he pressed his lips harder against hers as if to memorise her taste. He angled his head so he he could kiss her deeper as his hands slid down her body and circled around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Her lips moved with his each trying to feel more, her hands went behind his head and gripped on his orange hair. Ichigo's tongue prodded between her lips seeking permission to enter as she gladly let him in. Their tongues danced together, the kiss which was simple had now turned into a hot, wet kiss. Rukia moaned lightly as Ichigo licked her lower lip slowly.

His lips were addictive and all she wanted was more of it. He broke the kiss for some much needed intake of air, he was breathing hard and she was panting. "I...huh...missed this...so, much" Rukia said between pants. He smirked and leaned down next to her ear.

"Who said it was over?" he whispered hotly making her shiver.

He was about to dive in for round two when they heard some voices calling them. They broke away from their entangled position, to their dismay as their friends approached them. Ichigo had completely forgotten where they were and about the others.

"Aahh! You guys are finally together!" Momo squealed.

"So the plan worked out successfully" Toshiro said.

"Yeah" Ichigo said snaking his arm around Rukia and pulling her to his side. "Though there is still one thing left..." Rukia looked up to ask him what but her question was answered by some noise.

BOOM!

Rukia turned around to the direction where the sound came from.

BOOM!

Another firework lightened up the dark sky. Many other fireworks were joined by it. The sky was sparkling with colourful light from the fireworks as they blasted and slowly faded into the night sky. She didn't take her eyes off the beautiful scene, she just couldn't._ Could this day get any more perfect?_ she thought. Everyone was looking at the magnificent scenery with awe, it was the best they had ever seen. "So, what do you think Rukia?" Ichigo asked as the couple watched the fireworks show peacefully.

"This...This is amazing Ichigo...Thank you" she breathed the last words out.

"No, thank you Rukia for being in my life" he rested his hand around her shoulder and her lean on his chest.

"So who are the ones who are burning the fireworks, like isn't it our job?"

"Oh you wanna know?" Ichigo asked Rukia interested to tell her the answer.

"IT WAS US, RUKIA-CHAN!" A very excited voice called from behind.

Rukia laughed as she recognized the voice, she turned around to see Isshin waving at her but what surprised her was the person next to Isshin accompanying him with the task of bursting the fireworks.

"N-Nii-sama?" Rukia's eyes were so wide that she thought they might pop out.

Isshin circled his arm around Byakuya's neck and pulled him "I told you we were best friends in our childhood, didn't I" Isshin laughed proudly but Byakuya's expression did not change at all.

"No we were not" Byakuya said in his emotionless voice

"Aw come on, now don't like Byaku, I remember you're crush on Hisana ahh memories"

Ichigo and Rukia laughed as Byakuya for the first time showed some emotion and blushed. "Don't mind us, have fun my third daughter, daddy loves you" with that Isshin left pulling Byakuya along who was still being strangled by Isshin.

"Those two seem doing well, huh" Ichigo said looking at their retreating bodies.

"Yeah" She looked up at Ichigo and he looked down at her "We haven't finished yet, I have a lot to make up for the past month without you"

"Finished? We have just started now Rukia. I've got a lot in store for you" Ichigo smirked and she grinned "I love you, midget"

"I love you too, strawberry"

* * *

**Finally done! Yeah they're back together! It took me a while but it was a long chapter so don't complain. And please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AS IT IS MY LAST SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**It took me while my apologise but laptop wasn't working and oh my god the manga Rukia Is Finally The Captain she's looking kawaii af. Though I'm sad the manga is getting over next week probably, funny as my story is getting over as well...**

**The songs used are Angel with a shotgun by The Cab, Watching over me by Thousand foot krutch and Enchanted by Taylor Swift (there's also the male version which is very cool sung by Owl City) I just wrote the songs till their chorus they are much bigger though...**

**Forgot to mention the name of the chapter is inspired by the IchiRuki fic Song For You by AkaBaka-chan its really good I love it a lot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW LAST SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER! Aahh I want IchiRuki to be canon but...not keeping my hopes up...**

**I hope you enjoyed and Thank you for sticking around. Two more to go guys...**

**I'll see ya guys, FunnyEasyMe~**


	24. Our Night

Chapter 24: Our Night

**And here I present you the second last chapter or you can say last cause the next ones the Epilogue... of Accidentally In Love...! WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!**

**It was a great journey guys, I have had a time of my life and I am sure I'm never gonna forget the fun and joy I had while typing the chapters, reading reviews and PM's, getting followers, the favorites... it was all fun. This was my first ever fanfiction and it is my pride (I sound cheesy) but that's how I feel right now... It was all amazing. Completed a year now, thanks for sticking with me for so long, lets finish this together!**

**Thanks for all your support guys! If it wasn't for you all I would have never have reached here! So here's the final SHOUTOUTS! Love you all and thank you soo so so much! Every read ever meant everything to me, I feel so happy knowing I found a place somewhere around here among you awesome guys.**

**mbravesgirl7: It makes me so happy to know you enjoyed! Ichigo just had to make things classy around didn't he...? Glad to know you liked the songs I was a bit unsure if people would like the song choice but hearing from you makes it all up! I hope you enjoy this summing up chapter, Thanks for reading my story it means a lot!**

**mansi12: It makes me happy knowing that you liked it! Their relation is strong and can never be broken right? I love you a lot! Thank you for...everything, you always gave your views on my chapters and your enthusiasm always made me want to update sooner... though I failed ;p Thanks a lot it means everything to me, I am glad I PM'd you back in that time cause now I've got a lifelong friend ^_^**

**manusxmachina: Coming from someone awesome as you makes me feel so proud to be honest! Thank you! You read through the whole thing, you can even make out how horrible I was in the beginning if you noticed! But time changes and things change and now I'm gonna complete this story with this summing up chapter and the epilogue being the next one! Means a lot to me that you read my story I'm so happy I met people like you here its great!**

**Ayarukia(Guest): Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! It means a lot! It's not the end from my side but it will be a bit different not writing Accidentally In Love chapters as it was my first story of course... But yeah! Its great that I met people like you here and others makes up for my sadness and I'll never be able to thank enough!**

**Okay so that's it! I'll never be able to thank enough to each and everyone of you around. It's gonna be weird not typing Accidentally In Love chapters once I'll be done. Words aren't enough its all for you guys that we reached here!**

**Bleach didn't end well but my story, Accidentally In Love is surely going to! ;p**

**WARNING: Guys this chapter has LEMONS! Yes it is a M rated story. If you're not comfortable the 1st page break after the chapter begins is the start of lemons it ends its next page break hope you enjoy!**

**And how can I forget the last time giving a small portion of the last chapter here you have it guys the last...**

Previously:

Isshin circled his arm around Byakuya's neck and pulled him "I told you we were best friends in our childhood, didn't I" Isshin laughed proudly but Byakuya's expression did not change at all.

"No we were not" Byakuya said in his emotionless voice

"Aw come on, now don't like Byaku, I remember you're crush on Hisana ahh memories"

Ichigo and Rukia laughed as Byakuya for the first time showed some emotion and blushed. "Don't mind us, have fun my third daughter, daddy loves you" with that Isshin left pulling Byakuya along who was still being strangled by Isshin.

"Those two seem doing well, huh" Ichigo said looking at their retreating bodies.

"Yeah" She looked up at Ichigo and he looked down at her "We haven't finished yet, I have a lot to make up for the past month without you"

"Finished? We have just started now Rukia. I've got a lot in store for you" Ichigo smirked and she grinned "I love you, midget"

"I love you too, strawberry"

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach, I own my fanfic!**

* * *

It was all back to normal, just the way it should have been. It's been three weeks now after Ichigo and Rukia got back together, after Ichigo's surprising confession things have been going great since then. Rukia got to know about the whole ordeal, it was just a messed up misunderstanding and now she felt guilty about it. She apologized to Ichigo but he just said it wasn't her mistake neither should she feel guilty about it while Senna personally approached Rukia and excepted her mistake. Rukia wasn't mad now as Ichigo and her were back and that's all that mattered. It was like a wave of comfort and satisfaction had flooded over them... all misunderstandings and pain washed away along with new feeling of so called "love" was around.

The following week Karakura High School had it's graduation ceremony. It was a happy moment for all as they had all graduated with high ranks and were now going to leave with good memories. Rukia Kuchiki had become the Salutatorian as Ishida Uryu got the first rank taking up the Valedictorian spot. Everyone in the group...Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Kaien Shiba, Sado Yasutora and of course Ichigo Kurosaki had scored a high rank. Graduation went on smoothly with a lot of happy faces. There was sure going to be a lot of celebration around.

Karakura High School had a prom! The following day and people had started asking out their classmate's and all their crushed for being their date at Prom. Ichigo had a big crowd of fangirls following him and coming out to him for being their date... like didn't they get it? He was going to say No. He declined all of the girls because he had his special girl who he was going to take to prom. A lot of guys asked Rukia as well, as she indeed was a snow angel, elegant in her own way. But the answer was an obvious no as she had plans for another guy, her guy.

Momo and Orihime had pulled Rukia along to go shopping for their ball gowns and it took them a whole day to find the best dress of their choices. That night Ichigo had asked Rukia out on a date when he asked her to join him for the prom, it took him a while to ask her but she knew better that he was the only one she was going to be with. Rukia was more than happy at the moment with how things were going on... Soon it was the Prom night and Momo decided to help dress Rukia up, Orihime had tagged along with them as the girls got dressed giving their opinions on the makeup and the jewelry that went along with their dress.

Each of the girls were accompanying their boyfriends, Orihime along with Uryu, Momo with Toshiro and Ichigo with Rukia. It was almost time for them to leave and the girls were almost done with their outfits for the night. Orihime was clad in a silver flowing gown which had a sweetheart neckline showing enough of her enormous chest. Momo had it classy with an off shoulder blue dress and hair tied up in a complicated bun it made her look irresistible.

Rukia looked at herself from head to toe in the mirror and smiled to herself. She was looking elegant with a white strapless gown. It was heart shaped at the chest with blue snowflake design on it's margin. It clung to her body ever so slightly yet giving the perfect shape of her pert chest and waist. It had the same margin at the end as well along with gloves which reached up to her elbow with intricate design on it gave the dress a classic touch. Her midnight hair were left open with a snow flower clip clipped on one side completing her beautiful look.

Momo and Orihime's dates came to pick them up by Rukia's house and the two left for prom, Ichigo was going to be a bit late so they went on ahead. Rukia packed up all her makeup once she was done applying it and was waiting for Ichigo to arrive. After a while the door bell rang and Rukia rushed to the door to see her man for the night. She opened the door and what she saw made her eyes widen as she couldn't stop staring.

A wide eyed Ichigo stood there with a crisp black tux with a white shirt beneath it and a red tie hanging on his neck. "Uh..Umm Rukia... you're looking beautiful" Ichigo said trying to keep his jaw from falling down. "I would have kissed to right away but I'd ruin your lipstick. If you want we can stay inside, making out... instead of going out" he scratched the back of his head while smirking.

Rukia laughed and made way for him to enter "You are looking handsome as well Ichigo I'm worried that some girl might steal you away from me" she laughed tapping his toned, clothed chest. He reached his hand out and gave her a bouquet of light blue orchids.

"Here. I'm all your's" he said scanning her from head to toe once again. He frowned once Rukia took the flowers and smiled sweetly "Rukia... it's getting hard to keep my hands away from you" He hugged her from behind, inhaling her vanilla scent. "Lets leave before I change my mind"

"Yeah" Rukia said giving Ichigo a small peck on his cheek.

...

When they reached the party everyone were enjoying in their own small world... some dancing with their loved one or some having a nice chat about school days. Some were stuffing down food while the others simply enjoyed the party. They had spot their friends, they were dancing to a slow couple dance song, Ichigo and Rukia joined them. It wasn't the first time she was dancing with the orange head she had danced with him many times and it was always the same... that heartbeat quickening... stomach butterflies... the intense eye contact which made her feel like she was looking into his soul... it was all amazing. Their bodies pressed and Ichigo leaning his head to touch their foreheads while whispering sweet nothings to her made her feel like she was in a dream. It was just to good to be real.

Once they were done dancing for long and had worn out themselves, they decided to take a break and sit on the couches provided. This party was taking place in the big hall inside the school along with the gym room. Students had started to take up rooms where they were making out. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Kaien had pulled Ichigo along with them for some "brotime" leaving Rukia alone. Ichigo tried to come up with excuses for joining Rukia but his friends wanted him when they were sharing their last hours in their now former school. Rukia went up to Orihime and Momo having a nice talk over some fruit punch. The music had gotten louder as the number of people doing couple dance had changed to full on rowdy dancing to the beats. Just teenagers enjoying their teen lives before facing responsibilities which were coming soon.

Ishida had come up to her and had a chat about their grades as they were the ones who topped, it was more like a competitive talk, each telling the other how they were going to kick each others ass next time. He gave Rukia a chit in the end saying that it was from Ichigo. Rukia curiously opened the chit and read what was written in it with sloppy handwriting.

_I'm sorry Rukia the guys just pulled me away!  
__Those guys just wouldn't leave me and I wanted to spend more time with you  
__So... meet me in our classroom okay! :)_

She didn't mind Ichigo catching up with his friends, after all it was their time to leave the school. Memories are attached here and some people you might never meet are there so its the last chance to know them well, have a good conversation and relax. Rukia knew she was going to miss this place a lot! She was excited for whats coming next.. but something about high school life, this place... just felt so magical. It was like a beautiful song which you would love to sing again and again. It was the people who were along with her who made this place special. She was going to cherish those memories forever...

Rukia sighed and smiled to herself reading the note. Okay then... to the class that's what it said. She said her goodbye's to Momo and Orihime and talked upstairs to their classroom. The hallway was dark and no students were around as everyone was down in the party. She silently made her way to her classroom hoping to see the orange haired strawberry there. As she reached the classroom, she just sent a silent prayer upwards hoping that nothing illicit was happening inside that room. She opened the sliding doors and thankfully the room was empty... wait empty? Ichigo wasn't there but there was a candle lit on his desk. It was the only thing illuminating the dark room besides the moon light entering through the open windows. She slowly walked up to the candle "What is he dead or something?" she said to no one in particular and suppressed a laugh. She noticed there was a piece of paper beside the candle, picking it up she read...

_Remember this was the place we had first met more like fought_  
_You just love being stubborn all the time... though meeting you_  
_Turned out to be the best things that ever happened to me..._  
_Midget! You have no idea how many memories I have here_  
_Come to the cafeteria I'm waiting for you._

A smile graced her lips, yes... how can she forget that day? Back then she barely knew him but one thing was sure, she was not fond of him at all. It's funny how the guy she hated was the one she loves now. That was a stupid fight they had for the window seat her stubbornness and his attitude didn't help the situation at all and in the end they ended up sitting one behind the other for the whole year. Well, a lot can change when you get to know the person well... But at that time he had her at the end of her tether.

_"Get up you midget" _

_"M-Midget how dare you call me that!?"_

_"Cause you are one"_

_"Y-You shut up strawberry!"_

_"What did you say?!"_

_"What you heard" _

They hadn't changed at all... She was going to miss sitting behind him, it was fun bickering with him in between classes. She kept the chit inside the desk hoping one day she would still find it in there, like hell she would but what's wrong in imagining scenarios! She walked across the class room and made her way out of the door. She held the sliding door, pushing it to shut the room. She looked inside the class and through the window saw the large white moon. It was a beautiful tonight. She closed the door completely and headed to the next destination, the cafeteria.

She lifted her dress ever so lightly so that she could walk down the stairs easily. Would she find Ichigo there in the cafeteria? She had no idea. But something about this whole messages through chits was giving her a nice feeling and she knew this was going to be something she will never forget. She reached the cafeteria and it was empty as well. Entering, she looked around the big dark room for any signs of Ichigo, which were obviously not there. But then she saw it again, another candle lit up on the table the group used to usually sit on. She walked up over there and saw there was yet another note scribbled there.

By now she was confused as to what Ichigo was planning on doing. Not that she mind this because it was really fun and cute the way he was making her go to places. She picked up the note which was beside the candle and read what he had written this time.

_You know sitting beside you was the best part about lunch breaks  
Our seating never changes and I'm glad about that  
'Cause there are a lot of memories attached to this place...  
I literally used to get into fights with Kaien sitting here!  
Okay, I'll admit it... I was a bit jealous... maybe a large bit jealous.  
_

Rukia smirked at she read that part... so he was jealous after all. That's cute! She suppressed a chuckle and read ahead.

_Yeah laugh all you want midget!  
__And take that smirk off your face fast... sigh...  
I had the right to be jealous that time!  
Don't act as if you never were jealous sweetheart, I do recall some times  
Anyway, I secretly enjoyed when others teased us around here... I have no shame in saying that  
I want to savor all those times and just go back there again...  
Aahh... I just want to see you now...  
Meet me at the place closest to the sky...I'm waiting..._

Her chest felt heavy. She was frozen in her place. Her eyes roamed over the paper once again. What was this feeling? Why was she sad...? She looked at the bench where they used to sit and sat on it. She looked down to her feet... she was feeling value for things like desks and benches? No... its not just that, it's the memories and the precious time that was spent here. Her hands slid across the empty place beside her... and also the people who she spent that time with... Funny how something like this made her feel. She was never close to a specific thing but... but then Ichigo entered, and it all changed. It was like she finally realized what she was running from... the truth. He came and changed it all and she felt it, yeah she was feeling, again. That's all thanks to Ichigo.

The place wasn't mentioned directly in the chit this time, but she knew exactly where it was. Without wasting anytime, she made her way up the stairs not caring about how she looked at the moment, running in her gown. She was huffing and panting once she reached the end of the steps of the school building. Taking a deep breath in and calming her fast beating heart, she opened the old rusted door of the rooftop. It creaked as it always did when one opened it and slowly peeked inside...

Her eyes turned wide as she took in the view outside.

_Beautiful..._

That was all she could say as she saw the dark night sky filled with thousands of twinkling stars. She stepped inside and walked ahead with her head looking at the breathtaking view. It was like a black curtain on which someone had threw glitter... but as wonderful it looked their was still one thing which was catching the eye. The pure white moon, sitting in the center with other stars around it. It was cold outside but that didn't bother her because she didn't want to miss any minute over here in this beautiful framework. She tore her eyes from the night sky once she realized her purpose of being here and looked around for a candle. There it sat, in front of the railing, she made her way towards it and picked up the chit beside.

The flame of the candle was moving from side to side as the winds blew around trying to extinguish it, but it refused to go away... She looked around hoping to see Ichigo around, he wasn't in sight. She glanced over the paper and noticed that it looked incomplete as if it was stopped between writing and just kept the incomplete piece there. She shrugged it off anyway and began to read the letter.

_Rukia before beginning with the main part of the letter I want to tell you this:  
Please read the content in the paper aloud.  
_

Rukia had no idea why he wanted her to read the paper out loud but she did it anyway.

"Rukia...isn't the view outside beautiful?"  
"But you know what's more beautiful, yes that's you princess" she blushed and continued reading.  
"You are like the moon... pure the main eye catchy beautiful thing, you were the center of my life too,  
My world just revolved around you like the stars. But for me Rukia... you weren't just the moon...  
You were my whole damn sky..." Rukia fell quite for a while.  
She was overwhelmed but she continued to read the last part "Where ever you are or whatever... I don't know  
But one things for sure, that you should know, that you know..."

"I love you" Rukia turned around to the voice that belonged to only one man... her man. "I love you" he repeated "I always will, never forget that" he had the most honest smile on his face as he walked ahead towards her. "Rukia..." he breathed out once he was in front of her. He lift his arm up to caress her cheek. "What do you think about my small present for you?" he grinned seeing Rukia shiver as he touched her cheek lightly.

"Ichigo..." she took a deep breath in to calm her fast beating heart "I love it, it's beautiful" she said giving him a sweet smile "I love you too, Ichigo...this was amazing. I want to relive all of those memories. With you... with everyone. Thank you... for everything Ichigo. I really love you a lot and I'm glad that I met you"

Ichigo smiled "No... Thank you, idiot. You are my present" he chuckled. He smirked as Rukia grabbed his tie and pulled at grinned knowing what she wanted and without any further wait he smashed his lips with her waiting ones, it was sweet and soft, light like the moment. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her body close to his while her hands circled around his neck. Ichigo sucked one Rukia's lower lip, his teeth grazing her soft lips. Rukia moaned and pulled Ichigo's head closer, her hands found his hair and she roamed her fingers in his wild tangerine locks. Ichigo got a perfect opening to slide his tongue in her mouth by her moan and skillfully pushed his tongue inside. He smirked in the kiss as he felt Rukia pulling him closer and closer. He responded with sliding his arms upwards and onto her open back, his one hand stopped their drawing slow, comforting circles while his other came to the back of her head, threading through her silky raven locks.

The heat between their bodies increased as their kiss got deeper and more needy. His tongue explored the crevices of her mouth, he lapped his tongue on hers making her shiver. She started to move her tongue and meet his touch, he groaned at her sweet taste and continued his assault. He got a bit more rough and dominating, he sucked on Rukia's tongue and bit it playfully. He licked her upper lip as she sucked his lower lip. The need for oxygen was getting more important. Rukia gasped for air but Ichigo refused to let go, she clawed his hair to let him know she was out of breath. He got the signal and let go of her mouth begrudgingly. They were panting hard from their intense smooch.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was staring right at her. His eyes were filled with lust and love, he wanted her. He leaned down once again and pecked her lips, he settled at the crook of her neck with his head on her shoulder. He turned his head and started to kiss Rukia's nape. Rukia's hands clutched Ichigo's forearm as she tried to stop a moan. He sucked at her pulse point and licked the now red area. He continued doing the same and stopped once he heard a satisfying moan from his girl. He lifted his head up and stared into her glossy amethyst orbs. "Rukia..." he said, almost in a whisper. "I want you"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stumbled inside his house. The two of them were holding on to each other as they entered the dark corridor. Their pants filled the former silent room, they took their footwear off without leaving their body contact. With one hand Ichigo reached to close the door behind him, without leaving the hand on Rukia's waist. He gave the door a push and the moment it closed Rukia's back collided with the door. Without wasting any second Ichigo's lips found hers and they continued to have their hot kiss which they had broken to reach home.

_"I want you"_

As soon as Ichigo had said those words their mouths had crashed and a heated kiss was shared. His hands which were on her back had slid down and were now groping her ass. He stopped playing with her cheeks and lifted her up on instinct Rukia raised her legs and wrapped them around Ichigo's waist, her dress riding up exposing her thigh. He held her in that position with the support of the railing behind and settled his hands on her thighs. They continued to make out under the twinkling stars.

Between kisses Ichigo suggested they go to his house to do 'it', she agreed to this and they broke apart. Yuzu and Karin had gone out along with Isshin to Tokyo. Isshin had work there and he took Yuzu and Karin along as they had their vacation and it would be nice to have a change of pace. He wanted Ichigo to come along but he had his prom so he bailed. It was perfect as the house was all theirs now. Though the ride back home wasn't easy as the two couldn't hold back each other and ended up making out the whole way. Ichigo had to stop the car at random corners to have a long satisfied kiss before moving ahead. They had turned the fifteen minute drive, to a nice, _heated_ forty-five minute drive. Once Ichigo had parked the car, Rukia jumped towards Ichigo and sat on his lap awaking something beneath. Ichigo luckily had managed to open the car door or they would have done it in the car itself.

"Ichigo...mmm" Rukia moaned as he pushed his body harder against her, she could feel him through his pants, it was getting heated by every seconds. His hands slid down her thighs and establishing a firm grip he effortlessly lifted her up, tucking her legs around his waist. Rukia gasped when she didn't feel the ground beneath her feet and her hands tightened around Ichigo's neck.

"Hold me...Rukia" he said almost out of breath. He carried her along and walked up to the stairs not really seeing where he was going as he was busy nipping his lover. Ichigo had almost tripped on the stairs once and had stumbled twice, they had finally made it to the bedroom. He opened the door with one hands while the other held onto Rukia, he entered in and closed the door behind him, Ichigo stood with his back supported against the door. He looked down and suddenly came in contact with a pair of amethyst, Rukia's eyes were deeper and darker, just like his and the next thing he knew he had crashed his lips against her. It was a long and deep kiss which took her breath away. After hearing a satisfying moan he broke the kiss and looked down at her with the most sincere eyes. "Rukia..." his voice was thick and gruff it sounded very sexy "A-Are you... sure?" he asked. Ichigo was enjoying this but if Rukia didn't want it, he would stop without even questioning her, he waited for her answer cause this was a big step in their relationship.

Rukia took a deep breath in, she was sure about this to be honest this was the most sure she had ever been. She nodded her head "Yes, Ichigo I'm sure" her voice showed no sign of doubt in it. She tightened her hold around Ichigo's neck, giving him a sign to continue.

He smirked at this "Good, now that you've said it... theirs no escaping"and in less than two strides Ichigo had reached his bed and thrown Rukia on top of it though being careful not to hurt her.

Rukia lay on the Ichigo's bed and before she could process anything Ichigo was on top of her on his four, he looked down at her with pure love. She felt special, whenever he looked at her like that... and she knew it, even if there were going to be consequences after this... she would gladly accept them all. Only for this man. His legs were at either sides of her waist and his arms on either sides of her face. He lifted on arm and grabbed Rukia's wrist and positioned it above her head. He dived at her like she was a prey, attacking her neck with suckles.

He licked his way down her collar bone and again up and stopped at the spot between her shoulder and neck, Ichigo lifted his head up slightly and pierced his sharp canines in. "Aah!" Rukia's free hand flew towards the head of orange locks and pulled at them. He slowly pulled his teeth out and licked the spot and felt a tinge of blood there, he looked at the outcome of his bite. There, he had marked her, two red dots looked back at him. "Did you g-give me a hickey?" Rukia asked, her face was so red that Renji's hair would have been put to shame.

Ichigo nodded, his hair tickling her cheek "Yes... We belong to each other" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. He bit her earlobe softly and let his hand slid down her neck, it stopped at her chest. He slid it over her pert breast and pressed the left mound, Rukia arched her back at his touch encouraging him to go on. He massaged her breast through the soft fabric of her dress, he got his other hand down as well to fondle her other breast. Her nipples hardened from his touch showing an evident peak in her dress. "No bra, huh? You're making it easier" Ichigo closed his eyes and felt her body against his, his groin was in need of her.

Rukia moaned his name as she couldn't take the tease with her clothes still on. Her hands rest on Ichigo's chest making him momentarily stop but continue again when she groaned, signalling him to continue. Her one hand cupped Ichigo's neck and pulled him down nearer to her. She stroked her hand slowly on his nape while her other hand started to unbutton his shirt ever so slowly. His chest came to her view when she was half down, her hands glided over his toned chest, that was a perfect body. She couldn't take her eyes off his sun kissed chest, she was snapped back to reality when Ichigo pressed her hand harder against his chest. She stopped her ogling and smirked at Ichigo's way of telling her to continue. Rukia gave a long lick across Ichigo's chest while her hands continued to explore his chest. "Mmmn" Rukia hummed, licking his pectorals and further below. She sucked at his nipples and giggled when he gasped, she licked her way up and back to his neck. She smiled and pierced her teeth into his sun kissed skin of his nape. He supported her head by threading his fingers through her raven locks and pushed down towards her harder. Once done, Rukia examined her hickey present on his nape "Now we both own each other" she licked that spot again and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, throwing it to the floor and leaving a half naked sexy Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked, that was hella sexy for Rukia to do. He looked down at his discarded shirt and then back at Rukia "Hey you should get out of that dress as well, it's coming in my way" he said with a scowl. His hands grabbed her garment and slowly pulled it over her head. Rukia helped him take it off, they needed to feel each others skin fast. He slipped the dress off Rukia's head and her creamy skin came to his view. Now, she was left only with a white, cotton underwear which was slightly soaked. Ichigo scanned her body and then finally looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said and landed a quick kiss on her lips. His lips then traveled downwards and to her breasts, this time there was no piece of clothing between them. He gave a long lick to her already hard nipple and toyed it around with his tongue. His hand was busy with the other breast, twiddling his fingers along with her nipple. Rukia arched her back at the feeling of his wet mouth on her breasts. He switched breasts and continued his assault making her panties wetter with her juices.

Ichigo bit her nipple making her body jerk by the wave of pleasure "I-Ichigo... Ichi...go..." she kept on moaning his name. He left his mouth from her nipple when he had abused it enough, leaving a trail of his saliva which still connected his tongue and her nipple. He looked up at his lover, she was looking down at him, she was panting hard with her tongue outside her mouth. Ichigo got his tongue out and licked her tongue, she moved her tongue to meet his but he had already started to fight for dominance with her tongue. He lapped it around and pressed at it. He lifted his head up with his tongue still out and a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Ichigo groaned once again when he felt Rukia's hands going dangerously south. He looked down at her hands which had stopped right above his pants. He grabbed her wrist and guided her hands below.

Rukia's hands trembled as Ichigo led her hands inside his pants, he let go her wrist, letting her hands to roam at their own will. Rukia's hands went further down and she felt the heat and her eyes widened when she felt him. He was hard and wet like her, Rukia slid her hand on his length and grabbed it lightly... he is large... Rukia gulped at that thought. She looked at Ichigo, he had his eyes closed and was enjoying the wave after wave of pleasure sent from her hands. She slowly started to slide her hands up and down his length, she was new to this, she was worried if she'd be good at this. But looking at Ichigo's face made her feel, that he was enjoying this. She stroked him more and closed her eyes as well, feeling his thick, long cock. "Fuck" he swore when her hand movements got slower. He opened his eyes and looked down at her "Ah Rukia... I need you, now" he said and took her hands off his pants. The erectness of his member was visible through his boxers.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's lips in a rough kiss, he bit then licked her lips and inserted his tongue in trying to reach her throat. His rough kiss soon turned into a softer and lighter one, he moved the position of his lips from time to time and caressed her lower lip with his tongue. He broke the kiss for some much needed intake of breath and looked down at her puffed up, abused lips. Ichigo licked her plump lips and slowly made his way up to her ear, she shivered at the wet sound of his tongue on her ear. Softly biting her earlobe, he continued downwards leaving small kisses down her jawline. He felt her arms circle around his neck, he was enjoying her movements... when she felt pleasure in his touch, her hands would immediately tighten telling him to continue. He traveled down her collarbone and made his way up to her breasts.

He kissed both the peaks of her breast which gave her a tickly feeling and then sucked at them making her moan uncontrollably. He easily slid his tongue down Rukia's pale stomach and gave light butterfly kisses all over. He lift his head up and looked at her once and then went back down but instead of licking the next spot he skipped it and settled near her thighs. With his hands he widened her thighs, Rukia wanted him so bad to touch her at the heated place but he just felt her damp panties, around her heated center. Ever so slowly Ichigo ran his tongue on the inner surface of her thigh, just below her wet panties. His warm tongue stroked the sensitive part and headed forward, dangerously close to her core. Rukia moaned his name over and over again, he was driving her crazy with his tongue, she just wanted to tear her panties away and let him have his way with her.

"Fuck!... Ichigo..." Rukia bit her lip to stop yet another moan, she couldn't handle the amount of pleasure. Ichigo had finally reached the band of her underwear , he tugged at it with his teeth, trying to tear it away. Then he looked up at her once again with the most sincere look. His eyes were deep yet all his emotions were visible, there was no lust... just pure love. "Rukia..." her name rolled off his tongue like it as the first time he was saying it, and oh it felt perfect. He was asking her permission, he was asking her if she wanted to continue. Even if he had asked her before, he was still asking her again because even if he loved her, he still cared for her more. Rukia nodded her head, she was ready to submit herself to him. He smiled at her and nodded in response and before she knew it he had taken their remaining pieces of clothes.

Rukia turned beet red when she saw Ichigo's manhood, it was her first time seeing him in his nakedness and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this. He was huge, she gulped at the thought of him being inside her. Ichigo noticed Rukia ogling him and smirked "See something you like?" he teased, Rukia turned a brighter shade of red at that. He laughed seeing Rukia's reaction and went back down to explore the place he had been waiting for. Ichigo widened the space between her thighs and settled in between them. His breathing became short when he saw the moist heated glory, she was wet as fuck and beautiful... He couldn't take his eyes off her pink pussy. "Rukia..." he moaned her name "You're really beautiful and so...wet" Ichigo took a deep breath in, her scent was all he could think about.

Ichigo kissed her pussy lips and smiled when she shivered, he took his tongue out and slowly licked her wet lips. Rukia arched her back the moment she felt his hot tongue slide down her vagina "Aaah...aaah...aaah fuck! Ichigo..." Rukia moaned, she felt his thick tongue slowly protrude in between her layers. He thrust his tongue into her pussy in a slow and sloppy movement making Rukia moan uncontrollably. More juices came out of her with each sloppy thrust, Rukia felt waves of pleasure tingling each part of her body. "I-Ichi-go aah, I want you!" she declared out aloud making Ichigo stop momentarily to process her confession. He responded with taking her clit in his mouth and sucking her pre-cum. Ichigo then started to clean off her clit, licking all her juices and god... her taste was addictive. With one last lick at his lips he rose up and looked straight at Rukia, in the eye.

"Are you ready...Rukia?" he asked her in his husky voice. Rukia nodded saying a small 'yes' under her breath. He crawled upwards and settled his head in the crook of her neck. His hands were by the side of her chest and his legs astride. He positioned his cock at her entrance and rose again to look into her eyes. "Rukia... I'm not going to lie. But this is going to hurt you, a little bit. I'll try to be as gentle as possible... hold onto me if it hurts to much and just tell me... if you want me to stop, okay...?" he kissed her eyelids in a loving and protective manner. "I love you"

"I love you too" Rukia smiled and rest her hands on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo raised his hips up and slowly slid his cock head in her, he was trying to be gentle as to not hurt her. As soon as she felt the tip of his manhood enter, a sharp pain surged through her lower abdomen. Rukia clenched Ichigo's shoulder when he started to proceed ahead thrusting more and more of himself in her. Pain and pleasure shot through her body like electric shocks and a scream erupted from her mouth, her nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades. Ichigo grunted and started to kiss Rukia's cheek lightly in a manner to calm her down.

Ichigo thrust completely inside her and let the feeling of pleasure take over his body. Rukia was breathing heavily below him, his body had become sweaty and he realized his breathing had gotten shorter as well. He stayed inside her without moving his penis so that Rukia could get used to the size, he sighed which ended up into a moan "Rukia...you're so tight... I love it" he kissed down her neck. Rukia was trying to hold her screams by biting her lip, he was very big for her size and she felt like she was going to tear apart into pieces anytime soon. Rukia sighed, her chest rising up and down with her fast breathing, the pain had decreased to a bearable level.

Ichigo noticed the change in her body movement and took it as a sign of her feeling better. He slowly unsheathed himself out of her, but not completely. He thrust in once again, this time hearing a groan of anticipation with a tinge of pain from his partner. "Rukia..."-pant-"Are you... okay?" he asked between pants and nuzzled his head in between her neck and shoulder. Rukia hummed an answer with a small nod and slowly loosened her tight grip on his shoulder. Ichigo came out of her warm center, this time completely and thrust in again with the same force.

Then he thrust again and again and got a good rhythm. He had increased the force of his thrusts and the pleasure along with that had increased as well.

"Ichigo... aah mmn" Rukia moaned his name and Ichigo responded with groans. It felt..._amazing_. Like they were two parts of a whole which have finally been complete, he kept on whispering loving things in her ears while she kissed his sweaty neck. Before Ichigo knew he had started to thrust hard in her almost ramming yet in a way Rukia's body could take in. Rukia's breathing had turned short and she felt her lower abdomen get heavy.

"Rukia... I'm about to come..." Ichigo groaned.

He noticed Rukia's chest rise and fall faster against his and took it as a sign... she was near her end too.

His thrusting got faster. The sound of sweaty bodies colliding were the only sounds heard along with moans filled the dark room. "Rukia hold me tight" Ichigo managed to say between his thrusts. He kissed her lips and thrust in one last time. "I love you" and with that they came in together. Ichigo's cum filling Rukia up, their juices mixing together. Ichigo's body collapsed on top on hers and Rukia squeaked feeling his weight. He got off her body and slept beside her. Both of them were panting hard. The night was now at its peak and their bodies had finally calmed down.

Rukia smiled, it felt good... She had calmed down now and could still feel the stickiness between her legs. They just made love, for the first time. She turned her head towards him, he lay with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and very very sexy after a session of love making. "I love you too" she said softly, he opened his eyes after hearing what she said. He smirked and kissed her on her lips, it was short but filled with love.

"I love you more" he said and his smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. "Wasn't that good... It just felt so perfect with you" Ichigo's molten amber stared back at her amethyst. Their eyes were enough to tell how much they loved each other.

"It was wonderful" Rukia said. Ichigo grinned and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead and engulfed her in a hug. "Now sleep princess. I want to wake up to your beautiful face tomorrow"

Rukia chuckled "Sure, we have to take care of the stain in the morning... Prince orange"

Ya right...he had forgotten about that.

"We'll take care of that in the morning now sleep in my arms midget" Ichigo pulled her body closer and wrapped his legs around her thigh.

"Yeah... strawberry"

* * *

It was a cool Saturday, not very cold but just perfect for a warm cup of hot chocolate. The sun was setting slowly hiding its face from the city of Karakura town. It was nice and calm around the Ice Skating Palace as it was close for the day. The smell of barbecue floated in the air along with the smell of seasoned spices. The place was dimly lit as the sun couldn't support enough light for the place. It was a nice day... for a bit of celebration...

"CHEERS! CONGRATULATIONS EVERYBODY!"

The glasses clinked together as the force made some of the non-alcoholic liquid drip off. "CONGRATULATIONS DEARIES! ISSHIN IS SO PROUD OF YOU ALL"

Everyone burst out laughing when Isshin Kurosaki embraced Ichigo who was clearly trying not to punch him in the face, his scowl getting deeper when Isshin started to rub his cheek against his son's

"Get off me you old fart!" Ichigo screamed and pushed the old man who he referred to as his father away. "Act normal for once!" Ichigo huffed annoyed by the old man's antics.

Isshin burst out in fake tears and hugged his daughter "Yuzu, my son hates me and so does his sister you're the only one who cares for Dad" he cried and Yuzu tried to calm him down.

"What an idiot" Karin remarked.

"See they hate me"

"But Isshin-san had a point Ichigo, you were very mean. This time he didn't even do anything to harm you" Rukia spoke in a way which sounded like she was scolding him, with her hands on her hips with a cute grumpy face.

A nerve popped on Ichigo's head "Even you Rukia!" he sighed exasperated.

"That's right third daughter! I'm so happy that someone like you chose to stay with my good-for-nothing son!" Isshin was hiding behind Rukia away from Ichigo. He had twinkly eyes and fake tears falling off his cheek. "Masaki I'm so happy our third daughter is an angel!" He hugged Rukia and cried harder dramatically looking up at the sky.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU GOAT!" Ichigo kicked Isshin away from Rukia, he stumbled back and looked at Ichigo with a proud look on his face.

"That was a nice kick you've learnt son" And in an instance he was up on his feet and had punched Ichigo on the face "But Still Not Better Than I Am!" The impact of the punch made Ichigo lose his balance for a second.

"You! You won't learn will you!" Ichigo plunged forward and the father and son got into a fight.

Rukia just looked at the two idiots fighting on something so meaningless... she didn't know if she should laugh or be worried. She heard a sigh beside her and turned her head toward the direction of the person who the voice belonged to.

"So childish, fighting over something meaningless. Like father like son" Byakuya turned his head and looked at Rukia "Don't become like them" he said in his normal icy voice which was filled with authority.

Rukia laughed and looked at the two who were fighting "I think you were like them as well... I mean weren't you Isshin-san's friend"

"A noble should behave properly and I would never go against it" Byakuya said that taking a sip of his beer.

"BYAKUYA WANNA FIGHT!" Isshin screamed almost running into Byakuya "It's been long since we had a spar remember..." Isshin had a smug look on his face and if one would see very closely they could see Byakuya sweat drop "Remember... those ones which you would have with me to impress Hisana" With a loud thump on the table everyone looked at Byakuya who had just banged his fist on the table making the contents move.

"Kurosaki I suggest you shut you're mouth" That was the most unauthorized way he had ever talked in.

"What I'm just telling the truth! Then that once I slashed so hard that you're hakama fell down and Hisana had to close her eyes, you were embarrassed like hell." There was silence on the table, everyone looked at Bykuya's stiff body.

"Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! Did that really happen!" Ichigo burst out laughing, he was the only one laughing loud, clutching his stomach he tried to stop his laughter. His laughter died down slowly and he realized that everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked and then he deadpanned when he saw Byakuya.

"Isn't it very funny Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked the orange haired young man.

Ichigo sweat dropped "Well... not really... hehe" Ichigo tried to lighten the mood "Orange juice anyone?" he asked lamely picking the tetra pack up.

"Yes I'd _love_ it" Byakuya said grabbing Ichigo and Isshin and got ready for battle.

Well let's just say...it didn't end very well...

Everyone was seated peacefully outside, the barbecue grilling and beer being served around. Everyone was laughing and celebrating, it was a small party between close friends for their graduation. Orihime was trying different kinds of meat with weird sauce while Renji and Shinji were just pigging out. Chad seemed to be enjoying entertaining the twins as he was always good with kids while Ishida and Kaien were having a deep conversation about their future along with Toshiro. Momo was with Rukia and Kiyone as the girls were talking about literally anything that was on their minds. Ukitake-san was with Isshin talking about their university time as they had happened to be classmates back then. Byakuya and Ichigo were surprisingly debating on god-knows-what, they seemed to be really into it as Ichigo would scream in the middle while Byakuya answered calmly.

Everything was going good like it should have been.

"So!" Isshin started gathering everyone's attention. He walked up to Ichigo who was sitting beside Rukia and circled his arms around both of them, pushing the two close to each other. "I heard you to went a step ahead in you're relationship... You've become a man Ichigo" Ichigo turned red and Rukia simply blushed and looked down. Isshin smirked seeing the two blush.

"W-What are you talking about, old man!" Ichigo blurted out.

"You know what I mean... You two know 'it' " He said teasingly. "I never thought you'd be so sneaky doing it when I and the twins were away" Isshin shook his head and turned towards Rukia "So how was my son... Sorry beforehand if he was not good enough" Rukia blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up!" Ichigo threw a punch at him but he dodged it.

"Tell me Rukia-chan" Isshin asked again. This time all eyes were on Rukia, even Ichigo was listening. Rukia was nervous as hell now.

"Um.. he was great" Rukia said by the end of the sentence she was bright red that she thought the colour would stain her cheeks.

"What? great, that's it?" Ichigo half screamed looking at her. She scowled at him.

"Then what idiot?" she retorted.

"What, you could have said any adjective and you go with just 'great' " Ichigo was blushing as well "I was so good!"

"I know that! I'm trying to get done with this so I don't embarrass myself more. Then what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know... you were the one who was asked, I don't know how you felt"

"What, that does not answer my question"

"Well whatever!"

The two huff and look away. Everyone is just staring at them with amazement and a slight red tint on their cheeks. "Kurosaki" the silence was broken.

Oh shit.

"H-Hai Byakuya?" Ichigo turned to the occupant sitting beside him on the other side.

"You touched my sister" It wasn't a question, it was more like a threat.

"L-L-Listen B-Byakuya I didn't do anything wrong. I-I didn't force her okay. We did it cause we wanted to do it... that sounds wrong... I mean we both-"

"Listen Kurosaki Ichigo, if my sister trusts you with it, I won't stop her. Take care of her..." Byakuya said in a caring manner. After all he was her brother and more of her father figure.

Ichigo nodded "I will"

"Good..." his expression turned a bit scary "...And if you hurt her! I won't think twice before castrating you" Ichigo gulped and nodded, he knew Byakuya means it.

"So now that we're good lets have one last toast" Isshin cheered raising his glass up and circling his arm around Byakuya. Everyone agreed and soon fun talks and chats filled the table. Everyone was happy and smiling, if this wasn't the best day then she didn't know which one was because the journey hadn't ended... it had just began. Time flies real fast when you are enjoying... it was already very late and they all decided they should call it a night and leave. Isshin and Byakuya stayed back along with Ukitake, they were probably going to drink some sake and talk... they were all old anyways. Isshin and Byakuya talked a lot though... both having lost their wives and shared a childhood they had a lot to catch up.

Rukia hugged Momo as they reached the point where they had to split up. "Bye Rukia, I'll meet you soon!" Momo waved and then circled her arm in Toshiro's.

"Yeah see ya!" Rukia waved back and turned around walking along with Ichigo by her side.

They had a comfortable silence between them as Ichigo looked up to the night sky filled with twinkling stars. He looked down beside him, the most bright star... Rukia. He looked up ahead "Rukia... wasn't it fun, today?" he asked. Rukia nodded and stopped in her tracks making Ichigo stop as well. "What happened... Rukia?" He asked her a tint of concern in his voice.

"Ichigo, I don't feel like going home. Will you stay with me for a while" she asked him.

"Sure you don't have to ask me something like that" he smiled at her. They made their way towards the park and entered in. No one was around as it was very late in the night. Rukia went and sat on the swing, Ichigo joined her sitting on the other swing beside hers. Rukia slightly swayed in the cool breeze of the night, she had a distant look in her eyes which was concerning Ichigo. "Rukia is something wrong?" he asked her.

Rukia knew she couldn't lie to Ichigo. "Today was too perfect to be real.." Rukia said not leaving her eyes from the night sky "I want it to be like this forever and ever... do you think that's possible?" she asked turning her head towards him to look into his amber eyes.

"Rukia... what do you mean... We will always be like this, together" Ichigo responded.

"Always... but for how long... what if we fight and, and you know b-break up. Its already happened once..." Rukia looked down at her feet. Her chest felt heavy and so did her eyes. "You must have dated so many s-so like them... but. It's not like I'm saying we don't love each other but... what if we eventually fall apart?"

Before Rukia could say anything else, she heard Ichigo get up from his swing. She stared at him as he walked in front of her and got on his knees kneeling right in front of her. Even though he was kneeling his height made him appear right in front of her face. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her near. "By always, I mean forever. Nothings breaking me from you, Rukia... if we fight, I will fight back but then the next moment I'll run back to you to apologize. I'll fulfill all you're demands be it your crappy chappy thing or something else. I'll fight anyone for you. Anyone, you hear me Rukia. You are different I LOVE YOU dammit. I never loved anyone you're my light. I won't leave you. So you don't have to worry Rukia"

With that Ichigo claimed Rukia's lips in a soft, loving kiss. His soft lips perfect against her's, she kissed back immediately and circled her arms around his head. Their tongues soon mingled and the kiss became deeper and deeper. They left their lips once the need for oxygen increased, they looked into each others eyes. Rukia gulped... all his eyes were showing was love and honesty... "I love you" Rukia said. "I will never leave you no matter what! It's up to you now, I don't know if you can handle my stubbornness, I don't know if you can handle my anger. But... know that I love you, and I always will" Rukia finished with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I love you too. Rukia" He got up and intertwined their hands together. "Now come on let's go home midget" he smiled.

"Yeah let's go, strawberry"

* * *

**Their that's done! This is the longest chapter it is more than 10,00 words and I'm proud of it! **

**It was a great journey guys, I'll not say much here cause in the next chapter or the last chapter... the A/N is going to be hella big so be ready! I'm feeling weird in my chest and my eyes are watering... I started this story with no aim to ever complete it and now I'm here. Though its late and took me a lot of time to update, I can still proudly say that I wrote more like typed a complete story and didn't abandon it. It's all because of you, yes you who are reading this right now. This was amazing it couldn't get better. I love IchiRuki and I always will.**

**A BIG THANKS TO ALL THE SPECIAL FRIENDS I MADE IN THIS JOURNEY I KNOW THERE ARE MORE TO COME! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**For one last time please REVIEW guys. (second last I mean) We have come so far together...**

**One more to go... let's end this together!**

**See you again, FunnyEasyMe~**


	25. Epilogue: Accidentally In Love- The End

Chapter 25: Epilogue: Accidentally In Love- The End

**Hey there guys! It's me Funny-chan. Can you guys believe this? We are at the FINAL chapter of Accidentally In Love!**

**This means a lot to me. This was my first story which is very close to me heart, and now here I am with the last chapter, the EPILOGUE of this story. It wouldn't have been possible without you guys and this huge support I got. SO I want to THANK EACH ONE OF YOU! **

**I'm feeling like laughing hard and at the same time bursting into tears. Well... I'm probably gonna cry till the end of it. I been almost a year and a half and at this point I'm attached to this story. It's gonna be hard as I'll miss typing here. But still with a big smile and a warm heart I'll begin without any further ado!**

**I know guys we, the IchiRuki fandom have been through a lot, in 2016 a lot happened. But we as a fandom we didn't change and that's what I love about us... I feel that this fandom is my family and I'm a part of it! Even through thick and thin we still won't stop ****believing and nothing is gonna stop us is it? So now it's a new year! Leave what happened behind and lets just stay the same happy fandom we are! So even if I'm sad I know what I believe in. This is my first story and now that it's complete, I have a myriad of emotions flowing but I'll finish it with a smile.. GO ICHIRUKI! WE STILL RULE GUYS! WE ARE ICHIRUKI!**

**There's not gonna be any shoutout for this chapter but I'd like to Thank all of you guys for your constant support. Sadly no previously either. It's an Epilogue after all. Aaand the Author's Note down below is going to be supper supper long.**

**Disclaimer: Can't believe the times finally come to say goodbye to this story. And until now I don't own Bleach... actually I don't want to own it, I love my story a lot and I'm content with what I have!**

* * *

**_10 years later..._**

The smell of sweet lavenders along with a wave of excitement... There was a small crowd in the room but the excited, small talks were lively as ever. The buzzing from outside was like tinkling of a chime from inside the room. Rukia opened her eyes and saw herself being reflected on the mirror... she couldn't believe herself that the person in the mirror was she herself. The reflection just seemed so... pure at the moment. She had a rare smile glowing her face which was enough to make her seem beautiful, no need for makeup. But of course, the excited ladies around her were determined to make her exceed the limits of beauty one could reach. Soft chuckles floated along with light conversations about the said lady sitting on the chair. It was after all, Rukia's wedding...

Rukia closed her eyes... even if she thought about it, it felt like a dream. Like it was yesterday that she was sitting peacefully in her high school classroom when an arrogant tangerine boy approached her. It felt like yesterday when that said boy was the one she met once again at her part-time job at the Ice Skating Palace. And it felt like yesterday when he had first asked her to be his girlfriend. All those memories were still fresh as morning in her mind. And today... here she was looking back at those wonderful times as another memory was going to be created. A smile graced her lips thinking about what happened a past few months ago.

"Ah... Rukia? What's up with that smile all of a sudden" Momo Hitsugaya asked her. Through years their friendship had just gotten stronger. Momo got married to Toshiro and now they lived a happy married life. Rukia knew those two.. they've known each other for ever now, a bond created can never be broken. And when it's a friend like Momo, the chances of breaking bonds come down to zero.

"Nothing... just reminiscing on some old memories" Momo smiled, a smile which went perfectly well with the beautiful light orange gown she was wearing.

"Then I shouldn't be disturbing you're thoughts" Rukia laughed a little.

_Nothing really has changed..._

**7 Months Ago...**

There was an awkward silence between the two men seated in the room. One had his usual stone face with the coldest slate grey eyes to make even god question if he had done something wrong for the man to give him such a look. And on the other hand, the other had a slight nervous face with a thin sheen of sweat growing on his forehead. Well... almost two minuted had passed but none had still spoken. Byakuya sighed... this boy was hopeless. With that thought in mind he initiated the conversation by starting it. "Ichigo Kurosaki... why have you called me out on a very pleasant Sunday morning which I'm not yet ready to spoil?" The said man gave him an annoyed expression. Byakuya's right eyebrow twitched the slightest bit, not enough for anyone to see but he had felt the throb. He was already spoiling this lovely morning.

"Look Byakuya... A healthy 26 year old man like me, in the right mind would not call someone like you on a nice, peaceful Sunday morning for a couple of cold stares"

"Then why have you even called me here brat" Byakuya didn't have any change in his expression but... just sounded scary.

Ichigo sighed... well he couldn't get Byakuya to like him in just an hour it was something he wasn't able to do in years now could he? Ichigo looked straight into Byakuya's cold slate eyes. Over the years they still had that hate relation but now he had grown respect for this man and so had he. Even though they were always against each other a mutual understanding had silently grown in them... and of course it was through Rukia as she was the common person between them. Ichigo's features turned to ones showing slight seriousness and Byakuya figured it wasn't just another 'talk' it was something different.

Ichigo straightened up in his chair, he knew what he wanted to say and he was surely going to convince Byakuya. _Let's get straight to the point._. Taking a deep breath in he steadied his fast beating heart, leaning forward he opened his mouth. "..."

.

.

.

"What?" Byakuya was not ones who got impatient but this boy had surely made him go through a lot of emotions.

"..I." _This is much harder than I expected..! _Ichigo closed his mouth and eyes. His original plan was to just spit it out and get it out of his system but it looked simpler than it actually was. He was suddenly all nervous like he was asking a girl out for the first time... well technically speaking this situation was kinda similar though. Ichigo thought of the words he had to speak but still felt like there were two elephants jumping on his chest. What was he scared of? That Byakuya might reject him? No... even if he did reject, it wasn't like he was stopping. Or was it the future that was ahead of him. It was a big decision, these parts are always very important.

He took a deep breath in, he knew Byakuya was observing each and every move, he cared less about him at the moment. He tried to calm himself down when a picture of a beautiful lady came up. It was Rukia-in her beautiful white dress she had worn on their prom, the time they had first made love. Boy that was a night he'll never forget... It was almost inconceivable, that they had stuck together for so long. Well time sure flies by quickly when you are with the ones you love. He opened his eyes and reminisced the sweet memory.

Rukia had achieved her goal of being a C.A. and was working for the Kuchiki Company whereas for him he had become a successful Physician. At first it felt like their new lives would not be very friendly with their relationship but when they decided to move in together all just fell into place. Every other night when they used to come home tired from the days work, to make the day better they would spend the night making love. Living with Rukia though was way different than he had imagined, maybe it's just once you start staying with someone you notice the little things they do which are kinda cute. Well who knew Rukia had small, cute snore which she denied she had till this very day.

Ichigo smiled thinking about her, his love... his sunshine just always made him smile, even though how cheesy it might sound but the years he had spent with the little midget were the best. He did one last gut check and faced the older Kuchiki in the eye, this was it... it's now or never.

"Byakuya..."

"Hmm" Byakuya didn't even care anymore to correct Ichigo to call him 'Kuchiki-san' because he knew how this brat was! The same brat who his sister gives her heart to. "Continue... Kurosaki. I don't have the time of the world like you"

_Well you sure will have after you hear this..._

"Byakuya... I want...um.. I want Rukia's hand in marriage. Do I have your blessings..."

A long silence followed.

The business man was having expressions floating on his face for the first time. He was stunned with eyes wide as saucers. Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze towards anything but the slate grey eyes looking at him. After a whole minute of silence, Byakuya finally found his voice. _"What?!"_ That was probably the dumbest thing he's ever said.

Ichigo exhaled. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time- there's no need of repeating yourself" Byakuya had lost his stoic demeanor and had just beckoned the waiter to attend their table. "Get me some Scotch"

"Sir whi-"

"Just get me any!"

"O-Okay sir" The poor waiter walked away terrified. Ichigo just looked at Byakuya, not sure what to say.

Byakuya rested his elbow on the table and leaned in supporting his head on it, he sighed. "Jesus Christ... I can't believe this day would come so soon" he looked at Ichigo with distressed eyes "What did she even find in you?"

Ichigo's shocked looked changed to a one which was annoyed and then a cunning smirk replaced his face. "Well I'm not flattering myself but I'm just that good"

"Strip that ego off boy" Byakuya straightened as his scotch arrived. "What sin did I do that I have to face this price"

"Byakuya stop being over dramatic like a girl on her menstruation week!" Ichigo shook his head "Never thought that a day would come when I'd have to say this to _you_ of all the people" Ichigo sighed in frustration and drank the glass of water kept on the table. "First off, I can't believe I'm doing this old fashioned shit.. you're not even her Dad or something. Byakuya straightened up and looked at Ichigo with a look which said serious business.

"I'm her older brother... Father or brother, I have taken care of Rukia like a daughter. I am like her father figure so don't take me for something less!" Byakuya sighed "I've watched her grow up to this day that another man is asking me for her hand in marriage" He looked straight in Ichigo's eyes "We had been through sour times... after Hisana died she locked herself up and stopped smiling. I owe you for making her smile again boy and when I say that I mean it. Now it's different, it's like how it used to be" Byakuya let a genuine smile form on his lips.

Ichigo took a deep breath in "Byakuya... I won't let that smile go off her lips... you can trust me on that one"

Byakuya didn't respond, he just kept quite. He seemed to be deep in thought._ Rukia... am I ready to let her go...?_

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, he was eager for the noble man's answer. Byakuya looked down and shook his head and with a hint of humour in his voice he said "I can't believe that _we_ are going to be in a brother-in-law relation"

Ichigo smirked "Yes we are Byakuya _nii-san_" His smirk quickly turned to a grin as he processed the meaning behind Byakuya's sentence "YEESS!" he screamed out of the his fist in the air. Everyone around were eyeing him like he had just grown another head. Byakuya had changed his expression to null again and looked at Ichigo weirdly.

"And what was that for?"

Ichigo gave a toothy grin "You're sister is my wife now"

_A week later..._

Ichigo fixed his tie for the umpteenth time of the day, he checked the bouquet of beautiful red roses to see if they weren't moved because of his constant movements. He made a quick glance at his watch, it read 6:30pm he had been waiting for half an hour now. No, Rukia wasn't late, he had just arrived at their meeting spot a bit too early. Mainly because he wanted to be early so that they can start their evening early and because he was nervous, probably the second reason. Ichigo took a deep breath in_ Calm the fuck down._. He looked around the small park having a few benches mainly occupied by old couples or youngsters. He should have taken the car but Rukia had insisted that they go walking, like who goes walking on their dates? The restaurant choice he had left it upon her, he wanted it to be slightly formal and grand than usual. But Rukia being herself chose a nice one but not as he had expected.

Ichigo glanced at the small bulge in his pocket, he pat that small bump. In there was a velvet box containing a diamond ring. He didn't want Rukia to get suspicious that today was the day he was going to propose her, he wanted it to be a surprise. So he had tried to be subtle with everything for instance, letting her select the restaurant cause if he were to choose he'd probably go for a very expensive one. He had been trying and rehearsing how he was going to ask Rukia the fateful question, but he felt that was getting a bit stupid after kneeling in front of Rukia's dress hanging on the closet. He had barely passed through Byakuya, now the midget was the next barrier.

"Ichigo"

The said boy raised his head up to see a raven haired girl clad in a red dress. She looked stunning, her dress hugged her body showing off her curves and flowed down, ending just above her knees. _Damn.._. She stood at the entrance waving her hand towards him and then she rushed to where he stood with an air of confidence and elegance. Ichigo's breath hitched, he suddenly felt very self-conscious and nervous. He seemed to have lost his voice so he just pushed the bouquet of roses towards her.

"Thank you. These are gorgeous. Why are you dressed up in a suit and all?"

"What can't I wear this on our date?" He looked away trying to avoid her gaze cause he was losing his shit.

_He's acting weird._. "So shall we go?"

"Hmm. But what took you so long midget?" Ichigo looked at her with a scowl. Yes! as weird it might sound but bickering always helped in their relation. Fighting is conversing right? At least he can cover up his nervousness with snide remarks.

"What I'm not late! I'm early by freaking five minutes. Seriously what's wrong with you today" Rukia scowled and started walking ahead with Ichigo following her closely.

"I-I mean... you could have come earlier" This plan was going down the hill every fast.

Rukia stopped in her tracks and turned around facing Ichigo who apparently had stopped as soon as she had. "Really? You want to start a fight? Good way to ruin a date Ichigo" Rukia folded her arms over her chest to look intimating. Ichigo sighed, this wasn't working he should just act normal.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with apologetic eyes "Sorry... by the way, you look pretty" He said grabbing Rukia's hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

Rukia smiled "Thank you! You don't look half bad either. Now let's go"

Ichigo thanked the stars as they had finally reached the restaurant with him not messing up again. Most of the talking part was done by Rukia as he tried to respond time and again to her questions. She was happy that their best friend Momo Hinamori had become Momo Hitsugaya as she had married their friend Toshiro just a month ago. Little did she know that the topic of marriage was forming beads of sweat on her boyfriend's forehead from tension of what was going to come next. Rukia had asked him absentmindedly "Why do you look so nervous? Did you break something again?" well no he hadn't broken anything but he remembered the time he had broken Rukia's Chappy the bunny jar containing bunny shaped cookies. He did not want to remember that... Rukia is cute but sometimes she can be so scary. He was nervous but for something different and important.

_Stupid midget._

He had just laughed it out by saying 'Nothing at all', oh no this wasn't nothing at all, it was definitely something. The restaurant they were seated in was quite fancy which made him a fraction bit relieved, he didn't want it to be a shitty place where he asks her the most important question of their lives! He looked around, it wasn't crowded but there was a considerate number of people present. He let Rukia order the meal and she raised her perfectly shaped brow at him, wondering why he was letting everything be her way today. Generally Ichigo and would fight over what to eat and end up ordering a lot and her being a person who hates wasting food, they would stuff their faces and push the food down their throat to finish it.

Their dinner had arrived and they had started a small conversation with small fights taking place. A small jazz band had started to play a few musicals as the people enjoyed their dinner. Rukia seemed to be content, his plan was to propose her once their done with dinner, they still had a small part of main course left before he could ask 'the question'. The couple was busy eating when Ichigo thought it was the perfect moment to start a small conversation and propose her. The conversation went pretty smoothly minus the fact that he had stuttered 24 times. He looked around and his gaze landed on the waiter in the corner and the jazz band, he had an idea. He excused himself to the washroom and hurried inside.

"Okay, don't mess this up now!" Ichigo slapped his cheeks together with his hand and splashed some water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and corrected his stance, he was ready. He slowly slipped out of the washroom and went towards the waiter in the corner, making sure Rukia wasn't looking he whispered to the waiter. "Hey listen, now I am going to propose to my girlfriend so I want you to come in with a red rose and just say something romantic to us to set the mood. Got it?"

"H-Hai!" the waiter said.

"Um... what's your name?"

"H-Hanataro, sir" The waiter looked away, intimidated by Ichigo's gaze.

"Okay, don't forget this alright" Ichigo nodded once Hanataro gave him a nod.

Ichigo then went to the jazz band at the corner and whispered to the guy playing the violin, "I want you guys to play something fast and loud like at the end of a musical and then start with a soft romantic tune. I'm going to propose to my girlfriend so please do me this favor. Tell the other members as well" The bearded man nodded and passed on the message to the other members. Ichigo hoped this would go according to plan and he could finally let Rukia know about the question he wanted to ask her for months now.

"What took you so long?" Rukia asked as Ichigo sat back down on his chair. Ichigo like a dumbass was feeling nervous about all this once again.

"M-Me just you know... it takes time some times.." Rukia looked at him weirdly but then shrugged it off.

"So then shall we leave? I'll call for the bill"

"NO!- I mean, yes let's just sit for a while more, enjoy the ambiance of this peaceful restaurant" Ichigo tried to improve the flow of the conversation. Rukia was unsure but then obliged to sitting and chatting with him anyway. After a good five minutes later Ichigo looked around for Hanataro the waiter, once he came in his line of sight he motioned him to come to their table according to the plan. Ichigo looked at Rukia, her hand was on the table and she was playing with the glass of water kept on the table. He smiled... was he ready for this? His heart was beating so loudly that he thought even Rukia could hear it. Ichigo took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

His hand rested on top of Rukia's hand which was on the table, the action caused Rukia to look at Ichigo. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze, she smiled back and laced their fingers together. "...Rukia... I want to, tell you something..." his voice was getting hitched in his throat and he was so nervous that he might as well pee in his pants...okay maybe not that... Rukia nodded and Ichigo could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead... _It's now or never._

"Rukia..." he got off the chair to get on one knee while keeping their interlaced hands intact. The motion of Ichigo shifting down to one knee in front of Rukia combined with their hands still connected caused their hands to move in turn making the glass filled with water topple down. The water spilled all over the table and dripped from the sides. Rukia immediately left Ichigo's hand and got up along with her purse as to not get herself or the dress wet. Ichigo just sat there kneeling on one knee looking at Rukia and at that moment the glass just had to role over the table causing the water to drip on his black trousers, he was lucky enough that his suit wasn't ruined. Fate seemed to be so cruel to him as the jazz band according to his command had played in a loud tune played during the end of a musical piece presented by an opera. It just had to match so well with Ichigo getting down and the water spilling that it had gathered attention of everyone present there.

What else could go wrong...?

"S-Sir and Mam we are so happy to have to spend one of your iconic moments in your life at our place. We wish you two g-good luck" Hanataro pushed the bouquet of roses and straightened up from his kneeling down position "Congra- H-Huh!? Sir! Are you... okay...?" Hanataro asked looking at the scene in front of him. Ichigo looked like he was in bad shape and Rukia just had a very confused expression on her face. Ichigo just stared at Hanataro who still had the bouquet pushed right in front of his face. He could hear slight laughter coming from the table behind him and on the table beside their's the lady was covering her son's mouth while she was barely able to control her laughter.

"Do I look okay to you?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

This was such a mess...

"Um...no. D-Do you need help..?" Hanataro extended his hand to Ichigo but he got up without his help. He dusted himself off and then glared at the wet stained part of his trousers. He looked at Rukia with an apologetic gaze.

"Rukia... let's... go for a walk" he suggested.

...

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Rukia asked Ichigo who was walking beside her. After the disaster at the restaurant Ichigo had long forgotten his nervousness and just needed some piece of mind to get back to himself. He was more than pissed at himself, he thanked the stars he didn't blurt out the precious question yet. Ichigo sighed, the road was quite, they had left without any particular aim they'd just walk where the road took them. Ichigo tightened his hold on Rukia's hand... what was he supposed to say now..?

"Um... you know, it wasn't that important" _Yeah right_ "Sorry for the mess I caused there" Rukia looked up at him and chuckled.

"It's okay idiot! Stop fussing over something so small. Let's just... enjoy the walk"

"Yeah..." There was a minute of peaceful silence until Ichigo realized their surroundings. "Hey Rukia, remember this road?"

"Yes, the way to my old apartment. Ah... good old days" Rukia moved a slight bit closer to Ichigo who did the same.

"So what do you say... shall we go there and pay them a visit?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been a while... we don't have anything interesting to do either so let's go strawberry!"

"As you say midget" Rukia had kicked Ichigo in the shin the moment he finished his sentence "OW! It's okay if _you_ call me strawberry and not okay when _I_ call you midget!?" Ichigo screamed clutching his shin.

"Don't tease my height!" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Now come on Ichigo we have to go"

"What I was just stating the fact!"

Ichigo smiled... now or ten years ago... nothing has changed, the street, their bickering, their love. Ichigo smiled as Rukia started to walk ahead while stomping her feet a slight bit more harshly on the road. Ichigo caught up with her fast and swiftly slipped Rukia's small hands in his large ones. Rukia stopped and punched Ichigo's grin off his face, her action just made his grin wider although his cheeks pained. She looked so cute yet she was so tough at the same time, just perfect for him, he wondered how it would have been without her. It was almost impossible to fathom that. Rukia cracked a smile seeing as though Ichigo still had that grin plastered on his face and the couple started to walk again down the path which they knew all too well.

For that moment Ichigo forgot about all that he had to tell his lover. His nervousness long forgotten along with that.

"Oh sorry, we're close- Ichigo! Rukia!" A girl with short chestnut colored hair came running towards them.

"Kiyone! It's been a while!" Rukia exclaimed and the said girl tackled Rukia in a bear hug making Rukia lose her balance.

"Oopsy" Kiyone got up helping Rukia along with her. "Ichigo!" Kiyone hugged Ichigo and he pat her head like an older brother. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too. So how's university" Rukia asked.

"It's fine... I'm glad that Sentaro is coming of some help as he is my roommate now" As Ichigo and Rukia had stopped working at The Ice Skating Palace, Kiyone had got her friend Sentaro along. He was the one working in their behalf. He was a nice, kind man but he and Kiyone seemed to fight all the time. "Well my life isn't that interesting but you two..." she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Ichigo... are we the first ones who are going to know about the good news"

"What good news?" Rukia looked at Ichigo with a confused expression.

Kiyone grinned "Idiot, that you two are now a Mhmphmhp"

"Sorry Rukia just give us a moment, we'll be back in a jiffy" Ichigo was smiling nervously as he sweat dropped. He had successfully shut Kiyone's mouth before she could have blurted out something important in front of Rukia. Kiyone was still trying to speak, she squirmed as Ichigo tightened his hold on her mouth and pulled her far away. He let her go when Rukia was out of sight. "Now it's safe" Ichigo sighed.

FOOL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Kiyone screamed trying to hit Ichigo who kept dodging her blows.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL HERE! I... I haven't asked Rukia yet. Idiot!" Kiyone stopped.

"What? Not yet. Why? I thought you were going to propose to her on you're date tonight"

"Yes but... but.."

"But...?"

"I just couldn't"

"OW DAMN Ichigo! You're such a sissy. Man up! Are you not planning to ask her today?" Kiyone was disappointed.

"I am going to... now, here" Ichigo said with confirmation.

"Oh, That's great then" A third voice said.

The two turned their head towards the familiar voice. "Ukitake-san!" Ichigo was wondering where he was.

"Hello Ichigo! I'm happy to know that finally you and Rukia are going to move a step ahead. Haa... it's been so long since I've seen you two... I am so happy that you two came to visit"

"Ukitake-san... can we use the skating rink?" Ichigo asked with a smile

"Sure, this place is always open for you'll" Ukitake smiled and went ahead to meet Rukia who was still left alone. Ichigo thanked him and went inside to get some ice skates. He hadn't planned this out but he figured that if he was going to do this according to plan, he was surely going to mess up. He never was one to make systematic planes so he was just going to let it go with the flow. He was sure that would be way better than him being all serious, after all... the day hadn't been that good when it was planned, right?

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out getting the skates, she was having a conversation with Ukitake-san, she seemed happy and that soft glow which was around her just seemed a slight bit more brighter. She looked at him with those big orbs, not sure what he was up to. "Let's skate!" he said holding the ice skates up for her to see. Her smile turned to a full grin as she ran towards him like an excited toddler on it's birthday.

Soon the two had laced up their skates and they proceeded towards the ice rink. A wave of nostalgia hit the couple as they stepped on the all too familiar ice rink. They had come to pay a visit from time and again but they mostly didn't skate as the place was busy all the time, they had gotten a few chances now and then but it never felt enough. Job and their individual lives had made them busy and in turn their visits slowly decreased, but they never felt like their connection was completely lost. Now Ukitake-san, Kiyone, Sentaro were like family and a bond once made cannot be broken... so near or far it felt home when they met.

"Rukia" Ichigo extended his hand towards Rukia for her to grab it, she smiled and caught his hand.

"Doesn't this just bring back old memories?" Rukia asked, skating along with Ichigo hand-in-hand. Ichigo turned to face Rukia and lightly kept his arm on Rukia's waist skating all the while. He spun Rukia around and lifted her up before gracefully placing her down.

"It sure does" Ichigo smiled, over the years Ichigo and Rukia had learned to do some nice moves on the ice rink. It wasn't as good as figure skaters but it was definitely better than most of the ordinary people. He leaned in closer to Rukia and changed their position so Rukia was the one now skating backwards, her hair fluttered as she let go off Ichigo's hand and did a small jump on her own getting down right back on her feet in her elegant stance. Rukia laughed as she went along skating ahead while Ichigo tried to catch her and get her back in his arms.

Ichigo couldn't catch up with Rukia,_ damn that midget_. She laughed at his sorry attempts and he seemed to get lost in her soft chuckle... she was... beautiful. She was skating alone in the dimly lit ice rink, her eyes closed as she felt the chilly wind on her pretty face. She looked free, free and peaceful. Ichigo had stopped skating, he had got lost in Rukia's beautiful trance, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo not skating and just staring at her with his jaw dropped, she stopped as well. "What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked, a little concerned.

"You're beautiful" he said.

A breathtaking smile took over Rukia's face and Ichigo swore if this went on he might just die because of how fast the beating of his heart had gotten. He loved this woman.

Her eyes sparkled and her body glowed under the moon light, his mind was slowly slipping out and he might as well not know his actions. Her eyes, those amethyst orbs seemed to be calling him, he slowly started skating towards her, she stayed there waiting there for him to approach. Ichigo was lost in her eyes that's when he realized he had finally caught up with Rukia, he smirked. "Got You!"

Rukia panicked, Ichigo had grabbed her hand and she tried to escape still keeping up with their small game of tag when Ichigo pulled her back towards him. In all this confusion she lost her balance and closed her eyes as she readied herself for the expected fall.

The landing wasn't that bad but a bit hard.

Rukia opened her eyes to see herself lying on top of Ichigo's chest, she looked up at him "You idiot" she froze as she suddenly came in contact with his amber eyes and realized their close proximity. She was used to it but for some reason her heart started to beat faster. She could feel Ichigo's breath on her face and her cheeks turned the lightest shade of red.

Ichigo had got lost in her purple orbs, he couldn't think straight. She was the woman he wanted to be there forever by his side. The words just slipped out of his mouth...

"Rukia, Marry me"

"_What_?"

_Shit_

Ichigo just realized that the one thing he wasn't able to say had just slipped out of his mouth. And it didn't even come out as a question, it came out as a fucking command! He could feel the beads of sweat which were forming on his forehead. He had to cover up fast. "Rukia- Shit! Let's do this in the proper way" Ichigo got up taking Rukia along with him, he stood up on his feet helping Rukia up with him as well. Rukia steadied herself completely confused as to what was going on, she slipped her foot but Ichigo caught her and made her stand up perfectly safe on her feet. Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was still holding one of her hand in his and the next thing she knew he was down on one knee, kneeling in front of her like the time he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Rukia" he started with a confident smile ,

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's leash hath- Hey you know what?"

"Huh?" Rukia had no idea as to what was up with him now, why did he stop?

"This won't work, Rukia... I'm denying Shakespeare for you. I can't compare you to a summer's day! You are cold as hell! Not just about that you don't even remind me of summer you're more like, winter; cold, white and beautiful. But I won't say soft like snow... I mean you do have a soft side but you're more like frost or even frostbite cause apparently you do bite" Ichigo chuckled at his own joke but he had no idea that Rukia was mentally digging his grave. "You're hard and strong and I love that about you, actually I love many things about you" Ichigo's sincere eyes made it difficult for Rukia to breath. "But you are very annoying and have a really big mouth for someone so small like you" the punch he was expecting never came "You hide your feelings and you think about other's more than yourself! Think about yourself for once damn it! You keep it all bottled up, your emotions, how will you be happy if you do that? And you're SO stubborn! I hate that, and when you're mad you become a devil and that's scary and cute at the same time. I'm not sure if I like it or hate it... you make me feel very confused, midget"

He exhaled a long breath "But you are my light Rukia, without you I'd still be blaming myself for everything. Every minute I spend with you makes me feel like the luckiest man. And I'm so glad that I met you; you changed me... Rukia. So... I don't want to let you go, I want to protect you and love you forever for all that you have done for me. I want to spoil you but then I want you to know that you're free and independent. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, I love you Rukia... Will you Marry Me?" Ichigo removed a box from his pocket and flipped open the small velvet thing to show a beautiful diamond ring in it.

Rukia gasped, it was beautiful... it had a big crystal in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds around, it seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Rukia was speechless, she looked at the ring and then at Ichigo. "You know... I don't know if I should kick you or kiss you. I hate that you always tease me about my height and you're always so reckless. But at the same time I know you care for loved ones and you'd do anything for them. You love me a lot and leave no space for disappointment but then you feel that it isn't enough. It's more than enough, I love you so much... from the first time we met in school and then here I always pushed you away. But then you made me realize that I don't need to burden my problems alone and, and you made me feel good, you made me feel loved. I can never thank you enough for that. Ichigo... I love you, Yes, I want to marry you and be with you forever..."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he burst into a big smile. He got up on his feet and hugged Rukia suddenly. She was surprised by his sudden actions "Idiot-" Ichigo didn't let her complete her sentence as he had covered her mouth with his by pulling her into a soft, passionate kiss. His lips curved into a smile as he kissed her and tasted every inch of her, he felt those electric shocks he had felt the first time he had kissed her. It was as good as new, he begrudgingly broke their lips and grinned from ear to ear like an idiot. Rukia smiled as well looking at his glowing amber.

"Oh!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and swiftly yet delicately slid the diamond ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. Rukia raised her hand up to admire the ring on her finger, it sparkled as the moonlight fell on it. "So you like it?" he asked.

"I love it" Rukia said with sincerity in her eyes.

The couple heard clapping behind them so they turned around to see Ukitake-san and Kiyone smiling and celebrating already. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!" Kiyone screamed. It made Ichigo and Rukia blush.

Ukitake-san smiled "Congratulations Ichigo, Rukia. So how about we call everyone up and have a late night party celebrating this good news?"

"Sure! It's party time" Ichigo raised his fist up giving Rukia a side hug. "What do you say Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Why not Mr. Kurosaki"

...

_Ah... memories. Good times..._

"Rukia you done? Ru-WOW You're looking very pretty" Rangiku Matsumoto said. Rangiku was one of the closest friends she had made at work. She was engaged to a nice wealthy gentlemen whose name was- what was it again? Yeah, Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku was a very bubbly friend of Rukia's her nature had made Momo like her instantly and shes been her close friend from then on as well. She had long strawberry blonde hair and looked stunning in her gown showing off her big bust proudly. "Ichigo is gonna faint from your hotness girl" She winked at her making her laugh.

"That's something I don't want to happen today" Rukia stops laughing, letting the hairdresser do the final touches.

"Maybe, but seriously though you look gorgeous" Rangiku side hugged Rukia and went towards Momo to hug her.

"Thanks"

"...Aaaand done! You can look at yourself in the mirror now" The hairdresser said, finally done with her hair. She was completely dressed now which was perfect as the ceremony was supposed to be starting soon. Rukia got up in her heavy dress, trying not to move her head or the veil might just fall off. She carefully walked towards the full length mirror in her heels, she felt like Cinderella. She finally reached there and took a look at herself.

She was awestruck, that was not her. The lady staring back at her in the mirror was really beautiful and she couldn't believe it that the reflection was her's. She was clad in a beautiful light purple wedding dress, the colour leaned towards lavender but still had that purple touch. It had small fabrics of the same light purple colored petals overlapping each other on the side just below her chest. The petal shaped fabrics made the upper half of her gown giving it a fairy tale princess feeling as it gave a sweetheart neck feel. It showed off the smooth skin of her shoulder as it had no straps. The petal shaped fabric got larger from the waist as they flowed downwards leaning on one side. And below the petal shaped fabric another fabric covered the rest of the length, flowing around her which made her look stunning like she was wearing a flower. Her hair was in a complicated up do, that's why the hairdresser needed so much time. An ice flower shaped clip at the side of her head just added to the beauty. And lastly her headpiece flowed down making her the cutest bride ever.

"It's perfect!" Rukia smiled happily to the point her cheeks became a little flushed. She admired herself for a minute before the presence of another man caught her attention. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya entered the dressing room in a crisp black, tailored suit. His posture made him look smart and gave him a sharp look, the only thing that looked odd was the all too clear purple tie on his neck. Now, Byakuya wasn't someone who wore a vibrant palette of colours so it was a different sight to see him wearing something except white, black, dark blue or grey. Don't get me wrong, he looked very handsome in that. He paused looking at Rukia and then proceeded to come closer to her. He let the ends of his lips curve the slightest bit upwards and slowly pat Rukia's shoulder lightly. "You are really looking very beautiful Rukia. You remind me of Hisana, you look just like her" his slate grey eyes had a warm glow to it, his sincere eyes reflected pride which gave the warmth she needed.

"Thank you, Nii-sama" she couldn't contain her happiness as her lips too curved into a smile.

Byakuya retracted his hand from her shoulder as it fell limply to his side. Time sure flies by... his small sister is all grown up now, she has become an independent woman. She is living her dream... a dream job and a good happy life. _Do you see this Hisana? I know you are smiling looking at your sister all grown up and pretty in her wedding gown._.. She was soon no longer gonna be a Kuchiki but she has already made him and the family proud. He regretted the days he treated her like a robot and didn't consider her emotions though how much ever he hated saying this, he really is thankful to that orange haired brat who was soon going to be his brother-in-law. He gave her emotions and got her out of the labyrinth of her past. "Rukia..." he said, he was not one to express his feelings but he surely needs to let her know about this.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"I'm very proud of you"

Rukia's eyes widened. It was uncharacteristic of her but she couldn't contain it and in a flash she had engulfed Byakuya in a tight embrace. Byakuya was surprised at her actions, he would say something like 'It was unbecoming of a Kuchiki' but this was her love and for that behavior, manners be damned. Byakuya smiled patting her back and resting his arms lightly against her back. The people around them saw the heartwarming scene and had a smile of their owns. Rukia let go of her Nii-sama. She looked at Momo who nodded towards her, she felt confidence surge through her body. The ceremony was going to start soon.

"Are you done Rukia?" A familiar voice called out.

"Shinji!" Rukia saw the gentleman enter the dressing room clad in a smart suit and an orange tie.

"Ooh! You're looking gorgeous girl!" Shinji winked at her "You ready it's time to go now"

Rukia nodded "Thanks"

"So shall we?" He eyed the door. Rukia nodded, she could fell her heart practically banging her chest. She took a deep breath in and let it out through her mouth... she had been waiting for this day for years now and it's finally here. She looked back at everyone, her hair dressers a few of her friends... Momo, Rangiku. She looked at Byakuya who gave her a firm nod and a small smile, his eyes were letting out emotions for the first time. Her heart swelled at the thought of the one person who has been on her mind since morning she hasn't seen him since yesterday, but now she was going to spend her eternity with him. Rukia smiled and turned towards a grinning Shinji.

"Let's go"

* * *

"Karin-chan how much are you going to fidget" Yuzu said calmly her sister kept on pulling her dress and groaned almost after every five minutes.

"I just want to get out of this dress" Karin said tugging at her dress once more. She wrinkled her nose seeing that she had to loop her arm with a stranger. Yuzu and Karin were brides maid clad in beautiful orange dresses which had a purple sash just below the chest. Karin wasn't interested in wearing dresses but she had to as it was her _brother's_ marriage. Yuzu had her hair in a bun with a lavender flower tucked at it's side, her dress had a net neckline whereas Karin's was one shouldered. Karin gave a look to the brunette who probably was some cousin who she didn't recall having. Yuzu had a big smile, she was excited for her brother's marriage.

"Well where's Hitsugaya-chan?" Yuzu asked her twin. Momo was also a bridesmaid but she was along with Rukia in the dressing room, she had told the two to go ahead as the ceremony was starting soon but she hadn't arrived yet. "She should have been here by now" Yuzu looked around the place, it was huge. Ichigo and Rukia both wanted their marriage outside under the foliage of the orangish-red, yellow leaves of the autumn tress. The mild scent of lavender wafted through the air making the place very pleasant. There were Greek style pillars around which were draped in creepers of colourful flowers. There were many rows of chairs, five in a row and they were on either sides leaving a long pathway in between. The wedding was themed purple and orange... which according to Ichigo wasn't very smart. Isshin loved the idea proudly walking around talking to guests and friends in his crisp black suit and an orange tie which was as bright as Ichigo's hair. The majority of the guests were from the Kuchiki side, many noble families around along with few other associates of the Kuchiki's. They mingled along with the Kurosaki's, the guests from the Kurosaki side were mainly friends and close family. They didn't want it very grand anyway, much to Byakuya's dismay but Rukia liked it simple as well so he let them be.

"Yuzu, Karin" Momo came running along with Toshiro. "Sorry we're late" she said and joined the two along with those other groomsmen. Toshiro had worn a purple tie to match with Momo's orange gown. They looped their arms through the following person they had to walk along with and slowly the guests, family and friend's settled down as the ceremony began.

Rukia emerged out clad in her beautiful wedding gown, a soft smile danced on her lips which would have made anyone awestruck. She walked gracefully with like a proud Kuchiki and stood beside her brother. Rukia's hold on the lavender's tightened a bit as she looked up at her brother with a twinge of nervousness clear in her purple eyes. Byakuya gave her a smile, he had maintained his stone face but after seeing his little sister in a wedding dress, he couldn't stop the emotions he had learned so well to control to pour out. His face still remained the same but like Rukia, his slate grey eyes had turned a little more warm and showed emotions to the one he was looking at right now.

Rukia looped her arm around Byakuya's. She never had a father but she never felt the loss as Byakuya had filled it in. Their eyes stayed connected for a while speaking words only they could understand. Byakuya gave her a final nod and the two looked ahead, the sweet melody filled in the place gave Rukia a feeling of calmness. Her eyes finally fell on the man she had been waiting to see from the morning, her heart began to race faster. She smiled as they started walking ahead followed by the bridesmaid and the groomsmen.

Ichigo couldn't contain his lips from curving upward, his heart practically left his body when Rukia came out. She was looking drop dead gorgeous, if he wasn't being reminded that it was his wedding, he would have picked her up and ran along with her away from everyone. He could never get tired of looking at her. He was happy, he was officially the happiest man on the planet right now, the main reason being his scowl had disappeared. His smile turned to a boyish grin as she neared him, and his eyes reflected pure love for the woman in front of him.

He was ready for this.

Rukia wanted to laugh at how cute yet sexy Ichigo looked in that grin. He was wearing a bright orange tie which still wasn't as bright as his neatly combed tangerine spikes which weren't messy today. His tailored, crisp black tux fit perfectly on his muscular body and if she wasn't around everyone, she would have melted just looking at him. His amber pools looked at her and only her making her feel special telling her that there was no one who could replace her. She smiled to herself... it just felt like it was a dream, the place looked like it were on a cloud his dreamy smile just added to it.

She looked up at Byakuya who had his eyes on the man who was soon going to be his brother-in-law, his eyes spoke more than anything at this moment. He most definitely was a protective brother but she liked it none the less.

As the surroundings around her slowly faded away, she was in front of a smiling Ichigo who looked at her with loving eyes. There was a small negligible conversation as Ichigo delicately took Rukia's hand. It was low and Rukia swore Ichigo had sweat dropped, she sure did let a small chuckle float in the air. "If you ever hurt her I won't hesitate a minute to castrate you" Byakuya said as he saw his sister go in another man's arms, his glare was as strong as ever but the concern behind them even stronger. Rukia looked at Byakuya one last time before looking at Ichigo who had a scowl which said 'As if I'd hurt her'. She smiled and squeezed his arm lightly making him look down at her.

Her smile and her eyes made him forget everything, it was just him and her now. She was looking so beautiful today, she always did but today she looked like an angel. Her soft purple-violet wedding gown just complemented her eyes. Her white pale skin and her beautiful face reminded him of freshly fallen snow, pure and delicate. And her eyes, her eyes which never failed to mesmerize him looked even more deep if that was possible. They were like never ending purple pools, letting her feelings and emotions flow, it was a window to her soul. He loved her so much that there was no place for doubt and insecurity, she erased it all and just... glowed.

He responded by squeezing her hand back and letting his lips curve up.

What a beautiful day it was...

He slipped the ring through her fingers and a loud applause was heard from the guests who witnessed the heart warming exchange. Rukia did the same getting the same reaction, she smiled the ring fit perfectly in her dainty finger and it glowed as the light fell on it. It felt like forever for the vows to be done, Ichigo's annoyance had started to show after a while, he just wanted to kiss her and finally have her as his 'wife'. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to whatever was being said as he was to busy staring at his lovely soon-to-be wife. "And now you may kiss the bride"

Ichigo huffed "Finally" and pulled Rukia in a long, deep, passionate kiss. He hugged her tightly as he smiled in the kiss, his wife tasted so good. Byakuya had to look away as the two had their moment. The couple broke their kiss and looked at each other in the eyes. "You look really happy Mrs. Kurosaki. And by the way you look gorgeous" Ichigo said playfully giving his wife a small peck on her lips.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki, you don't look half bad either especially with that bright orange tie of yours" Rukia said pointing at the bright tie.

"No seriously though, who idiots theme their wedding purple and orange"

"I guess us...!" Rukia laughed giving her husband a hug. The real fun had just begun.

* * *

The place had never been this lively before. There were songs, dancing, singing, games and a lot of drinking. Every one was having a time of their life, like they had just come back after winning a war or like it was their last day on this planet. It just was simply amazing and alarming how the Kurosaki's had managed the Kuchiki's to join them in their games. The place was filled with laughter, Rukia swore she might have heard Byakuya laugh...maybe not, just a small squeak which he controlled. At one side Ukitake, Isshin and Byakuya were catching up while at the other side the old school gang were refreshing their memories. At one corner someone was having a drinking completion while someone was stuffing cake in their face, a few were already too busy making out while a few others had engaged themselves in dancing to the weirdest songs that were being played it varied from slow dancing songs to freaking chicken dance! It wasn't a normal wedding, it was not perfect either because normal is boring and imperfect is beautiful.

"Hey Rukia, wanna dance?" Ichigo asked his wife who was sitting beside him, they were currently talking about what made Keigo want to change his hairstyle which by mistake was looking good. Uryu and Orihime's little girl Azusa Ishida danced along with Rangiku which served as a good source of entertainment to Rukia's office colleagues. She was adorable with dark hair tied in two pigtails and large grey eyes, she was as playful like her mother and talented like her father.

"Hm? But didn't we dance a lot already" Rukia said, she was tired from dancing along with friends and family, it was difficult to dance in her wedding gown at first but then she got a hang of it.

"Just for a little while... it's our favorite song" Rukia's ears perked up and it was then that she noticed the familiar tune.

"It's Glow!" Rukia got excited like a little kid and jumped back on her feet and pulled Ichigo along with her to the dance floor.

Ichigo smirked, their music taste wasn't the same but this one song meant a lot to them. Ichigo had told Rukia 'This song reminds me of you' and then Rukia had to hear it but totally loved the song. They sang it together on Momo and Toshiro's wedding as well, a lot of memories were attached to the song.  
Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's waist and pulled her close to him, her hands circled around his neck pulling him close so that their foreheads were connected. The couple slowing swayed to the song singing or humming time and again.

"This is the best day Rukia..." The words slipped from Ichigo's mouth as he was lost in the environment.

"Yeah, of course it's _our_ marriage" She said opening her eyes which she had unconsciously closed.

"Oi! Kurosaki! How's it going man" Ichigo and Rukia looked behind to see Renji dancing along with his girlfriend Tatsuki, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Having the time of my life. How about you Red one?" Ichigo said grinning as well as they danced side by side.

"Red one? Do you want me to punch you Strawberry? Ah forget it, I'm actually enjoying a lot" Renji looked beside him "What do you think Shinji?"

"As long as the two whose marriage it is are enjoying then I most definitely am" Shinji was sipping some wine, he was near the dance floor.

"How cheesy was that Shinji" Ichigo gave him a smug look.

"Aren't you getting full of yourself Ichigo" Shinji swirled his glass "I would have argued further but your beautiful lady wouldn't like that"

"Stop acting like a gentleman, wheres Hiyori anyway" Ichigo glared at him, Shinji didn't reply "Oh I see you pigs fought again"

"Shut up orangutan you're the pig here and this time it wasn't even my mistake. She slapped me! I just said the TV character looked like her" Shinji argued.

"Which character was it?" Rukia asked out of curiosity.

"King Kong"

"Pff- HAHAHAHA.." Ichigo laughed along with Renji "SHIN- HA! You really deserved that slap!" Renji said wiping a tear which had formed in his eye.

"He shouldn't have got a slap, she should have got _slaps_" Ichigo laughed harder.

"Stop it you guys!" Rukia cut them off, Shinji was pissed. "No, seriously Shinji I think you should apologize, you kinda did deserve it" Rukia chuckled a bit.

"Not you too Rukia!" Shinji stared at his friends but then gave up and laughed, admitting that it was kinda stupid of him and he did deserve it.

Ichigo and Rukia had retired from the dance floor and were seated along with Byakuya, Isshin and Ukitake who Rukia had just discovered was related to Kaien. Kaien was a far relative of Ukitake, she was more that surprised as there were many instances where the old friends gang used to go ice skating and Kaien was there but no one said a word about it. And to top it off, Ichigo was aware of it too. "Why didn't you guys ever tell me" Rukia told a laughing Kaien, he found it cute that Rukia was annoyed on not knowing such a small thing which didn't even matter. "Ichigo you never told me either"

"Well I hadn't even told you that Byakuya had come to the Ice Skating Palace to skate once long before you came to work there" Ichigo said coolly smirking at Byakuya who had kept his poker face on when on the inside he just wanted to strangle Ichigo for that embarrassing memory.

"Wait, what!? Nii-sama, really!" Rukia looked at her brother anticipating an answer but Ukitake beat him to it.

"Oh yes, that was a fun time, Byakuya does know to ice skate well. He used to get Hisana-san along with him when we were younger. They were like you two just more calmer." Isshin laughed and swung his arm around Byakuya's shoulder, he too used to go there time and again. At that time Ukitake-san's grandfather owned the place, it was back in those days when they went to college together. It was just recently after years that Isshin had pulled Byakuya to come ice skating when Ichigo had saw them, he knew Byakuya as Isshin's old friend back then and now he was his brother-in-law.

"Good times Byakuya, good times" Isshin cheered on.

"You are drunk Kurosaki" Byakuya said keeping his calm facade.

"Rukia you sure are going to be hearing some interesting stories living with Ichigo" Momo said as she joined their table along with Toshiro and made herself comfortable beside her best friend. Ichigo chuckled, even though he had been living with Rukia for so long there was always something new they'd learn about each other. Rukia wasn't really a person who shared her stories but when it was with the people she was comfortable with she won't hesitate for a minute before starting with her talk. He wanted to know more about her, because he knew that there was a lot more to know about her, on this ride a new married life he was going to make the best out of it.

Not just learn about old memories but create new ones as well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I have to say that you have a really strong memory" Everyone's attention turned towards the man who the said conversation had started about but had successfully sidelined himself. Byakuya had just awkwardly sat there-quite till he finally spoke up.

"Yeah I guess I have" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and slowly his eyebrows furrowed. "And besides that, why do you still call me Ichigo Kurosaki? Why can't you just call me Ichigo for Pete's sake!" Ichigo said bringing his face closer to the man in question who remained still with his stone face not letting out any emotion.

"I prefer calling you that, I would like to keep the formalities" Byakuya said while taking a dignified sip from his wine.

"Haa!? Formalities? they can go out the window. Oi Byakuya we are bros now! Bros. Drop that attitude of yours for once" Ichigo half screamed.

"No. I am not going to be changing my manners anytime soon boy whether you like it or not. And I don't want to be associated as that, that name of yours"

"Bros"

"Yes, whatever that is"

"Oh come on Byakuya now you're a part of the Kurosaki family as well, chill and forget the formalities" A drunk Isshin Kurosaki said. "Now let's talk about my grandchildren and your nieces or nephews"

Ichigo gave his Dad an annoyed look, he could fight with him but Ichigo was too tired._ Looks like these two are going to have a lot of fun chatting together.._. Ichigo thought as Isshin tried to start a conversation with Byakuya only for the other to give a cold shoulder. Ichigo laughed, everyone looked happy doing their thing, wherever they were, whatever they were doing. Ichigo turned to look at his wife beside him who was engrossed talking about god-knows-what with Momo. He didn't want to disturb or interrupt them but he was feeling very selfish today, he grabbed Rukia's hand and pressed it making her look at him consequently getting Momo's attention as well. "Do you mind if I take your companion along with me for a little while?" Ichigo asked having a mischievous gleam in his eyes along with a faux gentleman smile on his lips.

"Hmm... what if I say no?" Momo played along with it.

"Then I'll have to interrupt and forcefully take her away" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Hey what about my consent" Rukia interjected.

"For the moment all your opinions are going to be rejected" Ichigo said. The kick on the shin he received was called for, Ichigo winced in pain and bent down to soothe his shin while Momo laughed at that one action which hadn't changed over the years. Rukia got up, pulling Ichigo along with her, she waved Momo goodbye and before she could tell her that she'd be back, Ichigo had pulled her along with him.

...

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden Ichigo?" Rukia asked. They were standing at nice small place made for seating, it was surrounded by pillars and had benches around. No one was around there, everyone was busy inside enjoying the wedding. Ichigo gave her a look and instead of answering her, he captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

His one hand holding her chin up while his other hand was on her back, pulling her closer towards him. Rukia was taken by surprise but she slowly closed her eyes and brought her hands up to circle around his neck. Ichigo's kiss was getting more needy after every second, he slid his tongue in Rukia's mouth who slightly parted her lips for him to get easy access. His tongue massaged hers and teased her lips, Rukia moaned in his mouth while lacing her fingers in his wild orange locks. Ichigo sucked her lower lip and lightly bit her plump lip. His hands had started to draw comforting circled on her back, pulling her closer to his body again and again. Ichigo groaned and continued to tease her lips as they tried to break in the need for air. It was when Rukia finally squirmed that Ichigo begrudgingly let go of her lips to catch their breaths.

The two were panting as they looked directly in each others eyes never breaking their contact. Ichigo simply dove down to her neck after catching his breath and started sucking and nibbling on the places and corners she loved, he had easily memorized them by now, it was the light feeling of Rukia's tiny hands pushing his chest which stopped him.

"Ichigo, control yourself. Wait till we reach home, what if someone walks in on us when we are not in a proper position" Rukia said through bright pink cheeks.

"Sorry, couldn't control myself" Ichigo said, he then gave Rukia a quick hug and a peck on her cheek. Those sweet actions alone had him in a big grin, he admired her beautiful form and raised his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes seemed distant as his eyes scanned her body and then stopped at her eyes again. "You know... I'm glad I met you at the Ice Skating Palace" Ichigo said.

"Me too" Rukia laughed "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"

"No, it just was such a weird encounter. It's just weird how we met and things went ahead" Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's body and pulled her body beside his.

"It sure is weird I don't know... it might be fate" Rukia said her voice light and happy.

"Fate... yeah you could call it that... Actually it was something completely different, destiny?"

"Nah Ichigo, though it might be. It's just weird"

"Yes... it was an accident" Ichigo laughed and squeezing Rukia's side lovingly.

"Yeah..that's true. We're Accidentally in Love"

* * *

**THE END**

**It's done... it's complete. I can't believe it that MY FIRST STORY is COMPLETE! **

**I'm emotional right now, it's funny. I just want to THANK YOU ALL for constantly supporting me and encouraging me by any way be it reviewing or following, I appreciate it a lot. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have completed this story ever. I started this story without thinking that I'll ever be completing it. I know that I disappointed many people by literally updating after months but now that I've completed it I just want to say I'm sorry but even though it was a bit troublesome sometimes, the amount of fun I've had typing this story cannot be compared. I met amazing people through this journey and made memorable memories. This site, this story, the people, this ship it made me as a person and I am really happy for finding this place, IchiRuki and everything. I'm proud of this story and I most definitely am going to miss typing this. I used to always think of an epilogue and then used to feel that I have a long way to go but now writing this author's note makes me feel different. I don't know a lot of emotions are passing through me right now. I'm simply glad this happened. **

**I love you guys! Even if it's the end of this story doesn't mean we aren't gonna be meeting. I still do have my second story where I'll always be. I'm so glad and I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE WHO READ THIS STORY:) You are the best. Keep smiling and enjoy every minute you have. Through this story I want to tell you that be with the people who appreciate your presence and don't try to be someone you don't want to be, you are loved and there are people who care for you, you're friends, family, anyone if there's a thing you want to take from this story then please be where you feel belonged and loved! Cause you are important! :)**

**That's all I want to say once again THANK YOU guys! I love you. This was amazing and I'll forever treasure this. Have a great day and keep smiling and I'll be taking my leave. And for the last time I hope you guys REVIEW! Oh! And always remember GO ICHIRUKI! **

**Let's end this together.**

**For now and forever, FunnyEasyMe~**


End file.
